


Out of the Woods

by our_love_to_admire, parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mystery, Police AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: AU, где Юра и Джей-Джей работают в полиции в маленьком городке в Канаде.





	1. Достижение разблокировано

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Недостаточно спасти мир, нужно еще и написать об этом отчет!

Юрина карьера полицейского началась на детской площадке, куда дедушка водил его играть после обеда. Дедушка же и подарил ему набор юного слуги закона — пистолет, который, к сожалению, не стрелял, и наручники. Юра минут десять патрулировал окрестности в виде горки и качелей, а потом обнаружил преступника — им оказался шестилетний Филипп, сидевший в песочнице и лепивший куличики. В руках у него была формочка в виде машинки — и, так как в пять лет Юре никто не рассказывал ни про использование служебного положения, ни про превышение полномочий, он подошел к Филиппу и угрожающе сказал:

— Это полиция! Я вынужден конфисковать вашу формочку.

Ну ладно, вот прям так он, наверное, не сказал. Юра, конечно, был умным для своего возраста ребенком, но не настолько, чтобы знать слово «конфисковать». Впрочем, суть от этого не менялась — он подошел к несчастному Филиппу и потребовал отдать игрушку. 

— Ты неправильный полицейский, — упрямо ответил тот, даже не думая подчиниться. — Полицейские должны защищать людей. А ты обзываешься и дерешься!

Такого Юра, конечно же, просто не мог стерпеть — поэтому, откинув в сторону бесполезный пистолет, он стукнул Филиппа по голове оставленным кем-то в песочнице совком.

Ну, потому что никто не смеет оскорблять стража порядка.

Дедушка с ним тогда, понятное дело, не согласился и даже провел душеспасительный разговор о недопустимости насилия. Потом, правда, ласково потрепал его по голове и сказал что-то вроде — настоящий богатырь растет. С тех пор прошло уже пятнадцать лет, и не то чтобы Юра часто вспоминал об этом эпизоде — но каждый раз, когда вспоминал, чувствовал, что где-то его наебали. Он должен был обезвреживать особо опасных бандитов, вламываться в здание через стекло на последнем этаже, да хотя бы задержать какого-нибудь карманника — а вместо этого перекладывал бумажки, бездельно слонялся по улицам или, как сейчас, сидел на совещании. В детстве он хотя бы мог побить кого-нибудь совком. Или лопаткой. Или машинкой. Он, Юра, знаете ли, всегда был изобретательным и находчивым. А теперь этим его замечательным качествам не было применения, потому что он уже десять минут ожидал, пока Пьер соизволит почтить их своим присутствием.

— Может быть, начнем без него? — Юра умоляюще посмотрел на Рене, но она наклонила голову на бок, поджала губы и нахмурилась — мол, хватит ныть, Плисецкий, можно подумать, у тебя есть какие-то срочные дела. Срочных дел у него не было, но сидеть и ждать, когда все соберутся и Рене сообщит уже свою новость, оказалось самым настоящим мучением. Юра, конечно, понимал, что вряд ли она скажет что-то важное — максимум сообщит о каких-нибудь изменениях в графике — но все равно почему-то нервничал. 

— Я забыл жетон дома! — вместо приветствия сказал Пьер, протискиваясь в крохотный кабинет. — Пришлось возвра... ай! — Он чуть не опрокинул стоявший возле стола Рене огромный горшок с какой-то пальмой. — Возвращаться. Я ничего не пропустил?

Он пролез мимо Мэтта, сидящего у двери, и плюхнулся между ним и Юрой, затем вопросительно посмотрел сначала на них, потом на Рене. Даже руки сцепил в замок и подался вперед — наверное, чтобы все видели, насколько он заинтересован. 

— Итак, — сказала Рене, — я наконец-то договорилась, и наше отделение включили в список на дополнительное финансирование.

Она на секунду замолчала, окинув их торжествующим взглядом.

— Серьезно?! — обрадовался Мэтт. — Это нам что, зарплату прибавят?

— Пока еще рано говорить о чем-то конкретном... — начала было Рене, но ее перебил Пьер.

— Кофемашину поставим! Больше никакого растворимого кофе!

Юра, покупавший кофе в кондитерской неподалеку, тактично промолчал.

— Мне нужен новый стол, — категорично заявил Мэтт. — И стул. И форма мне уже мала, нужна новая.

Она бы не стала мала, если бы ты жрал меньше, — подумал Юра. Он никогда не общался с Мэттом особенно близко, но готов был зуб дать — тот решил стать полицейским, потому что они вроде как постоянно едят пончики. А работа — это так, в свободное от пожирания сладкого время. И вообще, форма, подходящая по росту и размеру, в их отделении была непозволительной роскошью. Юре вот выдали штаны сантиметров на десять длиннее необходимого, и он целых два месяца ходил с подворотами, пока Рене не отчитала его и не пришлось подшивать.

— А премия будет? — не унимался Пьер. — За выслугу лет. У нас с женой скоро годовщина свадьбы, деньги бы очень не помешали.

— Вы все должны прислать мне сегодня отчеты проделанной работе, — отчеканила Рене, поняв, очевидно, что и у Пьера, и у Мэтта еще много идей, как потратить дополнительные средства — и они не успокоятся, пока все эти идеи не озвучат. — Хотя бы за последний год. Чем именно вы занимались, чего добились. Чтобы я предоставила обоснование, почему мы вообще заслужили эти деньги.

— Не беспокойтесь, босс, — хохотнул Мэтт. — Пришлем такой отчет, что все поймут — достойней нас во всей Канаде не сыскать.

Рене снисходительно хмыкнула. 

— Юрий, — сказала она, когда он собирался выходить следом за Пьером и Мэттом — последний чуть ли не подпрыгивал от радости. — Задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Юра, мысленно вздохнув, закрыл дверь — вовсе не снаружи, как ему хотелось, — развернулся и посмотрел на нее.

— Я поговорила насчет вас, — сообщила Рене. — Возможно, ближе к концу года получится с переводом в Монреаль. Вряд ли с повышением, но...

Господи, — подумал Юра. — Бля, господи. Я сплю и мне снится сон. Я умер и попал в рай.

— Да и черт с ним, — поспешно сказал он, — в смысле, спасибо большое, это очень здорово. То есть с повышением, конечно, было бы вообще прекрасно, но я и так очень благодарен. 

Рене улыбнулась — мягко, но как будто бы грустно. Юра с трудом подавил желание ущипнуть себя, запрыгать на месте, наброситься на нее с объятиями — можно все одновременно.

— Только знаете, — произнес он, — я вообще не представляю, что писать в этом отчете. В смысле, я старался, как мог, но у меня просто не было шанса себя проявить. 

— Юрий, — Рене вздохнула и пристально посмотрела на него. — Я уверена, вы найдете, о чем написать.

Юра хотел было сказать, что хуй знает, он правда не сделал ничего важного или значимого, но одернул себя — херовая идея убеждать начальство в том, что ты чего-либо не достоин. Так что он коротко кивнул и вышел из кабинета, сел за стол — Мэтт и Пьер уже что-то увлеченно строчили, — взял ручку и сосредоточенно прикусил ее кончик. Просидел так минут пять, судорожно прокручивая в голове все события последних месяцев, как будто мог совершенно случайно забыть о чем-то героическом. Вот так вот задержал особо опасного преступника, а потом это вылетело из головы. Чистый лист на экране монитора оставался таким же чистым. Юра внезапно разозлился на себя — вот же она, такая долгожданная возможность чего-то достичь, прямо перед ним, только руку протяни. Он днями и ночами мечтал, как уедет из Сен-Катери, как будет делать действительно важные вещи, а теперь, когда его отделял от мечты только ебаный отчет, сдался и сел на жопу? Ну уж нет. Он решительно встал и подошел к столу Пьера.

— Что ты написал? — спросил он, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Эй! — возмутился Пьер, — так я тебе и сказал. Зачем мне это делать — чтобы ты указал то же самое?

— Чтобы в следующий раз, когда ты решишь опоздать на час, я опять прикрыл твою задницу, — прошипел не ожидавший такой подлости Юра. — Не тупи, я свое напишу, мне только формулировки посмотреть. 

— Ничего, пройдет годика два, — обнадежил его Мэтт, — и ты сможешь даже поход в сортир описать как сцену из боевика. 

Если я останусь здесь годика на два, — подумал Юра, — я свихнусь, возьму пистолет, и действительно стану героем боевика. Отрицательным героем. А Рене храбро обезвредит меня подручными средствами и получит медаль.

— На, посмотри, что я написал, — продолжил Мэтт. — Может, вдохновишься.

— Ну? — Юра наклонился к его монитору и вгляделся в напечатанное. — Подожди, я что-то не понимаю. Предотвращение вооруженного ограбления — когда это такое было?

— В мае! — с радостной непосредственностью ребенка, собравшего пирамидку из башенок, ответил Мэтт. — У Картера Уильямса с его друзьями не хватало денег на газировку в супермаркете, ну они и уговаривали кассира простить им четвертак. Но я вмешался, так что пришлось парням обойтись без колы.

— Понятно, — сказал Юра и сосредоточенно потер переносицу. — Я думал, насчет сортира — это художественное преувеличение. Ладно, а спасение напарника, провалившегося в прорубь, — это что?

— Так это же ты! — еще более радостно ответил Мэтт. — Помнишь, ты зимой пытался кататься по наледи у участка, вроде как это каток, а там подо льдом оказалась лужа?

— Еще бы не помнить. Мне тогда пришлось кеды выкинуть. А ты-то тут при чем, если я сам из этой лужи вылез?

— Я протянул тебе руку помощи! — сказал Мэтт таким тоном, будто Юра и правда оскорбил его в лучших чувствах. — И носки ты сушил рядом с моим столом. 

— Где был обогреватель, там и сушил, — отрезал Юра. — Ладно, суть я понял. Пойду увековечу свой доблестный труд.

Он снова уселся за стол и в раздумье уставился в потолок. Допустим, на прошлой неделе он снял с дерева котенка. Ну, как котенка — кошку, но молодую, месяца четыре, наверное. Дерево оказалось ужасно неудобным, если можно так выразиться — гладкий ствол, никаких сучков, чтобы опереться ногой и забраться повыше, — и он минут пятнадцать отчаянно прыгал вокруг, пытаясь дотянуться до ветки, на которой кошка сидела, проклиная матушку-природу за то, что сделала его сраным гномом. В итоге каким-то чудом он ухватился пальцами за пушистый загривок и стянул жалобно пищащее животное вниз на землю — а затем в целях реабилитации после пережитого стресса купил ей в магазине сосиску. Но для отчета это никак не годилось. Не писать же, что он снимал с дерева Мэтта. Или Пьера. Хотя от пьяного Пьера и можно было ожидать чего угодно, важные шишки, которые будут принимать решение о его, Юрином, повышении, вряд ли поверят в то, что сержант полиции залез, допустим, на ель, а потом еще и не смог спуститься. Вот если бы это была не кошка, а какое-то редкое, может быть даже исчезающее животное... 

И тут Юра вспомнил про гуся.

Ебучий гусь пропал у мадам Лавуа месяц назад. Видимо, он не желал быть съеденным — здесь Юра мог его понять, — так что решил искать счастья на свободе. Вообще-то в штате полиции числился пес — огромная азиатская овчарка по кличке Баки, — но Баки хотел, чтобы Юра чесал ему пузо и называл хорошим мальчиком, а разыскивать гуся не хотел, так что пришлось делать все самому. Юра чуть ли не с лупой осмотрел землю рядом с участком, откуда сбежал гусь — благо, после дождя следы были хорошо видны, — прошел метров сто в сторону леса, а потом гусь неожиданно подкрался к нему сзади и попытался ущипнуть. Юра мужественно не заорал и, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, поспешил сбежать — а вернулся уже в полной экипировке. Против защитных щитков на руках и бронежилета гусь был бессилен, так что из следующей их схватки Юра вышел однозначным победителем.

Впрочем, некоторые так не считали.

— Мэтти, смотри! Плисецкий тут своего гуся в достижениях указывает! — хохотнул Пьер у него за спиной, и Юра дернулся от неожиданности. 

— Тебе не говорили, — он несильно двинул Пьера локтем в живот, — что неприлично подсматривать людям в монитор?

— А сам ты десять минут назад что делал?

— Я, вообще-то, спрашивал разрешения, — возмутился Юра, но Пьера было не остановить.

— Спасение представителя уникального рода водоплавающих птиц! — Он звучно хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям. — Кто еще от кого спасался!

— Слушай, ты. — Юра резко крутанулся на стуле, повернувшись к нему лицом. — Если бы к тебе подкрался этот ебучий гусь и цапнул тебя за жопу своими зубами, ты бы потерял последние волосы от ужаса! Чего ты сам-то добился, заебал преступников так, что они предпочли исправиться, лишь бы тебя не слушать?

— Обижаешь! — Пьер сощурился. — Предотвращение поджога лесов. Это я горящую урну потушил. 

Юра закатил глаза.

— Так, все, — сказал он и для верности несколько раз махнул в сторону Пьера папкой с какими-то древними документами, будто отгоняя назойливую муху. — Хватит мне мешать. 

Пьер разочарованно вздохнул и вернулся обратно за стол. Со своим отчетом он уже, видимо, закончил и теперь украдкой поглядывал в Юрину сторону, как будто пытаясь понять по выражению его лица, что именно тот пишет. Юра ощутил желание прикрыть монитор — чем угодно, да хоть рукой — пусть даже он не занимался ничем предосудительным, типа просмотра порно и сидения в соцсетях. Самое глупое, что я делал за все время работы здесь, — подумал он и, сердито втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, с удвоенной решимостью вернулся к отчету. 

***

Дверь в кабинет была закрыта — Юра осторожно постучался и, не дождавшись ответа, заглянул. Рене что-то зачеркивала в своем блокноте — настолько сосредоточенно, что даже не заметила его. 

— Инспектор? — Она подняла голову, и Юра продолжил: — Я отправил вам отчет, сможете посмотреть?

Ее взгляд стал каким-то удивленным, и Юра поспешил добавить:

— Я просто переживаю, что указал не все. Или ошибся с формулировками. 

Рене повернулась к монитору, несколько раз щелкнула мышкой. Задумчиво пробежалась взглядом по экрану и, неопределенно хмыкнув, поинтересовалась:

— Не могу не спросить — как вы организовали... — она прищурилась, видимо, вчитываясь, — приоритетный переход автомагистрали лицами пожилого возраста?

— А. — Юра смущенно покусал нижнюю губу. — Я перевел мадам Барановскую через дорогу. Она, конечно, сопротивлялась, но я был убедителен. 

— О, — Рене слабо улыбнулась, — будем надеяться, она никогда не узнает о том, что вы назвали ее пожилой.

Она снова замолчала, уставившись в монитор. Юра попытался определить по выражению ее лица, что она думает, но оно осталось таким же ровным и спокойным, поэтому он спросил:

— А в целом как? Нормально? 

— Да. — Рене кивнула. — Вполне.

Юра должен был, наверное, ощутить облегчение и радость, но вместо этого подумал о том, что вся эта вежливость — формальная, а на самом деле он для нее уже чужой человек. Отрезанный ломоть, как говорил дедушка. Ему внезапно захотелось, чтобы она улыбнулась, похвалила его за что-то — глупое желание, как будто он был первоклассником, а она — учительницей. Юра мысленно перебирал все возможные варианты того, как он может снова стать полезным и хорошим, но ни один не показался ему стоящим, а неловкое молчание все затягивалось — так что он не нашел ничего умнее, чем выдать:

— Вы считаете, что я плохой человек? Ну, потому что хочу уехать?

Рене вздохнула и устало улыбнулась — Юра не смог понять, что означает эта ее улыбка: то ли то, что он дебил и зря переживает, то ли то, что он дебил и ее заебал.

— Конечно, я так не считаю, — сказала она. Затем наконец повернулась к нему, отодвинувшись от монитора, сцепила руки перед собой в замок. — У вас большие амбиции, и вы готовы работать на их достижение. Было бы глупо не дать вам возможность проявить себя.

Она слегка наклонила голову, словно ожидая ответа, и Юра неловко брякнул — спасибо, и сразу же подумал — так себе я мастер дипломатии. Рене продолжала смотреть на него с этой своей мягкой полуулыбкой, вокруг ее глаз собрались морщинки. Пиздец, и останется она с двумя долбоебами — Мэттом и Пьером. Ну, еще новенький должен выйти, но вряд ли он окажется сильно лучше. Седрик тоже только и ищет, как откосить от работы. Разве что на Вики есть надежда. Юра кашлянул и все-таки спросил:

— Почему вы не хотите уехать отсюда?

Он ожидал, что Рене разозлится на него — конечно, блин, если бы у нее была возможность, она бы уехала, — так что сразу добавил:

— В смысле, вы же крутая. Я уверен, если бы вы перевелись куда-нибудь в центральное отделение, вы... в общем, преступники в любом городе сидели бы и не высовывались.

Теперь мне точно пизда, — решил он, но Рене внезапно рассмеялась.

— Понимаете, — она фыркнула и заправила упавшую на лицо прядь волос за ухо, — у меня сложилось впечатление, что вам кажется значимой только самая тяжелая и опасная работа. Что если вы не рискуете каждый день жизнью, то все, что вы делаете, ничего не стоит.

Юра промолчал, и она продолжила:

— Если все будут гнаться за подвигами, кто будет защищать людей там, где это на первый взгляд не так необходимо? Не только Готэму нужен герой. Не волнуйтесь, — с чего бы ему волноваться? — вы хороший человек. Я уверена, что у вас все будет в порядке.

На улице были лужи, и Юра как назло по щиколотку провалился в мерзкую холодную воду. Забрался в машину и включил обогрев — хреновое выдалось лето — и представил себе Бэтмена, который переловил всех злодеев и переехал сюда, в Сен-Катери. Вот он потихоньку полнеет, или лысеет, или все сразу, вот выпивает по вечерам в баре с Пьером и слушает его жалобы на жену и сына, который в грош отца не ставит. Потом представил, как уже он, Юра, все-таки не получает перевод и до скончания дней сидит здесь, в участке. Выписывает штрафы за неправильную парковку и читает подросткам лекции о вреде курения — словом, как может защищает свой сонный, скучный, будто застрявший во временной петле персональный Готэм.


	2. Новенький

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жан-Жак, которого перевели на новое место работы, пытается представить себе будущего напарника, а потом встречает его в реальности.

Вчера Рене Фрадетт, когда они говорили по телефону, попросила его прийти попозже. Не к началу смены. Я сперва сама побеседую с вашим потенциальным напарником. Потенциальным, — повторил Жан-Жак. Юра Плисецкий свободен, но он себе на уме, — туманно сообщила инспектор. — Возможно, будет лучше всех перетасовать. В общем, жду вас к десяти.

Жан-Жак не знал, что и думать. В Монреале они вообще не работали в постоянных парах: едешь в патруль с одним, изучаешь улики с другим, а обедаешь с третьим — кто не занят, тот и напарник. Вдруг они не сработаются? Или наоборот, как в кино, он окажется единственным, кто сумеет найти подход к суровому полицейскому с тяжелой судьбой, сменившему двадцать напарников и не поладившему ни с одним?

Была такая балерина, Майя Плисецкая. Может, этот Юра похож на нее. Может, они даже родственники — например, она его троюродная бабушка. Это тема для разговора. С другой стороны, если не родственники, то он наверняка уже устал от подобных разговоров.

В конце концов, Жан-Жак решил, что по закону подлости и вопреки фамилии Юра Плисецкий просто обязан быть серьезным занудой, который всегда приходит в участок ровно за пять минут до начала рабочего дня, обожает писать отчеты, а на вопрос про любимую музыку отвечает, что предпочитает классику. В крайнем случае, джаз.

И у него, конечно, есть усы.

Потому-то его никто и не выдерживает.

Ну ничего, — думал Жан-Жак, ложась спать. — Я здесь как раз для того, чтобы решать такие вот нетривиальные задачи.

Наверное, ему следовало проявлять больше смирения, учитывая, что он перебрался в Сен-Катери не просто так — его перевод был чем-то вроде негласной и пусть временной, но ссылки, которой закончилась одна из самых напряженных операций в истории его участка.

Точнее, его бывшего участка. О котором он старался думать пореже.

Вместо этого он представлял себе потенциального напарника Юру Плисецкого, добавляя к образу то жидкие волосы, заботливо начесанные на лысину, то нос картошкой, то томик Гарднера в руке, — и заснул лишь около часа ночи.

Наутро в участок он отправился пешком. Нет, транспортная инфраструктура города оказалась вполне развитой: для его цели подходило несколько автобусов, маршруты которых сетью охватывали центр, окраины и ближайшие деревни, а уберовское приложение обещало машину через семь минут, однако погода располагала к прогулке — день выдался по-осеннему прохладным, но ветра почти не было, а в чистом небе висел матовый солнечный блин.

Дом, который Жан-Жак снял у молодой пары, предпочитавшей жить в своей монреальской квартире, располагался километрах в пяти от участка. Для него это расстояние было небольшим, однако карты, выстроившие якобы короткий маршрут, подвели, отправив его срезать путь по тропинке, которая вскоре уперлась в забор: частная территория. В конечном итоге, он скорее остался доволен — если бы пошел по прямой, то не увидел бы ни затянутого светло-зеленой ряской пруда, спрятавшегося между двух домов, ни целого поля то ли заботливо кем-то высаженных, то ли выросших самостоятельно нежно-розовых осенних анемонов, ни едва тронутой осенней желтизной рощи, которая радостно шумела, пока он шел мимо нее, выбираясь обратно на шоссе.

Разумеется, он опоздал. 

Ну, в первый день это, наверное, не критично. И Рене не сказала ему: быть как штык ровно к десяти. Полицейский, дежуривший на входе в участок, очень долго сверял его документы с какими-то списками, а Жан-Жак глядел и думал: может, это он Юра Плисецкий. Невзрачный коротко остриженный юный констебль в очках с прямоугольными стеклами. Хватит уже тебе сидеть на проходной, — заявила ему утром инспектор. — Сегодня придет новый сотрудник, он будет твоим напарником. Желаю удачи в раскрытии преступлений. 

И после такого напутствия Юра решил просто не пускать его внутрь.

— Седрик, привет! — Мимо Жан-Жака проплыл полный темноволосый мужчина с широким приплюснутым носом и маленькими карими глазками. В руке он держал огромный бумажный стакан, который оставил за собой сладкий орехово-кофейный шлейф. 

Или вот этот, — подумал Жан-Жак. Что было бы даже неплохо. Кофе он, в целом, одобрял, пусть и с сиропом.

— Виделись, Мэтт, — буркнул юный Седрик. И, обращаясь уже к Жан-Жаку, не менее прохладным тоном добавил: — Проходите, сержант. Кабинет инспектора Фрадетт прямо и налево. Там на двери табличка есть. 

Для тупых, — мысленно продолжил Жан-Жак, подмигнув ему. Все было нормально: в Монреале новичка, пожалуй, приняли бы еще хуже. Нужно сперва доказать, что ты не будешь здесь лишним. 

Через минуту он постучал в немного обшарпанную темно-коричневую дверь. На табличке, о которой говорил Седрик, значилось совершенно другое и даже не женское имя, но все эти шуточки были ему хорошо знакомы, а опознать логово начальника не составляло труда: явно просторное, судя по расположению других дверей, помещение в конце коридора. Чуть хрипловатый голос пригласил его войти, и он нажал на ручку, приготовив самую обаятельную из своих улыбок.

— Опаздываете, — заметила инспектор, вставая из-за стола. Жан-Жак видел ее фотографию — в жизни она показалась ему гораздо моложе. Медно-рыжие волосы обрамляли широкое открытое лицо с излишне тяжелым подбородком, а темно-серые глаза в окружении едва заметных морщинок смотрели весело и лукаво.

— Не рассчитал маршрут, — ответил он, пожимая сухую ладонь. — Немного заблудился. Прошу прощения.

— Ну ты даешь, — подал голос мужчина, сидящий в кресле для посетителей. — Заблудился в нашем городе?

Жан-Жак взглянул на него. Ну вот, пожалуй, бинго. Волосы, зачесанные на лысину — есть, усы — есть, нос картошкой — с натяжкой, но есть. Унылый облик из этого, впрочем, не складывался, так что, может, еще обойдется.

— Я был даже рад, — сказал ему Жан-Жак, протягивая руку. — Здесь очень живописно. Но сожалею, что заставил вас ждать. Вы, наверное, Юра?

Мужчина, который уже начал подниматься навстречу рукопожатию, рухнул обратно в кресло и согнулся пополам от смеха.

— Я Юра? — стонал он в перерывах между приступами хохота. — Мадам, слыхали? Боже, мой день внезапно стал намного лучше! 

Жан-Жак виновато пожал плечами. С его точки зрения, все было логично: полицейский сидел в кабинете вместе с инспектором — а значит, тоже ждал его. Он посмотрел на Фрадетт, и та с улыбкой начала:

— Нет, это Пьер…

Но тут дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел невысокий блондин в криво застегнутой форме. Он резко затормозил, уронил промасленный бумажный пакет, споткнулся, еле удержавшись на ногах, и выпалил:

— Бля, я проспал!

Та еще балерина. Жан-Жак окинул взглядом растрепанные волосы, покрасневшее лицо, скособоченный воротник.

— Зато бутер не забыл купить, — заметил Пьер. Новоприбывший, который уже подобрал свой пакет, прищурился и оскалился.

— Сержант Леруа, — окликнула его инспектор. — Вот это Юра Плисецкий. 

— Я понял, — ответил Жан-Жак и улыбнулся.


	3. Первая помощь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Жан-Жак решил поближе познакомиться с новым напарником, а в итоге познакомился с его котом.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Юра скорее сердито, чем обеспокоено. — Расслабь руку.

Жан-Жак широко улыбнулся, пытаясь придумать ответ поделикатнее, и опустил взгляд вниз. Его ладонь лежала на коленях у Юры, который сжимал ее с такой силой, что кожа вокруг пальцев побелела. 

— Не могу, — сказал он наконец. — Ты ее, ну, слишком сильно держишь.

Хватка на его кисти тут же ослабла, а затем Юра от души полил рану антисептиком. Больно не было, разве что чуть щипало — но Жан-Жак все равно дернулся от неожиданности. Антисептик стек по пальцам, Юра, нахмурившись, посмотрел на пятно на своих штанах, потер его ребром ладони. Жан-Жак подумал — кажется, мы все-таки не подружимся. По-хорошему, надо было в самом начале извиниться за беспокойство и уйти, потому что Юра, судя по всему, только проснулся, и не был рад ни утру — точнее, уже дню, два часа, как-никак, — ни солнцу, ни гостям, тем более незванным. Но Жан-Жак не привык отступать перед трудностями, так что улыбнулся самой обаятельной из своих улыбок и сказал — привет, я гулял по городу, случайно увидел твою машину и решил заглянуть. Юра смешно и как-то по-детски потер глаза кулаками, пробормотал что-то в духе — нашел место для прогулок, но потом все-таки кивнул и отошел в сторону. Жан-Жака дважды приглашать не требовалось. Пока Юра возился с замком, закрывая за ним дверь, он снял куртку и потянулся ее повесить — как вдруг с полки на него что-то прыгнуло. Что-то злое, яростно вопящее, клыкастое и когтистое — чему он, Жан-Жак, почему-то очень не понравился.

— Бля, — сказал Юра и со всей силы прижал ватный диск к его пальцам. — Бля, мне так жаль. Подожди, я бинт найду.

— Я напугал его, да? — Жан-Жак попытался вытереть левой рукой лишний антисептик. — Он не любит чужих?

— Да он никого не любит, — Юра выдвинул нижний ящик кухонного шкафа, присел на корточки и с каким-то ужасом воззрился на его содержимое. — Петя уже совсем старенький — он и раньше был не очень дружелюбный, а сейчас вообще пиздец. Он, короче, как сумасшедший дед с ружьем, которому везде мерещатся вьетнамцы. 

— Петя? — переспросил Жан-Жак. — Это что-то на русском, да?

— Это я так сократил, — Юра наконец-то нашел бинт и резко поднялся на ноги. — У него есть гордое имя Пума Тигр Скорпион, потому что у заводчиков какие-то там свои дебильные правила. 

— Классное имя, мне кажется, — сказал Жан-Жак, и был вознагражден очередным рывком за многострадальную руку.

— Мне было лет пять, когда дедушка его принес, — Юра несколько раз обернул бинт вокруг пальца, затянув его так сильно, что начало онемевать. — И я не выговаривал букву «эр» — ни на русском, ни на французском. А в этом имени ее слишком дохуя!

Жан-Жак посчитал про себя — два раза, вроде не так много — но благоразумно решил промолчать. К тому же, кто знает, может быть, на русском эти слова звучат совсем по-другому.

— Ты давно переехал? — спросил он и попытался пошевелить двумя уже забинтованными пальцами, но не смог. Юра тем временем заматывал третий — хотя царапина на нем была совсем небольшая — и делал такое сосредоточенное лицо, будто проводил сложнейшую операцию.

— Куда? — он поднял голову и недоуменно посмотрел на Жан-Жака. — А, сюда, в смысле? Давно, мне вроде еще года не было. Дедушка решил, что свежий воздух полезен для здоровья.

Жан-Жак оторвал наконец взгляд от тонких пальцев, терзающих бинт, и огляделся, пытаясь понять, сколько человек живет в доме. Большая, совмещенная с кухней комната, в которой они сидели, не выглядела уютной и напоминала скорее номер в отеле, чем чье-то жилище. Рядом с раковиной сиротливо стояла огромная кружка, и это было единственное видимое свидетельство того, что дом обитаем. Даже магнитов на холодильнике не наблюдалось. Жан-Жак мучительно размышлял, будет ли бестактным спросить, живет ли Юра сейчас один, когда тот продолжил:

— Дедушка сейчас в Монреале, снимает квартиру. Я бы тоже не отказался жить в городе, но пришлось остаться тут. Типа вакансия есть только здесь, но если хорошо себя проявлю, меня переведут, да еще и с повышением.

— И как? — осторожно поинтересовался Жан-Жак. Юра, наконец, отпустил его руку, и он пытался сообразить — действительно ли не чувствует пальцев, или просто накручивает себя. И сколько времени можно проходить с бинтом, перетянутым как жгут, без опасности для здоровья.

— Да никак, — раздраженно отозвался Юра и нахмурился — между светлыми бровями легла складка. — Здесь так скучно, что людям вообще становится лень убивать друг друга. Как-то раз к нам пришла женщина, у которой пропал гусь — и это было прямо событие.  
Жан-Жак представил, как все отделение полиции, возглавляемое Рене верхом на собаке, которую он видел вчера, гоняется за гусем, фыркнул и ободряюще сказал:

— Ничего, я уверен, что тебя оценят по заслугам.

— Разве что мы сами организуем преступление века. А потом раскроем его.

Юра улыбнулся — первый раз за недолгое время их знакомства, — и Жан-Жак подумал, что он, наверное, еще моложе, чем казалось поначалу. Лет двадцать, видимо — раз он успел закончить академию. 

— Тут неувязка, — сказал Жан-Жак, улыбаясь в ответ, хотя пальцы ныли просто невыносимо. — Тогда нам же и придется сесть в тюрьму.

— Ну, — протянул Юра. — Мы скажем, что это все гусь. Вот что, — он поднялся с дивана, — раз уж ты пришел, может, будешь кофе? Я лег ближе к утру и теперь чувствую себя зомби. А потом могу устроить тебе экскурсию по городу.

Жан-Жак хотел, конечно, чтобы Юра сделал ему кофе в огромной кружке, хотел кататься с ним в поисках несуществующих достопримечательностей хоть до самой ночи. Но совсем не хотел лишиться целых трех пальцев на правой — жизненно важной, надо заметить! — конечности. Поэтому он торопливо достал мобильный телефон здоровой рукой и усердно в него потыкал.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он виноватым тоном — потому что и впрямь чувствовал себя неловко, — мне тут срочно надо бежать по делам. Давай в другой раз, хорошо?

Юра посмотрел на него, пожал плечами — лицо его вновь стало недружелюбным. Жан-Жак, еще раз извинившись, вышел в прихожую, с опаской снял с вешалки куртку — в этот раз обошлось без нападений. Подумал было протянуть Юре руку на прощание, но тот стоял, поджав губы, с таким видом, будто готов был эту руку перегрызть пополам.

Выйдя, Жан-Жак быстрым шагом отошел за угол — так, чтобы из окна его не смогли увидеть — и чуть ли не зубами разорвал бинты. Пальцы под ними были белые, безжизненные, как у мертвеца. Все верно, — подумал он. Вряд ли мы подружимся.


	4. Young and menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Юра пришел на работу, а за его столом сидел другой человек.

— Что это? — нахмурился Юра и ткнул пальцем в сторону своего места.

— Это ребенок, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответила Вики. — Мальчик, если ты вдруг не заметил.

— Бля. — Юра закатил глаза. — Я вижу, что ребенок. И что мальчик, тоже вижу. Почему он сидит за моим столом?

Ребенок — ему было, наверное, лет десять — поднял на него совершенно невинный взгляд.

— Я — констебль Оливер Трамбле. 

Он неуклюже отсалютовал и протянул Юре руку. Руку Юра хотел было проигнорировать, но Вики посмотрела на него так укоризненно, что пришлось пожать маленькую ладонь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Юра. 

— У нас сегодня день «Приведи ребенка на работу»! — радостно выпалил зашедший в кабинет Пьер. — Так что я решил показать Оливеру, как мы защищаем покой города.

— Ты хотел сказать, — скривился Юра, — как мы просиживаем здесь штаны?

Пьер подошел к Юре вплотную и буквально навис над ним — разве что щеки не раздул от ярости.

— Не позорь меня при сыне, — прошипел он. — И не ругайся при нем!

Юра пожал плечами.

— Слушай, мне надо работать. Ты можешь убрать его куда-нибудь подальше от моего компьютера?

Юный Оливер несколько раз крутанулся на стуле, задев лежащую на столе папку с документами и чудом ее не уронив.

***

Часов до двух дня все вроде было неплохо. Джей-Джей и Вики провели Оливеру экскурсию по участку — при виде камеры тот пришел в такой восторг, что его радостные вопли было слышно, наверное, даже на улице. Потом они отвели его в кофейню неподалеку и угостили настоящей полицейской едой — пончиками. Правда, с какао вместо кофе, но это мелочи. В кофейню с ними увязались Мэтт — тот был рад любому поводу слинять с работы — и Пьер, которому, впрочем, как отцу это было простительно. Юра пару минут возмущался, что почти весь участок страдает хуйней, но в итоге решил, что все не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, никто не травил дурацкие анекдоты и не обсуждал, как теща компостирует мозги. Однако эта идиллия длилась ровно до двух часов, а потом над ухом у Юры раздался тоненький голосок:

— Нам необходимо проверить ваши отпечатки пальцев!

Юра удивленно поднял голову и увидел Оливера, протягивающего ему игрушечную печать с изображенной на ней черепахой.

— Мы ведем расследование, — пояснил подошедший к ним Джей-Джей. — Кто-то ворует йогурт из холодильника, и только гениальный детектив Оливер Трамбле способен раскрыть это преступление!

— Круто, — вздохнул Юра. — А я то-здесь при чем?

— Весь участок под подозрением! — возвестил Джей-Джей и сделал страшные глаза. — Нам нужно снять твои отпечатки пальцев.

Юра скептически посмотрел на ярко-розовую печать.

— Мне потом этими пальцами еще документы оформлять. 

— Я дам тебе жидкость для снятия макияжа, — предложила Вики, сидящая напротив. 

— Нет уж, — отрезал Юра, — спасибо. 

— Ну, как хочешь, — Джей-Джей пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Но это будет выглядеть подозрительно!

Юра отвернулся, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен, и вернулся к занесению в базу показаний молодой пары, чья пожилая соседка очень любила смотреть телевизор на полной громкости. Особенно по ночам.

***

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Джей-Джей, — но мы вынуждены тебя арестовать.

— Чего?! — Юра изумленно посмотрел сперва на него, потом на остальных коллег, сгрудившихся вокруг его стола. — Какого хрена вообще происходит?

— Мы проверили отпечатки пальцев! — торжественно произнес Оливер.

— И ни одни не совпали, — радостно подхватил Пьер, — а только ты отказался их сдавать!

— С чем вы их вообще сверяли, — разозлился Юра, — если йогурт не нашли? Почему, блин, сразу я? Почему не Джей-Джей, например — он и так молоко постоянно тырит, может, и йогурт украл? 

Все резко замолчали, а потом четыре пары глаз уставились на Джей-Джея.

— А что, — растерянно сказал тот, — разве оно не общее?

— Нет, блин, не общее! — рявкнул Юра. — Я на свою упаковку даже стикер с фамилией прилепил! А кто-то — интересно, кто, — его отодрал!

— Ой, это я, — смутилась Вики. — То есть, это я случайно задела стикер, когда доставала свой контейнер, и не смогла обратно его наклеить.

— Мне очень стыдно, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я правда не знал. Я завтра же куплю ящик...

— Все равно это Юра! — воскликнул Оливер, заглушая всех присутствующих. — Джей-Джей хороший и дал мне потрогать наручники!

***

— Поверить не могу, что мы это делаем, — сказал Юра. — Джей-Джей, ты дебил.

— Подыграй мне, пожалуйста, — прошептал тот, наклонившись сзади к его уху. — Это совсем ненадолго.

И щелкнул наручниками.

Они прошли через кабинет, потом по коридору, и в глазах коллег было столько укоризны, будто Юра и правда совершил преступление — а не пал жертвой неуемной фантазии двух идиотов. Маленького и большого.

— А как же презумпция невиновности? — спросил Юра, когда они вышли на парковку. — И вообще, это херня какая-то, а не расследование. Где доказательства? И кто на самом деле спиздил этот йогурт?

— Ну вообще, — смутился Джей-Джей, — не было никакого йогурта. Я его придумал. Не красть же что-то на самом деле.

Юра попробовал пошевелить руками — плечи сразу неприятно потянуло.

— Бля, неудобно, — пожаловался он. — Мы что, на живых людей это надеваем?

— На преступников, — поучительным тоном ответил Джей-Джей и распахнул перед ним дверь машины. — Садись.

Юра залез внутрь, чуть не стукнувшись головой о потолок, и сразу же повернулся к нему спиной.

— И что дальше? — спросил он, пока Джей-Джей звенел ключами. — У меня еще работы валом.

— Боюсь, — с притворной скорбью в голосе ответил Джей-Джей, — преступники не имеют права работать в полиции. По крайней мере сегодня. Напиши, что тебе осталось, я сделаю.

— Донованы и их соседка. Безумно интересное дело, Холмсу такое даже не снилось.

Джей-Джей кивнул, и Юра добавил:

— И довези меня до дома, а то будет выглядеть подозрительно.

— Без проблем, — улыбнулся Джей-Джей, и, посерьезнев, сказал: — И извини за молоко, правда. Я действительно думал, что оно общее.

— Забей, — буркнул Юра. — Ты тоже извини. Я вообще давно хотел тебе сказать, просто забывал все время.

Он потер запястья — хотя за две минуты с его руками определенно ничего не могло случиться, — и откинулся на сиденьи.

Как здорово, — подумал он, — что больше ни у кого в участке нет детей.


	5. Out of the Woods 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Жан-Жак и Юра пошли искать бобра, а нашли кое-что другое.

_— Может быть, пойдем отсюда? — в очередной раз заныла Бетани. — Нечего здесь делать, и вообще, я замерзла._

_— Ты просто трусиха, — отрезал Юра. — Что, боишься, что вылезет монстр и съест тебя?_

_Бен успокаивающе положил руку сестре на плечо и сощурился._

_— А сам-то? — Он наморщил длинный, веснушчатый нос, который Юре сразу же захотелось хорошенько расквасить. — Небось, слабо тебе залезть туда?_

_Юра еще раз оглядел дом. Он никогда не видел таких старых зданий — доски рассохлись, дерево потемнело от времени и в некоторых местах поросло мхом. В нем вполне могла жить какая-нибудь злая ведьма, или маньяк, или еще кто-то не менее страшный. Юра вгляделся в единственное не заколоченное окно — стекла были темными, не разобрать, что внутри. Дедушка, наверное, расстроится, случись с ним что-нибудь. Вот если ведьма съест Бетани, то у ее родителей останется Бен, и наоборот. Может, сказать, что Бетани гораздо вкуснее? Все знают, что ведьмы любят толстых детей. А он, Юра, совсем не толстый._

_— Так я и знал. — Бен скривил рожу и показал ему язык. — Да ты сам трус! Ой, заброшенный дом, как страшно! Наверняка и штаны уже намочил?_

_— Это ты намочил, — разозлился Юра. — Ничего я не боюсь. Я просто не залезу туда — видишь, окна высоко?_

_— Бен может тебя подсадить. — Бетани вроде говорила серьезно, но Юра был готов поклясться, что она издевается. — Правда же?_

_— Конечно, — ехидно ответил Бен. — Ну, если ты, конечно, не трус._

_Юра, сердито дернув плечами, подошел к окну. Вблизи дом выглядел еще неприветливей, стены почему-то были влажными, хотя он не помнил, чтобы в последнее время шел дождь. Надо было соглашаться с Бетани — сейчас бы пошли в магазин за чипсами, а потом засели бы у него дома и играли в приставку. Он оглянулся — Бен стоял прямо за его спиной и выжидающе смотрел._

_— Ну что? Ты лезешь? — спросил он._

_— Юра, может быть, не стоит? — внезапно запричитала Бетани. — Вдруг там что-то плохое?_

_Юра хотел было сказать, что и правда не стоит, но потом посмотрел на Бена, представил, как тот до конца жизни будет дразнить его трусом и слабаком — а он, Юра, был кем угодно, но не слабаком и уж тем более не трусом — и буркнул:_

_— Да это просто заброшенный дом, что там может быть плохого, — а затем обратился к Бену: — Ну, и что ты тупишь? Давай уже, подсаживай._

***

Будильник звенел и звенел — не то чтобы его звук когда-либо казался Юре приятным, но сегодня он был каким-то особенно мерзким и тревожным. Юра с трудом разлепил глаза, пытаясь понять, сколько времени. Плотные шторы не пропускали свет, но в щелку между ними пробивался солнечный луч, падающий на одеяло. Юра машинально пошарил рядом с собой, а затем под подушкой, но телефона там не оказалось — и вообще он звонил как будто с другого конца комнаты. 

Бля, да, — вспомнил он. Со шкафа, чтобы наверняка проснуться, пока достаешь его оттуда. Одеяло, которое Юра малодушно попытался натянуть на голову, ничуть не заглушало назойливое дребезжание, так что ему все-таки пришлось принять сидячее положение. Голова гудела, как будто он пил весь прошедший день и прошедшую ночь, хотя он вовсе не пил. Так, всего-то заснул в четыре утра — он, конечно, планировал лечь пораньше, но в итоге полночи смотрел какой-то дурацкий сериал по телевизору, параллельно обновляя ленту в Инстаграме. Сериал совсем ему не нравился — блин, он даже забыл название, — но он все равно почему-то не переключал. В ленте тоже не было ничего особо интересного — в основном фотографии Баки, требующего любви и пожрать. Может, стоило завести аккаунт участка? Баки, несмотря на свои устрашающие размеры, достаточно мил. Да и он, Юра, если подумать, тоже ничего. Попросил бы Милу изобразить благодарного жителя — сразу набрали бы кучу подписчиков. Начали бы рекламу продавать. Хотя вряд ли Рене одобрит такой способ заработка. 

Юра подтащил к шкафу стул, забрался на него, достал оглушительно звенящий телефон и наконец-то выключил будильник. Сел обратно на кровать, потер глаза и только подумал о том, что, возможно, лучшим решением будет поспать еще, как ему пришло сообщение.

«Привет», — писал Джей-Джей. — «Все по плану?»

Юра еще раз ожесточенно потер переносицу и печально зевнул. У Джей-Джея, конечно, все было по плану — вчера он весь вечер постил фотографии из спортзала, демонстрируя миру бицепсы, трицепсы и хуицепсы. Позер, — подумал Юра. Большинство людей после тренировки становятся красными, взмокшими и абсолютно не сексуальными — если, конечно, они действительно тренируются, а не кривляются перед зеркалом. А Леруа был чем-то похож на всех этих блоггеров, которые просыпаются в шесть утра, возносят хвалу солнцу и миру, занимаются йогой, едят на завтрак всякие суперполезные каши из пророщенной пшеницы, и, радостные и счастливые, идут тусить со своими такими же красивыми и успешными друзьями.

Красивый и успешный Леруа, которого выгнали с его тепленького места в Монреале сюда, в Сен-Катери.

«Я только проснулся», — наконец ответил Юра. — «Давай через полчаса у Метро?» 

Джей-Джей прислал смайлик в виде большого пальца, а Юра попытался вспомнить, остались ли у него чистые джинсы. В итоге решил — какая разница, в лесу и так, скорее всего, еще не высохла грязь, а идти туда и каждые десять метров переживать, что заляпаешься — сомнительное удовольствие.

***

В «Метро» он приехал минут на десять раньше, чем они договорились — наскоро собрал волосы в хвост и нацепил первую попавшуюся толстовку, — зато уже достаточно долго тупил в отделе готовой еды. Перед Гамлетом и то стоял менее сложный вопрос, чем перед Юрой — сэндвич с индейкой или с лососем? Индейку Юра не любил, но, с другой стороны, к лососю прилагалась руккола. Нет ничего отвратительней рукколы. Даже шпинат не так гадок. Он посмотрел на телефон — Джей-Джей написал, что уже подъехал. Юра хотел было взять и ему что-нибудь, но тут же решил — нет уж, обойдется своей модной натуральной пищей. Усилием воли он все-таки остановился на сэндвиче с лососем, прихватив бутылку минералки и пачку кошачьего корма. 

— Выходной? — улыбнулась ему девушка на кассе.

— Ага. — Он обернулся, проверяя, на месте ли Патрик. Патрик был на месте — сидел, как всегда, ближе к выходу, и Юра, расплатившись и пожелав кассирше хорошего дня, направился к нему.

Точнее, его целью был, конечно, не Патрик, а его кошка. Как звали кошку на самом деле, для Юры оставалось загадкой — сам Патрик то ли постоянно забывал ее кличку, то ли не мог выбрать из всех возможных только одну. На его памяти кошка уже была Кортни, Маргарет, Фридой, Эми, Жанной и даже Сидом. 

— Спасибо, что не забываете про Терезу, — сказал Патрик, когда Юра сел на корточки перед подстилкой, на которой лежала кошка, достал из рюкзака пустой контейнер и насыпал туда еды. — Она бы и сама поблагодарила вас, говори она по-французски.

На самом деле Патрик не был бездомным — у него имелся дом, вполне себе нормальный — социальные службы проверяли. Просто вместо того, чтобы смотреть телевизор, гулять по улицам и в целом вести жизнь приличного пенсионера, Патрик, как он сам каждый раз напоминал, наблюдал за людьми. Смотрел, как мимо проносится жизнь. В молодости он был хиппарем, курил травку во славу мира, даже жил в какой-то коммуне, а теперь тусил целыми днями у магазина или в магазине. Почему его так привлекало именно это место, Юра не знал и как-то не интересовался. Может, Джа одобрял «Метро» из-за хороших скидок.

— Здесь, в Сен-Катери, редко встречаешь новых людей, верно? — произнес Патрик. — Я даже удивился, думал — показалось. Но такой цвет волос я бы запомнил. Рыжий, очень яркий.

— Круто, — ответил Юра, думая — бля, о чем это вообще. В магазин приходил кто-то рыжий? Ну, приходил и приходил. Ничего уточнять он не стал — ему было абсолютно наплевать и на человека, которого видел Патрик, и на цвет его волос.

Он погладил Терезу и вышел на улицу, где его уже поджидал Джей-Джей — который поприветствовал его радостным:

— Юра! Твоя машина стоит на парковке для инвалидов. Ты в курсе, что это запрещено законом?

— Я и есть закон, — отрезал Юра и зевнул так, что челюсть хрустнула. — Не было свободных мест, где мне ее еще оставить?

В живот ткнулась черная морда — Юра машинально почесал Баки за ухом, и только потом до него дошло.

— Ты чего? — спросил он. — Зачем притащил его сюда?

Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся и пожал плечами, а затем потрепал Баки по загривку — и тот довольно заворчал. 

— Он вообще-то не любит посторонних, — сердито сказал Юра, хотя Баки выглядел существом, которое даже опасному преступнику сначала оближет лицо, а потом принесет ключи от камеры или чье-нибудь табельное оружие. — Может укусить.

— Разве? — Джей-Джей удивленно посмотрел на Юру, но руку убрать даже не подумал. — Мне он показался вполне добрым парнем. Я подумал — ему, наверное, нужно чаще двигаться. Бегать, все такое.

— К нему приезжает кинолог и занимается с ним. И я занимаюсь. И бегаю, и все такое.

Баки попытался было повернуть голову к Джей-Джею, но Юра резко ухватил его за ошейник — и сразу же устыдился. Детский сад, бля, какой-то. Не играй в мои игрушки. Не дружи с моей собакой. Он отпустил Баки, и тот тут же подпрыгнул, положив передние лапы Джей-Джею на плечи. Тот покачнулся, но на ногах устоял. Баки широко лизнул его в щеку, Джей-Джей как-то радостно и неловко улыбнулся, а Юра почувствовал себя преданным.

— Пошли уже, — буркнул он. — Баки! 

Баки с сожалением в глазах прекратил слюнявить Джей-Джеево ухо и теперь смотрел на Юру, как на какого-то тирана. Юра мужественно проигнорировал его печальный взор и взял из руки не слишком сопротивляющегося Джей-Джея поводок. Он окинул взглядом машину, гордо стоящую под знаком с инвалидной коляской, но решил, что перегонять ее подальше от магазина нет смысла. Все равно вокруг уже освободилось достаточно мест. И вообще, он бунтарь. И голова у него до сих пор болит от недосыпа — чем не инвалидность.

— Он вообще-то не совсем служебная собака, — зачем-то пояснил Юра, пока они шли мимо небольших домиков. — То есть он должен был ею быть, но не прошел обучение. Команды не всегда слушает, все время лезет обниматься. 

Баки, будто в подтверждение этих слов, резко рванул куда-то вправо, так что Юра с трудом удержал его.

— Но все к нему очень привязались, так что решили оставить. Он как-то раз здорово помог — Лукас Кларк весной сбежал из дома, а Баки нашел его по запаху. Блин, у тебя пятно. 

— Где? — Джей-Джей опустил голову вниз, разглядывая свою одежду — ярко-красную куртку, на которой отчетливо виднелся грязный отпечаток лапы.

— На плече, — сказал Юра. — Да нет, на левом. Ты бы еще в белом пришел. 

— Да ладно, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Джей-Джей. — Отстирается. И чем все закончилось с Лукасом?

— Оказалось, что он построил себе хижину в лесу и собирался там жить. У него, — Юра нахмурился, пытаясь найти выражение поделикатней, — не очень благополучная семья. Родители не то чтобы могут претендовать на звание лучших предков года. И вообще, мы уже пришли.

— Ого, — присвистнул Джей-Джей, остановившись и оглядываясь вокруг. — Я не ожидал, что здесь прям лес. Точнее, я видел по карте, но думал, что это так, больше похоже на рощу.

— Я же говорил — лес, — фыркнул Юра. — Бобер абы где жить не станет. Или про него ты тоже думал, что это на самом деле какая-нибудь мышь?

Джей-Джей промолчал и загадочно улыбнулся, как будто действительно считал, что Юра насочинял ему с три короба и про лес, и про бобра. Нахрена тогда, спрашивается, поперся, если сомневался? А то все уши прожужжал тем, как ему это интересно — ах, Юра, у тебя рядом с домом живет бобер, как это потрясающе, а можно и мне на него посмотреть. 

— Вообще это здорово, — сказал Джей-Джей у него за спиной, когда они пробирались по еле заметной тропинке между деревьями, — что вы живете так близко к природе. Я привык, что в парках много людей, да и в целом это скорее туристические места. А в лесу ты один.

— Ага. — Юра остановился, достал телефон. — Ну, и бобер еще.

Мох под ногами был ярко-зеленым, почти изумрудным, и Юра сфотографировал свои ботинки на его фоне. Действительно здорово, что он живет так близко к лесу. Практически единственное хорошее, что здесь есть. Во всех этих парках, о которых говорил Джей-Джей, люди были кем-то вроде наблюдателей, помещенных туда извне. Как хомячки, которых выпустили из клетки побегать по квартире. А здесь он не то чтобы ощущал какое-то единение с природой, о котором ему однажды долго вещала Мила, на фоне очередного кризиса ударившаяся в духовные практики, — но, по крайней мере, не чувствовал отчужденности. Как будто он был такой же частью, что ли, этого мира, как деревья, мох или бобер. Юра представил, как, закусив язык от усердия, строит плотину, а потом устраивает потоп всему Сен-Катери, и хихикнул себе под нос. Джей-Джей удивленно посмотрел на него и, ничего не ответив, улыбнулся. Чего, спрашивается, лыбится, — подумал Юра, но вслух этого, конечно же, не сказал.

В лесу было прохладно — прохладнее, чем среди домов — и действительно чуть влажно после дождя. Нога скользнула с поваленного на землю дерева, и Юра с трудом удержал равновесие. В шерсти Баки, хоть и не слишком длиной, запутались какие-то обломки веточек, сухие листья и комки грязи. Нужно больше двигаться, ага. Добрый чувак, который вывел собаку погулять, конечно, Джей-Джей, а отмывать Баки, очевидно, придется Юре.

— Я подумал, — подал голос добрый чувак Джей-Джей, — мы можем принять бобра в ряды полиции.

Юра резко отпустил ветку, которую придерживал, освобождая себе путь, и она хлестнула его по щеке. 

— Чего? — недовольно спросил он, потирая скулу. 

— Ну, я читал, где-то — в Австралии, кажется — морскую свинку сделали полицейским. Или хомячка, я не помню уже.

— Даже хомячок был бы полезнее наших… отважных стражей порядка. Ну, кроме Рене, конечно, — спохватился Юра. — А уж бобер тем более. Он мог бы отгрызть кому-нибудь руку. Или ногу. Преступнику, я имею в виду. А еще он не зачитывал бы на весь кабинет разные тупые шутки. 

— А если бы и зачитывал, — подхватил Джей-Джей, — то не повторял бы одну и ту же по много раз!

Юра усмехнулся. Интересно, что за коллеги были у Джей-Джея? Он давно хотел поподробнее расспросить его про предыдущее место работы и все время одергивал себя. Потому что, ну — и так понятно. Замечательное место, с которого его выгнали. Рене рассказывала, что там произошла какая-то неоднозначная ситуация, и большинство считало, что Джей-Джей поступил правильно — только легче ли ему от этого? Поэтому Юра все время, что они были знакомы, молчал и не задавал неприятных вопросов — это было бы как-то по-свински, — но все равно испытывал необъяснимое желание узнать, что чувствует Джей-Джей, когда не прикидывается вечно радостным и довольным жизнью чуваком. Что у него внутри, разочарование? Беспомощность? Апатия? Херово так рассуждать, наверное. Как будто его напарник — игрушка, которую очень хочется разломать, чтобы понять, как она работает.

— Хотя везде есть свои кадры, — добавил Джей-Джей. — В Монреале у нас, например, был один, который постоянно напевал.

— Что напевал? — поинтересовался Юра.

— Да что слышал, то и напевал потом. Иногда очень раздражает. Раздражало. А еще один жег ароматные палочки. А был еще такой, который любил экономить и все время рассказывал, как достал что-нибудь дешево или бесплатно. Софи одно время даже брала в столовке самые дорогие блюда — чтобы его позлить. Софи — это моя коллега, мы вроде как дружили. Ну, и дружим. Можно сказать.

Джей-Джей широко улыбался и вообще человеком, которому воспоминания причиняют боль, не выглядел, поэтому Юра все-таки спросил:

— А как в целом? Ну, там, наверное, было интересней, да? Никакой бумажной работы…

— Наоборот, — перебил его Джей-Джей, зачем-то пнув торчащий рядом с тропой пенек, — раз в десять больше бумажной работы. Но так ты прав. Здесь не то чтобы неинтересная работа, здесь ее просто нет. 

Баки, до этого весело трусивший впереди, внезапно замедлил шаг и заскулил. Юра нахмурился, и Джей-Джей, видимо, решив, что это из-за его слов, быстро добавил:

— Зато у меня никогда не было Курта Кобейна в напарниках!

Юра подошел к Баки, ободряющие потрепал его по голове, но тот заскулил только громче.

— Хотя, — продолжил Джей-Джей, — какое-то не очень получилось сравнение с учетом того, что…

— Тш! — шикнул на него Юра. — Мне кажется, я что-то слышал.

Джей-Джей замолчал на полуслове, не став, к счастью, спрашивать, в чем дело. Юра замер на несколько секунд, но не услышал никаких посторонних звуков — ни чужих шагов, ни хруста веток — только шелестела листва и ныл Баки. Юра никогда не слышал, чтобы он так скулил — на одной ноте, чуть подвывая, так испуганно, будто на него собирался напасть разъяренный бегемот. Или мышь — Баки очень их боялся.

— Что это с ним? — прошептал Джей-Джей.

— Не знаю, — так же тихо ответил Юра. — Может быть, здесь рядом хищник? Медведь, там?

— Здесь есть медведи?

— Не знаю. — Юра еще раз прислушался. Вроде бы, медведи — не мастера бесшумного передвижения? Он огляделся, но деревья росли плотно, и просвета между листьями почти не было.

— Оружие с собой? — спросил Джей-Джей, как-то незаметно оказавшийся рядом с ним.

— Я гулять шел, — прошипел Юра, — а не на бандитские разборки.

Джей-Джей без слов достал пистолет — куртка скрывала кобуру, Юра и не думал, что он взял оружие, — мягко отодвинул его в сторону и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Юра хотел было пойти за ним, но Баки терся под ногами, тыкался мокрым носом куда-то под толстовку, будто пытался спрятаться — и это было бы комично, если бы он не выглядел таким напуганным. Джей-Джей прошел еще дальше, ветви за его спиной сомкнулись, и Юре внезапно пришло в голову, что так сомкнулись бы челюсти чудовища, проглотившего свою жертву. Он огляделся по сторонам, надеясь найти какое-нибудь средство обороны — палку, камень, — но не увидел ничего подходящего. 

— Юра! — раздалось из-за деревьев, и Юра рванул вперед, как-то даже не подумав о том, готов ли он встретить медведя с голыми руками.

Перед ним оказалась небольшая полянка, в центре которой сидел на корточках Джей-Джей. Он разглядывал что-то, лежащее в траве, и, кажется, был живым и здоровым. Юра глубоко вздохнул, только сейчас поняв, что желудок у него сжало от ужаса, а в ушах стучит кровь.

Медали за отвагу ему явно не видать.

— Что это? — спросил он и подошел ближе. Предметом внимания Джей-Джея оказался петух — большой, пестрый и однозначно мертвый. — Кто его так, медведь?

— Разве что это цирковой медведь, — Джей-Джей снял куртку, обернул ею руку и приподнял птичье крыло, — который умеет орудовать ножом.

— Откуда ты знаешь, — Юра присел рядом, — что это нож?

Джей-Джей удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Ну, это же характерные повреждения, видишь?

Юра ничего характерного не видел, но на всякий случай согласно покивал головой.

— Бля, сначала я расследовал пропажу птицы, теперь убийство птицы. Я что, ебаный птичий коп?

Джей-Джей коротко хохотнул и посмотрел на него с очень серьезным видом. 

— Может быть, он перешел кому-то дорогу? Украл яйца из курятника и продал их фермерам?

— Увел у кого-нибудь курицу, — фыркнул Юра. 

— Или петуха. 

Джей-Джей улыбнулся, и вокруг его глаз собрались морщинки. Волнение постепенно уходило. Юра подумал — бля, надо же было так пересрать. Он оглянулся — Баки осторожно высовывал нос из рощи, но все еще переминался с лапы на лапу, не решаясь подойти к ним.

— Или петуха, — согласился Юра, и похлопал ладонью по траве рядом с собой. — Эй, малыш, иди сюда. 

Баки идти отказался. Он издал жалобный писк, который скорее подходил щенку, чем огромной овчарке, и несколько раз встревоженно оглянулся.

— Не знаю, что на него нашло, — сказал Юра. — Давай уйдем отсюда? Может, тогда он успокоится.

Джей-Джей критически оглядел труп петуха.

— Может, закопаем птичку? Он начнет гнить, и какое-нибудь животное может съесть его и отравиться.

Насколько хватало Юриных скромных познаний в биологии, животный мир, вообще-то, так и работал — сначала большое существо убивало маленькое, а потом съедало, и за счет этого продолжало свой жизненный путь. Но потом Юра подумал, что, наверное, и впрямь нехорошо оставлять труп здесь валяться. Он фыркнул себе под нос. Кажется, он и правда становится птичьим копом — вот его уже волнуют чувства петуха, причем мертвого. Он поднялся на ноги, пару раз перенес вес с пятки на носок, разминая затекшие мышцы, и сказал:

— Да, давай. А где мы возьмем лопату?


	6. Out of the Woods 2

Жан-Жак проснулся рано и не испытал по этому поводу почти никакого недовольства. Он давно привык к постоянному недосыпу и даже забыл, каково это — чувствовать себя так. Удивительное ощущение — будто загородный воздух действительно творит чудеса. Хотя, наверное, разгадка заключалось в том, что по вечерам здесь было абсолютно нечем заняться — тот, кто хотел тусоваться, допоздна задерживался в Монреале, а местные, в основном, запирались у себя дома вскоре после наступления темноты.

Стоя под душем, он размышлял обо всем, что произошло за три недели с тех пор, как он перебрался в Сен-Катери. Перебрался — звучит, будто он сделал это по собственной воле, хотя на самом деле… Жан-Жак тряхнул головой, запустил пальцы в волосы, втирая в кожу шампунь. Когда он вышел на новое место, то пообещал себе не зацикливаться на воспоминаниях о том, что его сюда привело. А потом он познакомился с Юрой, и не зацикливаться стало немного легче.

Он хмыкнул, выключил воду и схватил полотенце. Не то чтобы он… в том смысле, что… в общем, Юра оказался необычным — для полицейского. Во-первых, он выглядел излишне молодо — Жан-Жак и глазом бы не моргнул, если бы услышал, что ему всего каких-нибудь шестнадцать лет. Во-вторых — ну, честно говоря, он был мелковат. Конечно, никто не утверждает, что офицер полиции обязательно должен быть мощным качком, но в некоторых ситуациях это, бесспорно, плюс. Впрочем, — подумал Жан-Жак, — теперь у него есть я. Хоть это и не навсегда. 

А в-третьих, Юра был слишком неопытен.

Слово ударило жаром в висок, и Жан-Жак скривился, глядя на себя в зеркало. Схватил баллон с пеной для бритья, выдавил немного на ладонь, размазал по щекам. Неопытен — то есть, в плане работы, в плане того, что ему приходилось расследовать. Как вчера с петухом — наверняка даже ни разу не видел настоящего ножевого ранения. У него было очень забавное лицо, когда он пытался показать, что это не так. Жан-Жак фыркнул, дернул рукой и снова поморщился — но на сей раз от внезапной боли. Брызнул в лицо водой, смывая пену — красная линия длиной примерно в сантиметр тут же прорезала скулу, расширилась, собралась каплей и сбежала вниз, оставляя за собой дорожку. Ни ватных тампонов, ни пластыря у него, конечно, не было — пришлось зажимать ранку полотенцем и тупо ждать. Жан-Жак, тем не менее, стоя над туркой с кофе, натягивал одной рукой брюки и поневоле думал о петухе — кровь, так сказать, взывала к крови. Петуха они вчера успешно похоронили под тем же кустом, Юра воткнул в могилку найденную неподалеку ветку — все это было скорее весело, чем жутко, но, если по-хорошему, история получилась какая-то странная. Кому понадобилось потрошить петуха посреди леса? И как этот петух туда попал? Стоило бы узнать, не принадлежала ли птичка кому-нибудь из местных жителей. Не исключено, конечно, что ее задрало какое-то животное — в таком случае, есть даже объяснение поведению Баки: вдруг чужая собака оставила там свою собачью печать, запрещающую сородичам приближаться к трупу? Хотя вообще-то по петуху явно прошлись ножом. Собака головорез? Жан-Жак усмехнулся, снимая турку со старенькой плиты, перелил кофе в чашку и наклонился, втягивая носом аромат. Ну, аромат — сильно сказано, потому что молотый кофе из супермаркета все-таки был паршивым. Молоко, как назло, закончилось, а сахара он просто еще не покупал. Застегнув, наконец, брюки, Жан-Жак вздохнул и все же вылил получившуюся бурду в раковину. Лучше взять в кофейной будке в том же супермаркете какой-нибудь латте, который замаскирует вкус, — но для этого надо побыстрее одеться. Рубашка, разумеется, оказалась неглаженой, ботинки нечищенными, а расчесываясь перед зеркалом, он случайно задел едва запекшуюся царапину, которая снова принялась кровить, — и все-таки через десять минут он уже выбегал из дома, на ходу застегивая последние пуговицы. Сбежав по ступенькам — и перепрыгнув через последнюю, в которой была выбоина, — достал телефон и на ходу написал сообщение: «Юра, забери меня от супермаркета. Я зайду за кофе».

Ему нравилось писать это «Юра». Необычное имя. Красивое. Жан-Жак уже знал, что оно русское, что Юрина семья почти в полном составе переехала из России в Канаду, когда он еще не родился, что Юра на исторической родине ни разу не был, однако язык знал — в детстве такие вещи выучиваются в два счета. Что сейчас из родственников у него остался только дедушка — да, Джей-Джей, спасибо, но не стоит, это было давно. 

«Я тебе таксист что ли?» — ответил Юра. И через несколько секунд: «Мне с карамельным сиропом возьми».

Жан-Жак улыбнулся, отправил ему стикер с котом и убрал телефон в карман. Путь от дома до супермаркета быстрым шагом занимал около пятнадцати минут, но он преодолел его за десять — чтобы Юре не пришлось дожидаться. Когда он добрался, машины, естественно, еще не было. Парковка пустовала, пешеходов тоже не наблюдалось — не хватало лишь перекати-поле и тоскливо воющего ветра, но за стеклянной витриной горел яркий свет и взывали к инстинкту потребления яркие упаковки. Жан-Жак ускорился и уже почти достиг раздвижных дверей, когда ему под ноги вдруг буквально бросилась непонятно откуда выскочившая кошка. Он, едва удержав равновесие, остановился — кошка тоже притормозила, но всего на секунду и, мгновенно сориентировавшись, начала тереться о его ноги. Жан-Жак перевел дыхание, усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы почесать ее за ухом. Кошка ответила ему нежным, но настойчивым мяуканьем.

— А я тебя знаю, — сообщил ей Жан-Жак. — Это же тебя Юра вчера тут кормил?

Кошка благосклонно мяукнула и опять ткнулась лбом чуть выше щиколотки. 

— И ты, конечно, снова хочешь есть, — резюмировал Жан-Жак. Кошка встала на задние лапы, вцепилась когтями передних в его брюки и начала принюхиваться, многозначительно глядя ему в глаза. — Держу пари, тебя и так весь город кормит. Но ладно, я что-нибудь тебе куплю, если ты пустишь меня в магазин.

Кошка, однако, не поняла, и Жан-Жаку пришлось самому выпутывать ее когти из ткани, на которой после этого осталось несколько серых волос. Он сделал последние шаги до дверей, как мог осторожно отодвинул ногой кошку, снова кинувшуюся наперерез, и вошел внутрь. Кошка за ним не последовала, хотя ничего ей, в принципе, не мешало, а уселась в полуметре от входа — ждать. Жан-Жак усмехнулся и показал ей большой палец.

Что ж, значит, сначала корм — для нее и, наверное, для себя. Живот на эту мысль немедленно отозвался урчанием. Вообще, пора уже обзавестись набором мюслей и прочей завтрачной еды. Вставать пораньше, чтобы успеть поесть. А до завтрака ходить на пробежку. Одним словом, привыкнуть к мысли о том, что теперь он живет здесь, и такое положение дел сохранится на относительно неопределенное время. 

Корма для животных находились близко ко входу, поэтому сначала он заглянул туда и выбрал самую дорогую из маленьких упаковок, чтобы точно не ошибиться. В супермаркете почти никого не было — только в глубине зала женщина в униформе раскладывала что-то на полках, изредка мелькая между рядов. Еле слышно гудела электрическая лампа. Слишком рано эта ваша полиция начинает работать — даже домохозяйки еще не подорвались. Жан-Жак в последний раз окинул взглядом разнообразный кошачий корм, а потом вышел в проход и направился к холодильникам. 

Там его ожидал сюрприз — все-таки он был не единственным посетителем. Как раз напротив сэндвичей, на которые он нацелился, стоял мальчишка лет двенадцати на вид. Его жесткие темно-коричневые волосы смешно топорщились с одной стороны, губы едва заметно шевелились, произнося какие-то слова, а на правом плече висел объемный и явно тяжелый рюкзак. Жан-Жак остановился рядом. При ближайшем рассмотрении и рюкзак, и одежда мальчишки оказались поношенными и явно не подходили по размеру. Поглощенный разглядыванием товара, он не обратил на Жан-Жака внимания, и, наверное, следовало просто схватить какой-нибудь бутерброд и уйти, но вместо этого Жан-Жак — из чистого любопытства — негромко произнес:

— Привет.

Мальчишка дернулся и даже, кажется, подпрыгнул, а потом повернулся и уставился на него необыкновенно светлыми, почти прозрачными голубыми глазами, которые несколько раз подряд быстро моргнули. Жан-Жак ободряюще улыбнулся и представился:

— Сержант Жан-Жак Леруа. Что-то, я смотрю, у тебя с выбором не клеится. Нужна помощь?

Мальчишка нахмурил брови, а затем презрительно фыркнул и бросил:

— Да нет, спасибо. Как-нибудь сам.

— Ну, сам так сам, — не стал настаивать Жан-Жак. — Может, тогда ты мне поможешь? Ты эти штуки пробовал? — Он указал подбородком на сэндвичи. Мальчишка отчего-то замялся, но ответил уже более миролюбиво:

— Не-а. 

— Наверное, курица — безопасный вариант.

— Почему? 

— Ну, вроде бы все едят курицу. Ее сложно испортить.

— Не знаю. — Мальчишка пожал плечами. — Мой… отчим говорит, что курица — это не мясо. То есть, неправильное мясо.

— Ясно, — отозвался Жан-Жак, с трудом воздержавшись от суждений об отчиме. — Хотя я люблю курицу. А что насчет рыбы?

Мальчишка неопределенно хмыкнул и вдруг сообщил:

— У нас дома окорок. Мама приготовила, хотя она редко сейчас… но, в общем, окорок. Я хотел из него бутербродов наделать и с собой взять, просто… ладно, это неважно. 

Жан-Жак немного подождал продолжения, но мальчишка замолк, кажется, с концами, а ему уже было слишком интересно.

— Разве вас в школе не кормят? — спросил он.

— Кормят. Но это не для школы. У меня потом… встреча.

— Свидание? — ляпнул Жан-Жак и тут же прикусил язык. Мальчишка делано рассмеялся, потянул вперед лямку рюкзака и как-то почти проблеял:

— Не-ет. Просто, ну. Пойдем в лесу пошляемся. Я обещал показать… этому человеку… где лисята живут, я знаю там одно место. 

— Понятно, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Лисята это классно. Что, прямо настоящие? И можно их увидеть?

— Ну-у, — протянул мальчишка. — В принципе, да. Только сейчас они уже подросли и редко появляются, а когда маленькие были, все время там с мамой тусовались. Я близко не подходил, — поспешно добавил он, вспомнив, наверное, что перед ним полицейский. — Издалека совсем смотрел. Да они и не боялись меня, носились там… 

Его лицо осветилось вдруг радостной улыбкой, и Жан-Жак улыбнулся в ответ, с трудом подавив желание разузнать о местонахождении лисят поподробнее, чтобы потом привести туда Юру. Ты мне бобра, я тебе вот, лисицу. Тоже не лыком шит. Хотя до бобра после похорон петуха они так и не добрались — настроения уже не было. 

Вспомнив про петуха, он счел нужным предупредить:

— Вы там осторожно. Далеко не заходите. Мало ли какие здесь звери.

— Пф! — отмахнулся мальчишка. — Я здешние леса знаю, как свои пять пальцев. Да и далеко идти вообще-то не надо. 

— Ладно. — Жан-Жак потянулся мимо него и ухватил два сэндвича с индейкой, которые мальчишка, прищурившись, проводил взглядом. — Диетическое мясо, — пояснил Жан-Жак. — Советую. Вдруг она следит за фигурой. 

Мальчишка снова фыркнул, мотнул головой, дернул плечом, но так ничего и не возразил.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Жан-Жак.

— Лукас, — сообщил мальчишка. — Только не Люк. Лукас.

— Лукас. — Жан-Жак немного помялся, но продолжил. — Слушай, может, тебе нужны деньги?

Это надо было видеть — возмущение полыхнуло в полупрозрачном взгляде адским пламенем. Жан-Жак выставил перед собой ладонь и примиряюще улыбнулся.

— Я просто хотел помочь, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, обойдусь, — буркнул Лукас. — У меня свои деньги есть.

— Что ж, увидимся, — попрощался Жан-Жак и, резко развернувшись, заторопился к кассам, пытаясь справиться со жгучей неловкостью. 

Пробивая сэндвичи, он через стекло заметил машину на парковке и специально не стал доставать телефон, на который Юра уже, наверное, прислал несколько возмущенных сообщений. Кассирша с вялой улыбкой пожелала ему хорошего дня, и он направился к небольшой будочке рядом с выходом, в которой торговали кофе. Все то время, что засыпающий на ходу бариста делал ему два латте — один с карамельным сиропом, другой на обезжиренном молоке, — он стоял, то и дело поглядывая на кассу. Однако Лукас, видимо, решил выждать, пока он окончательно уйдет. Ну, что ж. Жан-Жак не собирался навязываться.

Кошку ему пришлось поискать — та, должно быть, устала сторожить или нашла занятие поинтереснее. Жан-Жак обнаружил ее чинно сидящей за зданием супермаркета и вылизывающей дымчатую лапу. При виде него она, впрочем, тут же подскочила и громко мяукнула, вытягивая хвост трубой. Жан-Жак поставил на асфальт картонку со стаканами, надорвал пакетик с кормом и вывалил его содержимое чуть поодаль на траву, отпихивая кошку, норовящую залезть мордой сразу в пакет. Отнес пустую упаковку в мусорный бак и развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть только показавшегося из-за угла Юру. Юра, заметив его, остановился, скрестил руки на груди и подозрительным тоном поинтересовался:

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Да вот, животное покормил. — Жан-Жак для пущей убедительности указал на поглощенную трапезой кошку.

— Я в машине сидел, — сообщил Юра уже более миролюбиво. — А ты выходишь и прешься не пойми куда. 

Жан-Жак поднял стаканы, помахал кошке и, подойдя к Юре, протянул ему картонку.

— Твой слева. Карамельный. И вот, сэндвич. — Он покачал в воздухе упаковками с бутербродами. — С индейкой. 

— Блин, я не люблю с индейкой, — произнес Юра, поморщившись, но тут же торопливо добавил: — Хотя ладно, давай.

— Не надо из вежливости, — отозвался Жан-Жак, не сумев, кажется, подавить нотки разочарования в голосе. — Я могу и два съесть. 

— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Юра, осторожно вытаскивая из картонки предназначенный ему стакан. — Давай, говорю. 

Жан-Жак протянул ему один из сэндвичей, который Юра схватил, легко коснувшись его пальцев, и они, оставив кошку завтракать в одиночестве, вернулись к машине. Юра вставил ключ в зажигание, однако не стал заводить мотор и вместо этого надорвал пленку, откусил кусок — с натугой проглотил, едва прожевав, и сразу же отложил то, что осталось. Наблюдавший за этим Жан-Жак украдкой вздохнул, но сделал мысленную заметку: никакой индейки. Мозг услужливо напомнил ему, что он здесь не навсегда — может быть, даже меньше, чем на полгода, и не стоит так много внимания уделять кулинарным предпочтениям коллег. 

Ну, а кто знает? Вдруг мы станем лучшими друзьями и продолжим общаться, когда я уеду? 

Юра поставил стакан с кофе в специальный держатель между кресел, снова взялся за ключ, но опять не повернул его и посмотрел на Жан-Жака. Жан-Жак улыбнулся, всем видом выражая заинтересованность.

— Слушай, — сказал Юра. — А тут нигде Патрика не было сегодня?

— Патрик? — переспросил Жан-Жак. — Кто это?

— Ты его раньше видел наверняка. Такой хиппарь, часто у магазина тусуется. Это его кошка.

— В смысле, он будет недоволен, что я ее покормил?

— Наоборот. Так он здесь?

— Не заметил. — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. — Кошка на меня набросилась, как только я подошел. А что?

— Ну, просто он почти все время тут проводит. Его не гонят, он себе подстилку за дверьми даже постелил.

— А, бомж? — догадался Жан-Жак.

— Он не бомж, — как будто бы обиделся Юра. — У него есть дом. И даже деньги. Он так приходит, посидеть. Странно, что его нет, в общем.

— Ну, если у него дом, возможно, он ушел туда ночевать, — предположил Жан-Жак. 

— Да он и ночует вроде здесь, — неуверенно произнес Юра.

— Всегда?

— Блин, да я не знаю! Но кошка-то тут. Я ее, кажется, ни разу без него не видел.

Жан-Жак немного подумал, отхлебнул из стакана с кофе и спросил:

— А ты знаешь, где он живет? 

— Знаю. — Юра кивнул и заинтересованно покосился. А Жан-Жак, воодушевившись этим, предложил:

— Давай сперва хотя бы покажемся в участке. Если работа будет как обычно — то есть никак, — чуть позже сгоняем и проверим.

— А если он уже двинет сюда? 

— Проедем мимо магазина. 

— Ладно. — Юра, наконец, завел машину, а потом повернул голову к нему и слегка приподнял уголки губ в улыбке, которая еще с самого первого раза показалась Жан-Жаку удивительно невинной. Юра почти всегда вел себя — не грубо, но как-то жестко, что свойственно, наверное, многим молодым людям, стремящимся поставить себя так, чтобы к ним относились с должным уважением; однако улыбка выдавала его истинную натуру. 

— Ты чего? — удивленно спросил Юра.

— А? — отозвался Жан-Жак, понимая, что смотрит слишком долго.

— Чего ты так смотришь? — подтвердил его мысль Юра. — У меня на лице что-то?

Жан-Жак качнул головой, сел на сиденьи прямо и уставился в лобовое стекло, сжимая стакан. Нет, нет, это было бы слишком, только не… 

— Это у тебя на лице какая-то хрень, кстати, — сообщил Юра. — Вот здесь, на скуле. 

Что-то робкое и осторожное коснулось его щеки, провело по коже вниз и тут же исчезло.

— Это я порезался, когда брился, — бросил Жан-Жак, не повернувшись. В висок несколько раз гулко стукнуло. — Поехали, а то уже опаздываем.

Возможность съездить к дому Патрика им представилась нескоро, а точнее, в рамках рабочего дня не представилась вообще. Для начала Рене, которая сегодня, кажется, встала не с той ноги, отчитала их за опоздание, а потом отправила Жан-Жака сортировать какие-то дремучие архивы, которые уже были кем-то отсортированы — и, по его мнению, вполне вразумительно. Рене с этим мнением не согласилась — всегда можно сделать лучше — и поэтому большую часть дня Жан-Жак, поминутно чихая, перебирал пыльные папки. Да кому они вообще нужны, — написал ему Юра. — Рене ебанулась. У нас давно все в электронном формате. 

Сам Юра в одиночестве поехал беседовать с мадам Барановской, в саду у которой опять побывали соседские дети. При Жан-Жаке такого еще не случалось, однако Пьер, пришедший помочь ему с архивами, а на деле лишь развалившийся на стареньком диване и травящий байки, сообщил, что Барановская развернула с этими детьми — которых на ее улице, как на грех, проживало довольно много — самую настоящую войну. 

— Им ее яблоки вообще не сдались, — заявил он. — Это один парень как-то забрался к ней на участок и яблоко сорвал, а она увидела в окно. Ну, неправильно поступил, конечно. Но ты бы на ее месте что сделал?

— Ничего. — Жан-Жак пожал плечами и отложил в сторону дело об отравлении некоего господина Роджерса его собственной женой. Бывают же и тут громкие случаи. — Ради бога, пусть берут. Ну, если бы я был строгой дамой, то, может, поговорил бы с его родителями.

— Вот. — Пьер поднял вверх указательный палец. — А Барановская вызвала полицию. Парня, разумеется, в тюрьму никто не посадил, но уверен, что ему было не слишком приятно. В общем, он натравил на нее своих друзей, и те одно время постоянно к ней таскались. Потопчутся по саду, ничего не возьмут даже, а она бесится. Это больше года назад было, парень тот уже уехал в университет учиться, но его дело живет. Детям скучно становится — и они идут бедную женщину троллить. Так сказать, по-соседски. Не арестовывать же их за это. 

— Можно и арестовать, — отозвался Жан-Жак, открывая папку с делом, в котором фигурировало некое проклятое наследство. — Для острастки, чтобы не донимали соседку. У нее небось и сердце не в порядке, и нервы.

— Все у нее в порядке, — отмахнулся Пьер. — Да и вообще, этого все лето не случалось. Наверное, детишки с каникул вернулись, а в школе им недостаточно весело. Я вот думаю, куда она вообще эти яблоки девает? Не продает же. 

Жан-Жак уже углубился в дело о наследстве, где глава семейства скоропостижно скончался, как водится, не оставив завещания. Дом, в итоге, получила его старшая дочь, но как только она туда переехала, ей стал являться окровавленный призрак незнакомого мужчины. Впечатлительная дочь немедленно съехала, но передарить дом своему брату отказалась, что ее чуть не погубило. Брат — который, конечно, и нанял актера, изображавшего призрак, — отчаявшись убедить сестру, явился с намерением удушить ее подушкой, но был пойман с поличным как раз нагрянувшей в гости подругой. Совершенно дурацкая история, которой удалось бы избежать, если бы пострадавшая сразу обратилась в полицию. Но полиция подключилась лишь на этапе удушения, когда виновный и без того был очевиден. 

Жан-Жак захлопнул папку и потряс ей в сторону Пьера.

— Проклятое наследство! — воскликнул он. — Это тебе не ворованные яблоки.

— А. — Пьер поморщился. — Это еще что. Найдешь там дело про двух местных женщин, которые украшения на продажу делали и козни друг другу строили — прямо шпионская история. Или про брата с сестрой, которые вдруг ни с того ни с сего заболели неизвестной болезнью — и она, в итоге, померла, а он с катушек съехал. Не раскрыто, между прочим. Иногда и у нас бывают преступления века.

— Какое же это преступление, если они заболели, — усомнился Жан-Жак.

— Кто знает, — таинственным тоном произнес Пьер. — Может, их отравили? У нас своего Шерлока Холмса нет, чтобы такое расследовать. Ладно. — Он вдруг сел прямо и тут же вскочил на ноги. — Пойду я. Если Рене увидит меня здесь, то придумает какую-нибудь совсем отстойную работу. Удачного архива.

Оставшись один, Жан-Жак позволил себе тяжко вздохнуть. Хорошо бы с ним был Баки — но Баки в место скопления большого количества бумаги не пускали. И, несмотря на отдельные «преступления века», общий массив дел оказался невыносимо скучен, так что ничего не мешало ему думать о Юре и о том, например, что ему всегда нравились блондины. Ну, хорошо, в основном, блондинки. Но для него границы всю жизнь оставались размыты. А также — что не следует заводить отношения на работе. А еще — какие отношения, почему вдруг речь зашла об отношениях, откуда он знает, что Юра тоже хочет этих отношений? Тоже? Возможно, это просто такой мозговой выхлоп — последствия того, что его изгнали сюда. Глитч в матрице. Такое бывало и с ним, и — он в этом не сомневался — с другими. Думаешь, что кто-то тебе понравился, а на следующий день все проходит. А Юра, конечно, мог нравиться. Потому что он был, бесспорно, красивым. 

Жан-Жак не нашел дела, о которых упоминал Пьер, зато почитал про целых два убийства топором, совершенные разными людьми. Юра вернулся ближе к концу смены дико злой — мадам Барановская таки заставила его ходить по соседям с допросом, который не выявил ни одного подозреваемого: все дети ночью, естественно, были дома.

— Не исключено, что пиздят, — сказал Юра. — Участок реально потоптан. Не знаю насчет яблок — там их много, может, несколько и пропало. 

Жан-Жак сочувственно покивал, стараясь не очень всматриваться в его лицо. Неделя начиналась довольно паршиво.

После смены они таки доехали до дома Патрика. Дверь им никто не открыл, и они походили вокруг, позаглядывали в окна, светя фонарем — но внутри было темно и, кажется, действительно пусто. Юра хмурился и закусывал губу, а Жан-Жак, борясь с мыслью о том, что ему это идет не меньше, чем утренняя улыбка, предложил начать поиски, если он и в самом деле считает, что… 

— Нет, — перебил его Юра. — Рано паниковать. В конце концов, он взрослый человек. И не дебил, как может показаться. Завтра, если не появится, расспросим людей в супермаркете. Пойдем, я тебя отвезу.


	7. Out of the Woods 3

_Юра понадеялся было, что окно заперто изнутри, но он толкнул его — даже не в полную силу — и оно со скрипом отворилось._

_— Давай быстрее, — нетерпеливо сказал Бен, — я устал уже тебя держать._

_Подоконник был узким, и Юра, подтянувшись на руках, неуклюже уселся на него боком. Он заглянул внутрь — темнота стояла такая, что глаз выколи. Может, открыть вторую створку, чтобы стало посветлее?_

_— Ну, — поторопил его Бен, — что там?_

_— Не видно нифига, — сердито сказал Юра. — Не полезу я туда. Мало ли, вдруг дырка в полу или еще какая хрень._

_— Огромный монстр, — гоготнул Бен, — проглотит тебя, и не подавится._

_— У нас был фонарик, — заговорила Бетани, — дома, помнишь, Бен? Может быть, возьмем его и вернемся?_

_— Вернемся, ага, — ехидно произнес Бен. — Спорим, у него сначала живот заболит, потом горло, а потом окажется, что дедушка запрещает ему с нами играть._

_— Да пошел ты! — не выдержал Юра и попытался пнуть Бена ногой — но тот схватил его чуть выше колена и резко толкнул вверх и вперед. Юра вцепился изо всех сил в подоконник, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но не сумел и все-таки свалился внутрь — боком, как сидел. Падение оказалось неожиданно коротким — он ударился плечом и спиной, но, к счастью, никакой дыры в полу не оказалось. Юра встал, осторожно ощупал себя, убедившись, что ничего не разбил и не порвал. Глаза, кажется, начинали привыкать к темноте, и он смог различить очертания предметов в комнате — какие-то ящики, шкафы, вроде бы дверь напротив окна._

_— Юра! — крикнула Бетани снаружи, — Юра, ты в порядке?_

_— Ты сраный урод, Бен! — заорал Юра, высунувшись из окна. — Козел гребаный!_

_— Да ладно, — примирительно ответил Бен. — Ничего же не случилось._

_— Сейчас я вылезу, — пригрозил Юра, — и с твоей рожей случится кирпич._

_На лице Бена начала было расплываться ухмылка, которая вдруг сменилась испугом._

_— Черт! — прохрипел он, — там, сзади тебя!_

_Юра почувствовал, как желудок стремительно падает куда-то вниз. Ему пиздец, ему определенно пиздец. Никто и ничто хорошее не могло жить в этом сраном заброшенном доме, в который он зачем-то полез. Он быстро обернулся и поднял согнутую руку, чтобы быть готовым защитить себя от удара — но в помещении было пусто. Те же шкафы, ящики, дверь. Над потолком висела сиротливая лампочка. Юра снова повернулся к окну, но полубоком, стараясь держать комнату в поле зрения._

_— Ты достал уже! — прошипел он, почему-то стараясь говорить тихо._

_— Но там правда кто-то был! — растерянно ответил Бен. Бетани кивнула с самым что ни на есть испуганным лицом._

_— Это хреновая шутка, — сказал Юра. — Правда, блин, заканчивайте._

_— Да не шучу я! — возмутился Бен. — Вылезай оттуда, мало ли что._

_Конечно, подумал Юра. Вот я вылезаю, а вот Бен достает меня шутками про то, что я испугался, как маленький. Ну уж нет. Он окинул комнату взглядом еще раз, и тут ему в голову пришла мысль._

_Если есть лампочка — то должен быть и выключатель._

***

Юра проснулся от того, что звонил телефон. Он посмотрел на экран, но в течение, наверное, секунд пяти не мог понять, что там написано. Потом все-таки понял: звонила Мила.

— Ты чего? — сонно спросил он, наконец ответив на вызов. — Случилось что-то?

— Привет. — голос Милы звучал как-то чересчур тихо и спокойно. — Я тут подумала... не против, если я приеду? Минут через двадцать. Посмотрим что-нибудь, пива выпьем.

— Через двадцать? — Юра перекатился с бока на спину, не отрывая от уха трубки. — Сколько сейчас вообще времени? 

— Ну, около десяти, а что? — Мила замялась. — Тебе завтра на работу рано, да? 

— Не-а. — Юра несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд хоть на чем-нибудь. Свет лампы, которую он так и не погасил, прежде чем заснуть, резал глаза. — Завтра ночное дежурство.

— Так ты не против? — В ее голосе послышались просящие нотки, и Юра нахмурился — это было совсем на нее не похоже. — Я лазанью привезу.

— Не против, приезжай, конечно. Может, заехать за тобой?

— Да нет, ты чего. — Мила усмехнулась, кажется, немного успокоившись. — Сама доберусь.

Она положила трубку, и Юра посмотрел на телефон — цифры все еще немного плыли перед глазами, но да, действительно было десять. Он и сам не заметил, как заснул — совсем задолбался с этой Барановской и ее яблочными воришками. Джей-Джей вот весь день имитировал бурную деятельность в архиве, а он, Юра, как дурак, приставал к детям с глупыми вопросами. Месье Адриан, не воровали ли вы яблок? Мадмуазель Мэллори, вы уверены, что не забирались ночью на чужой участок? Даже если бы воровали и забирались, хрен бы они об этом сказали — уж точно не при родителях. 

Мила приехала даже раньше, чем обещала, и действительно привезла лазанью, которую торжественно вручила ему прямо на пороге.

— А где пиво? — спросил Юра, хотя пить не хотелось. Мила пошарила в сумке и достала оттуда бутылку сидра. 

— Вообще-то, — язвительно сказал Юра, — когда говорят «выпьем», предполагается, что пить будут оба.

Сказал — и сразу же пожалел об этом. Мила и правда выглядела какой-то нервной, даже несколько напуганной. Вдруг с ней действительно что-то случилось, а он привязался со своим пивом? Бутылки ему на двоих мало, видите ли.

— Я шучу, не парься, — быстро добавил Юра. — Заварю себе чаю. 

Мила неопределенно пожала плечами. На звук голосов в прихожую выбежал Петя и начал с громким мявом тереться о ее ноги.

— Привет, пушистая жопа, — засмеялась Мила и наклонилась, чтобы его погладить. — Скучал по мне?

Петя довольно мяукнул. Юра еще раз посмотрел на Милу и решил, что человеком, который нуждается в срочной помощи, она все-таки не выглядит. Так что он пошел на кухню и поставил лазанью разогреваться, а сидр убрал в холодильник. По опыту их общения он точно знал — сытая Мила всегда счастливее голодной.

— Так что у тебя случилось? — спросил он через полчаса, когда Мила умяла две трети лазаньи (предназначавшейся, вообще-то, ему), выпила сидр и успела дважды разбиться на мотоцикле. 

— Да ничего. — Она махнула геймпадом и, прищурившись, посмотрела на него. — Ты, Юрочка, считаешь, что друзьям нужен повод, чтобы увидеться?

— Блин, — Юра закатил глаза. — Как будто я не замечаю, когда у тебя что-то не так.

Мила зачем-то достала из валяющейся рядом сумки расческу и начала с остервенением раздирать волосы. Интересно, если сказать ей, что она может не говорить, если ей не хочется — она обидится или нет? И как вообще должен повести себя в этой ситуации хороший друг — выяснить, что ее беспокоит, или наоборот, не лезть в душу? Юра никак не мог выбрать между этими двумя вариантами и только начал все-таки склоняться ко второму, как Мила сказала:

— Отабек опять уехал на какую-то конференцию. 

— Так внезапно? — удивился Юра. 

— Да нет, не внезапно, конечно. — Мила дернула плечом, как будто эти мысли причиняли ей физическую боль. — Просто знаешь, накопилось, наверное. Я все время жду, что вот он вернется из очередной командировки, и все станет нормально. Хотя, — она поморщилась, — я сама прекрасно знаю, что не станет.

Она закрыла лицо ладонями, и Юра протянул было руку, чтобы положить ей на плечо, но в последний момент отдернул. На самом деле, Миле и правда было нелегко, как бы она ни старалась это скрыть за улыбкой и беззаботной болтовней. Они с мужем познакомились еще давно, в Москве, где тогда жила Мила, несколько лет виделись наездами — а полгода назад она наконец переехала в Канаду. У них на первый взгляд было много общего: он тоже эмигрировал — откуда, правда, Юра не помнил, хотя Мила рассказывала, — им нравилась одни и те же книги, фильмы и музыка, они говорили на одном и том же языке, ну и, конечно, любили друг друга. Только Отабек был преуспевающим врачом, а Мила только-только получила какое-то там юридическое образование, французский знала плохо и не смогла найти ни работы, ни друзей.

Ну, кроме Юры.

— Ладно. — Она тряхнула головой, снова взяла геймпад и улыбнулась. — Все в порядке, правда. Я что-то расклеилась. Юр, ты не сделаешь мне чаю?

Он кивнул, подошел к раковине, достал из посудомоечной машины чистую чашку и зачем-то снова начал ее мыть. Отабека он видел только однажды —тот, как в плохом анекдоте, вернулся домой раньше ожидаемого, и застал Юру с Милой сидящими на полу, жующими пиццу и смотрящими клип на «The Less I Know The Better». Юра ожидал, что Отабек будет ругаться, обвинять Милу в измене, но тот с каменным лицом протянул ему руку и сказал — Юрий, очень приятно с вами познакомиться, я рад, что у Милы есть такой друг, как вы. А я не рад, что вам настолько похуй на вашу жену, — подумал он тогда, но руку все-таки пожал. 

Чайник закипел, и Юра, достав из упаковки пахнущий мятой пакетик, кинул его в кружку. Мила тогда потом долго жаловалась — ты видишь, ему все равно, с кем я провожу время. Юра пожимал плечами — что, было бы лучше, если бы Отабек с воплем «Умри, предательница!» зарубил их обоих? Он тебе верит, это же хорошо. Сам Юра никогда о таком раньше не задумывался, но хотел бы, чтобы в отношениях ему доверяли — ну, если бы у него, конечно, были отношения.

Мила, сосредоточенно уставившись в монитор, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пыталась заставить несчастного Майкла забраться на склон.

— Осторожней здесь, — сказал Юра, сев рядом с ней на диван и протянув ей чашку. — Я как-то тоже сюда пришел, и на меня напала пума.

— Какая еще пума? — Она отложила геймпад и повернулась к нему.

— Вот эта! — Юра резко дернулся, чай выплеснулся ему на колени, и он зашипел от боли. Мила посмотрела на экран, где Майкла и правда пыталась растерзать пума, и с самым невинным видом приподняла брови.

— Ну, значит, судьба у него такая, — философски заметила она. 

— Я, блядь, все ноги ошпарил, — рассердился Юра, хотя чай не был слишком уж горячим и он не то чтобы сильно обжегся. — Это тоже судьба?

— Кто знает, Юрочка, кто знает, — хихикнула Мила. — Может быть, ты должен отправиться в больницу и встретить там свою любовь.

— Не дождешься, — отрезал Юра. — Бля, пойду брюки переодену. 

Когда он вернулся, Мила играла уже за Франклина. Точнее, играла — сильно сказано: она выгуливала Чопа. 

— Мне кажется, ты сублимируешь, — сказал Юра. — Хочешь, дам тебе погулять с Баки?

— Ничего я не сублимирую, — возразила Мила. — И Баки не умеет приносить мячик, а Чоп — умеет.

— Зато Баки дает тебе лапу, когда грустно, — возмутился Юра, которому стало очень обидно за Баки. — И его можно обнять, и вообще, он настоящий, а Чоп — нет. И, кстати, до этого ты двадцать минут выбирала для Майкла одежду, так что не отрицай очевидного.

— Ну и ладно. — Мила поджала губы, но тут же снова улыбнулась и спросила: — Как, кстати, твоя работа? 

— Да как обычно, — пожал плечами Юра. — Ничего нового. Вчера вот выяснял, кто ворует у Барановской яблоки. 

— Наша служба и опасна, и трудна, — пропела Мила и потянулась.

— Откуда это? — Юра нахмурился. — Хватит ржать.

— Да я не ржу. — Она засмеялась, но как-то мягко, беззлобно. — Это сериал есть такой российский, про милиционеров. То есть про полицейских. Извини, я все время забываю, что у тебя другой, как бы это сказать... культурный бэкграунд?

Юра подумал, что нормальный у него бэкграунд — дедушка и книги ему давал читать, и мультики в детстве показывал, и фильмы, когда он стал постарше. Но Милу было не переубедить — если он не смотрел какой-то сраный сериал, у которого было двадцать поклонников, то все, считай, забыл свои корни. Предал Россию-матушку. 

— Видела, кстати, недавно твоего напарника, — продолжила Мила, не дожидаясь ответа. — Ну, Жан-Жака. Он, кажется, милый. Поздоровался со мной, хотя мы лично не знакомы. — Юра скривился, и она обеспокоено спросила: — Как вы с ним, ладите?

— Нормально все, — буркнул Юра. Он помолчал, припоминая события последних дней. — Вообще, если честно, хуй знает. Странно я с ним. Мы вроде нормально общаемся, но когда вокруг другие люди и он начинает, ну, транслировать свою невъебенность, я ему просто голову готов разбить. 

— В смысле, много выпендривается? Рассказывает всем, какой он крутой?

Юра пару раз задумчиво укусил нижнюю губу.

— Да нет, не то чтобы прям рассказывает. Просто он такой весь замечательный. Идеал полицейского. Ты представляешь, его даже сюда отправили за то, что он героически кого-то там спас, но сделал это без приказа. — Юра сердито сжал зубы. — Улыбается еще все время. Красивый, бля, умный и в меру упитанный. 

— В самом расцвете сил, — улыбнулась Мила. — Не знаю, возможно, ты не любишь его, потому что чувствуешь конкурента? Ну, как у животных самцы дерутся за место вожака клана.

— У нас Рене — вожак клана, — отрезал Юра. — Нахрен мне сдался этот клан, к тому же. Чьей благосклонности я, по-твоему, жажду, Пьера или Мэтта?

— Напомни, Мэтт — это который все время что-то жует? — Юра кивнул, и Мила с нарочито задумчивым видом покачала головой. — Даже не знаю, оба слишком прекрасны. А может быть, он наоборот тебе нравится? Жан-Жак. И ты хочешь, чтобы он улыбался только тебе.

Юра несколько раз возмущенно открыл и закрыл рот, так и не нашелся, что ответить, и вместо тысячи слов кинул в нее подушкой. Мила подушку поймала и расхохоталась.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо сейчас! 

Юра хотел спросить, что не так с его лицом, но Мила поспешно сказала: 

— Юр, ты чего? Извини, я не думала, что тебя это так обидит. Просто ты говорил, что тебе нравятся мужчины, ну я и…

— Все нормально, — перебил ее Юра. — Я не обиделся. Давай уже сюжетку пройдем? Что у нас там дальше, нужно спиздить оружие у военных?

Часы показали два ночи, затем пол-третьего, затем три. Мила спохватилась, что не взяла пижаму, и Юра притащил ей свою футболку и спортивные штаны — они были примерно одного роста и комплекции. Мила поднялась наверх, в гостевую комнату, и улеглась на кровати, подложив под голову аж две подушки.

— Юр, — сонно позвала она, когда он притащил ей сразу три одеяла. — Скажи, я же не поехавшая?

— В смысле? — не понял Юра.

— Ну, безумная. Сумасшедшая.

— Как Шляпник, — улыбнулся Юра и сел рядом с ней на кровати. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Это из-за полотенец. — Мила вздохнула. — Ну, кухонных. Я всегда вешаю их на держатель, а тут пришла из магазина — и одно лежит на раковине. Еще мокрое какое-то, хотя я ничего им не вытирала.

— Может, это Отабек? — предположил Юра. Мила едва заметно помотала головой. 

— Он уехал вчера вечером. И кроме меня в доме никого не было.

— Не знаю, Мил. — Юра зачем-то расправил угол простыни, хотя тот и так лежал ровно. — Может быть, ты перенервничала и забыла о том, что переложила его? Ты закрыла дверь, когда уходила?

— Конечно, — сказала Мила. — И калитку тоже. То есть она, конечно, невысокая, но вряд ли кто-то стал бы перелезать через нее, чтобы намочить мое полотенце. Наверное, ты прав, и я просто забыла о нем.

Юра хотел кивнуть, но вспомнил про Барановскую, которая жила недалеко от Милы и на участке которой тоже кто-то побывал.

— Может быть, установишь скрытую камеру? — предложил он и добавил, когда на лице Милы мелькнул испуг: — Ну, на всякий случай. Я думаю, на самом деле ты ничего не увидишь. 

Он пожелал ей спокойной ночи и отправился к себе. Петя улегся на соседнюю подушку, пару раз ласково боднул его головой в скулу. Юра почесал кота за ухом и, перевернувшись на другой бок, закрыл глаза. В голове всплыла фраза Милы про него, Джей-Джея и борьбу за власть. Возможно, она была права — он, Юра, действительно привык быть здесь самым умным, самым амбициозным, подающим самые большие надежды. Он зажмурился и представил, как, утверждая свое превосходство, толкает Джей-Джея к стене и прижимает кулаком плечо, не позволяя двигаться. В реальности такое не прокатило бы — Леруа очевидно превосходил его силой, — но это было его воображение, и он мог делать в нем что угодно. Поэтому он надавил кулаком сильнее, и воображаемому Джей-Джею следовало испугаться, удивиться, хотя бы выразить недоумение — но тот вместо этого лишь широко улыбнулся.

***

Ночные смены Юра любил за то, что перед ними можно было как следует выспаться. Он открыл глаза, потянулся, затем завернулся в одеяло, как в большой мягкий кокон, и довольно зажмурился. Прислушался — снизу еле различимо доносилась какая-то музыка, видимо, Мила уже проснулась. Юра достал из-под подушки телефон, проверил сообщения. Джей-Джей желал ему доброго утра — давно, еще в восемь. Вот же ебанутому нет покоя. Подумав, Юра сфотографировал спящего рядом Петю и отправил в ответ. Три часа дня — ничего себе он поспал. Пропущенных звонков ни от Рене, ни от коллег не было — это хорошо, значит, ничего не случилось. Надо было вылезать из кровати. Его ждало множество важных дел — выпить кофе, позавтракать, на всякий случай съездить с Милой к ней домой и посмотреть, нет ли там чего подозрительного. И проверить, вернулся ли Патрик. Юра зевнул, еще раз потянулся — так, что суставы хрустнули.

Он сходил в душ, нацепил толстовку и джинсы и спустился вниз. Мила сидела за столом, что-то разглядывая в телефоне и помешивая кофе. 

— Я уж думала, — сказала она вместо приветствия, — придется вызывать прекрасного принца, чтобы разбудил тебя поцелуем. 

— Да бля, — Юра скривился, — у меня пиздец недосып от этой работы. Ты завтракала?

— Сэндвичи рядом с плитой. — Мила махнула рукой в сторону кухни. — С сыром и все, у тебя в холодильнике мышь повесилась.

— Какая мышь? — недоуменно спросил Юра. — Откуда у меня мыши?

— Нету у тебя мышей, Юрочка, — вздохнула Мила, отпив кофе. — И еды тоже нет.

— Я как раз в магазин собирался, — сообщил Юра, откусив кусок. Сэндвич был сухим и холодным, и он открыл холодильник в поисках чего-то, чем его можно было бы запить. Достал пакет сока и сделал несколько больших глотков. — Поедешь со мной? 

Мила кивнула и поднялась со стула, вылила остатки кофе в раковину и сунула чашку в посудомойку.

— Я переоденусь, — сказала она и убежала наверх, умудряясь громко топать даже в кроссовках.

Юра проверил мессенджер — Джей-Джей Петино фото проигнорировал. Чем он таким занят, интересно? Решил поработать сверхурочно? Или осуществляет свой коварный план по завоеванию любви Баки? Если, конечно, еще не осуществил. Юра подумал, набрал «как дела?», потом сразу же удалил, не отправив. Наверное, лучше спросить что-то относящееся к работе, чтобы не выглядело навязчиво. Он мысленно перебрал все возможные темы, но в итоге, так ничего и не написав, подошел к окну, вгляделся в серое небо. Выходить из дома не хотелось — может, ну его, этот магазин? Заказал бы пиццу и валялся в кровати весь день. Точнее, недолгий его остаток. 

Телефон зазвонил, и Юра подумал — бля, наверняка с работы, и придется ехать туда раньше времени, — однако, посмотрев на экран, облегченно вздохнул: звонил дедушка. Он плюхнулся на стул, но потом решил, что так будет видно гору вещей на полу позади него, и пересел на соседний.

— Юрочка! — поприветствовал его дед. — Как твои дела?

— Нормально, — ответил Юра. Дед сидел в каком-то кабинете в огромном синем кресле, которое занимало собой практически весь экран. Только львиных голов на спинке не хватало. — А ты? Я хотел вчера позвонить, но устал после работы и вырубился.

— У меня тут перерыв между лекциями. Решил тебе набрать. Как твоя работа? Всех преступников переловил?

Дед вроде бы говорил дружелюбно — как всегда, и его взгляд был ласковым — но каким-то снисходительным. Будто он, Юра, до сих пор оставался глупым ребенком, который не понимает, что ему нужно для счастья.

— Всех не переловишь. — Юра выдавил из себя улыбку. — Крутая мебель, это в Политехе?

Он сказал это — и сразу же пожалел. С другой стороны, любой разговор с дедом в итоге заканчивался одним и тем же: тот намекал — а порой и говорил прямо, — что Юре пора прекращать заниматься ерундой и пойти наконец по его стопам. Юра не очень любил физику и не то чтобы делал в ней большие успехи, однако деда было не остановить. Тот считал — наверное, вполне справедливо, — что любой человек способен добиться успеха, приложи он достаточно усилий, — но Юра не понимал, зачем прикладывать усилия в области, которая ему не интересна. Он не хотел расстраивать деда, но и внушать ему ложные надежды тоже не хотел — а дед отказывался сдаваться, и Юра слушал, не перебивая, бесконечные рассказы о его новых научных работах, а теперь вот — чертово кресло. Однажды дед почти час вещал о том, какой в Монреальском университете замечательный кампус и что там есть огороды.

Но Юра был сильным, и даже огороды не могли сломить его волю.

— Может быть, заедешь на выходных? — спросил дед. — Погода сейчас хорошая. 

Погода, на Юрин взгляд, была какой угодно, только не хорошей — хотя кто знает, вдруг в Монреале солнце. 

— Да, — кивнул он, — обязательно. А ты не хочешь сам приехать? 

— Можно, — согласился дед. — Я как раз недавно вспоминал то время, когда ты был маленьким и мы вместе жили в Сен-Катери.

Он улыбнулся, и Юра улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Кстати, а ты не помнишь Бена и Бетани? — спросил он. — Мы с ними в детстве вроде бы дружили. 

Дед задумался, а потом покачал головой. 

— Не было таких, пожалуй. Кристину вот хорошо помню, ты еще говорил, что женишься на ней, когда вырастешь. — Он усмехнулся в усы. — Филиппа, Майкла. А этих...

— Ну, брат с сестрой, — неуверенно сказал Юра. — Постарше меня, кажется. 

— Брата с сестрой точно не помню, — ответил дед, — а почему ты спрашиваешь?

Юра собирался рассказать про сон, но тут по лестнице сбежала Мила.

— Ну как, мы едем? — радостно спросила она. — Я готова, где мой полицейский кортеж?

— Кто это, Юрочка? — удивился дед. — Твоя девушка?

— Нет, — фыркнул Юра, — это Мила.

— А, да. Я помню, ты про нее рассказывал.

— Слушай, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Юра, — мне пора идти. Я напишу тебе, хорошо? И в гости приеду обязательно. 

Он попрощался с дедом, почему-то чувствуя себя неловко, накинул куртку и вышел вместе с Милой на улицу. Все те недолгие минуты, что они стояли на светофоре — каждый в своей машине, и впрямь кортеж, — он проверял обновления на телефоне. Точнее, он проверял Инстаграм, Твиттер, какие-то новости на Фейсбуке, все, что угодно, кроме мессенджера. Как будто в сети не было интересных вещей помимо Джей-Джея и того, что он мог ему сообщить.

Патрика ни у «Метро», ни в самом магазине не было — зато Тереза с громким мявом бросилась им навстречу, путаясь в ногах. Юра присел перед ней на корточки, погладил по лобастой голове, и кошка уткнулась носом ему в ладонь. 

— И где твой хозяин? — ласково спросил он. — Съебал на поиски приключений? 

— Она же здесь все время живет, да? — Мила присела рядом. 

— Живет, — сердито отозвался Юра. — Потому что Патрик считает, что тусить в магазине дохуя способствует духовному просветлению. А теперь он, видимо, решил, что его духовному просветлению поспособствует дерьмовое обращение с животными. 

Он поднялся на ноги и подошел к большому плакату, на котором ребенок с неестественно голубыми глазами протягивал руки к упаковке йогурта — под ней обычно сидел Патрик. Его куртка до сих пор лежала на полу, и Юра зачем-то поднял ее. Затем достал телефон, собираясь все-таки написать Джей-Джею о том, что Патрик съебал — и тут раздался звонок, а на экране засветилось знакомое имя.


	8. Out of the Woods 4

Жан-Жак совершенно честно обещал себе на следующий день таки встать рано — несмотря на то, что смена начиналась ближе к ночи — и сходить на пробежку. Помешало ему то, что заснул он только под утро — хотя светать тогда еще, кажется, не начало. Он ворочался в кровати, наверное, несколько часов, думая, перебирая крохи воспоминаний и убеждая себя в том, что надо просто переболеть. Должно быть, во всем виновата скука — в маленьком городке особенно некуда пойти, завести друзей он еще не успел, а коротать каждый вечер за просмотром каких-нибудь сериалов тоже невозможно. Вот мозг и решил влюбиться — конечно, именно мозг, а не сердце. Если немного подождать — и найти себе нормальное занятие, — все очень быстро пройдет. Почему он не мог позволить себе влюбиться? Потому что, во-первых, речь идет о его коллеге, более того — напарнике, во-вторых, он здесь не задержится надолго, в-третьих, он ничего не знает о Юриных предпочтениях, в-четвертых… 

Но это даже лучше, что он напарник, — нашептывал ему внутренний голос. Тебе не нужно искать с ним встречи. А «надолго» — очень растяжимое понятие. Если задуматься, все в нашей жизни ненадолго — но это ведь не значит, что мы не должны ничего делать. А насчет предпочтений невозможно угадать — ты не поймешь, пока не спросишь. Пока не попробуешь. Попробуй, Джей-Джей. Можешь написать ему прямо сейчас — вдруг он тоже не спит. 

Жан-Жак поднялся и отложил телефон подальше — на подоконник, чтобы утром все-таки услышать будильник. Просто у него слишком давно никого не было. В выходной можно съездить в город, предварительно списавшись с кем-нибудь из знакомых, которые будут не прочь провести с ним вечер без обязательств. Не то чтобы таких знакомых у него было много — но парочка найдется. А сейчас — спать и только спать. 

Он перевернулся на левый бок, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, закрыл глаза — интересно, как определить цвет Юриных глаз? Вроде бы зеленый, но при дневном свете кажется серым или, пожалуй, голубым. Ужасное, по сути, клише — голубоглазый блондин, а вот поди ж ты. Хотя, если бы он не хмурился и не скалился так часто, его наверняка считали бы смазливым — и давали бы ему это понять. Может, тогда было бы легче… 

Жан-Жак с шумом выдохнул и перекатился обратно на правую сторону. Тонкое одеяло запуталось у него в ногах, и он раздраженно пнул ткань, больно задев собственную щиколотку. Так тебе и надо. А теперь начинай считать овец. И не вздумай отвлекаться.

В какой-то момент он таки провалился в беспокойный, но глубокий сон. Юра ему не снился — ему снились какие-то старые друзья, что-то вроде вечеринки в незнакомом доме, где, как это часто бывает во сне, все вели себя не вполне адекватно. Он ходил из комнаты в комнату, натыкаясь на людей, набрел на просторный балкон, заваленный почему-то цветочными горшками, посмотрел в пасмурное небо — и открыл глаза. 

Звонил будильник, который он вчера поставил на восемь, поскольку еще не знал, что проворочается несколько часов. Жан-Жак натянул одеяло на голову и глухо застонал, но телефон не унимался, и ему пришлось, в конце концов, встать и дойти до подоконника. За окном было еще пасмурней, чем во сне: плотные серые облака почти без движения висели на небе, даже не думая пролиться дождем и с миром разойтись. С ветки дерева, растущего у дороги, громко каркая, взмыла крупная черная ворона. Жан-Жан неодобрительно покачал головой и выключил будильник, широко зевнул, бросил тоскливый взгляд на развороченную кровать и поплелся на кухню, чтобы заварить все тот же отвратительный кофе. Купить к нему, что ли, какого-нибудь сиропа? Карамельного, — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. И он не любит индейку, помнишь? Жан-Жак резко остановился у раковины, взял одну из вымытых вчера кружек и просто налил воды из-под крана, а потом вернулся в комнату, где обреченно опустился на узкий кожаный диван. Покрутил телефон, пощелкал кнопкой. Наклонился и поставил кружку на пол. А потом — быстро, чтобы не передумать — разблокировал экран, залез в мессенджер и написал: «Доброе утро, Юра!». Закусил губу. Юра «был активен пять часов назад» и вряд ли теперь бодрствует. Дурак, следовало сразу обратить внимание. Или, может, так даже лучше. Вообще, у каждого свои представления о нормальном: вдруг для Юры ни с того ни с сего получить подобное сообщение от коллеги — в порядке вещей? Жан-Жак прикрыл глаза — и через некоторое время открыл снова, однако «доброе утро» так и оставалось непрочитанным. Он вздохнул и потянулся за кружкой — но с этого момента все затянула серая пелена.

Когда он проснулся во второй раз, все его тело нещадно ломило. Во сне он развернулся боком, поджал под себя ноги и оперся головой на левую руку, отчего та, разумеется, затекла. Телефон лежал в углублении между сидением и подлокотником, и Жан-Жак, потягиваясь и разминая шею, потянулся к нему правой рукой, изо всех сил тряся при этом начавшей оживать левой, — телефон сообщил ему, что уже почти два часа дня, а Юра так и не ответил на его сообщение. Жан-Жак с трудом поднялся на ноги, сделал шаг и сбил стоящую на полу кружку, которая покатилась к двери по дуге, оставляя за собой водяной след. Блестящая координация, сержант Леруа. Жан-Жак усмехнулся, вздохнул, еще разок тряхнул рукой и двинулся на поиски тряпки. 

В конце концов, он решил привести в действие свой изначальный план и отправиться на пробежку. Юра так ничего и не отвечал, а слоняться по дому без дела было слишком муторно. А потом можно дойти до магазина, купить каких-нибудь полезных продуктов и начинать уже готовить. Позвать его на ужин ближе к концу недели. А, черт. 

На улице стало немного светлее и, наверное, немного теплее, но погода все равно оставалась по-осеннему хмурой. Жан-Жак закрыл дверь на ключ, спустился по ступеням и остановился, чтобы потуже затянуть шнурки кроссовок и застегнуть до конца молнию спортивной куртки. Где-то справа опять раздалось сварливое карканье. Странно, раньше он не замечал, что в окрестностях обитают вороны. Птица подала голос снова — на этот раз Жан-Жак, повернувшись в ту сторону, помахал ей рукой и крикнул:

— Эй, привет! Меня зовут Джей-Джей! Я твой новый сосед!

Ворона, должно быть, озадаченная этим заявлением, молчала, и он, усмехнувшись, двинулся, наконец, медленной трусцой. Слегка увеличил темп, добравшись до дороги, и побежал вдоль нее, стараясь не ускоряться, чтобы сил хватило надолго. Ветер, который он до того, стоя на одном месте, едва замечал, свистел в ушах — пожалуй, все-таки следовало надеть шапку. Мимо проносились машины, но редко — все были на работе или в школе. Кстати, школа — он припомнил — находилась в довольно живописном месте, около небольшой рощи, через которую можно срезать путь до Юриного дома. Теоретически. Потому что на самом деле бежать туда он, конечно, не собирался. Но какой смысл тупо гнать по обочине шоссе? Жан-Жак достиг нужного поворота, а там сбросил скорость и пошел шагом, отдыхая и размышляя о том, что за три недели успел неплохо изучить местность. Если пойти от здания школы направо, нырнуть в рощу и следовать по тропе, никуда больше не сворачивая, то попадешь на улицу, параллельную той, где стоит Юрин дом — а там уже практически рукой подать, всего несколько километров. Но не смей даже думать об этом.

Когда Жан-Жак поравнялся с двухэтажным зданием школы, как раз, видимо, кончились занятия: куча самых разнообразных детей гурьбой высыпала на небольшую асфальтированную площадку возле крыльца. Ему поневоле пришлось замедлиться, пропуская всех, кто стремился скорее попасть домой. Какая-то девочка, шедшая спиной вперед и лицом к своим подругам, которым что-то оживленно втолковывала, чуть не сбила его с ног. Решив немного подождать, он остановился, полез в карман за телефоном — и замер, услышав голос, доносящийся откуда-то сзади и слева. Голос сказал:

— Я вам повторяю еще раз, надо найти Юрия Плисецкого. С родителями говорить смысла нет. Они наверняка не послушают. А Плисецкий может.

Голос рассуждал со свойственным многим младшим тинейджерам апломбом. Жан-Жак, забыв про телефон, присел на корточки, делая вид, будто поправляет шнурки. В гомоне школьников тяжело было выцепить те слова, которые ему требовались — справа заливисто захохотали, впереди кто-то громко возмущался незаслуженной двойкой — и из ответа он уловил только отдельные слова: Плисецкий, полиция, время, вечер, опять Плисецкий… 

— Нет, — отрезал первый голос, который, к счастью, говорил громко. — Он вообще не был дома. Я разговаривал с мадам Кларк, пока не приперся этот ее мужик и не выгнал меня. 

— А может, так и есть? — На сей раз Жан-Жак разобрал ответ. — Может, он правда снова сбежал?

— Ты чего! — воскликнул первый. — А как же Анетта?

— А что Анетта? — спросил кто-то третий.

— А то! — с энтузиазмом отозвался первый. — А то, что у них вчера было свидание, вот что! Он влюблен в нее, как математичка в Дэна!

Третий голос чертыхнулся и заржал, а второй с негодованием посоветовал:

— Да иди ты!

— Она тебя на каждом уроке вызывает!

— Это потому что кроме меня никто ничего не делает, придурок. Если бы не я… 

— Короче! — перебил его первый. — Лукас втрескался в Анетту, ясно? 

Жан-Жак скрючился еще больше, медленно развязал и опять завязал шнурок. Лукас, Лукас… он совершенно точно совсем недавно слышал это имя, только где? 

— И вчера они ходили на свидание. Куда-то в лес гулять, после школы. Он сказал мне под большим секретом, велел никому не передавать… 

— Чего ж ты тогда болтаешь? — ехидно осведомился третий.

— Ты дослушай! Он вечером мне писал. Что все круто и она хочет, чтобы он в пятницу пришел в гости! Ну, там, с ее родителями, но все равно. Стал бы он после этого убегать?

— Не знаю, — протянул второй. — Может, отчим ему что-то сделал, как в тот раз? 

В этот момент Жан-Жак и решил вмешаться. Тем более он наконец вспомнил, где слышал имя «Лукас».

Оставив в покое многострадальный шнурок и резко выпрямившись, он развернулся и безошибочно нашел взглядом группу говоривших ребят. Они стояли у края газона: худой и высокий азиатский парнишка в очках без оправы, медноволосый мальчик, держащий в правой руке скейт, и кудрявый шкет, который переминался с ноги на ногу и продолжал что-то говорить про Лукаса и Анетту. Жан-Жак, постаравшись нацепить на лицо как можно более доброжелательную и при этом как можно менее криповую улыбку, приблизился к ним и, не доходя около метра, произнес:

— Привет. — И вспомнил, как всего каких-нибудь полчаса назад возле дома здоровался с вороной. Мда, здесь будет немного сложнее.

Школьники замолчали и уставились на него с одинаковым недоумением в глазах. Наверняка родители учили их не разговаривать с незнакомцами. Что, в общем, правильно. Эх, и кто бы мог подумать, что на пробежке ему понадобится значок?

— Я сержант полиции Жан-Жак Леруа, — сообщил он. — Впрочем, не знаю, с какой стати вы должны мне поверить.

Кажется, парень со скейтом слегка улыбнулся. Жан-Жак, торопясь закрепить успех, быстро проговорил:

— Я случайно подслушал ваш разговор. То есть, случайно услышал, а подслушал намерено. — И вновь проблеск улыбки — на этот раз на лице азиата. — Так получилось, что Юрий Плисецкий — мой напарник. А еще я, кажется, знаю Лукаса, о котором вы говорите. Он ведь шатен с такой взъерошенной прической? На носу пара веснушек? Одежда не по размеру? — Жан-Жак лихорадочно пытался припомнить какие-нибудь еще детали облика вчерашнего мальчишки. — Рюкзак серый с черными вставками?

— И что? — спросил, наконец, кудрявый, который, видимо, пользовался среди своих друзей неким авторитетом. — Что с того?

— Он пропал? — сразу перешел к сути дела Жан-Жак. — Я видел его вчера в супермаркете. Правда, это было утром. Почему вы решили, что с ним что-то случилось? Он не появлялся в школе?

Кудрявый нарочито медленно смерил его с головы до ног недоверчивым взглядом. Жан-Жак, подавив порыв объяснить, что он просто вышел на пробежку, вытащил из кармана телефон и сказал:

— Я понимаю. Давайте так. Вы ведь хотели поговорить с Юрой Плисецким, верно?

***

— Что это на тебе надето? — Юра нахмурился, глядя на его прикид. Жан-Жак захлопнул дверцу машины, повернулся к нему и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Юра нахмурился еще сильнее, и Жан-Жак подумал, что это идет ему не меньше, чем улыбка. Что ему вообще все идет. Кудрявый мальчик — по имени, как выяснилось, Ксавье — первым забрался на заднее сиденье и, устроившись посередине, протянул вперед правую руку.

— Добрый день, Юрий, — важно произнес он. Юра преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул, но пожал маленькую ладонь, пояснив для Жан-Жака:

— На одной улице живем.

Жан-Жак кивнул. Двое других школьников — Адриан и Дэн — тоже почти синхронно скользнули в салон и уселись по обеим сторонам от своего приятеля. Юра, обернувшись к ним, усмехнулся и сказал:

— А вот и один из мучителей мадам Барановской.

— Неправда! — возмутился Адриан, пытаясь поудобнее уместить свой скейт между колен. — Я вчера еще говорил, не лазил я к ней! Я вообще один раз только в этом участвовал, и давно!

— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся Юра. — Куда едем? Джей-Джей? К Кларкам?

— Видимо, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Спасибо, что приехал.

— Да не за что. — Юра пожал плечами и, заводя машину, мотнул головой в сторону заднего сиденья. — Это они должны меня благодарить. Только учтите, если нынешний глава этого милого семейства окажется дома, мы вряд ли чего-то добьемся. Ты говоришь, он при тебе явился, Ксавье?

— Ну. — Ксавье подался вперед и положил локоть на спинку пассажирского кресла. — Я сгонял туда на велике на большой перемене. Потому что Лукас не отвечал на сообщения и трубку не брал. И его мама была дома. Я спрашиваю — где он, а она — ну, как обычно. Ой, не знаю. — Ксавье, подражая мадам Кларк, заговорил тонким голосом. — Ой, не ночевал. Гордон сказал, одумается и вернется. Гордон то, Гордон се. А потом он сам пришел. Я ему — ваш сын пропал, может, его похитили, а вы сидите тут… 

— Не тараторь, а. — Юра поморщился. — Почему ты думаешь, что он не мог и правда сбежать? Такое уже случалось. 

— Я же сказал, из-за Анетты!

— Я говорил по телефону, — вмешался Жан-Жак. 

— Ну и что? Он сходил на свидание с девочкой. Это же подростки. У них утром все хорошо, а вечером кромешный ад.

Кто-то на заднем сиденьи громко фыркнул, а Жан-Жак усмехнулся, но возразил:

— Мне понравился этот Лукас. Уж не знаю, что случилось в прошлый раз, но он не показался мне человеком, который собирается через несколько часов сбежать из дома.

— У него с отчимом терки, — подал голос Дэн. 

— Ага, — согласился Ксавье. — Кстати, может, отчим его и похитил?

— Ну все, хватит. — Юра резко выкрутил руль, поворачивая в какой-то переулок, и дети заойкали, навалившись друг на друга. — Лично я думаю, что он просто решил прогулять школу.

— Мадам Кларк сказала, что он не ночевал дома, — напомнил Дэн.

— Зная мадам Кларк, — задумчиво произнес Юра, — она вполне могла его просто не заметить. Давайте не паниковать раньше времени. 

Минут через пять они уже колотили в дверь неказистого и немного покосившегося дома, расположенного в конце короткой улицы. В этом районе Жан-Жак еще не бывал и, в принципе, не мог сказать, что счастлив побывать: здесь было неуютно и как будто даже темнее, чем в других частях Сен-Катери. Он оглянулся на машину, где остались дети, которым Юра категорически запретил выходить. Ксавье, перегнувшись через Адриана, прилип носом к стеклу. Жан-Жак помахал ему и повернулся обратно к Юре, который как раз в этот момент ударил в дверь кулаком с такой силой, что сверху посыпалась облупившаяся краска.

— Может, никого… — начал Жан-Жак, но тут дверь распахнулась и перед ними предстала очень худая и очень бледная женщина в нежно-розовом махровом халате. Халат доходил ей до пят и едва не волочился по полу. Она придерживала его на груди рукой, ногти на которой — Жан-Жак сразу обратил внимание — были неровными и не совсем чистыми. Ее не вполне осмысленный взгляд перешел с Юры на него и обратно, а потом вцепился во что-то за их спинами. В машину с детьми?

— Мадам Кларк, — произнес Юра, и пугающий взгляд вновь обратился на его лицо. — Вы меня помните? Я из полиции. Юрий Плисецкий. Это мой новый напарник, сержант Леруа. Можно нам войти? Мы просто хотим немного поговорить с вами про Лукаса.

Сейчас она потребует удостоверение, — подумал Жан-Жак. Но женщина ничего не потребовала. Ее взгляд опять забегал, рука вдруг дернулась вверх и обхватила горло, халат слегка разошелся, открывая серовато-белую ткань ночной рубашки. 

— Гордон… — пробормотала мадам Кларк. — Знаете, его нет… Как вы сказали, вас зовут?

— Это ничего, что его нет, — неожиданно ласковым тоном отозвался Юра. — Мы ненадолго. Прошу вас.

Рука отпустила горло и опять схватилась за халат. Женщина замерла в нерешительности, чему-то нахмурилась, одними губами еще раз произнесла «Гордон».

— Мадам Кларк, — не выдержал Жан-Жак. — Где ваш сын?

Женщина посмотрела на него, и в ее глазах появилась твердость, которой там не было до этого.

— Он скоро вернется, — заявила она. — Люк неглупый парень, хоть и немного повернутый. Но он знает, где ему следует быть. 

Эти явно чужие слова даже прозвучали, как будто сказанные другим голосом. Жан-Жак обменялся взглядом с Юрой, который едва заметно покачал головой и произнес, вновь обращаясь к мадам Кларк:

— Это точно, Мари. Лукас очень умен для своих лет. И именно поэтому… 

Его речь заглушил рев мотора. Жан-Жак обернулся — к дому подъезжал грязный потрепанный джип. Юра вполголоса выругался, а джип развернулся и заехал на обочину, показывая внушительную вмятину на бампере. Мотор рыкнул последний раз и затих, а потом дверца открылась и наружу выбрался начинающий лысеть мужчина средних лет. Жан-Жак представлял себе Гордона — а это почти наверняка был Гордон — высоким и массивным, но он оказался не выше собственной жены и вполне обычного телосложения. Застегнутая кожаная куртка почти не скрывала его пивной живот. Он прищурился, глядя в их сторону, подтянул джинсы, засунул руки в карманы. Юра негромко произнес:

— Я сам с ним поговорю. Ты молчи.

Жан-Жак неопределенно повел плечом, хотя готов был признать, что беседу действительно стоит вести Юре, который, скорее всего, сталкивался с этим персонажем раньше. Тем временем, Гордон отмер и решительно двинулся в их направлении. Мадам Кларк опять прошептала его имя — то ли со страхом, то ли с благоговением. Юра спустился с крыльца и скрестил руки на груди. Он был ниже Гордона на полголовы и меньше по габаритам, но, несмотря на отсутствие форменной одежды, казался облеченным невидимой властью.

— В чем дело? — еще издалека рявкнул Гордон. — Вы опять вмешиваетесь в наши дела?

— Лукас уже вернулся домой? — достаточно миролюбивым тоном поинтересовался Юра. Гордон остановился в одном шаге от него. Теперь Жан-Жак мог разглядеть поросль щетины, приплюснутый нос, кустистые брови — а под ними маленькие близко посаженные глаза. Конечно, он не считал, что о людях стоит судить по внешности, но светловолосый и стройный Юра рядом с Кларком казался каким-то паладином света — к тому же, учитывая то, что Жан-Жак уже знал про отчима Лукаса… 

— Это не ваша забота, — отрезал Гордон. — Со своим сыном мы с Мари как-нибудь сами разберемся.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — кажется, без всякого сарказма согласился Юра. — Однако его друзья волнуются. Он сегодня не был в школе. Знаете, у Лукаса много друзей… 

— Я смотрю, полиции совсем нечем заняться, — перебил его Гордон, — раз она начинает бить тревогу только потому, что ребенок прогулял школу.

— Вы же понимаете, что дело не в этом, — ответил Юра. — Даже если вы правы, и он действительно просто решил пройтись по окрестностям, это не значит, что с ним не могло… 

Мадам Кларк за спиной Жан-Жака издала какой-то непонятный возглас, и Жан-Жак, обернувшись, встретился с ней взглядом. Ему показалось, что выражение ее лица стало более осмысленным — и сейчас на нем явно читался страх.

— Достаточно, — бросил Гордон. — Убирайтесь, Плисецкий. Ни мы, ни Люк закон не нарушали. Сначала этот кудрявый недоносок тут ошивался, теперь вы. Оставьте нас в покое.

— Неужели вам вообще без разницы, где находится ваш… сын? — не выдержал Жан-Жак. Гордон посмотрел, наконец, на него и скривил губы в усмешке. Жан-Жак постарался заставить себя забыть о том, что на нем по-прежнему не форма, а спортивный костюм, и, гордо подняв подбородок, сошел вниз по ступеням и встал рядом с Юрой.

— Гордон, — неуверенно промямлила мадам Кларк.

— Мари, иди в дом, — приказал Гордон. — Ну, живее.

— Гордон…

— Кому я сказал, иди!

Скрипнула, а затем с щелчком закрылась входная дверь. Жан-Жак не оглянулся, продолжая смотреть на Гордона Кларка, который шагнул почти вплотную к нему и прошипел:

— У этого мальчишки не все в порядке с головой, ясно? Такой же, как его мать. Опять шляется где-нибудь в лесу, выслеживает свое поганое зверье. Нагуляется и придет домой, так уже не раз бывало. Я не хочу ее попусту волновать.

— Зачем вы прикрываетесь ей? — не подумав, спросил Жан-Жак. Юра пихнул его локтем в бок, а Гордон, скрипнув зубами, придвинулся еще ближе и выплюнул:

— А ты кто, вообще, такой?

— Гордон, — вмешался Юра. — Я прошу прощения. Мы вас больше не задерживаем.

Как это «не задерживаем»? — мысленно возмутился Жан-Жак, но промолчал. Гордон еще несколько секунд, тяжело дыша, сверлил его взглядом, а потом резко развернулся и, не произнеся больше ни слова, скрылся в доме, не забыв напоследок громко хлопнуть дверью. 

— Мы сейчас ничего не можем сделать, — первым заговорил Юра. — Лучше пока не накалять отношения.

— Я думал, ты вспылишь скорее, чем я, — признался Жан-Жак.

— Просто я знал, чего ожидать. — Юра усмехнулся. — Потому что в одном он прав, Джей-Джей: это действительно происходит не впервые. В прошлом году Лукас Кларк отправлялся «погулять» трижды. И в этом тоже — собирался даже жить в лесу, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? 

— Помню. — Жан-Жак кивнул. — И все-таки мне это кажется диким. Разве можно так относиться к собственному ребенку? И потом, как же Анетта?

— Вот что мы можем сделать, — подхватил Юра. — Мы можем поговорить с этой Анеттой. Только теперь, видимо, уже после смены. Надеюсь, ее родители более адекватны и все поймут. А потом я вернусь сюда, когда Гордон уйдет на работу, и побеседую с Мари.

— Мы вернемся, — поправил его Жан-Жак. — Но впереди еще ночь.

— Нельзя официально начать поиски, пока никто не подал заявления, — с сожалением произнес Юра. 

— Попросим Ксавье и остальных регулярно звонить и писать Лукасу, — предложил Жан-Жак. — Если он правда на что-то обижен и скрывается в городе или в лесу, то скорее ответит им.

— Верно, — согласился Юра и бросил взгляд на машину, где происходила какая-то возня — наверное, Ксавье пытался выбраться, чтобы узнать, как прошли переговоры. — Пойдем.

Жан-Жак не сдвинулся с места — да и сам Юра почему-то не сделал попытки пошевелиться. Совсем рядом с ними ветер закружил в воздухе пару желтых листьев, но быстро устал от этого занятия и уронил их на сухую траву. 

— Ты писал мне сообщения, — сказал Жан-Жак неожиданно для самого себя. — Прости, я как раз встретил ребят и не успел ответить.

— Сообщение, — отозвался Юра. — Одно. Фотку кота прислал. 

— Как он поживает? — вежливо поинтересовался Жан-Жак. Юра прыснул.

— Как кот поживает? Да нормально поживает, что ему сделается? Вчера за ногу меня цапнул, а потом сидел и смотрел довольный, пока я ранку обрабатывал.

Жан-Жак представил, как Юра, поставив ногу на бортик ванной, водит смоченным антисептиком ватным тампоном по худой щиколотке, задумчиво склоняет голову набок, приоткрывает рот, высовывает наружу кончик языка и проводит им по нижней губе. Зрелище было, прямо скажем, многообещающим. 

— Мне кажется, он по тебе скучает, — добавил настоящий Юра. — Помнишь, он тебя оцарапал тогда? Когда ты только приехал. Попробовал твоей кровушки и еще жаждет. 

И наша кровь смешалась, — подумал Жан-Жак. Не где-нибудь, а на когтях у Пети. Это должно что-то символизировать, но вот что?

— Ну? — растрепанный Ксавье вдруг влез между ними — Жан-Жак даже не слышал, как он выходил из машины. — Что они сказали?


	9. Out of the Woods 5

_Выключатель оказался ровно там, где Юра ожидал его обнаружить — рядом со входом, слева от двери. Он провел по пластику пальцем, собрав слой пыли. Надо же, здесь и правда давно уже никто не живет. Неудивительно: кому вообще понадобилось строить дом в лесу, да еще и так далеко от дороги? Они с Беном и Бетани битый час гуляли, прежде чем наткнулись на него. Юра представил, каково жить здесь вот так, в полном одиночестве. Даже до магазина с трудом доберешься._

_Он нажал на выключатель, но ничего не произошло. Ну, было бы удивительно, работай в заброшенном доме электричество. Юра пожал плечами и вернулся обратно к окну. Бен и Бетани все так же стояли внизу и при виде него одновременно вздохнули с облегчением._

_— Ну чего, пошли уже, — протянул Бен, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу. И кто здесь трус, — мстительно подумал Юра и, не ответив, попытался открыть вторую створку — та с неохотой, но все-таки поддалась._

_— Да чего вы там стоите, — сказал он. — Бетани, давай руку. Твой братец слишком жирный, а тебя я подтяну._

_— Это не я жирный, а ты дохляк. — Бен огрызнулся, но как-то вяло. Бетани посмотрела на Юру, потом на брата и покачала головой._

_— Пойдемте... — снова начала она, но Юра ее не дослушал._

_Стало действительно намного светлее. Он огляделся, боясь увидеть что-то страшное — кровавую надпись на стене, труп в углу, — но комната казалась совершенно обычной. На полу не было ничьих следов, кроме его собственных, на стене висела картина, изображающая луг, а шкаф походил на тот, что стоял у них дома. Это окончательно успокоило Юру, и он открыл дверь._

_За дверью оказался коридор, в который выходили четыре двери помимо той, из которой он выглядывал. Юра наугад распахнул одну из них — она была не заперта, но темнота внутри стояла непроглядная. Конечно, вспомнил он, все остальные окна же заколочены. Нужно и правда вернуться с фонариком — и можно даже заночевать здесь. Взять сэндвичей и газировки, спальные мешки и рассказывать страшные истории. Главное, чтобы дедушка думал, что он у Бена с Бетани, а родители Бена и Бетани — наоборот._

_Он вернулся в комнату, из которой пришел, на всякий случай закрыв дверь — хотя теперь был абсолютно уверен в том, что в доме он один, — и уже собирался вылезать, как вдруг на стоящем около стены комоде что-то блеснуло._

_Юра подошел ближе и пригляделся. Перед ним лежал небольшой, явно декоративный нож, к которому крепилась цепочка. Тонкое лезвие было выточено из камня — Юра не понял, из какого именно. Он вообще не очень разбирался в минералах. На самом деле это, конечно, было странно. Хозяева уехали и оставили на виду явно ценную вещь? Больше на столе ничего не лежало, так что вряд ли забыли впопыхах. К тому же, из дома явно съехали давно, и, раз за это время никто не вернулся за ножом, значит, не особо он и нужен прежним владельцам._

_Он аккуратно подцепил цепочку пальцами и поднял. На секунду ему показалось, что металл теплый — как будто кто-то только что держал его в руках — но он отмахнулся от этих мыслей, еще раз посмотрел на нож, на розовые прожилки, стекающие к его кончику, и наконец подошел к окну._

***

Юра открыл глаза и уставился на коричневую кожаную спинку дивана. Он моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь сбросить остатки сна, попробовал перевернуться на спину и понял — точнее, вспомнил, — что на самом деле лежит не на диване, а на двух сдвинутых креслах. И что у него кошмарно болит шея.

— Бля, — пробормотал он и, неловко опираясь на подлокотник, сел, подтянув колени к подбородку. Джей-Джей, лежащий на том самом диване слева от него, все еще спал, подложив ладонь под щеку, так что следующее «бля» Юра произнес гораздо тише, почти шепотом — боль была такой сильной, что хотелось заорать или хотя бы заскулить. Вот так и узнаешь, из чего ты сделан: думаешь, что выдержишь пулевое ранение, а в итоге тебя выводит из строя сраное кресло — причем довольно мягкое, если на нем сидеть, а не лежать.

Вообще-то раньше Юра всегда спал на диване, и сомнительная конструкция из кресел доставалась Джей-Джею, который, в отличие от Пьера или Мэтта, сразу смирился со своей участью. Но вчера — точнее, уже сегодня — Джей-Джей в очередной раз как-то особенно дружелюбно улыбнулся, будто Юра уступал ему минимум двуспальную кровать, и лег, подложив под голову спортивную куртку, в которой был утром. Он поджал ноги под себя, но колени все равно свисали, и Юра подумал — наверное, неудобно лежать там, когда ты ебучий двухметровый лось. И предложил ему поменяться местами, за что сейчас и расплачивался. 

Друг спас жизнь друга, блядь. Юра несколько раз с нажимом провел пальцами по шее, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы, но лучше не стало. Джей-Джей тем временем улыбнулся кому-то во сне — мягко, даже нежно, не так, как делал это обычно — и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Везет же человеку — и диван себе отхватил, и сны ему хорошие снятся. Небось обнимает там бабу какую — да ту же Софи, о которой рассказывал, — и заебись ему. И не только обнимает. А ему, Юре, уже почти неделю снится какая-то херня про Бена с его сестрой. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что они действительно дружили — хоть дед и утверждал обратное, — но при этом в голове не было ни одного связанного с ними эпизода, кроме того случая в лесу. Юра вообще не помнил об их существовании до того, как ему начали сниться эти сны. Интересно, если они и правда жили здесь, что с ними потом стало? Может быть, уехали куда-нибудь?

Джей-Джей вздохнул — но не грустно, а как-то умиротворенно. Юра слез с импровизированной кровати и подошел к нему, намереваясь разбудить. Он уже потянулся потрясти его за плечо — но в последний момент остановился, и пальцы мазнули по рубашке, даже, кажется, не коснувшись руки под ней. Было около шести, уроки начинались полдевятого, Анетта жила недалеко и от участка, и от школы — да и вообще в Сен-Катери все располагалось близко друг к другу. Джей-Джей вполне мог еще поспать, к тому же Юра помнил, каким уставшим он выглядел вчера после разговора с Кларками. Бля, да кто угодно устал бы после разговора с Кларками, к тому же на такую неприятную тему. Джей-Джей поморщился во сне и слегка дернул плечом, и Юра, подумав, что ему холодно, взял собственную куртку, которую использовал вместо подушки, и только собирался накрыть — ну, так поступил бы любой нормальный человек на его месте, — как Джей-Джей открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он и зевнул. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ага, — ответил Юра и повертел куртку в руках, пытаясь придумать убедительную отговорку. — Доброе. Да так, ничего.

Он отвернулся, пока Джей-Джей не спросил что-нибудь еще, и начал расставлять кресла по своим местам.

— Пиздец, — сказал он, предприняв очередную безуспешную попытку размять шею, — как ты здесь вообще спал?

— Ну, вообще-то обычно на дежурствах нельзя спать, — отозвался Джей-Джей, и все сочувствие, которое Юра начал испытывать к нему, как-то моментально испарилось.

— У меня чуткий сон, — сердито бросил он, толкнув кресло к стене. — Если кто-то позвонит, я услышу. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул у него за спиной Джей-Джей. — У тебя шея болит, да? 

— Нормально все, — буркнул себе под нос Юра и сразу же подумал, что прозвучало слишком резко. — Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы страдать от радикулита, — добавил он. — И от остеохондроза тоже. 

Джей-Джей издал какой-то неопределенный звук. Юра повернулся к нему — тот смотрел на него как-то странно, будто ему угрожала смертельная опасность, а не просто затекли мышцы. Во взгляде Леруа была такая неподдельная тревога, что он и правда забеспокоился — вдруг с ним действительно что-то не так, а он и не подозревает? Из кресла вылезли клопы и сожрали ему пол-лица? Он хотел было незаметно ощупать свою голову, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке — блин, глупости какие, с какой стати что-то должно быть не в порядке, — когда Джей-Джей сказал:

— Помочь тебе?

Юра откинул голову назад, затем повернул вправо и влево. Легче не стало, так что он пожал плечами и сел на кресло, повернувшись к Джей-Джею боком. 

— Ты знаешь родителей Аннеты? — спросил Джей-Джей. Его ладонь легла Юре на шею — пальцы оказались теплыми, хотя Юра почему-то ожидал, что они будут ледяными.

— Откуда? — Юра дернулся, когда Джей-Джей надавил особенно сильно, но тот удержал его, слегка сжав вторую руку на плече. — Ни разу их не видел. Надеюсь, они не такие уроды, как Кларки.

— Когда я только переехал сюда, я думал, что в маленьких городках все друг с другом знакомы. Знаешь, как во всяких фильмах про пригород.

— Угу, — усмехнулся Юра. — Как в «Южном парке». 

— Не так радикально, — засмеялся Джей-Джей. — Просто ходят каждый день друг к другу в гости, устраивают барбекю во дворе, все такое. А оказалось, что половина уезжает рано утром и возвращается поздно вечером. 

— Некоторые и вечером не возвращаются. — Юра некстати вспомнил про Милу и Отабека. — Но вообще, барбекю — хорошая идея. 

Он сказал это и подумал, что к концу года его здесь уже не будет. И с Джей-Джеем они вряд ли продолжат общаться — нет, он, если совсем честно, был бы не против, но расстояние разрушает связи и между более близкими друзьями, чем они. Если они вообще могли считаться друзьями.

Пальцы с его шеи исчезли, и вместе с ними удивительным образом исчезла боль. Юра для верности подвигал головой, с каким-то беспокойством ожидая ее возвращения, но никаких неприятных ощущений не было.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Правда, намного легче.

— У меня огромный опыт сна в не предназначенных для этого местах, — подмигнул ему Джей-Джей, — и отлеживания различных частей тела. 

— Кто-то уверял, что не спит на дежурствах. — Юра с серьезным видом ткнул его пальцем в живот. — Ладно, давай за кофе — и к Мартенам?

***

Дом Анетты встретил их садовыми гномами и огромным розовым кустом, который, правда, уже почти отцвел. Гномов Юра сходу насчитал минимум десяток, один другого уродливее. Он окинул взглядом самую безвкусную скульптуру — с сиреневыми волосами, в ярко-голубом переднике — и понадеялся, что человек, который ставит у себя на участке такое, просто не может быть злым.

Джей-Джей, вышедший из машины вслед за ним, критически оглядел свое отражение в боковом стекле и поморщился.

— Куртка помялась, — пояснил он, затем посмотрел на Юру и добавил: — А у тебя рубашка. Как-то мы не вызываем доверия.

— Где это она у меня помялась? — спросил Юра, скосив глаза вниз и пытаясь определить масштабы бедствия. Джей-Джей протянул руку, чтобы расправить его воротник, потеребил ткань — видимо, безуспешно. — Да забей. — Юра дернул плечом. — Наоборот, сразу понятно, что мы работаем без сна и отдыха. 

Джей-Джей попытался было отпустить очередную шутку насчет того, что вообще-то без сна — сильно сказано, но Юра решительно двинулся к крыльцу и столь же решительно постучал в дверь, на которой висел венок из ягод и кленовых листьев. Венок не оценил Юриного рвения и, покачнувшись на гвозде, начал съезжать влево, Джей-Джей кинулся его ловить — и тут им открыли. Хозяйкой дома оказалась женщина лет сорока, шатенка со светлой, почти мраморной кожей. На ней был синий бархатный комбинезон, а на груди висел массивный кулон в виде кота с огромными зелеными стразами вместо глаз. Юра мысленно сделал ставку на то, что именно она — главный любитель садовых гномов в этом доме.

— Доброе утро, — наконец выдавил он. — Я Юрий Плисецкий. А это мой напарник, сержант Леруа.

Сержант Леруа, с трудом избежавший столкновения с дверью, широко улыбнулся. Венок он прижимал к груди — трепетно, как младенца, — и Юра подумал, что сложно представить себе более хреновое начало разговора.  
Женщина всплеснула руками и воскликнула:

— Боже мой, Тед! С ним что-то случилось?

— Кто такой... — начал было Юра, но Джей-Джей перебил его.

— Нет-нет, — быстро проговорил он, — ничего не случилось. Мы просто хотели поговорить с Аннетой Мартен. Это ваша дочь, да?

Тревога на лице женщины сменилась облегчением, а потом — опять беспокойством.

— Да, Аннета моя дочка. Но знаете, сержант, она очень тихая и послушная девочка. Если где-то что разбили или сломали, то это точно не она. 

— Все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить ее Юра. — Аннету ни в чем не обвиняют. Понимаете… — Он запнулся — насчет Лукаса еще ничего не было толком известно, а женщина не выглядела надежным хранителем тайн. — Понимаете, у ее одноклассника могут быть неприятности. И мы думали...

— Слава богу! — воскликнула женщина, не дослушав его. — Ой, я же не предложила вам войти. Меня зовут Жозефина, кстати. — Она протянула ладонь сначала Юре, потом Джей-Джею — рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно сильным и крепким. — Я как раз напекла блинчиков на завтрак, вы, наверное голодные?

— Нет, мадам... — открыл было рот Джей-Джей, но Юра немедленно пихнул его локтем в бок. 

— Да-да, мы с удовольствием с вами позавтракаем! — громко отчеканил он уходящей в глубь дома Жозефине. И прошептал Джей-Джею на ухо: — Надо втереться в доверие. Вдруг она обидится, если мы откажемся?

Жозефина на секунду обернулась к ним и махнула рукой в сторону.

— Проходите в столовую, пожалуйста. Я сейчас позову дочку. Аннета! — Она двинулась по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. — Аннета, детка, тут господа из полиции хотят с тобой поговорить. Но ты не бойся, ничего не случилось!

Юра отодвинул стоящий у большого обеденного стола резной стул и уселся на него. Чехол под ним сразу же куда-то сполз, и он неловко поерзал, пытаясь вернуть его на место, но стало только хуже. Джей-Джей, устроившийся рядом, наблюдал за его телодвижениями, явно с трудом сдерживая смех. Юра сердито посмотрел на него и получил в ответ лишь сдавленное фырканье, после чего не выдержал и все-таки показал ему язык, хотя это вроде как было недостойное полицейского поведение, — а в следующий момент в коридоре раздалось: «Мама, я уже сказала, что не боюсь!», и в столовую зашла девочка лет двенадцати с очень серьезным лицом.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась она, подозрительно уставившись на Юру.   
Юра постарался придать своему лицу максимально непринужденное выражение — но, кажется, получилось плохо.

— Я даже не знала, что с Лукасом что-то случилось, — сказала Аннета, когда они с Джей-Джеем представились и рассказали, зачем пришли. — Его не было вчера в школе, да, но... — Она запнулась и посмотрела сначала на мать, потом на Юру, шумно вздохнула и продолжила: — Он часто пропускает. Из-за болезни или из-за проблем дома. Как-то раз он даже ночевал в кафе «Амори», потому что отчим напился и не пускал его домой.

Ага, ночевал, — подумал Юра. Только не в кафе, а в участке, потому что официантка, не добившись от Лукаса ответа на вопрос, почему он один и где его родители, вызывала полицию. Юра честно отвез его домой, честно выслушал от пьяного Гордона все, что тот думает о людях, которые лезут не в свое дело, и остаток ночи смотрел вместе с Лукасом «Звездные войны» с айфона — потому что арестовать Кларка-старшего, пока тот не полезет в драку, не имел права. Он сказал потом Лукасу, что тот может всегда обратиться к нему или к Рене, но Лукас был горд, отважен и независим, как юный Энакин Скайуокер. Так что буквально через месяц Юра на пару с Мэттом и Баки искал его по всему городу — и нашел в лесу, где он построил себе жилище из говна и веток.   
Ну ладно, просто из веток.

— Я говорила Анетте, чтобы она пригласила его к нам, — вставила Жозефина. — У нас большой дом, и мы всегда рады гостям. Я рассказала Теду — это мой муж — про несчастного мальчика, и мы решили, что должны помочь ему хоть чем-то.

Она поставила перед Юрой тарелку, полную толстых, румяных блинов. Юра аккуратно отпилил кусочек, но отправить его в рот показалось ему невежливым, так что он, задумчиво покрутив в руках вилку, положил ее обратно на стол.

— Когда вы в последний раз общались с Лукасом? — спросил Жан-Жак. Анетта нахмурила брови.

— Как раз позавчера. Мы погуляли, он проводил меня до дома и писал, пока шел к себе. 

— А что писал? — оживился Юра.

— Ничего, — слишком поспешно ответила Анетта. — Ничего о том, что собирается сбежать из дома. 

— И он не был ничем расстроен? Или обеспокоен? — настаивал Джей-Джей. — Где вы гуляли?

— Мы? Около школы. 

— Но там же совсем нечего делать! — Джей-Джей удивленно приподнял брови — лицо его при этом выражало максимальную степень наивности и дружелюбия. — Я недавно был там — один газон, и все.

— Если бы вы обошли школу, сержант Леруа, — сердито сказала Аннета, — вы бы увидели качели. И турник.

Юра все-таки засунул в рот кусочек блина и с наслаждением прожевал его.

— Мадам Мартен, — произнес он самым вежливым тоном, на который только был способен. — У вас не найдется сиропа?

— Для вас я просто Жозефина, — отмахнулась та. — Так вот же он, на столе.

— Это кленовый, — сказал Юра, — а шоколадного случайно нету? Если вас не очень затруднит, конечно. 

— Нисколько. — Жозефина улыбнулась. — Сейчас принесу.

Они проводили ее скрывшуюся в дверном проеме фигуру взглядом — а потом хором зашептали:

— Он упоминал, что собирается сбежать?

— Где вы были? Не нужно врать про школу — Лукас сказал, что вы пойдете в лес.

— Вы правда думаете, что он пропал?

— Может быть, он казался расстроенным?

— Или ему кто-то позвонил, пока вы гуляли?

— Он. Правда. Пропал?! — громче повторила Анетта, переводя возмущенный взгляд с Юры на Джей-Джея и обратно. — Это ведь не шутка? Тогда почему вы его не ищете?

— Мы ищем! — возразил Юра, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска стыда. Проглоченный кусок блина превратился в желудке в тяжелый камень. — Между прочим, в нерабочее время. Зачем мы здесь, по-твоему?

— Его похитили?

— Анетта… 

— Может, его убили!

— Анетта, — вмешался Джей-Джей. — Нам очень нужна твоя помощь. Честно.

Анетта не сразу нашлась, что ответить, и Юра воспользовался этой паузой, чтобы еще раз спросить:

— Он собирался сбежать?

— Никуда он не собирался, — тихо и быстро проговорила Анетта. — Да, мы ходили в лес, но там ничего не произошло. Совсем ничего. Просто погуляли — было грязно, и мы почти сразу ушли.

Юра не смог сдержать разочарованного вздоха. Он вообще-то и вправду ожидал, что сейчас Анетта скажет — ой, не беспокойтесь, Лукас в нашем с ним тайном месте, в полной безопасности. И окажется, что он вовсе не пропал и ничего плохого с ним не случилось. Конечно, был шанс, что Анетта врала — или сказала не всю правду, у детей всегда есть секреты, а Юра не то чтобы умел вызывать доверие. Но ее волнение выглядело искренним, а сама она казалась неглупой девочкой и должна была понимать, что если Лукас действительно в беде, любая информация может оказаться полезной.

— У него были какие-то еще любимые места? — спросил Джей-Джей. — Вроде того, что в лесу.

— Нет. — Аннета внезапно шмыгнула носом. — По крайней мере, я о них не знаю.

— Шоколадный сироп, — торжественно возвестила Жозефина. Юра выдавил из себя улыбку и сжал бутылку так сильно, что вылил сразу чуть ли не половину.

***

Часы показали без двадцати девять, и Юра в очередной раз проверил уведомления. Торговый центр в Монреале сообщал о том, что началась распродажа. На Фейсбуке Майкл — парень, с которым он учился в академии — постил фотографии из отпуска. Анетта продолжала молчать. Может быть, она достала телефон на уроке, и учитель его отобрал? Или Лукас все-таки пришел — и от радости она забыла, что должна сообщить об этом? Юра пообещал себе, что, если Анетта не напишет через десять минут, он позвонит ей сам. 

В окно машины постучались, и Юра разблокировал двери.

— Извини, — сказал он, забирая у Джей-Джея картонку с двумя стаканчиками кофе. — Я по привычке их все время запираю. Когда я начал водить, дедушка сказал мне, что если не блокировать, то у тебя могут что-нибудь спиздить с пассажирского сиденья. — Он вздохнул и добавил: — Причем я ничего там не вожу. Тебя если только.

— Меня украсть сложновато, — слабо улыбнулся Джей-Джей. — Твой слева, он с сиропом.

— Спасибо, — ответил Юра. Второй стакан кофе за утро — не самый лучший вариант, когда ты и так нервничаешь, но после дежурства, добрую часть которого он все-таки бодрствовал, спать хотелось немилосердно. Он сделал большой глоток, поставил кофе в подстаканник и, порывшись в карманах, сказал: — Блин, я деньги в участке оставил. Я отдам, когда вернемся. Или хочешь, я тебе в следующий раз куплю? 

— Да, — согласился Джей-Джей и как-то судорожно сглотнул. — То есть, купишь в следующий раз. Ничего страшного.

Телефон, лежащий на ноге у Юры, завибрировал и чуть не свалился на пол. Юра, едва не облившись кофе, все-таки поймал его, прижав дисплеем вниз к бедру, и на какую-то секунду подумал, что боится переворачивать. Пока он не открыл сообщение, оставался еще шанс того, что в нем именно то, что он хочет прочитать. Но Джей-Джей посмотрел вопросительно, и Юра, решительно выдохнув через нос, взглянул на экран.

«Он не пришел».   
«Его друзья тоже ничего не знают». «Нет никаких новостей? Вы же найдете его?»

— Что там? — осторожно спросил Джей-Джей?

Юра хотел ответить, однако горло как будто сжало, а в районе переносицы появилось неприятное, тянущее ощущение — он попытался что-то произнести, но не смог, поэтому просто повернул телефон к Джей-Джею. Тот пробежал глазами по экрану, ничего не сказал, но Юра заметил, как он сжал зубы — так сильно, что под кожей проступили желваки.

— Юра, — проговорил он наконец. — Это же не значит, что он не мог сбежать. Давай еще раз заедем к его родителям, поговорим. Два дня — уже достаточно долго, не может же их это совсем не беспокоить. По крайней мере мать. Попробуем надавить на нее...

Два дня — уже достаточно долго, повторил про себя Юра. Этих двух дней могло не быть, отнесись он вчера к произошедшему более внимательно. Лукас несколько раз сбегал из дома, да, но как будто это отрицало вероятность того, что он действительно попадет в беду. Они могли начать поиски уже вчера, не дожидаясь официального приказа, могли пригрозить Кларкам социальными службами или еще чем. Но он решил, что Лукас просто в очередной раз отправился погулять.

Как тот мальчик, который кричал: «Волки!», и которому никто не поверил.

— Я и собирался ехать к ним, — выдавил Юра. — Гордон должен быть на работе, и мадам Кларк не сможет пялиться ему в рот. Ты пристегнулся?

Джей-Джей кивнул, указав на перетягивающий его грудь ремень безопасности, и Юра рванул с места так резко, что его вжало в сиденье.

На переходе он проехал перед самым носом у женщины в очках, которая возмущенно потрясла ему вслед кулаком. Юра, кажется, раньше ее не видел — или же видел, но не обратил внимания, как и на сотни других людей? Если они имеют дело с похищением, преступник мог приехать из другого города. Хотя Лукасу палец в рот не клади, вряд ли он купился бы на предложение съесть мороженое и поиграть в приставку. С другой стороны — ему двенадцать лет, взрослый мужчина с легкостью скрутил бы его и запихнул в тачку. Не говоря о том, что у него могли быть сообщники. 

— Юра! — крикнул Джей-Джей, и Юра в последний момент затормозил у светофора, на котором горел красный свет.

— Бля, — сказал он. Прямо перед их носом промчалась черная машина. Джей-Джей шумно выдохнул.

— Юра, — повторил он и положил руку ему на предплечье. — Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь...

Но не угробь нас, пожалуйста, — договорил про себя Юра.

— Извини, — пробормотал он скорее раздраженно, чем виновато. — Между прочим, этот мудак явно превышал. Ничего, там камера через сто метров.

Камера, — подумал он. На въезде в город тоже стоят камеры — может быть, если похититель не местный, они его засняли? Так себе, конечно, зацепка: не факт, что он превысил скорость, и неизвестно, когда он проезжал там. А отсматривать несколько дней видео — это только терять время. Бля, да может, и похитителя никакого тоже не было. В голове вертелась навязчивая мысль — кто-то недавно говорил ему про незнакомцев, но вот кто? 

Машины Кларка-старшего около дома не оказалось, и Юра решил считать это хорошим знаком. 

— Надеюсь, на сей раз нам повезет больше, — сказал Джей-Джей, будто прочитав его мысли. — Ну что, будем хорошим и плохим полицейскими?

— Скорее плохим и очень плохим, — хмыкнул Юра. 

Он заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя было совсем не до шуток, и постучал в дверь. Никто не ответил, но в грязном окне справа от входа мелькнула чья-то тень. 

— Мадам Кларк! — крикнул он, стараясь сохранять тон вежливым. — Откройте, пожалуйста!

Секунд двадцать стояла тишина, затем из-за двери раздался тихий шепот:

— Чего вы хотите?

Юра мысленно застонал. Как будто она не знает, чего они хотят. Как будто пропажа родного сына ее ничуть не волнует — или же волнует, но меньше, чем то, что приходит полиция и задает вопросы.

— Мы хотели поговорить про Лукаса, — терпеливо сказал он. — Он ведь так и не вернулся, да?

Юра еще несколько раз ударил ладонью по дверному косяку — скорее от отчаяния, чем потому что действительно верил, что это сработает. Ты не уедешь отсюда, пока не добьешься от нее ебучего заявления, — сказал он себе, когда они выходили из машины. Мы не уедем. Но теперь, когда мадам Кларк отказывалась с ними разговаривать, он как-то чересчур внезапно и остро ощутил собственную беспомощность. Что он мог сделать, залезть в окно? Угрожать оружием? Выбить дверь с ноги? Заставить Джей-Джея выбить дверь с ноги? Прикрикнуть на нее, как это обычно делает ее муж?

— Послушайте, — громко произнес Джей-Джей, — с вашим сыном случилась беда. И мы не сможем его спасти без вашей помощи.

Мадам Кларк открыла дверь так резко, что едва не сорвала ее с петель. На ней был тот же халат, что и в прошлый раз, а под глазами чернели круги — то ли от усталости, то ли от нервов. 

— Заходите, — жалобно сказала она. — Простите, здесь не прибрано. Хотите чаю?

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Джей-Джей, но мадам Кларк, словно не слыша его, достала из шкафа две чашки и поставила на стол.

— Садитесь, — произнесла она неуверенным, как будто просящим тоном. 

Юра взглянул на колченогую табуретку — та не выглядела надежной, но он решил не раздражать мадам Кларк отказом и осторожно присел. 

— Лукас не вернулся? — спросил он. — Может быть, он звонил? Или писал что-нибудь?

Спина мадам Кларк, переставлявшей какие-то склянки на буфете, резко вздрогнула.

— Он как будто издевается, вы понимаете? — Она повернулась к ним и вроде бы хотела ударить ладонями по столу, но в последний момент сдержалась и просто оперлась на него. — Ни меня, ни Гордона в грош не ставит. Как будто нарочно пытается его разозлить. А Гордону, конечно, это не нравится — любому бы такое не понравилось. А Люк еще говорит, что Гордон ему никто, что он его не выбирал, и, если бы мог, никогда бы не выбрал.

Юра вспомнил Гордона, вспомнил, как в самый первый раз, когда Лукаса нашли и вернули домой, тот орал, что от него одни проблемы и лучше бы он не возвращался. Пожалуй, такого отчима, как Гордон, в здравом уме не выбрал бы никто, а не только Лукас.

— Он наверняка просто опять сбежал, — добавила мадам Кларк неуверенно, как будто пыталась сама себя в этом убедить.

— Даже если так, — сказал Джей-Джей, — Лукаса нет уже два дня. Сейчас по ночам холодно, и в лесу можно замерзнуть — если он, конечно, в лесу. А если он отправился в другой город? Мало ли что может случиться. 

— Мы не можем начать полноценные поиски без вашего заявления, — присоединился к нему Юра. — Не можем подключить полицию из других округов, объявить Лукаса в розыск. У нас каждый час на счету, а прошло и так уже слишком много времени.

В глазах мадам Кларк плеснулся ужас, и она обняла себя обеими руками, словно пытаясь согреться — хотя в доме было тепло. Даже, скорее, душно. 

— Это из-за Гордона? — не выдержал Юра. — Вы готовы допустить, чтобы ваш сын, — он с самого начала боялся произнести это слово, — погиб, лишь бы ваш муж не разозлился?

Джей-Джей под столом предупреждающе толкнул его коленом в бедро. Мадам Кларк сильнее запахнулась в халат и как будто даже стала меньше ростом.

— Он... — Джей-Джей замялся. — Он обижает вас? Может быть, вам нужна помощь? Не нужно бояться...

— Нет-нет, вы что! — тут же запротестовала она. — Гордон замечательный человек. Мне очень повезло, что я его встретила и что он терпит нас с Люком.

Юра чуть ли не заскрежетал зубами, но заставил себя произнести:

— Я не сомневаюсь, что он... — он так и не смог выдавить «хороший человек», — неплохой. 

— Он может показаться грубым, да, — торопливо забормотала мадам Кларк, — но на самом деле он заботится о Люке. По-своему, конечно, он же мужчина, но заботится.

— Мы понимаем, — мягко сказал Джей-Джей. — И он расстроится, если с Лукасом что-то случится. Просто он из тех людей, что выражают заботу делом, а не словами.

Мадам Кларк замолчала, уставившись в потолок. Ее губы шевелились, и Юра на секунду подумал, что она сошла с ума — внушила самой себе, что у нее дружная, счастливая семья и понимающий муж, и закрылась ото всех, кто пытался донести до нее обратное.

— Вы же не расскажете ему? — сказала она наконец. — Гордон не любит, когда его беспокоят. 

— Нет, конечно, — с жаром выпалил Юра, почувствовав, что она почти готова сдаться. — Вам нужно просто написать заявление. Джей-Джей, у тебя бланк с собой? 

— Конечно. — Джей-Джей положил на не слишком чистый стол, на который Юра отчаянно пытался не опираться по привычке локтями, лист бумаги с гербом в левом углу. — Просто напишите, что два дня назад ваш сын не вернулся домой. И дату проставьте, вот здесь.

Мадам Кларк осторожно взяла ручку, которую протянул ей Джей-Джей, и начала заполнять заявление. Вид у нее был все такой же нерешительный, и Юра поймал себя на мысли о том, что старается дышать максимально тихо — будто мог ее спугнуть.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросила она, подняв на него мутные, какие-то выцветшие глаза.

— Семнадцатое, — ответил Юра.

Она расписалась — быстро, неаккуратно, словно стараясь как можно меньше касаться бумаги — и протянула Джей-Джею бланк.

— Большое спасибо, — с заметным облегчением поблагодарил тот. — Вы нам очень помогли.

Мадам Кларк окинула кухню тревожным взглядом.

— У вас же была собака, верно? Она нашла Люка тогда, в прошлый раз, по запаху. 

— Да, — кивнул Юра. — Мы как раз хотели попросить что-нибудь из его вещей. Одежду или обувь.

Мадам Кларк поднялась с противно скрипнувшей табуретки и вышла в коридор. Юра и Джей-Джей последовали за ней.

— Вот тут кроссовки. — Она буквально пихнула Юре в руки старенькие кеды, все в земле и песке. — Они, правда, грязные. И куртка. И вот кепка еще — вдруг тоже пригодится.

— Спасибо. — Юра чуть не уронил кепку, которую мадам Кларк водрузила поверх и без того внушительной пирамиды из вещей. — Мы будем держать вас в курсе.

Они вышли на крыльцо. Небо заволокло серыми тучами, как будто утро и без того не било рекорды по тоскливости. С другой стороны, — подумал Юра, — если бы вышло солнце, радоваться ему тоже было бы странно. Вообще, радоваться сейчас чему угодно было бы странно.

— Опять дождь будет, — еле слышно пробормотала за их спинами мадам Кларк. 

Юра несколько раз крепко зажмурил глаза, которые почему-то щипало.

— У меня в заднем кармане ключи. — Он мотнул головой назад. — Бля, я сейчас все это уроню.

Джей-Джей, уже обошедший машину, удивленно на него уставился. 

— Да достань их, ну, — нетерпеливо сказал Юра. — Или вещи у меня забери.

— Из кармана достать? — непонимающе переспросил Джей-Джей.

— Блин, откуда же еще? 

Кепка Лукаса снова заскользила, и Юра в последний момент прижал ее к остальной одежде подбородком. В голове мелькнула мысль, что еще немного — и вещи будут пахнуть и им тоже, а Баки не то чтобы очень умный пес... Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти размышления. Джей-Джей так и продолжал стоять, пялясь на него, и в конце концов Юра, тяжко вздохнув, обошел автомобиль, вручил ему стопку вещей — и достал ключи сам.

— Это какой-то пиздец, — сказал он, забравшись наконец на водительское сиденье. Он потер переносицу, затем брови, на секунду прижал ладони к лицу и в итоге сцепил на коленях. — Он хороший человек, он заботится о Люке, просто он мужчина... — передразнил он мадам Кларк. — Почему-то мой дедушка не относился ко мне, как... как к отбросу, и пол ему в этом не мешал. Как и миллионам других мужчин — даже если дети не были им родными.

— Ей нужна помощь, — вздохнул Джей-Джей. — Может быть, психолог или вроде того. 

— Это Лукасу нужна помощь, — отрезал Юра. — Ее сын пропал, а она беспокоится о том, что подумает какой-то мудак. Но вообще я предлагаю потом поговорить с Гордоном. Все-таки пригрозить ему соцслужбой. — Он вздохнул и добавил: — Жаль, нельзя просто его отпиздить. 

Джей-Джей ободряюще ему улыбнулся:

— Главное, что у нас есть заявление. И мы можем наконец приступать к поискам. 

— Да. — Юра заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ, и у него получилось почти искренне. — Надеюсь, Баки не подведет.

***

Они начали поиски в двадцати минутах ходьбы от дома Анетты — примерно столько по времени ей писал Лукас с момента расставания. Юра боялся, что Баки не сможет взять след — в конце концов, прошло уже несколько дней, — но тот долго обнюхивал сначала кроссовки, потом толстовку, а после деловито потрусил по дороге. Он добежал до перекрестка и резко повернул налево, чуть не вывернув руку держащему его поводок Джей-Джею. Двинулся уже чуть медленнее, принюхиваясь к растущим на обочине кустам, и остановился в самом конце улицы, около леса. Затем обернулся на них и пару раз требовательно гавкнул.

— Мы на улице Жильбер, — отрапортовал Седрик по рации и спросил у Джей-Джея: — Отправляемся в лес? Вот так, втроем?

— Да, — ответил Джей-Джей, на секунду замешкавшись. — Прочесать его мы не сможем, но с Баки это и не нужно. Предупреди Вики, чтобы была готова вызвать скорую. 

В этой части леса Юра раньше не был, но она ничем не отличалась от остальных лесов, окружающих город. Те же ели — хреново, местность плохо просматривается — те же трава и мох.

— Глядите под ноги. — Он был уверен, что Джей-Джей и так будет внимателен, поэтому говорил скорее для Седрика. — Земля сухая, следы вряд ли остались, но кто знает.

Они прошли вперед еще метров сто или двести, и с каждым шагом Юра все сильнее чувствовал, как растет где-то в груди надежда — и одновременно с ней растет волнение. Они найдут Лукаса, теперь сомнений в этом нет, но что с ним? Он здоров и в порядке? Он ранен, истощен и нуждается в помощи? Сломал ногу и не может идти? Все, что угодно, лишь бы он был жив. Тропинка стала уже, и спина Джей-Джея, шедшего впереди, загораживала обзор. Юра автоматически, на всякий случай, оглядывал ветки деревьев — нет ли на них обрывков одежды. В какой-то момент Баки ускорился настолько, что пришлось перейти на бег, и Седрик позади выругался, видимо, споткнувшись о какой-то корень.

А потом Джей-Джей остановился — так неожиданно, что Юра врезался в него и чуть не упал.

— Ты чего это? — настороженно спросил он. Джей-Джей молча указал подбородком вниз, где к его ногам испуганно жался Баки. Юра присел на корточки и положил ладонь псу на лоб.

Баки тихо и протяжно скулил. Юра почесал его за ушами, поднялся на ноги и похлопал себя по коленям, призывая встать, но пес, не переставая выть, уткнулся лбом ему в живот и попытался забраться головой под куртку. 

— Что это с ним? — наконец догнал их запыхавшийся Седрик. — Эй, Бак, хватит лениться! 

— Не трогай его! — Юра шлепнул Седрика по руке, которую тот потянул к ошейнику. — Джей-Джей, помнишь, такое уже было? Когда мы нашли петуха.

— Да, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Баки, дружище, — он наклонился и посмотрел псу в глаза, — пожалуйста, ты нам очень нужен.

Баки пару раз жалобно тявкнул и, низко опустив голову, боднул Джей-Джея в колено. Юра чувствовал, как с каждой секундой надежда угасает. Блядь, еще минуту назад все шло относительно по плану — почему невозможно отмотать эту минуту обратно? Нельзя паниковать, — сказал он себе, — и сдаваться тоже нельзя. Он вжал ногти в ладони так сильно, что стало больно, надеясь, что это поможет ему собраться.

— Вот что, — сказал он, пытаясь придать голосу максимальную решительность, — мы знаем, в каком направлении он двигался. Седрик, мы с Джей-Джеем пойдем вперед, а ты отвезешь Баки в участок. И нам нужны еще люди для поисков.

— Мы должны привлечь всех, кого только можно, — кивнул Джей-Джей. — Юра отправит Вики наши координаты — начнете поиски отсюда. Разделим территорию на сектора, и каждая группа проверит свой.

Седрик кивнул и потянул Баки за поводок. Пес был все так же напуган, прижимался к ноге Седрика, которого обычно не жаловал, но в обратную сторону шел куда более охотно. 

— Вики, — сказал Юра, зажав кнопку рации, — Баки не может работать, Седрик расскажет подробнее. Мы с Джей-Джеем продолжаем поиски. Высылаю координаты, конец связи.

— Принято, — ответила Вики. 

Юра убрал рацию и посмотрел на Джей-Джея.

— Идем, — произнес тот. Юра кивнул в ответ.

— У него джинсы и зеленая куртка, да? — спросил он. — Плохо, что зеленая, конечно, будет сложно разглядеть. 

— И серый рюкзак. — Джей-Джей качнул головой.

Они вышли на небольшую полянку, от которой тропинка разветвлялась на две. Юра огляделся — ветки у кустарника слева были поломаны, как будто кто-то сквозь него продирался. Он подошел ближе, но не увидел ни следов, ни обрывков ткани, ни чего-либо еще. Кора выглядела влажной, и Юра осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев в том месте, где ветка надломилась — тонкая светлая полоска древесины внутри была абсолютно сухой.

— Мне кажется, — неуверенно предположил он, — здесь кто-то был. Недавно.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Джей-Джей. — Пойдем налево?

Юра сообщил Вики координаты и узнал от нее, что к ним уже выдвигается поисковая группа. Он открыл карту в телефоне и еще раз сверился с ней, а потом вздохнул.

— Тут ничего нет. Я имею в виду, у нас впереди лес на много километров. Через него нельзя пройти насквозь.

Джей-Джей склонился над его плечом, глядя на экран.

— Мне все не дает покоя одна вещь, — сказал он. — Лукас шел домой, а потом внезапно свернул в лес. Если он хотел сбежать и спрятаться, то почему именно здесь? Насколько я понимаю, гулять он любил совсем в другой стороне. Может быть, его похитили — но не под кустом же держать заложника. Остается один вариант, самый плохой... Хотя его могло что-то напугать, и тогда он попытался найти в лесу убежище.

— Что его могло напугать? — спросил Юра. — От чего он решил спрятаться именно в лесу? Может быть, нужно вернуться и как следует проверить все в начале тропы? Если его похитили, он мог оставить нам какую-нибудь зацепку. Какую-нибудь свою вещь, например.

Тем не менее, они прошли вперед — еще на полтора километра, как показал навигатор. Приехали остальные полицейские, которые начали прочесывать соседние участки леса. Через четыре часа они с Джей-Джеем вернулись — Вики привезла с собой бутерброды и горячий чай, — поели, сверили маршруты и снова отправились на поиски. 

Еще через пять стемнело, и пришлось сворачиваться.

— У нас же есть фонарики, — жалобно сказал Юра. — Я хорошо вижу в темноте, честно.

— Лес густой, — вздохнула Вики, — и днем-то ничего не разглядеть. К тому же это опасно. Вы можете упасть, пострадать, заблудиться, и придется искать еще и вас. 

— Мой телефон можно отследить, — возразил Юра.

— Жаль, что у Кларка не было такого телефона. — Вики грустно покачала головой. — Господи, когда у меня будет ребенок, обязательно куплю ему какой-нибудь девайс с геолокацией. 

— Так мы можем возобновить поиски? — повторил Юра. — Ты же сама видишь, уже три дня прошло, с каждым часом наши шансы...

— Никаких поисков! — отчеканила подошедшая к ним Рене. — Юрий, я знаю, что вы переживаете, но поймите — сейчас это будет просто непродуктивно. Вам нужно отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Завтра мы продолжим.

— Я могу пойти туда один, — сдерживая ярость, проговорил Юра. — Как частное лицо. Просто так, погулять. Вы меня не остановите.

Рене внимательно посмотрела на него, мускул на ее левой щеке еле заметно дрогнул. 

— Сержант Леруа, — окликнула она Джей-Джея, сидевшего поодаль. — Будьте добры, отвезите вашего напарника домой. Юрий. — Рене снова обернулась к нему. — Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. Я не меньше вас хочу найти Лукаса, но для этого мы должны действовать обдуманно. А не бросаться в лес сломя голову, да еще и ночью.

Она положила руку ему на плечо и слегка сжала ее — и Юра ощутил, как на него накатывает волна апатии. Он вяло кивнул и пошел к машине.

— Меня не нужно никуда отвозить, — сказал он Джей-Джею, когда тот приблизился. — Я, бля, не ребенок.

— Я знаю, — ответил Джей-Джей так устало, что Юре сразу же стало стыдно. В конце концов, Джей-Джей лазил по лесу вместе с ним и не заслуживал грубости с его стороны.

— Я тебя подкину, — быстро проговорил он. — А то ты, наверное, с ног валишься.

— Спасибо. — Джей-Джей слегка наклонил голову. — До магазина, тебе удобно? А то дома шаром покати.

— Конечно, — кивнул Юра.

Они ехали, вопреки обыкновению, молча, и всю дорогу Юра пытался придумать, с чего бы начать разговор. И чем дольше длилось молчание, тем глупее казались все идеи, приходящие ему в голову. Не переживай, мы обязательно найдем его? Отдохни как следует? Все будет хорошо? Шаблонные фразы, в которые он сам не особо верил.

— Спасибо, — повторил Джей-Джей, когда они остановились у «Метро» — каким-то бесцветным тоном, которого Юра прежде никогда от него не слышал. — Хороших снов, Юра.

— Подожди. — Юра выскочил из машины вслед за ним. — Я вспомнил, что у меня закончился чай.

В магазин они вошли уже вдвоем. Джей-Джей направился прямиком к полкам с готовой едой и, помедлив, взял сэндвич с лососем, а затем выжидающе посмотрел на Юру.

— Ты хотел чай, — напомнил он.

— А, да, — Юра вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Я вспомнил, что у меня еще есть. Вчера купил, совсем из головы вылетело.

Джей-Джей пожал плечами, и они пошли на кассу. Перед ними пробивал продукты какой-то парень — чипсы, бутылка газировки, ананас. Огромный, размером чуть ли не больше Юриной головы. Возможно, стоило тоже купить вредной, но вкусной еды, сожрать ее всю в один присест и лечь спать. Вроде бы в ананасе содержатся какие-то гормоны радости? Юра хотел было спросить об этом у Джей-Джея, но тут подошла их очередь, и тот заговорил с кассиршей, которую как назло очень интересовали Джей-Джеевы дела.

Когда они вышли на крыльцо магазина, уже окончательно стемнело — но звезд не было видно, и вообще, темнота казалась какой-то неприятной, давящей.

— Ну, до завтра? — спросил Джей-Джей как-то нерешительно.

Он выглядел уставшим и подавленным, и Юра подумал было предложить довезти его до дома. Джей-Джей жил, конечно, неподалеку, но они оба провели весь день на ногах — к тому же за время поездки он наверняка придумал бы наконец что-нибудь ободряющее. Он даже открыл рот, но тут же его захлопнул. Вдруг Джей-Джей хочет побыть один? Может быть, ему наоборот необходимо пройтись, остаться наедине со своими мыслями. И меньше всего хочется, чтобы кто-то приставал с утешениями. Джей-Джей продолжал смотреть на него, ожидая ответа, но Юра не знал, что отвечать. 

— Ты в порядке? — задал он самый тупой вопрос, который только существовал в мире.

Тебе не стоит оставаться одному в таком состоянии, — хотел сказать он, хотя на самом деле вовсе не был уверен, что с состоянием Джей-Джея что-то не так. Мы можем поехать ко мне и рубиться в приставку. Мы можем вернуться в магазин и купить ебучий ананас. Мы можем хотя бы поговорить, и нам обоим, наверное, станет легче.

— Да, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Все хорошо, Юра. Постарайся отдохнуть. 

Он махнул рукой на прощание, развернулся и быстро сбежал по ступенькам. Юра несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и щелкнул брелком сигнализации. Ладно, они с Джей-Джеем не то чтобы были близки. И вообще, сейчас главное — это выспаться, чтобы завтра продолжить поиски с новыми силами.

Глаза слипались, и Юра включил музыку погромче, чтобы не отрубиться. В глубине души он понимал, что им всем нужно отдохнуть, и это злило еще сильнее. Он хотел написать Джей-Джею — но не спрашивать же, в самом деле, как ему сэндвич. И вообще, набирать сообщения за рулем — плохо. Уже кому, как не офицеру полиции, об этом знать.

Он припарковал машину, выбрался с сиденья и замер. На крыльце, опустив голову и съежившись, кто-то сидел. Свет фонаря был совсем слабым, и Юра на секунду подумал, что это может быть Лукас, — но тут человек поднялся, и стало понятно, что он взрослый. Юра на всякий случай сжал рукоять пистолета под курткой и подошел к двери.

— П-привет, — всхлипнула Мила. — Я б-боялась что ты не придешь.

— Что с тобой? — ошарашено спросил Юра, но она только сильнее расплакалась, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. 

— Все хорошо, — сказал он, гладя ее по голове. — Подожди, я открою дверь.

Он усадил Милу на диван и распахнул кухонный шкаф, на содержимое которого в растерянности уставился. Успокоительного у него не было, зато был коньяк, который оставил дедушка — мол, придут гости, ты их угостишь. Юрины немногочисленные гости коньяк не пили, и он стоял, всеми позабытый, — но вот теперь, видимо, наступил его звездный час.

Мила залпом опрокинула стопку и громко шмыгнула носом. Юра сел рядом и крепко обнял ее за плечи. 

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил он. — Тебя кто-то обидел? Ты не ранена?

Мила отрицательно помотала головой.

— Помнишь, — выговорила она наконец, — я рассказывала про полотенце? Что кто-то его перевесил?

— Да, — ответил Юра. 

— И ты посоветовал мне установить камеру.

Юра кивнул, забыв, что она не смотрит на него, но она все равно продолжила:

— И я вспомнила, что у меня есть ГоуПро. Отабек подарил, давно еще, снимать, как мы катаемся на сноуборде. У нее, конечно, время работы часа два всего, но я решила, что так даже лучше. Увижу, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит, и успокоюсь. В общем, я спрятала ее в цветах — ты помнишь, у меня большая корзина на буфете, — и ушла в магазин.

Мила снова всхлипнула, и Юра успокаивающе погладил ее по спине. 

— А потом я вернулась, — при этих словах она не удержалась и все-таки заплакала, — и увидела вот это.

Она достала из кармана домашних штанов — Юра только теперь обратил внимание, что она, видимо, выбежала из дома, не переодевшись, — миниатюрную камеру и начала дрожащими пальцами нажимать на кнопки управления.

— Давай я? — предложил Юра. 

— Последнее видео, — прошептала она. — На десятой минуте.

Он нашел нужную запись и включил ее. Картинка была статичной — обеденный стол, кухонные полки, холодильник, — и он промотал дальше. На экране что-то мелькнуло, и Мила выдавила — вот сейчас. Юра остановил перемотку и снова поставил видео на воспроизведение.

— Бля, — сказал он через несколько секунд. — Вот бля.

В кадр вошел незнакомый ему мужчина с неровно подстриженными короткими волосами и в заляпанной чем-то куртке. Он затравленно огляделся по сторонам, открыл холодильник, достал оттуда канистру с молоком и сделал несколько больших, жадных глотков. Поставил баллон обратно, внимательно посмотрел на полки, чуть передвинул его вбок. Затем наклонился к раковине, которую было видно только наполовину, и долго пил из-под крана — а после быстрым, но осторожным шагом вышел из кухни.


	10. Out of the Woods 6

Попрощавшись с Юрой — и не позволив себе произнести «отвези меня, пожалуйста, я очень устал», — Жан-Жак дошел до дома пешком. Он не был здесь почти сутки — с тех пор, как заскочил переодеться в форму перед ночной сменой, — но ничего, конечно, не изменилось. Слепые серые окна отнюдь не вызывали воодушевления. Стоило напроситься ночевать к Юре. Почему бы и нет — у него есть гостевая комната, а завтра им обоим все равно рано вставать и вместе продолжать поиски. Жан-Жак даже достал телефон, чтобы написать ему, но человеколюбие победило — Юра наверняка всего минут десять назад припарковал машину, зашел в дом, заварил себе тот самый чай, который так и не купил, разделся… 

Ха. Разделся.

Жан-Жак поднялся на крыльцо, повернулся спиной к двери и крикнул:

— Эй, ворона! Ты здесь? — Но ворона не отозвалась, и он со вздохом уже тише добавил: — Надо придумать тебе имя.

Зайдя внутрь, Жан-Жак щелкнул выключателем, расстегнул верхние пуговицы куртки, сбросил ботинки, а потом подумал — и сел прямо на пол. Не то чтобы он так сильно устал физически, однако морально чувствовал себя, как выжатый лимон. Конечно, он понимал, что ни его, ни Юриной вины в исчезновении Лукаса нет — если только в том, что не начали искать раньше. Хотя, пожалуй, все равно ничего бы не изменилось. Баки испугался — это может означать, что в лесу валяется хладный труп, который они завтра, наверное, все же отыщут. Жан-Жак так и не решился спросить у Юры, боится ли Баки покойников, чтобы не натолкнуть его на эту мысль. Хотя не исключено, что Юра сообразил и сам. С другой стороны, они обыскали каждый миллиметр вокруг того места, где пес неожиданно взялся трусить, и ничего не нашли. Может, есть шанс?

А еще был петух — которого они даже как следует не обсудили. Петух был в другой части леса — и вообще, это петух, а не ребенок, но тогда Баки вел себя похожим образом, и кто знает, как выбирает жертву маньяк? Вдруг есть некая связь? Черт, найти бы того петуха. Вроде в последние дни обходилось без дождя — значит, могилку не размыло — значит, завтра они могут быстро сгонять туда, выкопать птицу, отправить ее на экспертизу и надеяться на лучшее. 

Жан-Жак кивнул, соглашаясь сам с собой, и понял, что ему стало заметно легче теперь, когда у него появилась пусть и сомнительная, но зацепка. Он бы пошел раскапывать петуха прямо сейчас, но плохо помнил, куда надо идти, да и шастать по лесу в темноте после целого дня на ногах было контрпродуктивно. Завтра, но первым делом. Он снова вытащил телефон, чтобы на всякий случай вбить напоминание — поговорить об этом с Юрой сразу же после встречи, — и тот вдруг завибрировал у него в ладони. На экране одна за другой всплыли плашки сообщений:

«Джей-Джей, приходи в участок».  
«Я сейчас еду туда».  
«Случилась хуйня, которая может быть связана с Лукасом».

Жан-Жак, напрягшись, встал и, пытаясь без помощи рук вдеть ногу в ботинок, напечатал в ответ:

«Что случилось?»

После недавних размышлений ему представился только восставший из мертвых и отправившийся терроризировать местное население петух, но это было не слишком реалистично.

«Потом», — прислал Юра. — «Приходи, ты мне нужен».

Жан-Жак едва заставил себя завязать шнурки, прежде чем выскочить из дома.

***

На входе в участок он столкнулся с Пьером и Вики, которые находились в каком-то нездоровом возбуждении и так сильно торопились, что тоже не стали ему ничего объяснять. Жан-Жак, который по дороге успел несколько замерзнуть, просто махнул им рукой и заторопился внутрь здания, где было тепло и, несмотря на поздний час, светло — свет горел чуть ли не во всех помещениях, и участок сиял в ночи, словно маяк. Следовало, наверное, считать это хорошим знаком. Он, не колеблясь, направился в сторону общего кабинета и, не дойдя даже до поворота, услышал голоса:

— Кажется, вот этот похож, — сказал Мэтт. — Как вы считаете, инспектор?

— Нет, дальше, — решительно возразила Рене. — Попробуй что-нибудь немного побольше. 

— Такой?

— Совсем не то, — разочарованно протянул Юра. — Вот здесь, когда он поворачивается… Мила, дай-ка сюда. Вот, смотрите — тут явно видно, что кончик немного загнут.

Жан-Жак нахмурился и на секунду остановился у приоткрытой стеклянной двери, но потом помотал головой и, решив поменьше думать и поактивнее действовать, распахнул ее.

Кабинет был полон народу. Мэтт сидел за компьютером, и поставленный на два тома какой-то энциклопедии монитор закрывал его почти полностью — торчала только часть головы. За его спиной у окна, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Седрик. Рядом, кажется, на Юрином кресле устроилась Рене, которая, откинувшись на спинку, напряженно смотрела в экран сквозь стекла узких прямоугольных очков. Сам Юра, полусидя на собственном столе, что-то тихо говорил рыжей девушке в пижамных штанах — и, похоже, его куртке; девушка же, сжимая в руках гигантскую кружку с изображением толстого рыжего кота, рассеянно слушала и часто моргала.

Кружка принадлежала Вики, а не Юре — и Жан-Жак отметил это про себя, несмотря на жгучее чувство стыда. 

Как только он вошел, все разом посмотрели на него — кроме, может быть, Мэтта, по-прежнему прячущегося за монитором. Седрик махнул, Рене пробормотала, — о, Джей-Джей, привет, — и снова уставилась в экран, а Юра соскочил со стола и сделал пару шагов в его сторону, как будто даже улыбаясь. Неужели дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки? Вряд ли удалось найти Лукаса, но чем черт не шутит.

— Что произошло? — спросил Жан-Жак, подходя ближе. Юра взял его под локоть и, отступив чуть в сторону, указал рукой:

— Вот, это Мила. Моя подруга, я тебе, кажется, про нее рассказывал.

Жан-Жак улыбнулся Миле, вспоминая, что встречал ее в городе и даже разок поздоровался — когда они оба зависли в магазине у полок с кофе. Мила в ответ кивнула, однако ее взгляд тут же снова расфокусировался. Что-то случилось с ней? Но почему тогда Юра кажется скорее обрадованным?

— Давай отойдем, — предложил Юра. — Я тебе все объясню.

Жан-Жак позволил увести себя подальше, к столу Вики, выслушал его сбивчивый рассказ о незнакомце в доме Милы и несколько раз посмотрел видео — точнее, тот эпизод, в котором собственно и появлялся незнакомец.

— Мы пытаемся составить фоторобот, — сообщил Юра. — Чтобы разослать по округам. И бля, это не так уж легко. Единственный момент, где он хоть немного поворачивается к камере, — это когда он… пьет воду. 

Юру заметно передернуло, и Жан-Жак, удержав руку, рвущуюся погладить его по плечу, сказал: 

— Надо все-таки приложить наиболее удачные кадры.

— Приложим, — согласился Юра. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Они вернулись к остальным, и Жан-Жак, встав за спиной у Мэтта рядом с Седриком, заглянул в монитор.

— Вы из него прямо бандита с большой дороги сделали, — заметил он. — Голова, кажется, должна быть меньше. Да и форма другая, подбородок не такой тяжелый.

— Очень ты умный, — проворчал Мэтт, но таки щелкнул курсором в области подбородка.

— У меня просто свежий взгляд, — возразил Жан-Жак.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — протянула инспектор, а Юра одобряющее хлопнул его по спине.

— Вы что, отправили туда Вики и Пьера одних? — наконец-то задал Жан-Жак мучающий его вопрос. — А если преступник все еще там? Если он вооружен?

— Там никого нет, — после непродолжительной паузы отозвался Юра. — Мы заехали по дороге сюда.

Жан-Жак повернулся к нему, нахмурив брови, и он быстро добавил:

— Я не мог, понимаешь? Вдруг бы мы его упустили из-за каких-то тупых протоколов?

— Ты ведь осознаешь, что это вовсе не обязательно связано с Лукасом? — не выдержал Жан-Жак. — В конце концов, он пропал довольно далеко оттуда. Это может быть просто, ну, вор.

— Не может. — Мила поставила кружку на стол, встала и, приблизившись, повторила: — Не может. Вор бы сразу взял, что хотел, и скрылся. А этот мудак так ничего ценного и не стащил, хотя тусовался у меня несколько дней. А я еще считала себя сумасшедшей!

— Мила заметила, что вещи лежат не не своих местах, — пояснил Юра, и Мила недовольно кивнула.

— Несколько дней? — переспросил Жан-Жак. — И вы этого не поняли? Вы одна живете?

— С мужем, — ответила Мила. — Но он в отъезде. И у нас большой дом.

— Думаю, он не был там постоянно, — вставил Юра. — Скорее приходил пожрать. У Милы вечно еды дохера, она бы и не обратила внимания.

— Хватит делать из меня безмозглую богачку! — возмутилась Мила. Юра принялся что-то возражать, но тут голос подал Седрик.

— Вот это, кажется, похоже, — сказал он. 

Жан-Жак снова взглянул на экран. Лицо предполагаемого преступника похудело и вытянулось, на лбу появились густые брови, нос загнулся крючком. Говорить о похожести было сложно, но детали, которые удавалось рассмотреть в видео, совпадали.

— Я уверен, что это связано с Лукасом, — тихо произнес Юра. — Чутье подсказывает. Не бывает таких совпадений.

Жан-Жак неопределенно повел плечом, хотя в глубине души был с ним согласен. 

Примерно через полчаса отзвонилась Вики. В доме Милы они с Пьером никого не обнаружили, да и с отпечатками пальцев был пролет — на видео мужик ходил в перчатках и, судя по всему, не снимал их и вне кадра. 

— Зато! — победоносно воскликнула Вики. — Зато на земле у сарая есть следы! И один довольно четкий! Мы привезем снимок. 

Юра даже хлопнул в ладоши, хотя радоваться было рано — ботинки наверняка окажутся приобретенными в каком-нибудь крупном сетевом магазине, а поиск одного конкретного покупателя зайдет в тупик. И он наверняка это понимал. Жан-Жак ничего не сказал — промолчали и остальные. Вики пообещала вернуться через час — Пьер оставался дежурить в доме Милы, а на подмогу к нему собирался Мэтт. Вообще, теперь, когда появилось реальное дело, оба они перестали вести себя так, будто пошли служить в полицию, чтобы ничего не делать. Рене, попросив разбудить ее, когда придет Вики, прикорнула в углу на кресле. Юра отправился делать кофе в машине, которая стояла у нее в кабинете, Седрик любезно занялся рассылкой ориентировки, и Жан-Жак подсел к Миле, которая совсем погрустнела и сидела, поставив ноги на кресло и прижав колени к груди.

— Может, позвонить вашим друзьям или родственникам? — спросил он. Мила вскинула на него взгляд и невесело усмехнулась.

— У меня здесь нет друзей, кроме Юры. А родственники остались в России.

— Если хотите, я отвезу… отведу вас к себе, — щедро предложил Жан-Жак, решив не озвучивать ни один из неловких комментариев про друзей и родственников, которые пришли ему в голову. — Мы вряд ли сегодня нормально поспим, но вам нет смысла оставаться здесь. 

— Можно на «ты», — разрешила Мила. — И я бы хотела остаться. Могу лечь в камере. Только не увезите меня утром в эту, как ее… тюрьму.

Мила говорила по-французски, запинаясь и не пытаясь прятать свой акцент, который с каждой минутой становился заметней — видимо, сказывалась усталость. Жан-Жак ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что оценил шутку, и все-таки поинтересовался:

— А ваш… то есть твой муж? Он в курсе?

— Я ему не звонила, — ответила Мила, немного помявшись. — Он должен вернуться только к выходным, я не хотела его отвлекать. Это очень важная конференция.

— Не знаю. — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. — Я бы хотел знать о проблемах моей жены. Ну, если бы у меня была жена.

Мила фыркнула, но тут же снова посерьезнела и с сожалением заметила:

— Сейчас, наверное, уже поздно звонить.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — немного невпопад заметил Жан-Жак, но Мила задумчиво кивнула, а потом достала телефон, взмахнула им, улыбнувшись, встала и вышла в коридор. Жан-Жак покосился на Седрика, но тот был поглощен ориентировкой и, кажется, не обратил внимания на их разговор.

***

— Я никого не видела, — холодным тоном повторила мадам Барановская. — Потому что ночью я сплю.

Юра проигнорировал этот чересчур толстый намек и спросил:

— Может, в другие дни? Не замечали какие-нибудь новые лица в окрестностях? Особенно похожие вот на это.

Он опять постучал пальцем по распечатанному фотороботу мужика, вторгшегося в дом Милы. Мадам Барановская даже не посмотрела — только подняла изящным движением маленькую фарфоровую чашку и сделала очередной глоток. Ни Юра, ни Жан-Жак к своим напиткам не притронулись — Барановская сварила им кофе, но ясно дала понять, что это лишь из уважения к правилам приличия, которые предписывают угощать гостей.

— Молодой человек, — произнесла она наконец. — Вы уже третий раз перефразируете один и тот же вопрос. Я не жалуюсь на зрение и вашу, с позволения сказать, фотографию прекрасно разглядела. Никого, кто походил бы на нее, я не видела ни около своего дома, ни где-либо в другом месте. А сейчас, может быть, вы позволите мне еще немного поспать?

Она говорила с такой уверенностью, что Жан-Жак начал невольно подниматься из-за накрытого белоснежной скатертью стола, но Юра упрямо нахмурился и буркнул:

— У вас все равно бессонница.

— Это не имеет отношения к делу, — невозмутимо отозвалась мадам Барановская. — Приходить в гости в столь ранний час все-таки не рекомендуется.

— Мы не в гости пришли, — возразил Юра. — Вопрос был срочный.

— И я на него ответила. — Барановская удовлетворенно кивнула. Юра поджал губы, но ничего больше не сказал. Схватил со стола фоторобот и распечатки кадров из видео, бросил «спасибо», вскочил и двинулся к выходу. Жан-Жак, поблагодарив строгую хозяйку улыбкой, последовал за ним.

— Мне очень жаль, что я не могу помочь, — несколько мягче произнесла Барановская, когда они уже были у двери. Жан-Жак обернулся и пожал плечами — Юра оглядываться не стал. 

На улице, тем временем, начался дождь. Пока что некрупные и достаточно редкие капли падали на все еще относительно пышный сад, заставляя слегка шевелиться листья кустов и деревьев, однако собравшиеся над головой тучи не обещали сегодня ни единого проблеска солнца. Рассвело еще не до конца — они действительно приехали слишком рано, — но Жан-Жак сомневался, что через пару часов станет намного светлее.

— Хорошо, что Вики и Пьер успели снять следы до дождя, — заметил он. — Сейчас бы уже не получилось. 

— Какая разница? — раздраженно отозвался Юра. — Все равно Барановская ничего не видела.

— Ты уверен, что это те же самые следы?

— Абсолютно. И Мила живет на этой улице, все сходится. Теперь ясно, кто позарился на яблоки. 

— Если бы мадам Барановская видела, кто на них позарился, она бы сразу тебе сказала.

— Я знаю. Просто, ну, может, она заметила его в другой день. Если он, например, проходил мимо. По дороге к Миле за молоком. — Юра безрадостно усмехнулся, а потом вздохнул.

— Поехали завтракать, — предложил Жан-Жак. — Есть место, которое уже работает? Если нет, можем заглянуть ко мне, я что-нибудь приготовлю.

— «Амори» наверняка открыто, — ответил Юра, и Жан-Жак улыбнулся, сглатывая разочарование. — Ну, официально нет, но там владелец сам обслуживает — если он внутри, то можно поесть.

Жан-Жак кивнул и первым пошел к машине. После завтрака уже будет достаточно светло, чтобы продолжить поиски — пока своими силами, а к полудню должны были подъехать на помощь люди из соседних округов. Теперь решили сосредоточиться на участках леса около дома Милы. Конечно, Баки уверенно тащил их в чащу там, где они искали вчера, но зная Баки… пес мог ошибиться — к тому же он так никуда их и не привел. А Лукас вполне способен был идти и таким, более долгим путем или придумать себе еще какое-нибудь дело, тем более, если дома его не очень ждали.

Гордон, который поумерил свой пыл, присоединился к поискам еще вчера. Жан-Жак и Юра с ним не столкнулись — он работал на другом участке, и это вышло, пожалуй, к лучшему. Мари Кларк оставалась дома и, по словам Пьера, заезжавшего ее проведать и осторожно допросить, была совсем плоха.

— Как считаешь, — произнес Жан-Жак, садясь в машину, — Гордон мог участвовать в поисках, чтобы отвести от себя подозрение?

— Обоснованное или необоснованное подозрение? — Юра, уже сжимая руль, внимательно посмотрел на него, и он пожал плечами. — Нет, вряд ли. То есть, в каком-то смысле да. Он явно не хочет, чтобы говорили, будто это из-за него Лукас оказался поздно вечером вдали от дома. — Юра немного помолчал, а потом завел мотор, выехал на дорогу и, не глядя на Жан-Жака добавил: — Но он не связан с преступником. С таким же успехом можно подозревать Барановскую в том, что она специально подкармливала этого урода яблоками. Нет, это кто-то… извне.

— Извне? — повторил Жан-Жак, усмехнувшись.

— Я имею в виду, кто-то неместный.

— Я понял. Просто звучит зловеще.

— Знаешь… — начал Юра, но тут у него в куртке громко завибрировал мобильный. — Бля. Посмотришь, что там? Мне неудобно.

Жан-Жак, внутренне сжавшись, залез к нему в карман, радуясь, что это был карман куртки, а не брюк, достал телефон и, нажав кнопку, прочел превью сообщения, которое заставило его мгновенно похолодеть.

— Юра, это Анетта, — сказал он. — Разблокируй, пожалуйста.

Юра метнул в него настороженный взгляд, а потом выкрутил руль, прижался к обочине и резко затормозил. Жан-Жак протянул ему мобильный, подался ближе, и вместе они прочитали:

«Констебль, за мной кто-то идет».  
«Какой-то мужчина».  
«Мне страшно».

Юра выругался и быстро напечатал:

«Где ты?»

«На улице Симон, возле сквера».

— Это почти там, куда мы едем! — воскликнул Юра, продолжая в бешеном темпе набирать текст:

«Пройди дальше, кафе Амори».   
«Должно быть открыто».   
«Заходи туда и жди, мы едем».

— Нам далеко? — спросил Жан-Жак, когда Юра, бросив ему на колени свой телефон, рванул с места так, что взвизгнули шины.

— Не очень, минут пять. Надеюсь быстрее успеть.

— Позвоню Рене, — решил Жан-Жак.

— Нет-нет, это потом! — остановил его Юра. — Бля, я такой дурак! Позвони ей!

— Ей?

— Ну, Анетте! Позвони и разговаривай с ней, пока мы не доедем!

Это было, конечно, самое разумное. Жан-Жак ткнул пальцем в уже потускневший экран, открыл сообщения и выбрал звонок. Поднес трубку к уху и несколько секунд слушал долгие гудки.

— Что? — окликнул Юра. — Ну, что?

— Она не отвечает, — признался Жан-Жак, и Юра изо всех сил хлопнул ладонями по рулю, а потом увеличил скорость. Жан-Жак сбросил вызов и зачем-то попробовал позвонить еще раз — наверное, просто потому, что делать было больше нечего, — но опять безуспешно. 

— Бля, и зачем она куда-то поперлась в такую рань, — простонал Юра.

— Может, в школе дежурство, — предположил Жан-Жак, чтобы не молчать.

— Неужели это связано с Лукасом? Иначе почему именно Анетта? Черт, я надеюсь, с его друзьями все в порядке… 

Жан-Жак отмер, поспешно достал собственный телефон и позвонил таки Рене. Когда они подъехали к кафе, о завтраке в котором теперь оставалось только мечтать, он уже успел объяснить ситуацию и попросить подкрепление. Рене, к счастью, не став ни спорить, ни задавать лишних вопросов, пообещала немедленно направить группу им на помощь и обзвонить одноклассников Лукаса.

— Обзвоню, — со смешком повторил Жан-Жак использованное ей слово, чтобы немного подбодрить Юру. — Ведь не сама же будет, наверняка Седрика заставит.

Однако Юра отреагировал только невнятным мычанием, похоже, даже не осознав услышанного. Они бросили машину у обочины, и он, хлопнув дверцей, тут же кинулся в каком-то ему одному известном направлении. Жан-Жак поспешил за ним вдоль по улице, в проход между домами, дальше по узкой тропе и лишь тут решился окликнуть:

— Куда мы идем?

— В лес, — отозвался Юра, не оборачиваясь.

— Ты уверен, что он увел ее туда? Вдруг они в каком-нибудь доме или даже где-то на улице? Не лучше ли… 

— Я просто чувствую, что они там. — На этот раз Юра остановился и оглянулся. Тропа была слишком узкой, чтобы идти по ней бок о бок, и Жан-Жаку стало немного не по себе от того, насколько сильно его это раздражало.

— Ладно, — согласился он, и Юра, коротко кивнув, возобновил движение. 

Они пробрались через несколько рядов одноэтажных домишек и вышли к полю, за которым уже начинался лес. Жан-Жак отписался Рене о том, куда они направляются, приврав, что «похоже, мы что-то заметили», поскольку валить все на Юрины инстинкты было глупо. Юра решительно двинулся в поле, задевая бедрами высокие стебли. Тропа продолжалась, но ходили по ней, видимо, нечасто. Казалось, что трава немного помята, однако определить точно было нельзя — не в последнюю очередь из-за дождя, который как раз прекратился. Юра вдруг отступил чуть в сторону и сказал, указывая себе под ноги:

— Следы. Осторожно.

Жан-Жак аккуратно обошел смазанный, но достаточно очевидный след — вроде похожий на те, что сняли у дома Милы и в саду Барановской. Преступник явно старался следов не оставлять и идти по самому краю, но ему, должно быть, мешала Анетта. Удивительно, что они с Юрой все еще его не догнали, учитывая этот факт.

Поле закончилось быстро, и Юра, прежде чем ступить в лес, шагнул влево, в мокрую траву, нагнулся и что-то подобрал — протянул Жан-Жаку. Телефон — новенький, матово блестящий и немного заляпанный грязью. 

— Это ее? — задал Жан-Жак вопрос, который вряд ли требовал ответа.

— Очевидно, — все же отозвался Юра. — А я только подумал, что можно найти их по сигналу. 

— Сомневаюсь, что они ушли далеко, — подбодрил его Жан-Жак. Юра кивнул и, вернувшись на тропу, наконец двинулся в лес. Ветви кустарника здесь были поломаны, в размокшей земле кто-то явно повозился — вероятно, Анетта начала активно сопротивляться. Жан-Жак быстро заглянул под листья, как мог осмотрел пространство вокруг и, ничего больше не обнаружив, догнал Юру, который уже зашагал дальше. 

— Кажется, я здесь бывал, — произнес Юра, когда Жан-Жак тронул его локоть, показывая, что можно ускориться. — Давно.

— Думаешь, он просто тащит ее вглубь леса? Или у него есть цель?

— Не знаю. — Юра нервно дернул плечом. — Помнишь Патрика?

— Патрика? — не сразу понял Жан-Жак, невольно вспоминая «Губку Боба».

— Кошку которого ты кормил. Два дня назад. Я еще спрашивал, не видел ли ты его.

— Ага. Он, кажется, так и не объявился?

— Кажется, нет. 

Тропа стала немного шире, и Жан-Жак все-таки втиснулся рядом и пошел бок о бок с Юрой, который покусывал собственную нижнюю губу, напряженно вглядываясь в немногочисленные просветы между деревьями. Юра покосился на него и сказал:

— Он говорил со мной про какого-то незнакомца. Я тогда не обратил внимания — да и потом мне в голову не пришло. Если честно, я о его исчезновении вообще забыл, после Лукаса… 

— Это может быть совпадением, — заметил Жан-Жак. Сокрушаться из-за того, что не вспомнил казавшийся тогда малозначимым разговор с бомжом, сейчас было контрпродуктивно.

— Будем надеяться. Иначе я вообще… Вроде бы он упоминал кого-то рыжего, а у Милы на видео мужик темноволосый.

Жан-Жак согласно промычал, но через несколько секунд Юра добавил:

— Если только их не двое.

На это Жан-Жак никак не отреагировал. Что тут можно было ответить? Их двое, но нас тоже двое. Еще Анетта пнет кого-нибудь в коленку. Бомж в критический момент освободится и выпрыгнет из-за дерева. С дробовиком. Всякое может случиться.

Они прошли немного — не более полукилометра, — когда Юра вдруг замер и схватил его повыше локтя, заставляя тоже остановиться. Жан-Жак вопросительно посмотрел на него, и он негромко, но с каким-то особенным волнением проговорил:

— Я точно был здесь. Не помню когда, но был. 

— Недавно? — не понял Жан-Жак. — И в каком смысле «был»? Это ведь тот же лес. Мы были недалеко отсюда вчера.

— Не знаю, — неожиданно жалобно протянул Юра. — Но ощущение какое-то… подожди.

Он вдруг сошел с тропы и ломанулся по траве вправо. Жан-Жак замешкался, следя за тем, как он неуклюже пробирается через заросли кустарника, огляделся вокруг. Над головой щебетали птицы, вдалеке что-то глухо стучало. Юра отодвинул в сторону тяжелую ветку и, не оборачиваясь, поманил рукой. Жан-Жак со вздохом ступил в грязь и пошел, раздвигая ногами высокую траву и чувствуя, как брюки снизу намокают, а холод с каждой секундой взбирается выше по икрам.

— Смотри, — сказал Юра, пропуская его вперед. Жан-Жак посмотрел — и даже открыл рот от неожиданности. 

За деревьями обнаружилась небольшая поляна, трава на которой почти не росла — за исключением островков какого-то иссохшего репейника. Но это Жан-Жак отметил про себя лишь машинально, потому что самым главным было другое — посреди поляны стоял дом. Дом дышал влагой и слепо смотрел заколоченными окнами. Покосившиеся ступени крыльца выглядели, как тройной ряд гнилых зубов. Юра издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий скулеж, и Жан-Жак подумал о том, что ему, наверное, еще не приходилось попадать в такие ситуации. В отличие от. 

— Мы можем дождаться подкрепления, — произнес он, понимая, что Юра не согласится и будет, в принципе, прав. Юра ожидаемо покачал головой.

— Кто знает, что он с ней сделает.

— Может быть, он не там.

— Он там, — возразил Юра, и Жан-Жак почему-то решил уточнить:

— Преступник?

Юра, не отвечая, оттянул ветку на себя и сделал движение вперед. Жан-Жак поймал его за запястье.

— Стой! Вдруг их в самом деле двое? Или… или что-нибудь еще. Надо договориться, составить какой-то план. Мне лучше пойти первым, у меня есть опыт общения… с террористами.

С Юриных глаз будто спала пелена, и его отчего-то поплывший взгляд приобрел осмысленное выражение.

— С террористами? — повторил он.

— Да, была там одна история. С захватом заложников. Потом расскажу. 

Жан-Жак старался говорить и вообще вести себя уверенно, несмотря на то, что вопросы в его голове толкались и лезли друг на друга. Ладно, возможно, они с Юрой вчера не проходили именно здесь, но другие должны были прочесывать и этот участок — почему дом никто не видел? Или видел, зашел, ничего не обнаружил и потому не рассказал? Почему вообще дом, пускай даже заброшенный, стоит так далеко от других жилых строений? Почему тропа не ведет к нему, а наоборот, уходит в сторону? 

Жан-Жак, так и не дождавшись ответа, полез было меж деревьев, но на этот раз Юра остановил его:

— Подожди! 

Жан-Жак фыркнул, несмотря на серьезность ситуации. Тоже мне, офицеры полиции. Решительные борцы с преступностью. Юра, однако, не дав ему озвучить эту мысль, быстро проговорил:

— Я знаю тут… то есть, мне кажется, можно попробовать влезть через окно с другой стороны.

— Они же заколочены, — заметил Жан-Жак.

— Не все… может быть. Ну, я думаю. Интуиция. 

— Допустим, — осторожно согласился Жан-Жак. — В конце концов, доски старые, могли треснуть.

— Да, или так. — Юра с энтузиазмом закивал. — Давай попробуем. 

— Ты попробуй. Я пойду в главную дверь, ты — через окно. Так выше шанс застать его врасплох.

Юра недовольно поджал губы, но кивнул. Жан-Жак подавил желание растрепать ему волосы — а потом стиснуть его в объятиях и никуда не отпускать. Анетта, — мысленно напомнил он себе. Ободряюще улыбнулся и лишь хлопнул по плечу. Юра сглотнул, кивнул еще раз, развернулся и начал пробираться сквозь траву и кусты, обходя дом. Жан-Жак вытащил пистолет, нагнулся, свободной рукой поднимая над головой ветку, и вышел на поляну.

Сразу стало намного тише — хотя это, пожалуй, было естественно. Неестественным было то, что земля под ногами оставалась сухой, несмотря на прошедший дождь. Этому, конечно, .. могла существовать тысяча разумных объяснений. Например, деревья склонялись под ветром таким образом, что защитили от влаги эту часть поляны, в то время как за домом образовалось настоящее болото. Или здесь какая-нибудь особенная почва, которая успевает высохнуть за несколько минут. В любом случае, размышлять об этом сейчас было излишне. Сухая и сухая. Следовало быстро проверить дом, и если похититель там — освободить Анетту, а если нет, то осмотреть все комнаты и двигаться дальше. К тому моменту их уже, вероятно, нагонят остальные — и странно, кстати, что еще никто не нагнал. Хотя времени на самом деле, кажется, прошло не очень много — такое ощущение создавала, наверное, лишь плотность событий. 

Крепко сжимая рукоять пистолета, Жан-Жак осторожными, но быстрыми шагами двинулся к крыльцу. Какой-то чахлый куст попытался вонзить свои колючки в ткань его брюк, хотя он мог поклясться, что на выбранной им траектории никаких кустов не росло. Ладно, неважно. Еще несколько шагов — и он увидел, что входная дверь приоткрыта. Несильно, всего на пару сантиметров — из леса этого не было заметно. Но тем лучше. Похоже, преступник действительно скрылся в доме. Жан-Жак поставил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку, стараясь не производить шума, и прислушался. Ему показалось, что изнутри раздается какой-то шорох. Он согнул руку, поднимая пистолет на уровень виска, перешел на ступеньку выше, затем на последнюю, третью — и та вдруг резко и противно скрипнула. Внутри дома — на сей раз точно — что-то зашуршало, раздался детский крик. После этого медлить уже было бессмысленно. Жан-Жак схватился за ручку и распахнул дверь, ворвался в дом, держа оружие перед собой, и громко произнес:

— Не двигаться! 

Дуло пистолета нашло две фигуры ближе к центру просторной комнаты и сосредоточилось на той, что была выше и массивней. Раскрытая дверь пропустила внутрь немного света, которого, конечно, не доставало, чтобы как следует все разглядеть. Жан-Жак машинально отметил большой стол у дальней стены, а на нем какие-то вещи — то ли пакеты, то ли тряпки, кажется, подсвечники… У двери, ведущей, видимо, в коридор, высился узкий шкаф на гнутых ножках. Больше мебели в комнате не было.

— Стой где стоишь! — визгливым голосом выкрикнул похититель. — Или я убью ее!

Анетта всхлипнула, и Жан-Жак остался стоять там, где стоял, — потому что к ее виску прижался пистолет. Разумеется, ублюдок был вооружен. И с такого расстояния он не промахнется.

— Спокойно, — произнес Жан-Жак. За его спиной раздался тихий щелчок — дверь закрылась, и стало темнее, но он успел разглядеть скособоченную фигуру, грязную куртку, худое лицо, явно давно не стриженные и не мытые волосы. — Анетта, не бойся. Все будет хорошо. 

— Убери оружие! — потребовал похититель. Жан-Жак, глаза которого еще не привыкли к темноте, кивнул и, присев на корточки, осторожно положил пистолет на пол, а потом выпрямился и поднял руки вверх. 

— Отпустите ребенка, — сказал он.

— Нет!

— Но зачем она вам? Слушайте, я могу помочь. Мне кажется, вы не желаете ей зла, так? Вы не хотите сделать с ней ничего плохого.

Он рассчитывал на то, что маньяк не оперирует категориями типа «я хочу сделать этому ребенку больно». Нет, он должен формулировать свои мотивы иначе. И когда он их сформулирует, можно будет от них отталкиваться. А там, наверное, появится Юра — весомый козырь в рукаве, потому что появиться он должен из-за спины похитителя, и хорошо бы без особого шума. Тогда они вдвоем сумеют как-нибудь справиться с ним, не ставя под угрозу Анетту. Как? Ну, как-нибудь. Главное, чтобы Юра не завяз в грязи по дороге.

— Ей всего десять лет, — заметил Жан-Жак, немного преуменьшив возраст Анетты. — Вам ведь будет неприятно, если… 

— Это не имеет значения, — вдруг перебил его похититель.

— Что не имеет значения? — тут же подхватил Жан-Жак. 

— Она. — Парень тряхнул Анетту за плечо, и та жалобно ойкнула. Жан-Жак, немного пообвыкшись в темноте, наконец разглядел, что ее лодыжки и запястья стягивают тонкие веревки. — Эти.

— Эти? — Жан-Жак сделал очень маленький шаг вперед, который, кажется, остался незамеченным.

— Эти, там, — непонятно пояснил похититель, указывая пистолетом куда-то в угол. Жан-Жак напрягся, но через мгновение дуло уже снова смотрело Анетте в висок. — Все неважно.

— Согласен, — отозвался Жан-Жак, пододвигаясь еще чуть ближе. — В жизни очень много бессмысленного.

Анетта протестующе замычала — похоже, чужие пальцы слишком сильно сдавили ей шею. Похититель скосил взгляд на нее, и Жан-Жак воспользовался этим для очередного, уже более широкого шага. Теперь он заметил на полу странные следы — черточки, кружочки, какие-то загогулины, кажется, выжженные огнем. Отметины, насколько ему было видно, образовывали плавную изогнутую линию. Круг? Ритуальное убийство? И, в таком случае, Лукас… 

Жан-Жак приказал себе забыть пока про Лукаса и сосредоточится на проблеме, которая была перед ним. 

— У нее впереди вся жизнь, — сказал он — довольно глупый аргумент, но лучшего придумать не получалось. — Я уверен, вы не хотите лишить ее этого.

— Не имеет значения, — повторил парень равнодушным тоном. — Не имеет значения, чего я хочу. Важно только то, чего хочет он.

— Он? — Жан-Жак уже мог различить осунувшееся лицо, недельную небритость, даже вроде бы мешки под глазами. И не мог решить, какой вопрос задать. Кто такой «он» — дьявол? Господь бог? Сообщник? 

— Он, — подтвердил преступник, и в этот момент произошло сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, Жан-Жак понял, что может видеть детали не потому, что привык к темноте, а потому, что в комнате стало светлее. Во-вторых, в дверном проеме наконец-то вырос Юра с оружием наперевес. В-третьих, Юрино лицо исказилось в гримасе, и он вскинул пистолет, прицеливаясь. В-четвертых, раздался выстрел — который прокатился по комнате необычно долгим, каким-то двойным эхом. Жан-Жаку даже показалось, что его толкнули. Парень выпустил Анетту, и та начала заваливаться набок, но ее подхватил Юра, который, не опуская оружия, заорал:

— Стоять! — Хотя идти куда-либо медленно осевший на пол похититель уже явно не собирался. Лишь бы Анетта не обратила слишком много внимания на всю эту кровь… Жан-Жак потер плечо, которое отчего-то начало саднить, вытянул руку в сторону, разминая, машинально посмотрел на нее — и замер. 

На ладони было темное.

— Джей-Джей! — выпалил подскочивший Юра. Жан-Жак поднял взгляд — у стола Анетта уже освобожденными от пут руками развязывала веревки на ногах. 

— Выстрелил в меня, — пробормотал он. — Выстрелил. Но как? Он же целил в… в другую сторону.

— Это не он. — Юра замотал головой. — Это другой, еще один. Я был прав, их двое. Он зашел, увидел тебя и почти сразу пальнул. И сбежал. Лицо чем-то замотано, и капюшон, я нихера не разглядел. Блядь. Как ты?

— Иди, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Иди, он же уйдет. Я нормально, дождусь. 

Юра болезненно скривился, закусил губу, огляделся, и Жан-Жак повторил:

— Иди. 

Когда Юра исчез за дверью, он хотел дойти до стены и сесть, но, чувствуя внезапный упадок сил, приземлился там, где стоял. Зачем-то потрогал выжженные в доске значки, а потом плюнул и лег прямо на них. Анетта подошла и опустилась рядом на колени. Жан-Жак припомнил и сказал ей:

— Твой телефон у Юры. Он… отошел ненадолго. Тебе надо позвонить родителям. Ты в порядке?

— Наверное. — Анетта всхлипнула, вытерла ладонью под носом. Жан-Жак попробовал протянуть к ней руку и не смог.

— Вы ранены? — спросила Анетта. 

— Так, царапина. 

— У вас кровь.

— Ничего страшного. Сейчас придет подкрепление, мне помогут добраться до больницы. Там рану обработают и перевяжут. Все будет нормально.

Анетта снова шмыгнула носом. Хорошо бы увести ее отсюда, но Жан-Жак опасался уходить, пока не вернется Юра, да и в своих силах не был уверен. Плечо не болело, только как-то неопределенно ныло. Начало клонить в сон. Анетта погладила его по руке, и он заставил себя улыбнуться.

Юра вернулся, кажется, минут через пять — и, упав на пол возле Анетты, с горечью сообщил:

— Как сквозь землю. Я далеко не стал забираться, естественно. Давай, надо валить отсюда.

С этим Жан-Жак был полностью согласен. Негоже держать ребенка рядом с трупом, да и на свежий воздух выйти уже хотелось. Юра помог ему сесть, и голова сразу же принялась кружиться.

— Встанешь? — с беспокойством в голосе спросил Юра. Жан-Жак, не отвечая, оперся ладонью о пол и с трудом поднялся на колени, а потом — держась за Юрино плечо — наконец на ноги. Головокружение не проходило. Будет, конечно, не очень здорово, если его вырвет прямо здесь.

Но по ступеням они спустились без каких-либо эксцессов. Преодолели несколько шагов по-прежнему пустынной поляны, которые на этот раз показались Жан-Жаку расстоянием по меньшей мере в километр, вышли в лес, выбрав место, где кусты росли не так буйно, добрались до дерева покрупнее — и там Юра опустил его на землю, прислонив спиной к стволу. Жан-Жак закрыл глаза, но тут же опять открыл, подумав, что лучше не терять сознания.

— Где Лукас? — тихо спросила Анетта. 

— Ты его там не видела? — отозвался Юра.

— Нет. Вы не будете его искать?

— Будем. Сразу же, как только придут наши коллеги. Вот. — Из-под полуприкрытых век Жан-Жак увидел, как Юра достает найденный ими телефон Анетты, вытирает его о штаны и протягивает ей. — Позвони маме, скажи, что с тобой все в порядке. Мы найдем Лукаса.

Анетта взяла мобильный, отошла в сторону и, нажав несколько раз на экран, поднесла его к уху. Только после этого Юра бросился к нему. Жан-Жак снова попытался улыбнуться, но, видимо, получилось неубедительно, потому что Юра в ответ скорчил жалобную гримасу, и, прикоснувшись двумя пальцами к его скуле, вдруг принялся расстегивать куртку. Стащил ее, оставшись в майке, скомкал — а потом вздохнул, расправил и аккуратно свернул. Прижал к плечу, надавливая. Это было уже достаточно больно, и Юра, глядя на выражение его лица, извиняющимся тоном произнес:

— Попробуем остановить кровь, потерпи.

Жан-Жак согласно моргнул, а после этого как-то не сумел поднять веки. Юра — наверное, от волнения — надавил сильнее и позвал:

— Джей-Джей! 

Жан-Жак сделал усилие и все-таки приоткрыл глаза. Юра нервно улыбнулся. В нескольких метрах за его спиной Анетта говорила что-то в телефон — разобрать слова не получалось.

— Ты дыши, — сказал Юра. — Дышать нормально?

— Нормально, — ответил Жан-Жак, но вышло невнятно. Налитые свинцом веки неуклонно пытались закрыться.

— Джей-Джей, — повторил уже вновь невидимый Юра. — Ты только не это… в смысле, не… мы же бобра так и не посмотрели! И Баки будет по тебе скучать! И Петя будет! 

А ты? — хотел спросить Жан-Жак, но надо было беречь силы.

— И я, — начал Юра, словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, — очень рад, что ты сюда перебрался. То есть, я понимаю, что тебя типа сослали, и я не этому рад, а — бля, ты понимаешь.

— Не ругайся, — выдохнул Жан-Жак, — при ребенке. 

Юра коротко засмеялся и снова сжал рану. Жан-Жак поморщился, с трудом поднял вторую, неповрежденную руку и, на ощупь поискав его пальцы, сказал:

— Слишком сильно.

— Прости. — Давление немного ослабло. — Скорая едет, я звонил. И наши тоже. Все будет хорошо. И мудака этого найдем. Осмотрим того, что там, в доме — должны быть какие-то улики. 

Жан-Жак не ответил. Юра, немного помолчав, заговорил снова: 

— И бобра не посмотрели. Хотя я уже сказал, да? Мне кажется, Миле ты понравился. Я имею в виду, не в том смысле, а как человек, в целом. Слушай, думаешь, петуха — тоже они? Или совпадение? Кстати, ты должен мне еще рассказать — помнишь, ты обещал? Про террористов. Джей-Джей, ты меня слышишь? Джей-Джей?

Жан-Жак слышал, но не успевал даже обрабатывать этот поток информации — не то что реагировать. 

— Бл… ин, — произнес Юра и опять засмеялся, а через мгновение к губам Жан-Жака прижалось нечто сухое и горячее, которое потом вдруг оказалось влажным — и все равно горячим. От удивления веки перестало тянуть вниз, и Жан-Жак распахнул глаза, но не смог сфокусировать взгляд — Юра был слишком близко. Его волосы пощекотали скулу, губы — конечно, губы — мазнули под носом и вернулись ко рту, прошлись слева направо. Это было не очень похоже на поцелуй. Жан-Жак даже подумал, что, возможно, ему не особенно правильно пытаются сделать искусственное дыхание — а затем внезапно осознал происходящее. 

Потому что это был, безусловно, поцелуй. Юра целовал его со всем усердием опытного соблазнителя и всей неумелостью новичка. От шока, смешавшегося с нарастающей болью, Жан-Жак не мог толком ответить — и лишь снова поднял здоровую руку, нашел ладонью Юрин затылок, попытался сжать. Юра отпрянул и зажмурился. 

— Извини, — сказал он, сглатывая. — Я не должен был.

— Юра, — только и успел произнести Жан-Жак, прежде чем услышал вторивший ему голос Рене:

— Юра! Наконец-то! Какая-то мистика, не могу понять, почему мы вас так долго искали. Анетта, ты как? Да, да, носилки сюда, пожалуйста. 

Жан-Жак все-таки сумел улыбнуться и прикоснуться к Юриной руке, прежде чем его сознание затопила тьма. 

***

Последние полчаса Юра бессмысленно пялился на плакат, напоминающий о необходимости регулярного медицинского осмотра. В больничном коридоре он был один: как только они доехали до больницы, Джей-Джея увезли, даже не сообщив куда. Рене, приехавшая на другой машине чуть позже них, обнаружила его стоящим перед зданием и отвела сюда, в коридор. Юра хотел было отправиться на поиски операционной, рассудив, что Джей-Джей может быть там, но Рене категорически ему запретила. Вас туда просто не пустят, — сказала она, — и помочь вы тоже ничем не сумеете. Юра промолчал, но остался сидеть на неудобном диване, вертя в руках телефон. 

Ему звонила Мила, звонили Вики и Мэтт — поочередно, как будто сговорившись, — но он не брал трубку и малодушно надеялся, что они не придут искать его в больнице. В конце концов, он поднялся, дошел до стоящего в углу кулера, налил воды, которую залпом выпил, и уставился на свои руки. Левый манжет был весь в запекшейся крови — наверное, испачкал, когда вытаскивал Джей-Джея из дома. Пальцы, держащие стаканчик, мелко подрагивали, хотя для пережитого он чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно. Как будто ему просто показали фильм про не существующих в реальности людей, которых он никогда не видел и не знал. Всего час назад он был готов умереть от ужаса за Джей-Джея и вот теперь сидел в непонятном ступоре, пытаясь вызвать в себе хоть какую-то реакцию на случившееся. Впрочем, наверное, это было лучше, чем если бы он рыдал и бился в истерике — тем более что врач еще в машине сказал, что рана не смертельная.

— Как вы? — голос Рене раздался у него над ухом так внезапно, что он вздрогнул. — Кто-нибудь приходил? 

— Что с ним? — перебил Юра, проигнорировав ее вопрос. — Он в порядке? Есть какие-то новости?

— Говорят, состояние стабильное, — сказала Рене, и Юра облегченно выдохнул. — К нему пока не пускают, но опасности для жизни нет. С Анеттой тоже все в порядке, — добавила она, и Юра ощутил жгучий укол стыда, потому что совсем забыл про девочку. — Она напугана, но не пострадала — благодаря вам. 

— А Лукас? 

— Нашли тела — его и еще одно, старика. — Рене села рядом с ним на диван. — Пока нельзя говорить точно, но, судя по всему, Кларка убили в день похищения. 

Юра на секунду закрыл лицо руками и крепко зажмурился. Она говорит это для меня, — понял он. Типа — не вините себя, вы все равно бы не успели. Как будто от этого могло стать легче.

— Мне кажется, — тихо произнес он, — я знаю, кто это. Ну, вторая жертва. Патрик, он еще все время в «Метро» тусуется. Хотя теперь, наверное, нужно говорить «тусовался». Я только фамилию его не помню.

— Мы проверим. — Рене мягко качнула головой. — Возможно, это и правда он.

Юра кивнул. Рене ничего больше не говорила, и он молча перекатывал в руках пустой стаканчик.

— Вы с сержантом Леруа, — наконец произнесла она, — хорошо поработали. Спасли заложника, нейтрализовали одного из убийц — а второго мы скоро поймаем. Выезды из города перекрыты, лес тоже прочесывают, далеко ему не уйти.

Так хорошо поработали, что сержант Леруа теперь в больнице. И не убей Юра мужика из Милиного дома, у них был бы свидетель, наверняка способный сообщить важную информацию. Все могло быть хуже, да — но это было абстрактное «хуже», в котором их поджидала засада из десятка вооруженных до зубов бандитов. А от — Юра задумался, пытаясь подобрать выражение, — счастливого исхода событий их отделяло... Совсем немного, в общем, отделяло.

— У вас кровь, — обеспокоенно заметила Рене, — на шее, слева. Вы не ранены?

Юра провел рукой по коже — осторожно, как будто там и впрямь могла быть рана, которую он не заметил. На пальцах осталась темно-красная, почти коричневая пыль.

— А, — ответил он. — Это Джей-Джея. То есть, сержанта Леруа.

— Вы уверены? — почему-то переспросила Рене.

— Ну да, — кивнул Юра. Рене чуть нахмурилась, а затем сказала:

— Плохо, конечно.

Юра с удивлением на нее уставился, и она, явно смутившись, пояснила:

— Если бы это была кровь сбежавшего преступника, мы смогли бы пробить его по базе. Может быть, все-таки возьмем образец?

Юра представил, как она прямо в больничном коридоре делает соскоб с его многострадальной шеи, и торопливо помотал головой. 

— Второй вообще ко мне не приближался, — сказал он.

И подумал про себя — я помню, откуда эта кровь. Он наклонился к Джей-Джею и поцеловал, и тот скользнул пальцами чуть ниже уха, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть его, то ли наоборот, — а потом рука мягко упала вниз. Конечно, упала — Джей-Джей вообще-то был ранен. Юра вспомнил его бледное, обескровленное лицо и снова почувствовал себя мудаком. Он должен был поддержать напарника, успокоить, а вместо этого изо всех сил прижимал куртку к чужому плечу и говорил, говорил, говорил — как будто если Джей-Джей поймет, насколько важен для него, рана возьмет и затянется. Хотя Юра и сам не то чтобы очень это понимал. Они неплохо ладили, да, и — теперь он мог признаться себе в этом — Джей-Джей казался ему привлекательным, но он не позволял подобным мыслям развиться во что-то конкретное. А потом этот выстрел — и когда он увидел Джей-Джея лежащим на полу, кто-то как будто выкачал весь воздух из его легких. Джей-Джей может умереть — от этой перспективы становилось так страшно, как не было никогда в жизни. Потом, сидя в машине, Юра говорил себе, что испугался бы за любого из коллег — и сам же осознавал, что это не так.

Уж целовать их он точно не стал бы.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — произнесла Рене. — Хотите, я отвезу вас домой? 

Я хотел бы, — подумал Юра, — чтобы второй преступник вернулся всего на какую-нибудь минуту позже. Чтобы Джей-Джей, как в дурацких боевиках, нагнулся или сделал шаг в сторону в момент выстрела и пуля не задела его. Хотел бы, чтобы ебучая дверь в коридор поддалась с первого раза. Или чтобы ее все-таки получилось выбить. И тогда он не опоздал бы на эти несколько секунд, оказавшиеся критичными.

— Вам сейчас, наверное, не до этого, — сказал он. — Я такси вызову.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, — Рене вздохнула, — но я предпочла бы лично убедиться в том, что вы добрались без приключений.

Она поднялась с дивана и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Юра выкинул стаканчик, за время их разговора превратившийся в скомканный кусок пластика, и последовал за ней к выходу. 

— Меня же пустят к нему? — спросил он, когда они подошли к оставленной на стоянке машине. — Когда ему станет лучше. 

— Конечно, — кивнула Рене. — Врачи говорят, это случится очень скоро.

Юра благодарно кивнул и сел позади нее — почему-то очень не хотелось, чтобы Рене видела его лицо. Интересно, выбирался ли тот, второй, в город? Если да, то, возможно, Патрик говорил именно о нем. В магазине совершенно точно есть камеры — а значит, преступник мог быть на одной из записей. Сколько они хранятся — неделю, месяц? Нужно пойти и просмотреть их. Он прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыл глаза. Рене, конечно, говорила, что преступнику и так не уйти, но Юра уже один раз понадеялся на лучшее. Почему-то решил, что, раз дверь была открыта в его сне, она будет открыта и в реальности. Что это в принципе тот же самый дом. Доверился, блин, интуиции — и совершил ошибку. 

И будет полным идиотом, если эта ошибка ничему его не научит.

***

_— Ты больной, — сказал Бен, когда Юра залез на подоконник и, свесив ноги, собрался прыгать. — Просто, блин, больной. Что ты делал там столько времени?_

_— Сейчас увидишь, — с гордостью ответил Юра и соскользнул вниз. В ноги ударило — странно, вроде окно располагалось не так уж высоко, — но он устоял._

_— Вот. — Он осторожно вытащил из кармана куртки нож, и держа за цепочку, помахал им перед лицом у Бена. — Скажи, крутая штука?_

_— Дай посмотрю. — Бен подался вперед, но Юра резко отдернул руку._

_— Я же трус, — издевательски произнес он. — Или уже нет?_

_— Да чего ты, — буркнул Бен себе под нос. — Жалко, что ли?_

_— А мне, — встряла Бетани, — покажешь?_

_Юра снисходительно посмотрел на Бена и протянул ей цепочку. Бетани взяла нож за основание — небольшой, он был едва ли длиннее ее ладони, — поднесла к глазам, разглядывая._

_— Какой странный, — произнесла она. — Для чего он вообще? Интересно, он острый?_

_Бетани провела кончиком пальца по лезвию и тут же ойкнула. На подушечке проступили капли крови_

_— Блин, ты безрукая, что ли... — начал Юра — но она, метнув на него быстрый взгляд, внезапно сжала нож в ладони. Между пальцев потекла кровь, Бетани странно дернула головой назад, а затем, закатив глаза, осела не землю. Бен, наконец отмерев, бросился к ним._

_— Бет! Бет, что с тобой? Подними ее, быстро!_

_Юра плюхнулся рядом с ней на землю, приподнял ее, положив голову и плечи себе на колени. Бетани все еще держала нож, и Бен судорожно пытался разжать ее пальцы, что-то испуганно повторяя — Юра почему-то не мог разобрать, что именно. В какой-то момент Бен вскрикнул и отдернул руку. По ладони текла кровь._

_— Помоги мне, — неожиданно низким голосом прохрипел он, и Юра начал было поспешно рыться в карманах в поисках носового платка — а в следующую секунду по лицу Бена как будто пробежала рябь, челюсть вытянулась, рот распахнулся в каком-то мучительном движении._

_— Помоги мне, — повторил Бен уже обычным голосом, но Юра, резко оттолкнув от себя Бетани — та, кажется, была все еще без сознания, — поспешно отполз назад. — Юра, пожалуйста, не бросай меня!_

_Его глаза заволокло белым — буквально на пару мгновений, спустя которые они снова стали серыми, — однако этого было достаточно. Юра попытался встать, споткнулся, но потом все-таки поднялся и рванул к тропинке, уходящей от дома. Он мчался так стремительно, как только мог, ветка ударила его по щеке, какие-то кусты цеплялись за одежду, на повороте кроссовок проскользнул на влажной траве, и он чуть не растянулся, с трудом удержавшись на ногах. Впереди показался просвет, Юра ускорил темп, правая нога зацепилась за что-то — и он упал, пропахав обеими ладонями землю, — а затем его накрыла темнота._


	11. День независимости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жан-Жаку приходится поучаствовать в операции по освобождению заложников.

Ветер в очередной раз изменил направление и швырнул в лицо Софи прядь ее собственных волос. Софи раздраженно откинула их назад, заложила за ухо и снова склонилась над планом. Жан-Жак опять безуспешно попытался влезть между ней и инспектором Марше. Он появился слишком поздно, когда все уже эвакуировались из оцепленного теперь здания, а команда была в курсе дела и, в общем, в нем не нуждалась, но Марше велел ему оставаться и быть на подхвате — никто не знает, в какой момент могут понадобиться лишние люди. Жан-Жак, разумеется, не ушел бы и сам, несмотря на законный выходной, но быть на подхвате он просто не умел — ему требовалось действовать. 

Марше и Софи с двух сторон прижимали к капоту полицейской машины план, который ветер вырывал из их рук, и вполголоса обсуждали, что делать дальше. Жан-Жак, наконец, отчаявшись втиснуться между, обошел их, остановился у дверцы, положил локоть на крышу автомобиля и постарался сделать вид, будто стоит там уже давно. Марше бросил на него взгляд, вздернув густые седые брови, но ничего не сказал и тут же снова посмотрел вниз. 

— Подобраться незамеченными нам не удастся, — говорила Софи. — Второго входа в переговорную нет. 

Марше отпустил план, который Софи поймала на лету, и, сжав руку в кулак, воскликнул:

— Черт! Где пропадает Блейз!

— Едет, — заверила Софи. — Наберитесь терпения.

— Нет. Попробуем еще раз сами. — Марше развернулся к ним спиной и зашагал к своей машине, возле которой сгрудились полицейские.

— Кто такой Блейз? — спросил Жан-Жак у Софи. Та смерила его недовольным взглядом, но пояснила:

— Переговорщик из центрального управления. Вроде бы специально этому учился. Я, честно говоря, отношусь скептически, но Марше его знает. 

Жан-Жак, которому имя «Блейз» рисовало образ прожигателя жизни в темных очках и с сигаретой в зубах, пожал плечами и протянул руку. Софи помедлила, но все-таки отдала ему план. Жан-Жак расправил его перед собой — два опен-спейса по сторонам от лифтов, ряды кабинетов вдоль стены здания и несколько переговорных в восточном крыле. В одной из них и находились заложники — с десяток топ-менеджеров компании под названием «Антребуа», удерживаемых ее бывшим сотрудником Шарлем Бедаром.

Еще несколько месяцев назад Бедар занимался чем-то неопределенным в отделе продаж. Его результаты всех удовлетворяли — или, скорее, никого не интересовали — до тех пор, пока компания не решила круто изменить стратегию, открыв собственную сеть магазинов. Тут быстро выяснилось, что Бедар не справляется не только с новыми, но и с текущими задачами, в связи с чем его без долгих разговоров заменили на более опытного и расторопного сотрудника. В принципе, вполне заурядная история. Однако ситуация, видимо, осложнилась личными проблемами: было уже известно, что новую работу он не нашел, с квартиры съехал, когда кончились деньги, а вдобавок ко всему после долгой болезни скончалась единственная родственница — престарелая тетка, которая воспитывала его с десяти лет после смерти родителей. В этих бедах надо было кого-то винить, и Бедар выбрал бывшее руководство — или руководство просто шло первым в его списке.

Эту информацию Жан-Жак узнал на брифинге примерно двадцать минут назад: Софи оперативно опросила бывших коллег Бедара, которых вывели из здания. Коллеги называли его замкнутым, нелюдимым, одиноким и вспыльчивым. Несколько человек заявили, что почти не удивлены такому поступку, а одна дама рассказала, как на чьем-то дне рождения он специально кинул в ее бокал зубочистку, надеясь, что она не заметит и подавится. Последнее не приняли во внимание — хотя бы потому, что к нынешнему делу это отношения не имело, — но личность террориста решили считать установленной. 

Жан-Жак, свернув оказавшийся бесполезным план, догнал Софи, которая уже двинулась следом за Марше, и, примеряясь к ее шагам, заметил:

— Странно, что они не попытались выбраться сами.

— А ты бы попытался? — отозвалась Софи. — Когда сумасшедший тип наставил на тебя пистолет? Никому не хочется рисковать собственной шкурой.

— Камеры отрубили? — на всякий случай уточнил Жан-Жак.

— Разбиты, — ответила Софи. — Сама система работает. Их там немного — несколько в опен-спейсе и коридоре, две в переговорной. В общей сложности, штук пятнадцать.

— Он разбил пятнадцать камер? — усомнился Жан-Жак. — В одиночку?

— Мог заставить заложников. — Софи остановилась возле группы полицейских, образовавших круг, в центре которого, прижимая к уху телефон, стоял Марше. Один из констеблей, заметив их, посторонился — Софи тут же юркнула ближе к инспектору, и Жан-Жак последовал ее примеру. Марше, лицо которого не выражало абсолютно ничего, выждал еще несколько минут, а потом опустил телефон со словами:

— Не берет.

Это могло означать все, что угодно, но выстрелы они должны были услышать. Если только там не пистолет с глушителем — или не только пистолет, а еще какой-нибудь газ. Может, он заставил их всех напиться яда. Жан-Жак почувствовал, как по позвоночнику поднимается предательская дрожь. К такому его жизнь не готовила — точнее, готовила не жизнь, а пара занятий в академии, но тогда он и представить себе не мог, что это случится на самом деле.

Они звонили в переговорную дважды, и в первый раз на них обрушился только долгий и бурный поток угроз, зато во второй террорист был намного сдержанней, сообщив, что его зовут Шарль Бедар, и он собирается восстановить справедливость, а именно — прикончить своих обидчиков. И никто, конечно, не спросил, почему он не прикончил их сразу, и не указал на то, что решение о его увольнении принимали не они, а линейный менеджер. Злить людей в таком состоянии опасно.

— Пробуем еще, — сказал Марше, разворачивая телефон экраном вверх, но тут за спиной Жан-Жака послышался визг тормозов, который заставил всех обернуться в сторону подъездной дороги. Изрядно потрепанная машина остановилась по диагонали к бордюру, водительская дверца распахнулась, и на асфальт ступил высокий худой человек в застиранных серых джинсах и видавшей виды кожаной куртке. Марше многозначительно произнес «а!» и шагнул вперед, заставляя подчиненных расступиться. 

— Инспектор. — Блейз — а это был, конечно, Блейз — потряс протянутую ему руку, коротко кивнул и вдруг улыбнулся, что скорее понравилось Жан-Жаку, но явно не понравилось Софи, которая кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание, и представилась:

— Лейтенант Софи Сильвен. Мы очень рады, что вы к нам присоединились — надеюсь, теперь дело пойдет быстрее.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — ответил Блейз, сжимая ее пальцы и продолжая улыбаться. — Думаю, что даже наоборот — хорошо бы оно шло помедленней. Иначе мы вряд ли добьемся успеха. 

Софи заметно напряглась. Должно быть, ей тоже до сих пор не приходилось с таким сталкиваться. Она была старше Жан-Жака лет на десять, но в их отделение перевелась не очень давно — может, два года назад — а до этого работала в какой-то глуши, где большую часть времени все, наверное, ограничивалось спасением забравшихся на дерево кошек. Нет, это он, конечно, преувеличил — даже в глуши люди нарушают закон — но факт оставался фактом: им всем хотелось, чтобы проблема разрешилась скорее.

— Софи, — вмешался Марше, — введи нас в курс дела. Только кратко.

— Шарль Бедер вошел в здание около часа назад, — послушно начала Софи. — По всей видимости, у него был пропуск — пока не известно откуда, но могли, в принципе, не забрать при увольнении. Он поднялся на третий этаж, в офис компании «Антребуа», там зашел в опен-спейс и стал угрожать сотрудникам, размахивая пистолетом. Началась паника, большинство убежали, пара человек попытались его остановить, но он выстрелил в потолок, и после этого героев не осталось. Видели, как он шел в сторону переговорных. Приехала полиция, всех эвакуировали — людей, слава богу, немного, здание отремонтировано недавно, и часть помещений не занята. Бедар держит в заложниках несколько топ-менеджеров, у которых проходило совещание… 

— Это он вам сказал, — полувопросительно произнес Блейз.

— Да, когда мы звонили, — вмешался Жан-Жак, перетягивая взгляды на себя. — Но мы слышали голоса, там точно есть живые люди. Даже если он кого-то… 

— Давайте считать, что никого, — перебил Блейз. — Как насчет требований? 

— Мы не решились спросить, — ответил Марше. — Сам он ничего не требовал, только повторял, что убьет заложников, и повесил трубку, пока я пытался сформулировать вопрос. 

— А потом вы звонили еще раз?

— Нет, — отозвалась Софи. — Это был второй раз. В первый он просто кричал.

— Очень хорошо, — неизвестно чему обрадовался Блейз. — Он может видеть нас из окна?

Они переглянулись, и Жан-Жак — видимо, по праву человека, до сих пор держащего в руке план — ответил:

— Теоретически да. Переговорные с этой стороны. Но мы не заметили, чтобы кто-то выглядывал.

— Он перестал брать трубку, — добавил Марше. — Не исключено, что они переместились куда-то еще. 

— Не исключено, — подтвердил Блейз. — Нам понадобятся номера телефонов в опен-спейсе, но давайте сперва попытаемся еще раз. Лейтенант Сильвен, появились какие-нибудь новые данные по личности Бедара? 

— Одна свидетельница сообщила, что у него вроде была девушка, — сказала Софи. — То ли Мария, то ли Марианна. Впрочем, она не уверена: возможно, он только хотел предложить ей встречаться. Или… — Софи поморщилась, — или вообще ее придумал. 

— А ему это свойственно? — ухватился за ее слова Блейз. — Придумывать такие вещи? 

— Коллеги говорят, что с ним было сложно общаться. Он изъяснялся путано, суть становилась ясна далеко не сразу, у многих просто не хватало терпения. 

— Ясно. — Блейз забрался рукой во внутренний карман куртки, извлек оттуда небольшой планшет, который своей видимой новизной резко контрастировал с его поношенной одеждой, и разблокировал экран, открывая заметку, где, очевидно, содержалась вся собранная по Бедару информация. — Неплохо бы выяснить насчет девушки поточнее, на эту тему иногда можно надавить, но не хотелось бы ошибиться. И мне нужен список заложников, хотя бы ориентировочный.

— Ес-с… — Софи запнулась, наверное, не будучи уверенной, имеет ли Блейз право ей приказывать. — Да, хорошо.

— Не волнуйтесь, — неожиданно мягко произнес Блейз. — Чем дольше заложники остаются живы, тем меньше вероятность того, что они погибнут. 

— Это не может всегда работать, — вмешался Марше. — Особенно если мы продолжим болтать. Софи, пока никого не отпускай. Сделай список заложников, и побыстрее. Джей-Джей, попробуй узнать что-нибудь еще про девушку. И вообще — что-нибудь еще. Поговори с людьми, у тебя это обычно неплохо получается. Новые подробности — сразу к нам. 

Блейз внес в заметку Марию-Марианну, и Марше передал ему телефон, жестом подзывая поближе двух констеблей — кто-то должен был дежурить рядом на случай неотложных поручений. Жан-Жак хотел бы остаться и сам, чтобы посмотреть, как работает переговорщик, но Софи легонько ткнула его кулаком в плечо и двинулась в сторону небольшого сквера, где — на разумном расстоянии от опасности — все еще находились свидетели. 

— Господин Бедар, — произнес за его спиной Блейз вдруг сильно изменившимся, ставшим каким-то глухим и усталым голосом. — Я очень рад, что мне удалось… 

— Мы никак не можем выяснить, куда переехал этот Бедар. — Сбоку подскочил Поль, висевший на связи со штабом. — Хозяин старой квартиры говорит, что он не оставил никакого адреса.

Жан-Жак поморщился и прислушался, но они все равно уже отошли слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать слова Блейза.

— А тетка? — спросила Софи. — Ну, которая померла. Может, она оставила ему квартиру? 

— Она жила в доме престарелых, — отозвался Поль. — Вроде как совсем впала в маразм. Ее квартиру Бедар продал два года назад.

— Вот как? — встрепенулся Жан-Жак. — А почему он не стал там жить?

— Увы, никто не поинтересовался. Собственно, о продаже тоже никто не знал — это Шарлотта, — Поль взмахнул телефоном, — нашла в каких-то базах. 

— Черт, мне его даже немного жалко, — сказала Софи. 

— А где, в таком случае, деньги? — не отступился Жан-Жак. Поль пожал плечами. — Шарлотта может выяснить? Какие-нибудь вклады в банках, крупные покупки?

— Шарлотта может все. Но, наверное, понадобится время.

— Ты уверен, что это в приоритете? — вмешалась Софи. 

— Не очень, — честно признался Жан-Жак. — Просто это кажется странным. Если у него были деньги, почему увольнение его так подкосило, а если не было, то куда они делись? 

— Ну, квартира дешево стоила? — предположил Поль. — И он спустил все на девочек и выпивку. 

— Если так, для Блейза это может оказаться полезной информацией, — заметил Жан-Жак. — Нас учили, что с террористами следует разговаривать в их системе координат. Девочки и выпивка тоже могут быть ключом к налаживанию контакта. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Поль. — Вы далеко?

— Пообщаемся еще со свидетелями, — ответил Жан-Жак. — На связи. 

Когда они добрались до рощи, Софи вдруг сказала:

— Мы могли бы войти в здание.

— Ты имеешь в виду, штурмовать? 

— Не знаю. Но мне не нравится, что мы так далеко.

— Тебе не нравится, что ты не видишь происходящего, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Я понимаю. Нет контроля над ситуацией. Но Блейз потому и спрашивал, видно ли нас в окно. Если мы войдем, Бедар может заметить.

— Есть запасной вход. Даже два, — негромко заметила Софи и вздохнула. — Ладно, мы теряем время. Попробуй поговорить с женщиной, которая рассказала мне про Марию — вон она, блондинка в сером костюме, Эвелин.

Эвелин сидела на скамейке в компании совсем молодого констебля и воинственно вскинула подбородок при виде еще одного человека в форме — похоже, ее как ценного и знающего больше других свидетеля уже успели допросить все, кому не лень.Тем не менее, Жан-Жак сдержанно улыбнулся и, согнав констебля взглядом, сел на освободившееся место. 

— Сержант Леруа, добрый день. Как вы? — участливо осведомился он. — Черт, не догадался принести вам кофе, но мы можем попросить…

— Какой кофе? — перебила его Эвелин. — Когда речь идет о жизни людей!

— Именно! — подхватил Жан-Жак, мысленно обругав себя. — Очень хорошо, что вы это понимаете. Но не поддавайтесь панике. Каждый из нас делает то, что может. 

— Я могу еще раз рассказать вам про Шарля. — Эвелин вздохнула и откинулась на спинку скамейки. — Не знаю, правда, зачем. 

— Попробуйте рассказать мне что-то, чего не рассказывали другим, — предложил Жан-Жак.

— Мы с ним сидели в самом углу опен-спейса, — сказала Эвелин, немного помявшись. — Как раз там, где эти… переговорные, за шкафами. Я лицом к окну, а он по диагонали от меня — спиной. 

— И вы общались, — подхватил Жан-Жак.

— Очень редко, — ответила Эвелин. — Мы здоровались, я всегда спрашивала, как у него дела, но… Впрочем, иногда его словно прорывало, он начинал говорить — знаете, наверное, он был не совсем здоров.

— Физически?

— Скорее психически. То есть теперь это кажется очевидным. — Эвелин бросила взгляд на окна третьего этажа, которые едва просматривались сквозь ветви деревьев.

— А Мария? — не выдержал Жан-Жак. — О ней вы что-нибудь вспомнили?

— Да забудьте вы про эту Марию, — недовольно пробормотала Эвелин. — Зря я ее упомянула. На самом деле, очень сомневаюсь, что он с кем-то имел отношения. Просто тогда обратила на это внимание, потому что от него редко можно услышать женское имя. Думаю, он говорил про какого-нибудь персонажа.

— Ясно. — Жан-Жак кивнул, решив, что настаивать на этом вопросе — только впустую тратить драгоценное время: им требовалась конкретная информация.

— Да и случилось это давно, — добавила Эвелин. — Пару лет назад. Потому и подробностей уже не помню.

— Пару лет назад? — переспросил Жан-Жак, доставая телефон, чтобы проверить в информационной рассылке, не звали ли Марией тетку Бедара.

— Может, полтора года, — засомневалась Эвелин. — Но не меньше.

— А что-нибудь еще необычное произошло два года назад? — поинтересовался Жан-Жак, погасив экран. Тетку Марией не звали. Эвелин наморщила лоб и обвела задумчивым взглядом серое небо, качающиеся на ветру кроны деревьев, снующих вокруг полицейских, и Жан-Жак невольно затаил дыхание, чувствуя, что перед самым носом прыгает, дразнясь, какая-то ниточка, но его ждало разочарование — Эвелин не могла ничего припомнить. Он посидел с ней еще несколько минут, задавая наводящие вопросы, но это тоже ни к чему не привело. Софи, от которой явно было больше пользы, нашла его со списком вероятных заложников, и они вместе вернулись к Блейзу и Марше. Жан-Жак с удивлением заметил, что телефона в руке Блейза уже не было. Софи передала ему список и спросила:

— Мы попросим отпустить несколько человек?

— По ситуации, — лаконично отозвался Блейз.

— Можно упирать на то, что большинство из них вообще не имеет никакого отношения к увольнениям сотрудников, — предложила Софи. — Я здесь отметила…

— Боюсь, что у Бедара иная логика, — перебил ее Блейз. — Он считает их всех виновными. Богатые люди, которые получают деньги ни за что. Идут по головам, сами того не замечая.

— Вряд ли они такие уж богатые, — усомнился Жан-Жак. — Компания не очень крупная. 

— Но она быстро растет. И можно задушить ее в зародыше. Что с девушкой?

— Ничего, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Ложный след. Что случилось? Он чего-то потребовал?

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Блейз и протянул руку к Марше. — Инспектор, давайте телефон. И отойдем, здесь слишком шумно.

— Джей-Джей, — сказал Марше. — Будь здесь, должны приехать люди из центрального управления. Софи, с нами. 

Софи тут же бросилась за уходящим Блейзом, и Марше, хлопнув Жан-Жака по плечу, направился следом, сопровождаемый молчаливыми констеблями. Они отошли к последнему ряду машин — не очень далеко: Жан-Жак четко видел, как Блейз набирает номер, как Марше хмурит брови, как Софи в ожидании приоткрывает рот — но потом один из констеблей почти полностью загородил их своей широкой спиной, и он со вздохом отвернулся к зданию. Оцепление начиналось примерно в двадцати метрах от него и выглядело излишне внушительно — когда его выставляли, было еще толком неясно, что именно произошло. Но как удивительно — всего один человек с одним единственным пистолетом держит в напряжении столько народа. 

— Эй, — Поль незаметно подошел сзади, и Жан-Жак едва не подпрыгнул, — что, Софи взяли в переговорную группу? Как у них успехи?

— Похоже, что не очень, — ответил Жан-Жак, переведя дыхание. — Кто-то едет к нам из центрального управления. 

— Логично. — Поль кивнул. — Мы здесь уже больше часа. Если Блейз ничего не сможет разрулить в ближайшее время, речь, видимо, пойдет о штурме.

— Они на третьем этаже, — напомнил ему Жан-Жак. — Бедар успеет прикончить нескольких заложников, если заподозрит неладное.

— Он до сих пор никого не прикончил. Значит, что-то его все-таки сдерживает. 

— Ты узнал про деньги? — вспомнил Жан-Жак. 

— Частично. Похоже, что вкладов в банках у него нет. Насчет крупных покупок Шарлотта пытается выяснить. Может, он просто потерял их? Погорел на каких-нибудь акциях?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Жан-Жак. — Не нравится мне это.

Но в следующие полчаса времени подумать у него не было. Группа из центрального управления привезла аппаратуру, и теперь Софи с Марше стояли в наушниках, напряженно вслушиваясь в диалог, который Блейз вел в одиночку. Спецназовцев не наблюдалось, но Жан-Жак не сомневался, что они где-то неподалеку. Подоспели и журналисты, для которых пришлось выставить отдельный кордон. Жан-Жак затерялся среди машин, опасаясь, что его отрядят с ними общаться, и эту задачу взвалили на некстати подвернувшегося Поля. Наконец, прибыл и заместитель начальника полиции Морель, который отвел в сторону Марше и не менее пяти минут с ним разговаривал, после чего Марше отобрал наушник у Софи и сказал ей что-то, от чего она сразу подобралась, коротко кивнула, завертела головой, осматриваясь, а потом двинулась вдруг в сторону Жан-Жака.

— Ну? — окликнул Жан-Жак, не дожидаясь, пока она приблизится. Софи все-таки сделала еще несколько шагов, прежде чем ответить вопросом на вопрос:

— Где план?

Жан-Жак пару раз моргнул, а потом спохватился и полез в карман брюк, где лежал сложенный во много раз план этажа. Софи развернула его и нахмурилась. 

— Что? — поторопил ее Жан-Жак. — Штурмовать?

— Пока проработать варианты, — отозвалась Софи. — Черт, мне нужны планы всего здания. У кого они были?

— Наверное, у Давида, — предположил Жан-Жак. — Расскажи, а? Хотя бы в двух словах.

— Это очень странно. — Софи опустила план и посмотрела на него каким-то потерянным взглядом. — Он не выдвигает никаких требований. Просто обещает, что убьет их. Блейз уговаривает его передать трубку кому-нибудь из заложников, но пока безуспешно.

— Может… — Жан-Жак сглотнул. — Может, они мертвы?

— Нет, мы слышим голоса. Но очень глухо, не разобрать, о чем говорят. А еще он бросает трубку. И после несколько раз не берет. А когда берет, то все по новой. — Софи покачала головой и двинулась было в сторону рощи, но потом обернулась. — Иди послушай. Марше тебя не прогонит. 

Жан-Жак замешкался, хотя группу из управления он уже встретил, а других указаний ему не давали — и, возможно, как раз дадут, если он попадется на глаза. Однако Марше, когда он все-таки подошел, без лишних слов протянул ему наушник, который он немедленно приложил к уху.

В первые три-четыре секунды он не услышал ничего, кроме прерывистого дыхания — звучало так, будто человек на другом конце линии собирается заплакать. Неужели Блейзу таки удалось его сломать? Жан-Жак посмотрел на переговорщика, но тут хриплый голос произнес ему в ухо:

— Я держу их на мушке. Каждого. Я готов. У меня хватит патронов. Они за все поплатятся.

— Это очень важное решение, — мягко отозвался Блейз. — И я знаю, что вы приняли его не сразу. Вы взвесили все «за» и «против». Но мне хочется понять, что именно склонило чашу весов… 

— Убью, — повторил Бедар. — Никто… — Его голос вдруг прервался грохочущим кашлем, который длился, кажется, не меньше минуты, прежде чем он, наконец, выдавил: — Никто не выйдет живым.

— Вы нездоровы? — мгновенно отреагировал Блейз. — Вам нужна помощь?

— Помощь? — переспросил Бедар. — Не притворяйтесь, что хотите мне помочь.

— Но я правда хочу вам помочь. Если вам нужен врач… 

— Полицейские свиньи! — вдруг заорал Бедар. — Мрази! Вы никому не хотите помочь! Вы только разрушаете!

— Я не полицейский, — спокойно сообщил Блейз. — Я здесь по просьбе полиции, но… 

— Все сгорите в аду! — продолжал Бедар. — Все! Я их прикончу! Прямо сейчас начну! Прямо… 

Связь оборвалась, и в наушнике раздались короткие гудки. Блейз, который сидел на заднем кресле открытой машины боком, ногами наружу, ударил себя кулаком по бедру и смачно выругался.

— Кажется, мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки, — заметил Марше, потирая ладони. — Вы думаете, он болен?

— Не уверен. Но это многое бы объяснило.

— Он не сказал «нет».

— Это само по себе ничего не значит. — Блейз вздохнул. — Звоните, звоните, чего вы ждете!

— Джей-Джей. — Жан-Жак повернулся к Марше, который снял наушник и теперь теребил его в пальцах. — Выясните, не лечился ли он где-нибудь.

— Есть, — отозвался Жан-Жак, разрываясь между сожалением — ему хотелось послушать еще — и облегчением — голос Бедара был чрезвычайно неприятным. Таким голосом говорят, будто вынимают из души что-то легкое и светлое — и становится совсем тяжело и темно.

— Побыстрее, — добавил Марше.

— Свидетели упоминали, что у него могут быть проблемы с головой, — все же сообщил Жан-Жак.

— Конечно, проблемы, — раздраженно произнес Блейз. — Иначе он вряд ли вообще стал бы это делать. Вы там звоните или нет?

Жан-Жак оставил наушник кому-то из центра и, отойдя подальше, связался со штабом. Шарлотта заверила его, что Бедар ни от чего не лечился, но она обязательно посмотрит еще раз. Оставив ее заниматься этим, Жан-Жак в нерешительности остановился недалеко от оцепления. Ветер утих, и начало смеркаться — через час уже будет совсем темно. Через час — он вдруг это понял — все изменится. Наверное, не закончится — но какое-то решение должно быть принято. Либо Блейз сдвинется с мертвой точки — почему он до сих пор не может этого сделать? — либо прикажут готовиться к штурму. Тем более, Марше уже отправил Софи смотреть планы… 

Жан-Жак, в целом, доверял своей интуиции. Проблема была в том, что захват заложников — вовсе не та ситуация, в которой следует полагаться только на нее. И, тем не менее, она изо всех сил кричала ему, что штурмовать нельзя. Но что делать, если с Бедаром не удастся договориться? А как договориться с человеком, который даже ничего не просит? И почему он ничего не просит?

Возле одной из машин Жан-Жак заметил белобрысую макушку Софи, склонившейся над планами, — в точности как несколько часов назад, когда он только приехал. Однако теперь Софи не просто смотрела. Проработать варианты. Жан-Жака передернуло — впервые за этот день ему стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Было бы хорошо, если бы он пустил нас внутрь, — сказала Софи, когда Жан-Жак подошел ближе. Она выглядела измотанной: рубашка с одной стороны выбилась из брюк, встрепанные ветром волосы требовали расчески, а от помады на губах уже ничего не осталось.

— Кажется, он на это не настроен, — ответил Жан-Жак с невеселой усмешкой.

— С ним не за что зацепиться. — Софи на мгновение прижала к лицу ладонь и помассировала лоб большим и указательным пальцем. — Он ничего не просит, ничего не рассказывает. Вдруг там и правда уже нет живых? А голоса — это просто какое-то видео на компьютере?

— Наверняка мы этого все равно не можем узнать, — заметил Жан-Жак. — А ждать тоже опасно. Что там? — он указал подбородком на план. 

— Вот два запасных выхода. — Софи ткнула пальцем в две точки на бумаге. — Думаю, имеет смысл использовать дальний, чтобы успеть сориентироваться по обстановке. На третьем этаже придется переходить открытое пространство. Полагаю, там столы, но все равно — группа захвата должна быть небольшой. Переговорки за шкафами, вот здесь. — Она провела пальцем линию. — Но шкафы не сплошные, между ними проходы — это не слишком хорошо. И я очень боюсь, что он перевел заложников куда-то еще.

— Он там один, — напомнил ей Жан-Жак. — Для него это слишком большой риск. К тому же, телефон, по которому мы звоним, проводной. Пока он отвечает, можно не беспокоиться.

Софи оглянулась, а потом быстро произнесла:

— Марше хочет штурмовать. Морель собирается отдать приказ уничтожить Бедара. Блейз бесится, просит еще время. Между прочим, помнишь тот случай с захватом заложников в клубе? Лет пять назад? — Жан-Жак кивнул. История была нашумевшая и — политическая. — Оказывается, Блейз их вытаскивал. Несколько людей все же погибло, но считается, что ему удалось добиться невозможного. Наверное, мы только поэтому до сих пор ждем. Бедар явно неадекватен.

— Неадекватен, — согласился Жан-Жак. — И если заметит штурмовую группу, возможно, перестреляет всех заложников… Софи?

— М? — Софи, которая снова было уткнулась в план, подняла на него взгляд.

— А что если мне, ну, разведать обстановку?

— В смысле? — недоуменно спросила Софи.

— В прямом. — Жан-Жак подступил к ней еще на полшага и заговорил тише. — Я зайду с запасного хода, как ты говорила. Но один, без группы. Поднимусь на третий этаж и посмотрю… что там происходит. Свидетели сказали, что в переговорных стеклянные стены — если получится подойти, я смогу увидеть хотя бы, жив ли кто-то. А потом вернусь назад. 

— Ты с ума сошел! — шепотом возмутилась Софи. — А если тебя заметят?

— Меня заметят с меньшей вероятностью, чем группу, верно?

— Марше никогда на это не согласится, — отрезала Софи.

— А ты? — спросил Жан-Жак.

— Что я?

— Ты старше меня по званию.

— Я не могу тебе этого приказать!

— И не надо! — Жан-Жак замотал головой. — Просто одобри мой план. Скажи, что он не совсем идиотский. 

— Джей-Джей, прекрати. — Софи смотрела на него умоляющее. — Если хочешь, давай предложим это Марше. Я тебя поддержу. 

Жан-Жак поморщился и попытался придумать аргумент, который ее пробьет. Марше, даже если согласится, пошлет кого-нибудь другого. Кого-нибудь из спецназа. А Жан-Жак был уверен, что справится сам. Что в этом сложного? Можно двигаться по стенке, а потом перебегать от одного шкафа к другому — встать за последним и выглянуть. Ему всего-то и надо — увидеть, что там нет горы трупов, и ориентировочно узнать, где именно находится и чем занят Бедар. 

— Я обещаю не рисковать, — сказал он Софи. — Только взгляну — и сразу назад. Он меня не заметит. 

— А если заметит? 

— А если он их убьет? — подхватил Жан-Жак, воодушевленный тем, что Софи до сих пор не сказала «нет». — Не волнуйся, у меня скрытность прокачана до максимального уровня.

— По-моему, сейчас не время для шуток. 

— Просто я могу это сделать сразу, — добавил Жан-Жак. — Без лишних согласований, которые отнимают время. И мне ничего не нужно — кроме, может быть, небольшой помощи от тебя.

— Тебе нужен бронежилет, — пробормотала Софи. 

— Но если мы за ним пойдем, на это обратят внимание. Софи, — Жан-Жак положил руки ей на плечи, — я обернусь за пять минут. Подумай, это очень сильно нам поможет. Одно дело смотреть на планы и совсем другое — увидеть своими глазами. Ты ведь сама хотела… 

— Хорошо, — вдруг перебила его Софи. — Раз я хотела, то и пойду я. 

— Нет, — тут же выпалил Жан-Жак. — Ни в коем случае. Я это придумал — я и пойду. Ты нужна здесь. 

— А что будет, когда ты вернешься? Думаешь, победителей не судят? Марше тебя с потрохами съест. 

— Во-первых, не съест. — Жан-Жак улыбнулся. — Может, наверное, объявить выговор. Но если там все, как мы и ожидали — если Бедар сидит в переговорной и держит заложников на мушке — не обязательно даже ему говорить. Руководить штурмом наверняка будешь ты.

— Он только просил меня проработать варианты.

— Потому и просил. Софи, мы теряем время. Ты должна провести меня внутрь. 

— Но как? — Софи нахмурилась и посмотрела по сторонам. Жан-Жак, решив не добиваться от нее четкого согласия и довольствоваться тем, что есть, быстро проговорил:

— Мы идем к запасному входу. Там дежурят двое — ты скажешь, что им надо встать в оцепление впереди, а мы сменим их, потому что… ну, не знаю почему, просто надо, приказы не обсуждаются. Когда они уходят, ты остаешься внизу, а я быстро поднимаюсь наверх, смотрю и сразу же возвращаюсь назад. Потом будем решать по ситуации. 

Софи задумчиво поджала губы, и Жан-Жак затаил дыхание. Если она таки откажется, он как-нибудь сделает все один — лишь бы она не побежала к Марше. Но Софи вздохнула, на пару секунд прикрыла глаза, а потом распахнула их снова и вдруг ткнула его кулаком в плечо.

— Господи, ты безумец. Мне кажется, ты меня заражаешь этим безумием. 

Несмотря на ситуацию, Жан-Жак позволил себе улыбнуться, и Софи тоже ответила ему мимолетной улыбкой, но тут же вновь посерьезнела. 

— Но больше пяти минут я тебе не дам. Пойдем, нужно торопиться. — Они двинулись быстрым шагом вправо, мимо стоящих на некотором расстоянии друг от друга полицейских, и Жан-Жак возразил:

— Десять. 

— Семь. — Софи резко завернула за угол. — И тебе одному нет смысла идти к дальнему входу — к тому же, я хорошо знаю ребят, которые стоят у ближнего. Они… в общем, лучше вешать лапшу на уши им, поверь мне. 

Жан-Жак чувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце. Кажется, Софи тоже нервничала — она на ходу поправила рубашку, дернула кобуру у себя на поясе, а потом несколько раз сжала и разжала пальцы. Они приблизились к констеблям, стоящим почти навытяжку по сторонам от неприметной серой двери, и Жан-Жак махнул рукой одному из них, которого немного знал. Имени, правда, не помнил — но тут его выручила Софи.

— Клод, Дидье! — бросила она. — Нужно усилить оцепление у центрального входа. Есть основания опасаться, что преступник попытается прорваться с боем. Мы с сержантом Леруа останемся здесь и сменим вас. Выполняйте!

— Лихо, — прошептал Жан-Жак, когда констебли, которые поначалу явно собирались задавать вопросы, захлопнули рты и, пробормотав «есть, мэм», заторопились прочь. — Правда они сейчас наведут панику. 

— Надеюсь, не успеют. — Софи шагнула к стене и, развернувшись, скрестила руки на животе. Жан-Жак встал с другой стороны от двери и обхватил ладонью ручку. Софи загораживала его от пары полицейских, дежуривших правее, а слева от них никого не было, и он мог проскользнуть внутрь незамеченным. 

— Я пошел, — шепнул он.

— Джей-Джей, только, пожалуйста, не рискуй, — поспешно проговорила Софи. — Если не сможешь подойти близко, просто вернись. 

— Ладно, — отозвался Жан-Жак и чуть-чуть приоткрыл дверь.

— Обещай! — потребовала Софи. Жан-Жак, взглянув на нее последний раз, подмигнул и ответил:

— Обещаю.

Но когда он закрыл дверь и оказался в темноте, веселый азарт сменился адреналиновым возбуждением, в котором было мало приятного, но которое при этом задвинуло подальше страх и порождаемую этим страхом нерешительность. Жан-Жак дал себе десять секунд, чтобы дважды глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, а потом начал подниматься по ступенькам, шагая как можно мягче и в то же время как можно быстрее. Глаза привыкли довольно скоро — на самом деле, на лестнице было отнюдь не темно, свет проникал сквозь небольшие квадратные окна на каждом пролете. Преодолев путь от нулевого до первого этажа, он остановился и прислушался, но услышал только негромкий мерный гул кондиционеров и двинулся дальше. Зачем-то отсчитал ступеньки: восемь, девять, десять — вспотевшая рука соскользнула с перил, и от неожиданности он споткнулся, чуть не полетев носом вперед, однако в последний момент удержал равновесие. Сердце заколотилось еще сильнее, хотя это казалось невозможным. Нет, так не пойдет. Жан-Жак замер на площадке второго этажа, пытаясь успокоиться. Потрогал кобуру, сделал еще один глубокий вдох, помассировал виски. Время уходило неумолимо: вряд ли Софи действительно будет отмерять ровно семь минут — скорее всего, даст ему какой-то резерв, — но затягивать тоже нельзя. Он собрался и представил себе, как, действительно словно в видеоигре, выбирает и включает режим скрытности. Как ни странно, стало немного легче. Никаких посторонних звуков до него по-прежнему не доносилось, и он пошел дальше, с трудом переставляя ноги. Площадка, еще один пролет — и вот перед ним дверь, ведущая на третий этаж, с надписью, запрещающей входить, и длинной ручкой во всю ширину, которую он обхватил и тут же выпустил, чтобы все-таки вытереть ладонь о брюки. Об этом он не подумал: бесшумно открыть такую дверь не получится — непременно что-нибудь щелкнет. Софи просила его не рисковать, и он обещал. Неужели придется возвращаться назад? Жан-Жак закусил губу, снова сжал ручку и решительно надавил. Прости, Софи. Ручка поддалась бесшумно, однако дверь и впрямь щелкнула — как ему показалось, оглушительно, однако отступать было поздно, и он, стиснув зубы, распахнул ее, стараясь действовать не слишком поспешно, шагнул вперед и осмотрелся. 

Справа от него находился турникет, который отключили во время эвакуации, а за турникетом открывался вид на столы, заставленные офисной техникой, заваленные бумагами, ручками, разнообразной канцелярской ерундой. Фотографиями. Жан-Жак сглотнул. Конечно, люди, которые сидели на этих рабочих местах, были уже внизу, в безопасности, но контраст между их мирными семейными фото и притаившейся где-то в глубине помещения угрозой заставил его в очередной раз содрогнуться. Он закрыл глаза, представил себе план, который изучал достаточно долго, и мысленно прочертил линии, которые ему показывала Софи, а потом шагнул через турникет и сразу же прижался спиной к холодной штукатурке. Переговорные располагались вдоль длинной стены здания, и, в принципе, увидеть крайнюю можно было и отсюда: Жан-Жак облизнул пересохшие губы, расстегнул кобуру и вытащил пистолет, но с предохранителя снимать не стал, ограничившись тем, что поднял оружие на уровень плеча. Сосчитал до трех, выглянул из-за угла, стараясь сразу зацепить взглядом как можно больше, и действительно увидел край переговорной: примерно метр стекла — прозрачного сверху, пересеченного матовыми полосами начиная с высоты человеческого роста и полностью матового снизу. За ним угадывались какие-то формы, но разобрать их природу не представлялось возможным — хотя, скорее, это были все же стулья, а не люди. Жан-Жаку казалось, что он слышит голоса, однако полной уверенности у него не было. Слишком тихо — Бедар, наверное, говорил бы громче, учитывая, как он орал про полицейских свиней. Придется подойти ближе — и желательно не медлить, потому что время, время… На этот раз не позволив себе затягивать, он метнулся в сторону переговорки, обогнул чей-то стол, едва не сбив с него лежащую на самом краю папку, и остановился у шкафа, держа пистолет наготове. Ручка одного из ящиков больно вдавилась ему в спину, но он не решался двинуться, напряженно вслушиваясь. Нет, ничего. На столе в полуметре от него среди бумаг, возле телефона сидел плюшевый розовый заяц в соломенной шляпе, украшенной аляповатыми цветами, и он вспомнил, что компания производит игрушки, что Бедар продавал вот таких вот пусть нелепых, но вполне милых зайцев, а потом решил прикончить несколько человек. 

Жан-Жака внезапно охватила злость. Как Блейз может даже пытаться разговаривать с Бедаром в его системе координат? Это же просто дико. Более того, в этом нет никакого смысла: нельзя договориться с безумием. Злость обожгла мозг и накалила позвоночник, а потом так же мгновенно залила все тело холодом. Жан-Жак стиснул зубы, напряг мышцы и все-таки щелкнул предохранителем. 

Шкафов, как и указала Софи, было три — они отгораживали переговорные от общего пространства, создавая своеобразный коридор, но между ними оставались проходы, через которые вполне можно было выглянуть. Жан-Жак сделал пару шагов вбок — проход оказался даже шире, чем он думал, однако, стоя с левой стороны, он видел только маленькую переговорную, где никого, кажется, не было. И тут раздался голос, который моментально пригвоздил его к месту. Голос был достаточно высоким и вряд ли мог принадлежать Бедару — наверное, заговорил кто-то из заложников. Слов ему разобрать не удалось, но это определенно были слова, а не шум кондиционера. Выходит, они живы — конечно, не факт, что все. И нельзя уходить, не увидев хоть что-нибудь. 

Жан-Жак, выдохнув, одним резким и, как ни странно, почти бесшумным прыжком преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от следующего шкафа, а там занял то же положение, что и до этого — только словно в зеркальном отражении, — и теперь его взору открылась переговорная, в который Бедар держал своих заложников. 

На самом деле, он смотрел всего несколько секунд, но заметить успел многое: и громоздкие тени, которые уже явно не были стульями, за матовой частью стекла внизу, и лежащие россыпью на полу коридора бумаги — вероятно, кто-то их выронил, убегая, — и затылок, маячащий за прозрачной полосой. Жан-Жак подавился воздухом и едва не закашлялся, хотя сам не знал, что его так поразило — он должен был ожидать увидеть Бедара. Затылок шевельнулся сперва как-то неопределенно, а потом Бедар резко повернулся в профиль, и Жан-Жак разглядел невысокий прямой лоб, густую бровь, крупный нос, складку века над прищуренным глазом и сам глаз, цвет которого он с такого расстояния различить не мог, но который все же показался ему болотисто-мутным. Рот — непропорционально мелкий, судя по фотографиям — и подбородок закрывала матовая полоса. Жан-Жак опомнился только секунду спустя, отшатнувшись обратно за шкаф, но никаких криков не последовало, так что, видимо, Бедар его все же не заметил. Он подумал, что выяснил все возможное — заложники на полу вдоль стеклянной стены и живы, потому что тени едва уловимо, но шевелились, Бедар недалеко от двери, скорее всего, сидит на стуле и держит их под прицелом, однако если действовать аккуратно, то можно покончить с этим прямо сейчас… 

Жан-Жак поставил пистолет на предохранитель, а затем опять снял. Марше не дурак и, наверное, не станет тратить слишком много времени на то, чтобы его отругать, но ведь дорога каждая минута. В академии он считался одним из лучших стрелков. И кто знает, что случится, если мешкать? Он снова поднял пистолет, призвал на помощь все высшие силы, которые только смог вспомнить, и вышел в проход. Бедар опять повернулся к стеклу затылком. Жан-Жак прицелился в его полуприкрытое волосами ухо, помедлил, а потом дал себе мысленную пощечину и нажал на курок. 

В руку больно ударило отдачей, под оглушительный грохот и звон стекло разлетелось на тысячу мелких осколков, и Жан-Жак запоздало подумал о том, что заложники могут от этого пострадать — но было уже поздно. Тени зашевелились активнее, раздалось несколько вскриков и возгласов, однако никто не встал и не рванул к двери. Вероятно, слишком напуганы. Жан-Жак стоял, не меняя позы и по-прежнему целя туда, где сквозь разбитое стекло теперь было видно край стола, пару стульев на его противоположной стороне и большой экран на стене справа. Снизу уцелел внушительный матовый кусок, который загораживал от него тело — если Бедар действительно стал просто телом. Он был готов к тому, что пуля прошла мимо — хотя тогда она угодила бы в окно. Тем не менее, он выждал около двадцати секунд, прежде чем немного расслабиться и двинуться вперед, держа пистолет у плеча. Один шаг, два — Бедар лежал на полу лицом вниз. Жан-Жак нашел взглядом аккуратное пулевое отверстие, отбросил ногой в сторону бумаги и, на всякий случай держа труп на мушке, перешагнул остатки стеклянной стены. 

Заложников было восемь, и никто из них до сих пор не поднялся. Жан-Жак, осторожно ступая по осколкам, подошел и поставил пистолет на предохранитель так, чтобы они это видели. Кажется, от стекла никто не пострадал — по крайней мере, сильно. Сидящий ближе всех к двери лысый мужчина в изрядно помятой белой рубашке взглянул на него, и он, дружелюбно улыбаясь, сказал:

— Полиция. — Что, наверное, и без того было очевидно по его форме. — Сержант Леруа. Давайте я помогу вам встать. 

Он убрал пистолет в кобуру, нагнулся и подхватил мужчину под локоть, потянул, заставляя подняться, отпустил — но тот сразу же стал заваливаться обратно, и пришлось поддержать его снова. Только сейчас Жан-Жак заметил, что и у него, и, кажется, у остальных заложников связаны руки и ноги. Мужчина до сих пор не заговорил и лишь продолжал смотреть глазами, округлившимися не хуже сидящих у него на носу очков, но этого, наверное, следовало ожидать — вряд ли он когда-либо в своей жизни испытывал подобный шок. 

— Вот. — Жан-Жак потянулся назад и, не глядя, нащупал спинку стула — подвинул его к себе и развернул, после чего осторожно усадил мужчину на сиденье, жалея, что не удосужился внимательно прочесть список заложников — сейчас смог бы хоть предположить, кто перед ним. — Подождите, я вас развяжу. Вы в порядке? Не волнуйтесь, у нас есть врачи, группа уже на подходе.

Про группу он, конечно, соврал, хотя, с другой стороны, услышав выстрел, Марше должен что-нибудь предпринять. Но теперь, когда Бедар мертв, — Жан-Жак невольно оглянулся, чтобы лишний раз в этом удостовериться — торопиться уже не имело смысла. Он подергал узел, который оказался крепким, но не сложным — видимо, Бедар заставлял заложников связывать друг друга. Все еще безымянный мужчина издал какой-то неопределенный звук, и Жан-Жак, пытаясь вытолкнуть веревку из петли, успокаивающе произнес:

— Сейчас, сейчас, потерпите. 

— Где ваша группа? — Сказавший это голос был явно женским и раздался откуда-то из-за его спины. Жан-Жак обернулся. Поначалу он принял ее за молодого парня — наверное, просто потому, что не заметил женского имени в списке, ибо на мужчину она все-таки не походила, несмотря на короткие волосы и бесформенный костюм. Вообще, костюм казался странным — не то чтобы Жан-Жак был подвержен стереотипам, но в его представлении высшие руководители одевались иначе. И желтая жилетка не слишком гармонировала с остальным… Он задумчиво уставился на буквы над карманом. Курьер? Похоже на то — наверное, принесла кому-то документы, а потом просто не знала, куда бежать, и попала в переплет. Удивительно, что именно ей, в итоге, удалось сохранить хладнокровие.

— Они скоро будут. — Жан-Жак подошел к ней, оставив мужчину, который наверняка поймет, если он сначала поможет девушке. Девушка вздернула подбородок и посмотрела на него неожиданно блестящими глазами. У нее было худое и резко очерченное лицо, крылья тонкого носа едва заметно трепетали от дыхания, пересохшие губы сжались в тонкую линию. Только теперь Жан-Жак заметил, что ее руки не связаны — неужели Бедар решил, что женщина ему противостоять не сможет? Или это просто своеобразная галантность с его стороны?

— Когда? — строго спросила девушка.

— Я вас чем-то не устраиваю? — поинтересовался Жан-Жак. Он хотел немного разрядить обстановку, но тон вышел слишком игривым, и девушка поморщилась. Остальные заложники по-прежнему молчали, и это уже становилось странным — только мужчина справа от нее трясся и неразборчиво бормотал. Тем не менее, Жан-Жаку ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать, пока действительно не подтянутся остальные, и он, склонившись, попытался взять девушку за руку, но та вдруг сверкнула в него яростным взглядом, а через мгновение он уже смотрел в дуло пистолета. 

— Назад, — сказала девушка.

Рука Жан-Жака дернулась к кобуре, и она молниеносно перевела прицел на мужчину справа от себя, который задрожал с удвоенной силой. Жан-Жак выставил руки перед собой ладонями вперед и отступил на шаг, упершись бедром в край стола.

— Не делайте глупостей, — сказал он, не понимая, что происходит. У Бедара была сообщница? Свидетели утверждали, что он явился один, однако если она пришла под видом курьера, на нее могли не обратить внимания. Но почему тогда она сидела на полу среди заложников? И почему никто из них не воспользовался его неожиданным вмешательством, чтобы ее вырубить? Да, она вооружена, но их, в конце концов, семеро — неужели не нашлось ни одного смелого?

— Советую вам то же самое. — Девушка поднялась на ноги, продолжая держать на мушке своего соседа. Она оказалась невысокой и худой, курьерская форма была ей велика и висела мешком. Жан-Жак поднял руки повыше и сказал:

— Спецназ сейчас будет здесь. Если вы отдадите мне оружие, я обещаю, что с вами обойдутся мягко.

Вряд ли он мог позволить себе что-либо обещать после своей эскапады, но действительно собирался приложить все возможные усилия. Губы девушки вдруг сложились в подобие оскала. Она подступила почти вплотную к Жан-Жаку и злобно выплюнула:

— Надеюсь, что ваш спецназ не заставит себя ждать.

Ее пальцы открыли кобуру и вытащили оттуда пистолет. Если бы она при этом перевела на него собственную пушку, он сумел бы ее перехитрить и отобрать оружие. Он практически не сомневался в этом. Однако девушка продолжала держать под прицелом бывшего соседа, и нельзя было рисковать. Зачем ей спецназ? Жан-Жак смотрел вниз, в карие глаза с неестественно расширенными зрачками. Наркотики? Нельзя молчать, надо разговаривать — он даже открыл рот, но в голову ничего подходящего не лезло. Девушка тем временем перестала сверлить его взглядом и отступила вбок, указывая подбородком на освобожденное ей место у стены. Жан-Жак беспрекословно сделал шаг и сел на пол, втискиваясь между все еще бормочущим мужчиной и сухопарым стариком в сером пиджаке. 

— Вы один? — негромко спросил старик, но в тишине переговорной его голос был хорошо слышен, и девушка уставилась на них пристальным взглядом. 

— Группа на подходе, — повторил Жан-Жак, и ее глаза сузились. Она отступила к мужчине, которого он успел посадить на стул, схватила его за воротник рубашки и с неожиданной силой дернула вверх. Мужчина вынужденно поднялся на ноги, и она тут же пихнула его к стене — он споткнулся, но устоял и опустился на пол медленно и осторожно. Пистолет заплясал в руке, указывая поочередно то на одного, то на другого заложника. Жан-Жак, улучив секунду, в которую она на него не смотрела, покачал головой, глядя прямо перед собой, но надеясь, что старик слева увидит это и поймет: рассчитывать на помощь в ближайшее время не стоит. Девушка остановилась у тела Бедара, и Жан-Жак затаил дыхание: возможно, это шанс — если Бедар ей хоть сколько-нибудь не безразличен, она отвлечется и тогда… Она быстро нагнулась, чтобы поднять еще один пистолет — тот, который держал Бедар и о котором Жан-Жак совершенно забыл. Конечно, он не знал о сообщнице, и все же — как непростительно глупо. Девушка убрала подобранное оружие в правый карман — левый уже оттопыривал его собственный табельный — вдруг легко пнула безжизненную руку и произнесла:

— Вот и все, Шарль.

— Марина, — вдруг звонко дребезжащим голосом заговорил старик слева. — Прекратите. Вы сами видите, к чему это приводит. Только что на ваших глазах… 

Марина отпрыгнула от тела и взяла на прицел старика. Жан-Жак почти невольно оценил ее позу, положение рук, которые нисколько не дрожали, выражение будто отлитого из стали лица. Не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, что она способна выстрелить. Девушку, о которой, по словам свидетельницы, упоминал Бедар, звали Марией — или Марианной. Или Мариной.

— Вы зря думаете, что можно еще что-то изменить, — спокойно произнесла она. — Мне жаль только, что Шарль не станет частью моей мести. 

— Мести? — переспросил Жан-Жак. Он, наконец, справился с осознанием произошедшего и начал думать о том, как обойтись с этой новой угрозой. Теперь ему стало понятно, почему заложники не попытались вырваться раньше — двое вооруженных террористов кажутся гораздо опаснее, чем один. Но теперь шансы повысились, и если кто-то догадается отвлечь на себя внимание, ему, наверное, хватит сноровки вырубить ее и без оружия. Может быть, как раз этот старик — хотя лучше бы кто-нибудь, сидящий подальше… 

— Вы. — Марина остановилась перед ним, но на некотором расстоянии, так что он не смог бы выбросить вперед ногу достаточно быстро для того, чтобы свалить ее на пол. — Где ваш спецназ?

— Чего вы хотите? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Жан-Жак. Наверное, это было совершенно не по правилам, которыми руководствовался Блейз, пытаясь договориться с Бедаром, но Бедар был мертв, а сам Жан-Жак смертельно устал. Марина ухмыльнулась, и тут внезапно запищал телефон.

Нет, конечно, это не должно было казаться внезапным. Пожалуй, даже странно, что никто так долго не звонил — хотя, на самом деле, прошло около десяти минут. Телефон стоял на узком и невысоком шкафчике у стены под экраном — маленький и компактный аппарат, на который Жан-Жак при входе не обратил внимания — и пиликал обезличенной трелью многих современных телефонов. Один раз, другой, третий. Вероятно, Софи уже успела рассказать обо всем Марше. Четвертый, пятый. Кажется, Марина не собиралась брать трубку. Жан-Жак сглотнул, продолжая смотреть в ее влажно блестящие глаза. На седьмой трели звонок захлебнулся. Марина отошла чуть дальше, к столу, и, опершись на него, почти миролюбиво спросила:

— Вы должны были ответить?

Почему-то именно этот ее тон вдруг заставил Жан-Жака четко осознать, что она не в себе. Необычный блеск в глазах, равнодушие к судьбе Бедара, способность мгновенно переходить из напряженного в расслабленное состояние — все намекало на то, что сложившаяся ситуация порождена безумием. И сам Бедар, который ничего не требовал и с которым поэтому не мог договориться Блейз, видимо, тоже был не вполне нормален. Марина явно ждала какого-нибудь ответа, и он через силу улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я могу с ними поговорить. Мы обсудим условия. Я на вашей стороне.

При этих словах ее лицо исказилось практически до неузнаваемости, навевая мысли об оборотнях, превращающихся в монстров под светом луны. Жан-Жак перестал улыбаться и невольно вжался в стеклянную стену, стараясь не отводить взгляда, но Марина очень быстро совладала с собой и вновь оскалила зубы. 

— Они ведь не появятся, — сказала она. — Ты один. Ты вообще из полиции?

— Из полиции, — подтвердил Жан-Жак. От него не укрылся тот факт, что они перешли на «ты».

— Даже жаль, — отозвалась Марина и внезапно захохотала. 

— Они появятся, — произнес Жан-Жак сквозь ее хохот. Это была, в общем-то, не ложь — группу наверняка собирают, и в самое ближайшее время… Но сколько точно у него времени, он не знал.

— Знаешь, — протянула Марина, наконец, отсмеявшись, — возможно, тебе и стоит поговорить с ними. Мне кажется, их следует поторопить. 

Слишком много непонятного. Чего она хочет — засесть у двери и расстреливать всех подряд? Бронежилеты сильно расстроят ее планы, и вряд ли она об этом не знает. Но что тогда? Жан-Жак понятия не имел, как действовать дальше, но наугад предложил:

— Я потороплю их, если вы отпустите одного заложника.

И снова неприятная, звериная гримаса.

— Я не торгуюсь со свиньями, — отрезала Марина. Это слово дернуло какой-то звоночек в голове Жан-Жака, но додумать мысль он не успел, потому что телефон зазвонил опять. Марина, выражение лица которой вновь стало безмятежным, промедлила всего секунду, прежде чем выпрямиться и наставить пистолет на кого-то, сидящего ближе к двери. 

— Ты, — бросила она. — Встань.

Неловко поднявшийся на ноги мужчина был молодым и долговязым. Его губы заметно дрожали, пальцы связанных рук нервно шевелились. Жан-Жак напряг все мышцы, пытаясь улучить удобный момент, чтобы наброситься на Марину, но та непрерывно двигалась, успевая поймать взглядом все происходящее, а потом достала из кармана еще один пистолет — тот, который подобрала возле тела Бедара — и, щелкнув предохранителем, навела его на Жан-Жака. 

— Сними трубку и принеси ее сюда, — бросила она долговязому. — Живее!

Тот заторопился к телефону, который продолжал издавать свои немелодичные трели. Не было никакой необходимости связывать заложникам ноги — бегать со связанными руками было явно достаточно неудобно. Тем не менее, на пятом или шестом гудке долговязый успел схватить трубку, зажав ее между ладоней, и развернулся к Марине, которая мотнула головой в сторону Жан-Жака.

— Дай ему поболтать. Пусть велит своим друзьям поторапливаться.

Жан-Жак ощутил, как к мозгу подкрадывается головная боль. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать: говорить то, чего хочет Марина, ни в коем случае нельзя. Зачем бы ей ни требовалась группа захвата, сдаваться она явно не собирается. Долговязый приблизился, и стал слышен голос, раздающийся из трубки, хотя понять, что именно он говорит, не удавалось — к тому же, его заглушали всхлипывания и бормотания заложников, на которые Жан-Жак не обращал внимания, пока ему не понадобилось разобрать слова. Марина немного отстранилась, пропуская долговязого, и негромко сказала:

— Не давай ему трубку. Просто прижми к уху. 

Долговязый склонился, и Жан-Жак поднял на него взгляд. Над его верхней губой поблескивал пот, кадык почти каждую секунду судорожно дергался вверх, веки часто моргали. Марина сдвинувшись и встав позади и немного сбоку от него, приставила дуло к его шее. Жан-Жак едва не заскрипел зубами — с ее стороны было очень разумно не поворачиваться ни к кому спиной и держаться на расстоянии. Трубка коснулась его уха, и голос Блейза вкрадчиво произнес:

— Шарль, я понимаю, что вы хотите со мной поговорить. Что-то вам мешает — я просто пытаюсь понять что именно. Вы ведь меня слышите? Шарль?

— Скажи им, что все в порядке, — тихо проинструктировала Марина. — Пусть они поднимаются сюда.

Жан-Жак предпочел бы, чтобы на том конце находились Софи или хотя бы Марше — в них он был более уверен. Но придется довольствоваться тем, что есть — впрочем, Марше должен быть где-то рядом. Он прочистил горло, и Блейз тут же отозвался:

— Шарль? — А Марина ласково добавила:

— Если скажешь что-то не то, я прострелю ему башку.

Долговязый проглотил рыдание. Неужели Блейз и остальные этого не слышат? Жан-Жак собрался с духом и медленно, раздельно произнес:

— Это я, Леруа. Бедар мертв. Вы можете подняться…

— Нет! — вдруг выкрикнул примолкший было старик слева. — Нет, не надо! Здесь… 

Наверное, его спасло то, что, стараясь быть услышанным, он резко дернулся вперед и вправо, и пуля, выпущенная Мариной, попала ему в плечо. Оглушительно грохнуло, старик как-то невнятно крякнул и начал заваливаться в другую сторону. Трубка, которую, видимо, от испуга выпустил долговязый, упала, отскочила от затылка Жан-Жака, машинально согнувшегося и закрывшего голову руками. Кто-то вскрикнул, кто-то протяжно завыл, раздался громкий стук, треск — Жан-Жак выпрямился, чтобы увидеть, как пластмассовая трубка разлетается на части, врезавшись в металлическую ножку стола. Марина практически швырнула все еще держащегося на ногах долговязого обратно на пол. Ее лицо пылало, грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, но пистолеты сидели в ладонях твердо. 

— Мразь, — выплюнула она в сторону старика. — Но теперь уже не важно. Они все равно будут здесь. И тогда… 

Старик ничего не ответил, а Жан-Жак боялся посмотреть и увидеть, что для него все конечно. Он не просто чувствовал себя беспомощным — он чувствовал себя идиотом и мудаком. Если этот человек умер, то он умер исключительно по его вине. С группой террористка не смогла бы совладать, зато в одиночестве он оказался ей на один зубок. И вот к чему это привело. 

— У нее… бомба, — вдруг прохрипел старик. Жан-Жак все-таки повернулся — тот тяжело дышал, привалившись к соседу, но крови видно не было. — Там… в чемодане.

В чемодане? Жан-Жак невольно посмотрел на Марину. Та уже успела справиться со злостью, вновь отошла подальше и теперь ответила на его взгляд плотоядной улыбкой, развеивая предположение о том, что старик бредит. 

— Она… — продолжил старик. — Все она… Полиция… 

Он замолчал. Жан-Жак не понимал, что происходит. Чемодан? Он попытался украдкой осмотреться, но на столе лежало слишком много вещей — какие-то бумаги, папки, пара ноутбуков. Несколько пиджаков висели на стульях, под столом валялся одинокий черный рюкзак, но чемоданов не наблюдалось. 

— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросила Марина. Жан-Жак, чуть помешкав, кивнул, как будто они вели светскую беседу, и она, блеснув зубами, отошла к телу Бедара. По переговорной разлился запах пороха, кто-то продолжал стонать, мужчина справа трясся так мощно, что его локоть с силой колотился о стекло. По лбу и вискам Жан-Жака стекал пот, но он не решался поднять руку, чтобы его стереть. Марина достала чемодан откуда-то из-за шкафчика под экраном — обычный старенький дипломат с кодовым замком, каких сейчас, кажется, уже не производят, и аккуратно положила его на стол. Жан-Жак надеялся, что она отведет взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на то, что делают ее руки, или хотя бы отложит пистолет, и тогда он — тогда он что? Снимет ботинок и кинет в нее? Пока он будет развязывать шнурки, она сто раз успеет выстрелить в него или кого-нибудь другого. Но это было неважно, потому что Марина как-то одновременно любовно смотрела на свой чемодан и держала под прицелом девятерых человек — ощущение было сюрреалистичным, ему казалось, что она находится в нескольких мирах сразу. Должно быть, так и выглядит со стороны сумасшествие. Орудуя одной рукой, она поочередно щелкнула замками, взялась за ручку и подняла крышку. Жан-Жак увидел проводки, плату, светло-коричневые свертки. Бомба могла оказаться муляжом — видит бог, она выглядела, как муляж, слишком стереотипно, но риск был чересчур велик. 

— Зачем? — невольно вырвалось у него. Марина посмотрела с такой злобой, что он невольно вздрогнул, и ответила несколько невпопад:

— Затем, что вы думаете, будто весь мир лежит у ваших ног. Что вы можете творить любую хрень и оставаться безнаказанными. Затем, что пора положить этому конец.

Последние слова Марина произнесла с таким вкусом, что Жан-Жак окончательно понял — живыми их отсюда выпускать не собираются. Она осторожно провела пальцем по одному из проводков, а потом опустила крышку обратно. Интересно, где у нее детонатор? Или она намеревается просто выстрелить в этот чемодан? 

— Мы, — повторил за ней Жан-Жак. — Эти люди вам ничего не сделали. Они даже вашему сообщнику ничего не сделали — сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них его вообще помнит. Вы вымещаете свою злость не на тех.

Наверное, так нельзя было разговаривать с террористами, но он слишком устал, чтобы думать. Марина, оставив чемодан на столе, подошла ближе. На ее лице играла улыбка, которую в других обстоятельствах Жан-Жак назвал бы озорной и живой и которая сейчас казалась ему зловещей. 

— Мне нет дела до этих людей, — сказала она. — Я и Шарль, мы заключили союз. Он хотел помочь мне, но я придумала способ отомстить и его обидчикам. Его душа увидит, как я восстановлю справедливость. Я даже отчасти рада, что ты убил его раньше времени. Теперь он, наконец, поймет, что за монстры скрываются под этой униформой. 

— Монстры? — переспросил Жан-Жак, но Марина не удостоила его ответом. Никаких сомнений, однако, не оставалось в том, что бомба предназначена для полицейских, которые скоро будут здесь. Наверняка Софи, может быть, Марше… еще с десяток незнакомых ему спецназовцев… и все они погибнут. — Но что они, в смысле, мы вам сделали? Марина, послушайте… 

— Заткнись! — неожиданно резко рявкнула Марина. Мужчина справа особенно громко всхлипнул, и дуло пистолета уперлось ему в лоб. 

— Марина, — снова начал Жан-Жак, но та вдруг рухнула на колени совсем рядом и двинула локтем ему в челюсть. Зубы лязгнули друг о друга, отзываясь болью во всем черепе и в шее, Жан-Жак едва не прикусил язык, а Марина прошипела:

— Одно слово, и он труп. 

И тут Жан-Жак понял, что они уже здесь. Софи, Марше, остальные — Марина увидела кого-то из них через стекло, и теперь у него остались считанные секунды. Но что делать? Попытаться схватить ее? Она успеет выстрелить. Завопить, что здесь бомба? Опять же успеет выстрелить — и взорвать тоже успеет. Разговором ее сейчас вряд ли отвлечешь. Впрочем, если действовать достаточно быстро, пользуясь тем, что она так и не связала ему руки… Он рисковал, придя сюда, рисковал, стреляя в Бедара, — и, что самое ужасное, рисковал не только своей жизнью, но и жизнями других, так почему бы не рискнуть еще раз?

Следующие события произошли почти одновременно — после он с трудом мог восстановить их последовательность. Он сделал движение вперед, намереваясь, наверное, схватить Марину, которая наконец-то оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, поперек туловища, но тут с другой стороны вдруг вылез долговязый — хотя слово «вылез» не совсем подходило, настолько молниеносно он действовал — и с диким криком сжал и рванул вверх ее предплечье. Раздался выстрел, и Жан-Жак тогда не понял, куда ушла пуля — стекло за их спинами осталось целым, — но отреагировал мгновенно, подаваясь вперед и наваливаясь всем телом, при этом задирая руку вверх, чтобы ударить кулаком по ее запястью и заставить выпустить оружие. Он не думал о том, что может задеть детонатор, не думал, что она еще раз нажмет на курок — он вообще ни о чем не думал, полностью отдавшись инстинктам. Пистолет вылетел из пальцев Марины, ударился о ножку стола, детонатор, где бы он ни был, не сработал, кто-то заорал: «Ни с места!», а Жан-Жак, изо всех сил надавливая на тело под собой, крикнул:

— У нее бомба! В чемодане на столе бомба! Саперы… 

— Джей-Джей! — воскликнул звонкий голос Софи. — Джей-Джей, господи, ты жив!

Но Жан-Жак ничего ей не ответил, потому что Марина сдаваться не собиралась, пытаясь освободить руку и лягая его пяткой в голень. Он надеялся лишь, что кто-нибудь в скором времени подоспеет ему на помощь, поскольку его собственные силы были на исходе. 

***

— Джей-Джей, заходи, — сказал Марше. Вышедший из его кабинета Поль оставил дверь открытой, и Жан-Жак не мог притвориться, будто не расслышал. Он медленно встал с неудобного стула, отряхнул и разгладил брюки, поправил манжеты и сделал глубокий вдох. Всю неделю он старался не загадывать и жить буквально одной секундой, но за последние полчаса его выдержка начала давать слабину.

— Инспектор, — поприветствовал он Марше, которого обычно всегда называл просто по фамилии, а тот, не поправив его, лишь кивнул на кресло, стоящее по другую сторону стола, и произнес:

— Садись. 

И Жан-Жак снова сел, придержав шутки про неминуемый геморрой — сейчас было не время. Марше открыл какую-то папку, которая — Жан-Жак готов был поклясться — совершенно не относилась к делу, полистал ее, захлопнул и посмотрел, наконец, ему в глаза. 

— Экспертиза будет только на следующей неделе, — сообщил он, — но нет никаких сомнений в том, что нашу террористку признают невменяемой. Она почти половину жизни провела в… лечебных учреждениях.

Об этом Жан-Жак уже знал — коллеги рассказывали ему, как продвигается дело. Судьба Марины Мазур была отнюдь не радужной — ее родители занимались изготовлением наркотиков, и полиция арестовала их в ходе очередного рейда — точнее, арестовала мать, потому что отец скончался от огнестрельного ранения по дороге в больницу. Впрочем, осужденная мать тоже не прожила долго и умерла в тюрьме от воспаления легких через несколько месяцев после того, как туда попала. Десятилетняя Марина отправилась в детский дом, и никому не было дела до ее неврозов. Только один человек не забыл ее — соседский мальчишка по имени Шарль Бедар. Он писал ей письма, рисовал ее в своих дневниках и мечтал о ее возвращении, которого ему, конечно, пришлось очень долго ждать. В литературе это могло стать романтической историей беззаветной любви — в жизни это было лишь нездоровой обсессией. Но Бедар дождался: Марина достигла совершеннолетия и стала самостоятельной. Бедар проживал все там же, вместе с теткой, а Марина унаследовала квартиру своих родителей, куда и въехала — только чтобы спустя полгода загреметь в больницу. Соседи жаловались на нее, а Бедар заступался и кормил ее фобии, создавая монстра, с которым и встретился Жан-Жак. В конце концов, ее ненависть сосредоточилась на полицейских, которые забрали ее родителей — и неоднократно забирали ее саму во время приступов. Часть денег, которые Бедар выручил от продажи квартиры, ставшей его собственностью после того, как выжившая из ума тетка отправилась в дом престарелых, он потратил на то, чтобы вытащить Марину из очередной психушки. А часть — на оружие и изготовление взрывного устройства.

Изначальный план Бедара заключался лишь в том, чтобы как следует попугать обидчиков — и его не слишком беспокоило то, что это тоже является преступлением. Однако влияние Марины на него оказалось слишком велико. Почему она не придумала какой-нибудь способ отомстить и остаться при этом в живых, было загадкой, которую им вряд ли удастся теперь разгадать — возможно, просто хотела красивой истории. В любом случае, каким-то образом у нее получилось убедить Бедара, и вместе они воплотили свою ужасающую задумку с не менее ужасающей легкостью. 

Пропуск в здание действительно остался у Бедара после увольнения. Марина под чужим именем устроилась курьером в небольшую контору, которая сотрудничала с одной из находящихся в том же бизнес-центре компаний и не слишком тщательно проверила ее поддельные документы. Дальнейшее было, в принципе очевидно — Бедар явился в бывшее место работы открыто и начал угрожать, Марина пришла в качестве курьера, спряталась, когда всех стали эвакуировать, и присоединилась к нему немного позже. А затем они попытались спровоцировать полицию на штурм, но к тому времени Бедар, очевидно, в полной мере осознал, наконец, что скоро ему придется погибнуть и что он от этого не совсем в восторге — отсюда, наверное, и его странное поведение по телефону, приступы ярости, перемежающиеся попытками разговаривать нормально. Но он так и не предал Марину.

Вряд ли, думал Жан-Жак, можно предположить, что он любил ее. Однако он был словно одержим ею — не отличаясь ни красотой, ни умом, ни обаятельностью, уцепился за первую девчонку, которая согласилась с ним общаться. Хотя кто он такой, чтобы осуждать человека, которого собственноручно пристрелил?

На душе у Жан-Жака всю эту неделю было на редкость муторно, но, как ни пытался, он не мог найти другого выхода. Если бы он не выстрелил в Бедара, а просто ушел, унося с собой информацию, всю группу захвата разнесло бы в клочья. Если бы он не выстрелил и решил штурмовать переговорную в одиночку, они вдвоем скрутили бы его, и потом он бы не сумел удержать Марину. Детонатор находился в одном из ее многочисленных карманов — несколько лишних секунд, и она успела бы нажать на кнопку. А если бы он вообще никуда не пошел… 

Какая разница, — сказал Поль, с которым Жан-Жак таки решился вчера об этом поговорить. Ты ведь пошел. Наверное, это было неправильно, но ты нас, по сути, спас. Наверное, теперь меня за это уволят, полушутливо ответил Жан-Жак, и Поль отмахнулся, однако особой уверенности в этом жесте не было.

— Инспектор, — прервал Жан-Жак Марше, который пустился в рассуждения о деталях, уже и без того ему знакомых, — у меня только одна просьба. Точнее, не просьба, а заявление. Софи со мной не было. Она ни о чем не знала. Понимаете?

— Джей-Джей. — Марше вздохнул, поставил локти на стол и переплел пальцы под подбородком. — Послушай…

— Нет, — снова перебил его Жан-Жак. — Сначала вы послушайте. То есть, послушайте, пожалуйста, — поправился он. — Софи даже близко не подходила к той двери. Я сделал все сам. Я отослал офицеров, которые там дежурили — они не стали задавать мне вопросов, потому что я старше по званию… 

— В самом деле? — влез в его монолог Марше. — То есть вы были знакомы? Как же их звали?

Жан-Жак запнулся, сглотнул и закусил губу, но Марше ждал, и ему пришлось попробовать:

— Э-э… Ксавье?

— Джей-Джей, не надо. — Марше покачал головой. — Я назначил Софи руководить штурмом, и никто не знает, когда именно это произошло. Как руководитель операции она имела полное право давать тебе указания.

— В смысле… 

— К счастью, приказа сохранить Бедару жизнь не было, — добавил Марше. — Иначе ты бы тут сейчас не сидел. 

— Я знаю, что поступил неправильно, — быстро проговорил Жан-Жак. — И с точки зрения субординации, и вообще. Просто я в тот момент жутко его возненавидел. Хотя это, конечно, не оправдание. 

— Не оправдание, — согласился Марше. — Но кто-нибудь тебе наверняка уже сказал, что своим самоуправством ты всех нас спас, так что я не буду повторяться. 

Жан-Жак поморщился и пожал печами. Ему хотелось, чтобы Марше перешел ближе к сути. Его понизят, на какое-то время отстранят — если бы собирались уволить, пожалуй, уже бы уволили — и он ни с чем не станет спорить, потому что действительно виноват. 

— Значит, так, — произнес Марше после небольшой паузы, и Жан-Жак немедленно обратил на него взгляд. — Вы с Софи договорились, что ты поднимешься наверх и разведаешь обстановку, так?

— Да, — тут же согласился Жан-Жак. — Все верно.

— Что ты и сделал.

— Что я и собирался сделать.

— Что ты и сделал, — повторил Марше с нажимом. — А затем ты увидел возможность ликвидировать террориста.

Вот как следует говорить, подумал Жан-Жак. Ликвидировать террориста. Видимо, совесть сразу перестает донимать. 

А совесть после того, как он узнал больше о Шарле и Марине, действительно расправила крылья. 

— Итак, — снова заговорил Марше, — ты воспользовался этой возможностью. О чем тебя никто не просил. Это было очень опасно и рискованно.

— Я знаю.

— С другой стороны, он угрожал заложникам оружием, правильно?

— Я не видел через стекло, — честно признался Жан-Жак.

— Я в этом почти уверен, — отрезал Марше. — Ты нарушил инструкцию, взял на себя слишком большую ответственность и пошел на неоправданный риск. 

— Что со мной будет? — не выдержал Жан-Жак. — Если я должен сдать свой значок, скажите мне об этом сразу, потому что… 

— Подожди. — Марше поднял руку, призывая его замолчать, немного помедлил и продолжил. — Софи было сложно уговорить — она, конечно, желает понести заслуженную кару наравне с тобой. Убедило ее только то, что излишняя правдивость навредит тебе еще сильнее. Поэтому будем считать, что, одобрив твой план, она действовала как руководитель операции. И план был отнюдь не плох. Но с ним следовало прийти ко мне. 

Жан-Жак покаянно кивнул, однако все же возразил:

— Времени было слишком мало.

— Дальше, — произнес Марше, не реагируя на его реплику. — Ты нарушил ее приказ. Это на твоей совести. В результате один человек погиб и один получил тяжелое ранение.

Марше говорил про Луи Ферро — старика, которому Марина прострелила плечо. Рана, к сожалению, оказалась гораздо опаснее, чем поначалу решил Жан-Жак, да и возраст, наверное, сыграл свою роль — Ферро до сих пор находился в больнице, отчаянно цепляясь за жизнь. 

— В чем-то Бедар был прав, — неожиданно заявил Марше. — Половина этих директоров наверняка довольно беспринципны. Стоит им немного отойти, и можно ожидать претензий о моральном ущербе.

— Моральном ущербе? — переспросил Жан-Жак, не веря своим ушам. — Но это был террористический захват!

— Да, но с Мазур не выйдет получить денег, — сказал Марше. — А с нас вполне можно. Полагаю, всем было очевидно, что операция плохо спланирована или не спланирована вовсе. 

— Что со мной будет? — повторил Жан-Жак. 

— Мы тебя сошлем, — сообщил Марше. — В один городок в сотне километров отсюда, называется, Сен-Катери там есть вакантное место. Поработаешь полгода — максимум год, пока все не уляжется, а потом вернешься. 

— И все?

— Все? — Марше невесело усмехнулся. — Ты совсем не будешь по нам скучать?

— Я не об этом. То есть, я пошел, по сути, против центрального управления. Я убил человека, хотя такого приказа не было. Я… 

— Джей-Джей. — Марше сжал ладонями край стола. — Я не хочу говорить тебе, что победителей не судят — ты вроде как не совсем победитель, да и выражение глупое. Но мне бы очень не хотелось быть сейчас фаршем на стенах той переговорной.

— Сейчас бы уже убрали, — зачем-то пошутил Жан-Жак. Марше лишь недоверчиво вздернул брови.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он напоследок. — Город тихий, может быть скучно, зато ничего не натворишь. Начальником управления работает моя знакомая Рене Фрадетт. Думаю, ты ей понравишься.

Поблагодарив его, Жан-Жак уходил с каким-то камнем на душе. С небольшим таким камешком — вроде кругляшка, который можно пустить по воде и который, тем не менее, непрестанно давил ему на сердце, где смешались самые разные чувства: стыда, обиды, мрачного удовлетворения. Надо поговорить с Софи — он избегал этого, пока все не разрешилось, но неправильно будет уехать, не попрощавшись. А уехать придется уже в эти выходные. О городке Сен-Катери, который назвал ему Марше, он слышал, но ни разу там не бывал, знал только, что это захолустье — на редкость тихое и спокойное местечко. Натворить в нем что-либо действительно будет проблематично. 

Водрузив на свой рабочий стол картонную коробку, Жан-Жак позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Проблематично — но способ всегда найдется. Надо расшевелить этот чахнущий городишко. 

Не то чтобы ему становилось намного легче, когда он строил такие планы, но, по крайней мере, это были мысли о будущем, а не о прошлом.


	12. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра навещает Жан-Жака в больнице и не находит в себе сил поговорить о наболевшем.

— Часы посещений заканчиваются, — сказала медсестра, и Юра поднял на нее взгляд. Ее лицо, как и все в этой чертовой больнице, было невыразительным и серым. Подведенные синим карандашом глаза дважды медленно моргнули. По-рыбьи, — подумал Юра, хотя, на самом деле, не был уверен, что рыбы моргают. Но если моргают, то, наверное, так. Сестра поправила капельницу на стойке, и он прищурился, пытаясь прочесть ее имя на бейдже. Нет, бесполезно, слишком мелко.

— Я из полиции, — произнес он, заставив Джей-Джея издать нечто, похожее на смешок. Сестра воззрилась на него с тепловатым негодованием — в ее глазах даже промелькнула искра интереса.

— Правила одинаковы для всех, — строгим тоном сообщила она. Джей-Джей опять издал свой непонятный звук — Юра не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в лицо и поэтому продолжал смотреть на сестру, которая, ожидая ответного хода, еще раз тронула капельницу. Это была какая-то новая сестра, в предыдущие дни он с ней не сталкивался. И сейчас вовсе не хотел пускаться в объяснения о том, что приезжает в больницу после смены и едва успевает к окончанию часов посещения.

— Дело не закрыто, — нашелся он. — Сержант Леруа — не просто пациент, он важный свидетель произошедшего. Прошу вас не мешать следствию и оставить нас одних. 

Он просчитался — искра в глазах сестры зажглась с удвоенной силой. Она отняла руку от капельницы и прижала ладонь к груди, умудрившись даже изобразить на снулом лице тревогу. 

— Выходит, похищения продолжаются?

К сожалению, информация о том, что преступников было двое и один из них сбежал, разлетелась по городу слишком быстро — когда Юра ехал в больницу на скорой вместе с раненым Джей-Джеем, то не совсем понимал, кому и что он говорит. 

— Бабетта, — вмешался Джей-Джей. — Пятнадцать минут. Пожалуйста.

Юра все-таки взглянул на него, но он смотрел на сестру. Улыбался устало, словно держал на плечах весь груз мировых проблем. Впрочем, наверное, он и в самом деле устал — кажется, что в больнице можно сойти с ума от скуки, но рана должна выматывать сама по себе. Юре хотелось спросить, болит ли и насколько сильно — но зачем, если он все равно не способен помочь. Бабетта снова поморгала по-рыбьи, вздохнула и, наконец, изрекла:

— Ладно, думаю, пятнадцать минут погоды не сделают. — Ее губы вытянулись в подобие улыбки, заставившей дрогнуть обвисшие щеки, и Юра вдруг почувствовал к ней дикое отвращение. У нее не было никакой власти — наверняка он мог просто приказать ей выйти, мол, служебная необходимость, извините, ничего не поделаешь. Но Джей-Джей, разумеется, предпочитал дипломатичный подход.

Бабетта нагнулась и без всякой на то необходимости поправила одеяло в ногах Джей-Джея. Юра терпеливо дождался, пока она это сделает, стараясь не скрипеть зубами, а Джей-Джей мягким голосом произнес:

— Спасибо, Бабетта.

Бабетта одарила его еще одной поистине змеиной улыбкой, после чего все-таки прошествовала к выходу, глухо стуча по полу низкими каблуками. Когда дверь за ней захлопнулась, Юра саркастичным тоном заметил:

— Пятнадцать минут? Как ты так точно измерил?

Нет, он не хотел начинать разговор с этого. Он вообще не очень хотел начинать разговор, и поэтому каждый раз все ограничивалось тем, что было, конечно, гораздо более важно: попытками придумать, куда мог скрыться второй преступник — тот, который стрелял в Джей-Джея. Стрелял… Юрин взгляд невольно скользнул по плечу, сейчас закрытому тканью больничной пижамы. Снова вспомнился тот день — кровь на одежде и руках, голова Джей-Джея, безвольно откинутая на ствол дерева, пересохшие губы, дрогнувшие ему навстречу. Эта дикая смесь из страха, жалости и негодования — из чувства долга и чувства, которое он не мог как следует описать и которое возвращалось к нему с пугающей настойчивостью.

— Юра, — тихо произнес Джей-Джей. — Мои глаза вообще-то здесь.

Краска бросилась Юре в лицо. Он посмотрел сперва на собственные колени и только через пару секунд смог поднять взгляд. Джей-Джей улыбался так широко, как будто это была самая смешная шутка на свете. Как будто несколько дней назад ему не прострелили плечо.

— Пятнадцать минут — это не много и не мало, — пояснил Джей-Джей. — Мы как раз успеем обсудить дело. Появилась какая-то новая информация?

Юра был не вполне уверен, что над ним не издеваются. 

— Не появилась, — ответил он. — Как ты… как твоя, м-м… рана?

— Получше. — Джей-Джей зашевелился, удобней устраиваясь на подушках и стараясь при этом не двигать рукой, в которую была воткнута игла капельницы. Юра подавил порыв помочь ему и сказал:

— Оно и видно. Хватает сил флиртовать с медсестрами.

— Я с ней не флиртовал, — возразил Джей-Джей, пока Юра клял себя за несдержанность. — Я просто вежлив. Вежливость дает очень многое, поверь мне. Например, пятнадцать минут наедине с тобой. 

Бля, ну почему я на такое не способен? — подумал Юра, вновь изучая собственные колени. Не могу даже ничего ответить, продолжить, развить тему — и любая реплика в подобном ключе кажется глупой. Не говоря уже о том, что совестно вообще поднимать этот вопрос сейчас, пока второй сектант до сих пор на свободе, горожане тревожатся и все еще не могут переварить случившееся, а полиция не в силах ничего сделать — и, возможно, хотя бы отчасти потому, что думает совсем не о том, о чем должна.

— Ты больше не возвращался туда? — поинтересовался Джей-Джей, так и не дождавшись от него ответа.

— Куда? — переспросил Юра, чувствуя невыразимое облегчение от того, что разговор о неоднозначных вещах откладывается. — То есть зачем?

— Я думал, что он мог приходить, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Ну, вдруг его тянет на место преступления. И тогда остались бы еще какие-нибудь улики. 

— Мы все облазили в первые два дня, — отрезал Юра. — И ты знаешь, что мы нашли. Трупы в подвале. Эту херню на полу, ее ты сам видел. Почти никаких вещей и совсем никаких ебучих отпечатков. 

Джей-Джей поджал губы и нахмурился, явно думая, что ответить. Что тут отвечать — об этом они уже много раз говорили. Юра торопливо продолжил:

— Но он должен где-нибудь всплыть — ему же нужна еда, бензин, если он на машине, я не знаю, розетка, чтобы зарядить смартфон. Рене считает, что он до сих пор скрывается где-то в окрестностях. У нас помощь из соседних округов, мы усилили патрули. Только не говори этой Бабетте, — поспешно добавил он. — И вообще, никому здесь.

— Понимаю, не дурак, — согласился Джей-Джей. — Скажу ей, что полиция идет по следу — звучит достаточно неопределенно. Ничего, скоро я встану на ноги и решу все ваши проблемы, не беспокойтесь. 

Юра посмотрел на него и скривился, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Джей-Джей просто пытается подбодрить и его, и себя. Джей-Джей в ответ издал короткий нервный смешок и подмигнул. А еще вчера буквально засыпал, когда Юра собирался уходить. Наверное, и впрямь скоро поднимется. Возможно, после этого будет проще — или, наоборот, сложнее.

— Разве ты не встаешь? — спросил Юра.

— Встаю. Я уже на второй день вставал. Правда, врачу это не понравилось. 

— Оно и понятно, — усмехнулся Юра. — Рана же могла, наверное, открыться. Зачем ты вставал?

— Скорее, не зачем, а почему. 

— Так почему? — терпеливо отозвался Юра, однако Джей-Джей вдруг будто стушевался, поник, отвел взгляд и пробормотал:

— Да неважно. Как Баки? Скучает по мне?

— Он тебя уже забыл.

— Неправда! В это я никогда не поверю. Мы с ним родственные души.

— И родственные мозги, — подхватил Юра. — Хотя Баки, конечно, очень умный пес. Вполне возможно, что он тебя превзошел. 

Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся и махнул рукой. Вообще-то, Юра пытался провести пса в больницу, но персонал оказался категорически против, и Баки пришлось подождать снаружи, пока он отсидит свои пятнадцать минут в палате. Впрочем, тогда дежурила другая медсестра, которая не стала ставить им ограничений — правда, и Джей-Джей был еще не расположен к долгим визитам, поэтому Юра все равно уехал рано. И зачем-то забрал Баки с собой — а потом так и не вернул. 

— А я скучаю по Баки, — заявил Джей-Джей. — И по тебе тоже. Честно, чем тут общаться с медсестрами, я бы предпочел рыскать с тобой по лесам. Заниматься реальным делом. Или даже писать с тобой скучные отчеты. 

— Видел я этих медсестер, — отозвался Юра. — Неудивительно.

Джей-Джей пожал плечами. Юра готов был рвать на себе волосы. Почему-то в его голове разговор всегда проходил без каких-либо проблем: сначала он путем тонких намеков выяснял, что именно помнит Джей-Джей о событиях после собственного ранения, а затем — путем еще более тонких намеков — признавался, что поступил так, как поступил, не от шока, нервов или чего-то подобного, а оттого, что… В этот момент в его мыслях они уже начинали целоваться — и не неловко, как тогда, а медленно, изучая друг друга и постепенно приобретая вкус к новым ощущениям, — пока в палату не заглядывала медсестра и не сообщала, что Юре пора уходить.

— … пора уходить, — раздраженно повторила Бабетта. — Сержанту Леруа надо принимать лекарства. 

— Я что, лекарства ему принимать мешаю? — огрызнулся Юра. Бабетта возмущенно втянула носом воздух, но сдержалась и лишь процедила:

— В любом случае, ваши пятнадцать минут уже истекли.

Юра нахмурился. Как истекли? Они ведь почти ничего не сказали, они не успели даже начать — только оборванные фразы, долгие паузы и непонятные взгляды. Бабетта обошла кровать, прижала иглу в руке Джей-Джея ватой и вытащила ее одним плавным движением. Юра дернулся и малодушно отвернулся. 

— Приходи завтра, — мягко произнес Джей-Джей. — Я понимаю, ситуация сейчас сложная, но если бы тебе удалось вырваться немного пораньше, мы успели бы больше обсудить.

— Его скоро выпишут, — вдруг влезла Бабетта, и Юра вскинул подбородок, чтобы опять увидеть ее блеклую улыбку. — Еще успеете наговориться.

По дороге домой он думал обо всем, что не сумел сказать — и, наверное, не сумеет, по крайней мере, не за пятнадцать минут и, возможно, не в такой обстановке. Скоро Джей-Джей выйдет из больницы, и тогда — и тогда они вместе займутся поисками сбежавшего преступника и охраной жителей Сен-Катери. Но, может быть, после этого. 

Когда он припарковал машину и зашел в дом, уже начало темнеть. Петя осторожно выглянул из-за поворота, почесался загривком об угол, выгнул спину, развернулся, махнув хвостом и скрылся, очевидно, направившись к своей миске. Юра стащил ботинки и обреченно поплелся следом. Баки, который до этого вел себя вполне прилично, обогнал его и помчался за котом, цокая когтями по полу. Юра насыпал им корм — Петя в знак благодарности потерся о его ноги, а Баки ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь — и, обреченно вздохнув, поплелся в душ, на ходу сбрасывая одежду. Похуй, проще потом погладить. Душ забарабанил по коже едва теплыми каплями, и Юра резко выкрутил кран. Вода за считанные секунды стала обжигающе горячей, но он стерпел, стискивая зубы, и сдвинул вентиль на сей раз осторожно — нашел нужную температуру и с наслаждением сунул голову под воду. Пряди тут же намокли и прилипли к лицу, закрывая обзор. Он наощупь нашел на стеклянной полке шампунь и, выдавив щедрую порцию на ладонь, размазал ее по волосам, яростно втирая в кожу. Как в тот день. В тот день он, убедившись, в конце концов, что Джей-Джею не грозит немедленная опасность, вернулся домой, стащил с себя одежду, в нескольких местах испачканную его кровью, забрался в душ, думая, что будет плакать, однако вместо этого тупо и безыскусно дрочил, пытаясь отвлечься и прокручивая в воображении бесконечную ленту из просмотренных некогда порнороликов. Обычные вещи — грудастые бабы закатывали глаза и стонали, словно испытывая поистине неземное удовольствие. То, что ему когда-то нравилось — или, скорее, то, что он смотрел, потому что так было положено. 

Юра смыл с головы шампунь, наскоро вымылся сам и вылез из душа. Растерся полотенцем, встряхнул влажными волосами и со вздохом взглянул на себя в зеркало. Собственное лицо казалось ему неприятным — слишком юным, невнушительным, безопасным. Немужественным. Перед его мысленным взором тут же предстало лицо Джей-Джея. Если бы не поцелуй, он бы, наверное, рано или поздно пришел к выводу о том, что просто завидует. Просто хочет выглядеть, как Джей-Джей — ну, с некоторыми поправками.

В принципе, ничего не мешало ему и сейчас так думать.

И ничего не мешало ему думать, что воображение просто пытается отвлечь его от недавних мрачных событий и создает какие-то непрошеные чувства на пустом месте. 

Бесцельно послонявшись по дому около получаса, Юра решил лечь пораньше — все-таки полиция действительно вплотную занимается поисками и неизвестно, когда ему придется спешно вставать и куда-нибудь мчаться. Петя, развалившийся неподалеку от опустошенной миски, за ним не пошел — наверняка придет позже, чтобы не уподобляться, очевидно, послушной собачке. Послушная собачка, между тем, вскочила с облюбованного места в стратегической близости от кота и проследовала за ним — дождалась, пока он заберется в постель и укроется одеялом, а потом свернулась клубком на коврике рядом. Юра покрутил в руках телефон — проверил почту, сообщения, занес палец над чатом с Джей-Джеем, но передумал. Что писать? — не «спокойной ночи» же. Кроме этого в голове крутились только глупые шутки про медсестер, поэтому он вздохнул, погасил экран и отложил телефон на тумбочку. Может, Джей-Джей уже уснул — что еще делать вечерами в больнице. Интересно, в какой позе он спит — наверное, на спине, чуть повернув голову вбок и подняв вверх руку — здоровую, правую. Юра хорошо помнил палату — довольно аскетичная обстановка, какие-то шкафчики у окна, чахлый цветок в горшке на подоконнике, неудобный стул возле кровати… 

Он закрыл глаза и зачем-то представил себе, как крадучись заходит внутрь и осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь. Жалюзи подняты, и на лицо Джей-Джея падает лунный свет: его губы чуть приоткрыты, лоб и щеки кажутся практически белыми. Юра делает еще пару шагов и видит, как мерно вздымается и опадает его грудь. На нем почему-то нет пижамы, а руки лежат поверх одеяла, так что свет выгодно подчеркивает рельеф его плечей и бицепсов. Ткань, которой закрыта рана, выглядит неприятно серой, и Юра, подходя ближе и садясь на стул, старается на нее не смотреть. Он протягивает руку и невесомо прикасается к татуировке, которая по-прежнему кажется ему идиотской — две фигурные буквы «J», насколько же самовлюбленным надо быть, — но Джей-Джей не просыпается. Юра сглатывает внезапно наполнившую рот слюну и прижимает к теплой коже всю ладонь. Осторожно ведет ее выше по плечу и останавливает на шее. Наклоняется, чтобы дотянуться до чужих губ, но они слишком далеко — он тянется вперед, ножки стула с противным скрежетом двигаются следом, и Джей-Джей распахивает глаза. Юра смотрит в них не более, чем пару секунд, а потом пытается отшататнуться, но рука вдруг хватает его чуть выше локтя и удерживает на месте. Джей-Джей негромко смеется, и его смех пробегает по губам бархатным ветром, а в следующее мгновение они уже целуются, сталкиваясь зубами и языками… 

— М-м, — невольно промычал Юра. Его ладонь, которая уже давно поглаживала полутвердый орган через ткань, наконец, скользнула под нее. Он потерся бедрами о простынь, стаскивая ниже трусы, которые мешали ему как следует двигать рукой, и обхватил член, оттягивая кожу. В мыслях Джей-Джей уже повалил его на себя, впился зубами в нижнюю губу, отпустил и прошелся языком по верхней, опять засмеялся — и от этого смеха, который в реальности даже не звучал, все его тело покрылось мурашками.

Юра остановил разошедшуюся руку и открыл глаза. Чувство было очень странным: возбуждение причудливым образом переплеталось с неловкостью. В принципе, он и раньше понимал, что его привлекают мужчины, но поскольку до недавнего времени все оставалось абстрактным и никто конкретный ему не нравился, можно было списывать это на молодость и гормоны. Точнее, можно было вообще не слишком об этом задумываться. Однако теперь, когда все воплотилось в одном человеке, прятаться от самого себя стало невыносимо.

Юра вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза. Сеттинг изменился — они находились здесь же, в Юрином доме, на Юриной кровати, и Джей-Джей лежал на боку слева от него, опираясь на локоть. Юра тоже повернулся и сложил губы в подобие улыбки. Джей-Джей тут же улыбнулся в ответ — в своей обычной манере, широко и открыто. Привет, — сказал Юра. Джей-Джей не отозвался, но его улыбка стала еще шире. Никаких бинтов на нем больше не было — плечо выглядело абсолютно гладким, и Юра дотронулся до него двумя пальцами, сразу же отдернув руку. Джей-Джей перехватил его запястье и поднес ко рту, прикоснулся губами, не отрывая взгляда от лица, а потом придвинулся ближе. Ладонь легла на Юрину грудь, ногти задели сосок, прочертили линию к животу, который Юра судорожно втянул, несмотря на то, что на самом деле это была его собственная рука. Воображаемый Джей-Джей усмехнулся и покачал головой, пальцы — уже неважно чьи — прикоснулись под пупком, потрогали волосы и аккуратно подняли и обвили член.

— Джей-Джей, — прошептал Юра, толкаясь в ладонь. Стало жарко, и он отбросил одеяло, спихнул его вниз, запутался ногами, но не обратил внимания, продолжая двигать рукой. Юра, Юра, — говорил Джей-Джей, придерживая его за бедро. Кисть начала болеть от непрерывного движения, но Юра не останавливался, только наращивая темп. Джей-Джей, бормотал он, Джей-Джей, я не знаю, откуда это, но мне хочется быть с тобой — вот так, но в реальности. Мне хочется, чтобы это действительно была твоя рука. Но самое ужасное: больше всего мне хочется, чтобы ты просто был здесь — чтобы ты лежал со мной рядом, даже если мы не станем ничего делать, даже если мы просто уснем в одной постели, потому что… 

Однако эту мысль Юра развивать не решился. Собственные волосы щекотали ему лицо, и он представил себе, что это губы Джей-Джея, который целует его лоб, щеки и шею. Подушка, которую он положил перед собой, превратилась в тело, а трение одеяла о его бедра стало ласковыми прикосновениями. Юра беспорядочно толкался в ладонь, которая давно перестала казаться ему своей, торопясь насладиться этой фантазией в полной мере, пока что-нибудь ее не прервало. Он с силой прижал к себе подушку — нет, не подушку, а теплое, тяжелое, твердое, — втянул носом запах свежевыстиранного белья, превращенный его воображением в аромат знакомого парфюма, и почувствовал, как внизу живота нити сплетаются в единый узел. Рука накрыла головку, все мышцы напряглись, а Джей-Джей тихо засмеялся ему в ухо — и он засмеялся в ответ, хотя дыхания на это едва хватило. Узел затянулся крепче, вздрогнул и разорвался — нити разлетелись по уголкам тела, задевая нервные окончания. Юра сглотнул, собрал пальцами последние капли спермы, выпустил начавший обмякать член и открыл глаза. 

Он почти успел поверить в то, что Джей-Джей находится рядом с ним, и лишь вздохнул, когда его взору предстала лишь скомканная подушка. Устало отпихнул ее и приподнялся на локте, вытер испачканную семенем руку о простыню — не хотелось тащиться в ванную — и натянул одеяло до самой шеи. Петя мягко запрыгнул на кровать и холодно посмотрел на него.

— Осуждаешь меня? — спросил Юра. — Мне надо отвлекаться. Это просто физиология. Ничего больше. 

Что, разумеется, было не совсем правдой. С очередным вздохом он вернул подушку в изголовье, взбил ее и улегся, хотя ему уже начинало казаться, что заснуть не выйдет. Петя устроился где-то в ногах, и Юра, закрывая глаза, все-таки решил попытаться, как вдруг тишину разорвало резкое жужжание. Он повернул голову: экран телефона светился, однако жужжание не повторилось — сообщение, а не звонок, значит, вряд ли с работы. Баки вскочил на ноги и настороженно уставился на мобильный.

— Только лаять не надо, — попросил его Юра, протягивая руку. Экран успел погаснуть, и ему пришлось нажать на центральную кнопку, чтобы увидеть плашку, которая гласила: «Спокойной ночи, Юра».

Баки ткнулся носом в его запястье, и он посмотрел на пса, еле сдерживая глупую улыбку, а потом разблокировал мобильный, перекатился на спину и быстро напечатал: «Если честно, мне не спится». Баки проворчал что-то на своем собачьем языке и улегся обратно, а Юра не отрывал взгляда от экрана, пока мессенджер не сообщил ему, что Джей-Джей набирает сообщение, — и только тогда позволил себе действительно улыбнуться.


	13. Wide awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра убежден в том, что на Жан-Жака идет охота, и Жан-Жак позволяет ему себя уговорить, однако потом события выходят из-под контроля.

У него ничего не болело, и это казалось непозволительной роскошью. 

До того больше всего болела голова. Будто тяжелый молот бил изнутри по черепу, попадая аккурат в те места, которые снаружи сдавливал невидимый металлический обруч. Если долго лежать неподвижно, молот делал вид, что замедляет темп, устает, постепенно замирает — но оставался начеку: стоило даже не повернуть голову, а лишь чуть-чуть напрячь мышцы шеи, и он принимался колотить с удвоенным усердием. И приходилось еще долго ждать, пока он вновь начнет успокаиваться.

Жан-Жак говорил об этом медсестре, и та обещала передать доктору, но дополнительных обезболивающих ему так и не назначили — либо назначили, но они не возымели должного эффекта. Жаловаться второй раз он не стал — врачу должно быть виднее. Просто закрывал глаза и представлял себе спокойное синее море — или молчаливый зеленый лес.

Однако сегодня боль отпустила. Жан-Жак не уловил точный момент, в который это произошло — лишь понял вдруг, что обруч сняли, а молоток вынули. Был, кажется, вечер — в палате горел электрический свет, — за дверью то и дело раздавались, нарастали и вновь затихали шаги больничного персонала, а он лежал, облегченно улыбаясь, и осторожно поворачивая голову то вправо, то влево.

Плечо, как ни странно, почти его не беспокоило, напоминая о себе лишь слабым жжением и иногда — каким-то покалыванием, которое он вполне мог игнорировать. Так что, в целом, все обстояло отнюдь не плохо — по крайней мере, с точки зрения здоровья. С других точек зрения… 

Жан-Жак не слишком хорошо помнил произошедшее. Он помнил недружелюбный лес, пустынную, мертвую поляну, зловещий дом, будто облитый чем-то липким. Явно сумасшедшего похитителя и напуганную Анетту, знаки на полу, искаженное злостью Юрино лицо и толчок в спину. И потом — как они уходили, ждали среди деревьев подмогу. Как Юра думал, что он умирает. Если бы не думал, наверное, не стал бы целовать.

Юра приходил, кажется, вчера — или это было сегодня — и рассказывал ему о поисках. Полиция не обнаружила в доме никаких типичных для человека следов — ни запасной одежды, ни остатков еды, ни мелочей типа салфетки или ручки. Символы на полу, значения которых пока никто не мог разгадать, оказались щедро промазаны кровью. А когда открыли подвал, стало понятно чьей.

Мила и ее муж взяли к себе кошку Патрика. О том, что происходит дома у Кларков, Жан-Жак не хотел думать. 

Если сейчас действительно вечер, то сегодня Юра уже вряд ли придет. Был ли он утром? Теперь не вспомнить. Жан-Жак в очередной раз повернул голову влево, в сторону закрытой двери. По щели внизу скользнула тень — кто-то вновь прошел мимо. Мягкий звук почти неслышных шагов исчез — а потом вдруг вернулся. Тень снова выплыла на свет и остановилась ровно посередине. Качнулась, будто в сомнении. Жан-Жак нахмурился: медсестра едва ли стала бы мешкать. Может, у нее что-то в руках и не выходит открыть дверь? Попробовать встать и помочь? Он, правда, еще ни разу не вставал с тех пор, как его привезли в больницу… 

Пока он размышлял, ручка двери недвусмысленно щелкнула и начала поворачиваться без какой-либо помощи с его стороны. Жан-Жак напрягся — теперь, когда туман последних нескольких дней рассеялся, каждый элемент реального мира казался ему исполненным особого смысла. На самом деле, наверное, просто пришло время ужина — или вечернего приема лекарств. Он сложил губы в приветственную улыбку — но те сами собой приоткрылись от удивления, когда дверь, наконец, распахнулась.

На пороге стоял Юра. Он был не в форме — видимо, после работы заезжал домой переодеться. Его длинные ноги обтягивали немного выцветшие джинсы, светло-серая куртка была небрежно наброшена поверх черной толстовки. Волосы немного растрепались, а щеки слегка розовели, как будто он примчался сюда бегом. Жан-Жак, быстро справившись с лицом, опять заулыбался. Юра медленно обвел настороженным взглядом палату, от левого до правого угла через потолок, и только после этого шагнул внутрь, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. 

— Я думал, в такое время уже не пускают, — заметил Жан-Жак. 

— Меня пустили. — Юра подошел ближе, сел на стул рядом с кроватью. — Точнее, я не спрашивал. Как ты?

— Лучше. Представляешь, голова прошла! Я тебе говорил, что у меня болела голова?

— Говорил. — Юра с серьезным видом кивнул. — А рана?

— Рана? — Жан-Жак, которому присутствие напарника вдруг придало смелости, решительно шевельнул поврежденным плечом и не почувствовал даже знакомого жжения. — Тоже лучше, — недоверчиво сообщил он. — Причем существенно. Наверное, кризис миновал.

— Я знал, что ты быстро поправишься. — Юра бегло улыбнулся. Поерзал на стуле, дернул шнурок на вороте толстовки, поправил рукава куртки, явно нервничая.

— Что-то случилось? — осведомился Жан-Жак.

— Ничего. — Юра решительно мотнул головой, но потом взглянул на него и, чуть помедлив, спросил: — Можно я посмотрю?

— Посмотришь? — повторил Жан-Жак, завороженный влажным блеском его зубов, прижавших мягкую кожу нижней губы. 

Юра, не отвечая, потянулся вперед, почти перегибаясь через него, чуть сдвинув одеяло, оттянул вбок воротник пижамы и невзначай пробежал пальцами по ключице. Жан-Жак забыл, как дышать, когда его ладонь, скользнув под ткань, легла теплой тяжестью на бинт. Это должно было вызвать вспышку боли или хотя бы дискомфорта, но не вызвало ничего, кроме вязкого ощущения в районе пупка. Пальцы вжались в плечо, будто пытаясь пробраться внутрь тела — и Жан-Жак даже прыснул от нелепости собственных мыслей.

— Правда не больно? — спросил Юра, убирая руку. Жан-Жак, подавив порыв поймать ускользающее запястье, качнул головой и попросил:

— Помоги мне сесть.

Юра просунул правую ладонь под его лопатки, для равновесия придерживая левой в районе груди. Жан-Жак напряг мышцы пресса и поднял верхнюю часть туловища одним рывком, откидываясь на подушку, которую Юра ловко перевернул и прислонил к спинке кровати. Боль так и не появилась, словно и в самом деле оставила его навсегда — но он не имел никакого желания загадывать. Юра отстранился и сказал:

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — имея в виду, конечно, только то, что, судя по внешнему виду, он выздоравливает. Жан-Жак хотел пошутить — наконец-то ты заметил, — но что-то его остановило. Может быть, внезапное осознание: в тот день Юра был в той же самой одежде, что и сегодня. 

— Как движется следствие? — спросил он. — Что-нибудь новое?

— Новое? — повторил Юра. — Нет, не то чтобы… Джей-Джей?

— Что?

— Ты должен поехать со мной.

В коридоре вдруг послышались голоса, один из которых Жан-Жак узнал: знакомый доктор за что-то отчитывал, видимо, медсестру. В голову тут же набежали и принялись в панике толкаться мысли: за то, что она пропустила Юру в больницу, когда это запрещено; сейчас они откроют дверь и войдут; они будут извиняться и все-таки заставят его уйти — но почему именно сейчас, когда сознание, наконец, прояснилось? Он обратил на Юру потерянный взгляд, но Юра посмотрел в ответ совершенно безмятежно. Голоса достигли пика, и ему даже удалось разобрать несколько слов: говорили о лекарствах и дозах, — а потом шум начал отдаляться и через несколько секунд затих совсем. 

— Я думал, они идут тебя выгонять, — признался Жан-Жак. Юра улыбнулся, но сразу же снова посерьезнел и произнес:

— Мне кажется, тебе здесь грозит опасность.

— Опасность?

— Он до сих пор на свободе. Тот, кто в тебя стрелял. Я боюсь, что он придет искать тебя здесь.

Жан-Жак нахмурился, вглядываясь в его побледневшее лицо. 

— Но почему? — спросил он.

— Это единственная больница в городе. 

— Нет, я имею в виду, почему он должен меня искать?

— Я не знаю, Джей-Джей. — Юра скривился, и Жан-Жак испугался, что он заплачет. — Но вдруг он решит завершить начатое? Мы не понимаем, как работает нездоровое сознание. Если тебе действительно лучше, ты должен скорее отсюда выбираться. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Жан-Жак. Ему и впрямь было не просто лучше — он чувствовал себя так, будто никакой раны вообще не существовало. Захотелось даже отклеить бинт и проверить, но он сдержался. — Давай позовем доктора. Точнее, я позову, а тебе стоит пока уйти.

— Нет-нет! — Юра замотал головой, положил ладонь на его руку чуть ниже локтя. — Тебя не выпишут — по крайней мере, не в такое время. Тебе надо уйти со мной, сегодня, сейчас.

— Но как? — Жан-Жак улыбнулся. Конечно, Юра должен понимать, что это невозможно. — Посмотри, что на мне надето. Я так далеко не уйду.

Юра хлопнул его по руке, вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул, и бросился к шкафу, стоящему слева от двери. Почему-то Жан-Жаку показалось, что этого шкафа там раньше не было, — хотя, учитывая его состояние в предыдущие дни, до конца доверять своей памяти он не мог. Юра дернул дверцу и отступил в сторону, позволяя ему увидеть полки, на одной из которых, аккуратно сложенная, лежала его одежда. Джинсы, белье, рубашка. Ботинки стояли в нижнем отделении, а вот красной куртки нигде не было. Жаль, но, наверное, прошедшая через ткань пуля привела ее в полную негодность. Жан-Жак под Юриным пристальным взглядом неопределенно пожал плечами и сказал:

— Все равно это неправильно. Уходить, ничего не сообщив. Я здесь уже два дня, и никто не явился меня добивать. Может быть…

— Джей-Джей, пожалуйста! — перебил его Юра. — Поехали со мной. 

Эти слова прозвучали с такой мольбой, что Жан-Жак растерялся, и его решимость существенным образом пошатнулась. Юра, оставив дверцу шкафа открытой, вернулся к кровати и, склонившись, снова сжал его руку. Светлые пряди, выбившиеся из узла на затылке, упали вперед и почти коснулись лица Жан-Жака — настолько близко он вдруг оказался. Не составило бы никакого труда, сократив еще разделявшее их расстояние в несколько сантиметров, поймать его губы своими. И Жан-Жаку вдруг так сильно захотелось это сделать, что он действительно напряг мышцы, оторвал плечи от подушки и подался вперед.

Однако Юра, вероятно, подумав, что он собирается вставать, отстранился, вновь поддерживая его ладонью под лопатками. Жан-Жак сел прямо, по-прежнему не чувствуя ни боли, ни слабости. Стоило и в самом деле попробовать встать — хотя бы ради того, чтобы размяться. Он откинул край одеяла, медленно повернулся и спустил ноги с кровати. Пол неприятно похолодил босые ступни. Юра отступил на шаг и протянул ему руку, которую он осторожно сжал, стараясь не сдавливать слишком сильно. Колени едва не подогнулись, когда он встал, но Юра, словно почувствовав это, подхватил его второй рукой под локоть. Жан-Жак благодарно улыбнулся и хотел сказать: это не значит, что я иду с тобой — но почему-то не сказал. Мышцы опомнились и окрепли, ступни привыкли к холоду, и он, аккуратно высвободив локоть из Юриной ладони, переступил, пробуя свои силы. Тело слегка покалывало, но это было скорее приятно, как будто во время тренировки после долгого перерыва. Юра вытащил из шкафа его вещи, положил всю стопку на кровать и отошел к стене. Жан-Жак хотел попросить его отвернуться, но это было бы еще более неловко, чем не попросить, поэтому он молча стащил с себя пижаму, бросив и кофту, и штаны прямо на пол, натянул белье и джинсы, неуверенно помял пальцами рубашку, которая на спине стала практически твердой от запекшейся крови, но, в конце концов, надел и ее, торопливо застегнул пуговицы. Ему казалось, что Юрин взгляд прожигает в нем дыру. В какой момент он решил больше не сопротивляться? Он и сам не понял — нет, на самом деле, он ничего не решал, просто тело, долго пролежавшее почти без движения, вкусив действия, требовало добавки. 

Одевшись, Жан-Жак вытащил из шкафа ботинки, сунул в них ноги и присел на корточки, чтобы завязать шнурки. Юра подошел, когда он, уже справившись с левым, затягивал правый, и поддел пальцами его подбородок. Жан-Жак замер и поднял голову — Юра смотрел с какой-то обычно несвойственной ему нежностью.

— Что? — спросил он. Юра покачал головой и ответил:

— Ничего. Поторопись, нам надо идти.

Надо? Жан-Жак не стал переспрашивать — происходящее вдруг захватило его, словно ураган. В целом, ничего катастрофичного в побеге не было. Завтра прямо с утра придется позвонить в больницу с повинной. А вообще, он свободный человек, захотел уйти и ушел. Так сказать, производственная необходимость — мой напарник считает, что мне грозит опасность.

Напарник лишь кивнул, когда он снова поднялся на ноги, и толкнул дверцу шкафа, которая со скрипом закрылась. 

— Господи, это какое-то безумие, — пробормотал Жан-Жак. — Как мы отсюда выберемся? Нас наверняка заметит кто-нибудь из персонала.

— Попытаем счастья, — отозвался Юра, открывая дверь палаты. Жан-Жак в последний момент схватил с тумбочки телефон и засунул его в карман джинсов. Если их перехватят, он скажет — мои вещи были в шкафу, мой телефон лежал возле кровати, что я мог поделать?

В коридоре оказалось пусто. В холодном свете ламп помещение выглядело неуютным и безразличным. Похоже, было уже совсем поздно, потому что вокруг действительно не наблюдалось ни врачей, ни медсестер. Юра вышел вперед, и Жан-Жак следовал за ним, словно за проводником, будучи, тем не менее, уверенным, что с минуты на минуту их засекут и вернут обратно — точнее, вернут его, а Юру просто выгонят, как нашкодившего подростка. Юра оглянулся и, прежде чем завернуть за угол, одарил его еще одной беглой улыбкой. Ткань рубашки царапнула кожу над лопаткой. Им до сих пор никто не встретился, а впереди уже замаячил турникет на выходе из больницы — где и придет конец их славному путешествию. Чтобы выйти, нужен пропуск или врач. Может, у Юры и был пропуск, но у него самого точно ничего не было — охранник отправит его в палату, однако попытка не пытка… 

Пост охраны встретил их тишиной. На столе лежали стопкой какие-то журналы и потрепанный детективный роман, над кружкой с кофе поднимался пар, экран компьютера горел приглушенным светом, но на мягком кожаном кресле никто не сидел. Юра, кажется, не удивившись этому, пригнулся и нырнул под турникет, ловко пролез между двух металлических штырей и, выпрямившись уже с другой стороны, обернулся. Жан-Жак замешкался и огляделся. Допустим, охранник мог отойти в туалет, но должен же он был попросить какую-нибудь медсестру пару минут покараулить? 

— Джей-Джей, — позвал Юра. — Давай быстрее, пока никого нет.

Жан-Жак чуть не спросил его, не он ли расправился с охранником и где в таком случае труп. Мысль была настолько неожиданной и безумной, что он засмеялся, — а потом, опершись рукой о стойку турникета и даже не задумавшись о том, что это его левая, больная рука, подпрыгнул и перенес уже беспрекословно слушающееся тело через заграждение. Юра кивнул и двинулся дальше походкой человека, который совершенно точно знает, куда идет. Жан-Жак никак не мог отделаться от страха услышать за спиной чей-нибудь грозный оклик, но стеклянная дверь открылась, выпустила их и закрылась, а оклик так и не раздался. Вечерний воздух лег на лицо прохладным компрессом, и Жан-Жак на секунду остановился, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Юра тронул его плечо и сказал:

— Машина на парковке.

Парковка находилась с другой стороны здания и в это время практически пустовала. Жан-Жак впервые задумался о том, который конкретно час, и, прежде чем сесть в машину, вытащил из кармана телефон. Телефон оказался разряжен, что было логично — он пролежал в больнице больше суток и не заряжал его, — однако ему все равно стало неуютно. Поразительно, какую роль в жизни играют гаджеты. Лишился связи — будто лишился минимум руки. Юра, который уже забрался на водительское кресло, постучал изнутри по стеклу. Жан-Жак убрал мобильный, открыл дверцу и, скользнув внутрь, спросил:

— У тебя дома ведь есть зарядка для айфона?

— Конечно. — Юра завел мотор. Мокрый асфальт в свете фар засиял, словно золотистая ткань. Лужа покрылась мелкой рябью — и разлетелась брызгами, когда колеса прокатились прямо по ней.

На дороге было слишком темно и слишком неоживленно для вечера. Пожалуй, уже действительно наступила ночь — это объяснило бы и отсутствие персонала в больнице. Жан-Жак понимал, что есть вопросы, которые надо задать. Что указывает на опасность? Почему именно сейчас? Куда делся охранник? Зачем мы свернули, если от больницы до твоего дома ехать по прямой? Он не задавал их, рассудив, что лучше поговорить обо всем в спокойной обстановке за чашкой кофе или стаканом чего-нибудь покрепче. Юра тоже молчал, словно вообще забыв о его присутствии. Жан-Жак украдкой изучал профиль: высокий лоб, светлую бровь, аккуратный маленький нос, капризно вздернутую верхнюю губу, плавный изгиб подбородка, худую и бледную шею, — и позволил себе вспомнить.

Он поцеловал меня. Тогда, в лесу. Поцеловал — и говорил, нес какую-то чушь. Как я мог забыть? Нет, я не забывал — просто отодвинул куда-то далеко, старался не думать. Или, может, этого не было? Может, привиделось в бреду? Юра даже не намекнул — наверное, и впрямь; хотя Жан-Жак отчетливо помнил усталость, жажду, шум в голове и настойчивые губы, которым он пытался ответить, но так и не понял, получилось ли… 

Задумавшись, он не сразу осознал, что машина движется через лес, — вероятно, Юра выбрал какой-то известный ему короткий путь. Фары один за другим высвечивали одинаковые черные стволы, которые выныривали из темноты и тут же исчезали. Начала накрапывать мелкая морось, уже через пару минут превратившаяся в настоящий дождь. Юра почему-то не включил дворники — лишь сбросил скорость, а через несколько секунд вообще остановил машину. 

— Переждем, — ответил он на недоуменный взгляд Жан-Жака. — Такой дождь быстро заканчивается. 

— Сколько времени? — наконец, спросил Жан-Жак. — Уже ведь ночь? 

Юра неопределенно повел плечом, склонил голову набок, но так ничего и не сказал. Теперь стало слышно, как капли дождя бьют в крышу и стекла автомобиля. Никто не проезжал и тем более не проходил мимо, они были совершенно одни — и следовало, наверное, уже перестать себя обманывать.

— Мне не грозит опасность, — полувопросительно произнес Жан-Жак. — Верно? Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. 

— Немного, — отозвался Юра, одарив его призрачной улыбкой. 

— Не нужно. В смысле, это не твоя вина. 

— Ты имеешь в виду то, что в тебя стреляли.

— Да.

— Есть еще кое-что.

Юра щелкнул держателем ремня безопасности и сел вполоборота, оказавшись лицом к нему. Жан-Жак, сглотнув слюну, улыбнулся и сообщил:

— За кое-что можешь не извиняться.

Юра водил двумя пальцами — указательным и средним — по внутреннему шву джинсов до колена и обратно, почти к самому паху. В темноте салона эти пальцы вдруг показались Жан-Жаку слишком длинными, а ногти на них — острыми и какими-то серыми. Он поднял руку, чтобы включить свет, но Юра перехватил ее и извиняющимся тоном попросил:

— Подожди.

— Ладно, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Может, поедем? 

— Подожди.

— У тебя дворники не работают?

Юра снова не ответил. Секунд пятнадцать Жан-Жак мучительно размышлял о том, что бы еще сказать, чтобы не смутить его сильнее, но, когда он поднял голову, так ничего и не придумав, Юра вовсе не выглядел смущенным. Юра выглядел... 

Жан-Жак не успел сформулировать как именно. Юра, показав зубы в поистине хищной ухмылке, подался вперед и обдал чересчур горячим дыханием его щеку, прежде чем прижаться губами, которые оказались сладкими — не в переносном, а в прямом смысле сладкими — и совсем немного терпкими, словно какой-нибудь экзотический фрукт. В тот день они были другими — пересохшими, неаккуратными и жесткими. Гигиеническая помада? Боже, какая разница? Жан-Жак облизал их один раз, другой, схватил зубами и затянул в рот, но странный вкус от этого не пропал — а кажется, даже усилился. Он рассчитывал, что они сперва доедут до дома, но так было лучше — дома все вновь откатилось бы назад, уступая место завариванию кофе, переодеваниям, обсуждению гораздо более насущных проблем — два убийства, и один из преступников до сих пор на свободе, — а им нужны были эти пять минут. Жан-Жак только теперь понял, насколько сильно нужны.

Он провел ладонью по Юриной скуле, погладил большим пальцем у носа и попытался разорвать поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но Юра этого не позволил, протестующе замычав и сдавив его затылок неожиданно твердой рукой. Их губы почти не размыкались, а языки ласкали друг друга с остервенением, больше свойственным ярости, чем страсти. У нас есть время, — хотел сказать Жан-Жак. Немного, но есть. Не стоит выбрасывать все, что кипит внутри, в одну минуту. Однако Юра не позволял ему даже как следует вдохнуть: он дышал урывками, лишь на доли секунды отпуская губы, от вкуса которых уже начала кружиться голова. Юра сжал его левое плечо, и он в очередной раз испугался грядущей боли, а боль в очередной раз не появилась, что было уже несколько странно — пальцы давили прямо на рану. Но слишком долго размышлять об этом Юра ему не позволил: используя плечо как опору, он поднялся на сиденьи, развернувшись, перекинул левую ногу и оседлал его бедра. Жан-Жак, которому по-прежнему не хватало воздуха, даже не понял, разорвал ли он при этом поцелуй. Впрочем, конечно, разорвал — иначе вышел бы какой-то совсем уж фантастический трюк, — но напряжение в горле и легких говорило об обратном. Юра, вновь кусая его губы, прижался грудью к груди, животом к животу, потерся пахом о ширинку джинсов. Пальцы — необыкновенно длинные, вспомнил Жан-Жак, — погладив от скулы к ключице, нащупали биение пульса, а потом ладонь обвилась вокруг шеи. Юра требовательно простонал ему в рот, навалился сильнее, неприятно проехал зубами по зубам, продолжая сжимать и сжимать руку, и Жан-Жак понял, что ему не просто трудно дышать — он по-настоящему задыхается.

Робкие попытки аккуратно отвернуться успехом не увенчались, и ему пришлось, в итоге, переместив ладони, продолжавшие до этого момента гладить Юрины лицо и волосы, ему на ребра, под куртку, стиснуть покрепче и силой отодвинуть его от себя. Юра напоследок опять вцепился в его губу, и на сей раз Жан-Жак не удержался от болезненного возгласа. Тогда Юра разжал зубы и, тяжело дыша, наконец отстранился. Несмотря на то, что его тело даже сквозь ткань толстовки казалось горячим, лицо было излишне бледным, а глаза зияли, будто огромные черные провалы. Жан-Жак, судорожно глотая воздух, поднял руку и все-таки щелкнул выключателем. Салон озарился тусклым светом — глаза стали серыми, и он смог различить в них белок, радужку и расширенное пятно зрачка. 

— Не нервничай так, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Я никуда не уйду.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Юра. 

Черты его лица разгладились и приобрели вдруг абсолютно безмятежное выражение. Он прикоснулся большим пальцем к губе Жан-Жака и показал ему — на подушечке что-то темнело, — а потом пожал плечами и тоном, в котором звучало искреннее раскаяние, произнес:

— Извини.

Жан-Жак, не раздумывая, подался вперед и обхватил его палец губами, обсасывая и слизывая собственную кровь, которая, как и положено крови, имела неинтересный пресно-металлический вкус, не соответствующий ее насыщенному цвету. Юра хихикнул, и Жан-Жак попробовал сделать то же самое, не выпуская палец изо рта, но у него вышло лишь сдавленное хмыкание. Юра вознаградил его еще одним смешком. Вот так, не бойся. Тебе не надо защищаться, потому что я тебя не обижу. И торопиться тоже, наверное, не надо, но прекратить теперь было бы преступлением. Языком он прижал палец к небу, покатал во рту, чувствуя, как ноготь слегка задевает мягкие ткани. Юра ерзал у него на коленях, а потом потянулся второй рукой, ловко вытащил из джинсов рубашку и расстегнул нижние пуговицы.

Жан-Жак выпустил его палец, ткнулся носом в ладонь и быстро поцеловал, после чего рванул с его плеч куртку. Куртка, от которой Юра с готовностью избавился, полетела на заднее сиденье, руки Жан-Жака, не мешкая, забрались под толстовку и пробежали вверх по стройному телу, вздрогнувшему вслед за этим движением, будто морская волна — только слишком горячая. Жан-Жак закрыл глаза, ткнулся носом в ямочку над ключицей, втягивая носом запах, которому не мог дать название, и услышал щелчок — Юра погасил зажженную им лампочку. Ну, если ему так легче. Жан-Жак ничего не возразил и не открыл глаз, продолжая целовать подставленную шею и стараясь делать это неторопливо и нежно — однако темп задавал Юра, а Юра, явно не желая сбавлять обороты, стонал и выгибался; толстовка давно задралась, рубашка Жан-Жака тоже была расстегнута — он и не заметил, когда это случилось, — и они то и дело соприкасались голой кожей, что каждый раз посылало в его мозг и, самое страшное, пах, электрические разряды. 

— Подожди, — пробормотал он, на секунду оторвавшись от шеи, от которой было очень сложно оторваться. — Может, доедем до дома? Я... 

— Нет. — Голос прозвучал тяжело и глухо, но, когда Юра отстранился и посмотрел ему в лицо, его глаза горели блеском возбуждения. — Нет, я хочу сейчас, Джей-Джей.

Жан-Жак кивнул и вновь поймал губами его губы. Существовало множество моментов, которые он должен был выяснить, начиная с пространного «чего именно ты хочешь?» и заканчивая банальным «у тебя есть резинки?». Он не сомневался в том, что для Юры это первый раз — даже если тот просмотрел несколько терабайтов порнухи, начитался советов в Интернете и сгорал от требующего выхода желания. А он явно сгорал — его правая рука нащупала и изо всех сил дернула пуговицу джинсов. Жан-Жак от неожиданности ахнул и пробормотал — полегче, полегче, — но Юра уже каким-то непонятным образом справился с застежкой. Вжикнула молния ширинки — и ладонь обхватила его член так уверенно, будто действительно делала это не впервые. Что ж, Юре было двадцать лет, а внешность, как известно, обманчива: он вполне мог иметь какой-то опыт. К тому же, этот новый Юра волновал его ничуть не меньше чем тот, неискушенный. Если не больше. 

— Нравится? — мурлыкнул Юра, двигая рукой в быстром темпе, однако замедляясь каждые несколько секунд, будто зная, что Жан-Жаку в самом деле нравится именно так. Жан-Жак вместо ответа откинул голову назад, упираясь макушкой в подголовник. Тут рука внезапно исчезла — но он не успел даже удивиться, потому что ее сразу же сменил язык. Язык прошелся от основания до уздечки, облизывая ствол, словно леденец, и Жан-Жак закрыл глаза — это было слишком приятно. Губы плотно сжали головку, поехали вниз, нос коснулся кожи. Да, он явно делал подобное раньше — но не все ли равно? Они могут обсудить это позже. Они могут вообще это не обсуждать. Юра продолжал заглатывать его член до самого горла, успевая при этом трогать языком в местах, которые и просто так было, наверное, нелегко достать. Жан-Жак положил ладонь на его затылок, придавил зубами уже затянувшуюся губу и отдался ощущениям, не думая больше о Юрином опыте и о том, где он мог его получить. Мышцы живота и верхней части бедер начали мелко подрагивать от прокатывающихся по телу волн удовольствия. Зубы задели кожу мошонки — один раз, другой. Пальцы с силой нажали на тазовую кость. Это было уже как-то слишком.

— Ладно, я понял, что ты любишь пожестче, — пробормотал Жан-Жак. — Но не увлекайся, договорились?

Юра, конечно, ничего не ответил — однако и давление пальцев не уменьшилось, а даже, кажется, увеличилось. Вторая рука сжала левое бедро, намертво приковывая его к сиденью. Все это чересчур сильно отвлекало, и волны принялись медленно, но неумолимо отступать. Жан-Жак попробовал шевельнуть бедрами вверх и, когда ничего не получилось, напряг руку, до тех пор осторожно перебиравшую волосы у Юры на макушке, пытаясь нащупать воротник толстовки, чтобы оттащить разошедшегося напарника от себя и выиграть небольшую передышку.

Вместо воротника ладонь наткнулась на вступающие позвонки, которые прокатились под пальцами, будто механизм. Нет, не механизм — будто что-то живое, живое и никогда не спящее. Он оборвал себя — что за глупости, конечно, живое, это ведь Юра — и, с усилием выпрямив шею, наконец посмотрел вниз. 

От увиденного ему стало не по себе: Юрино тело в небольшом пространстве от сиденья до бардачка изогнулось каким-то немыслимым образом, сложившись едва ли не пополам. При этом отнюдь не казалось, что ему неудобно — он по-прежнему с энтузиазмом насаживался ртом на член, практически не давая Жан-Жаку шевелить нижней частью тела.

— Юра, — произнес Жан-Жак, вновь тронув позвонки. Теперь ему почудилось, что один из них толкнулся прямо в ладонь — и не ласково, как какая-нибудь кошка, а грубо, словно в попытке оттолкнуть. — Юра, серьезно, давай поедем домой. Дождь не такой уж сильный.

На самом деле, дождь за последние минуты стал сильнее. Все стекла покрывала студенистая темная пелена, за которой уже не были различимы ни деревья, ни дорога. Жан-Жак в отчаянии оглянулся, но ситуация сзади оказалась не лучше. Смешно — парень, который ему нравится, о близости с которым он мечтал, делает ему минет прямо в машине, а он не может даже на секунду отпустить себя и просто наслаждаться происходящим. 

— Юра, — повторил он. — Извини, мне кажется, рана еще дает о себе знать. Ты слышишь?

Однако Юра не прервал своего занятия. Зубы предупреждающе царапнули по головке. Жан-Жак, думая, как лучше это сформулировать — я не против экспериментов, но не сейчас, не надо, мне не нравится, — вздохнул и снова включил свет.

Юра замер. Его голова прекратила движение вниз-вверх, и теперь Жан-Жак, который так и придерживал рукой его затылок, отчетливо ощутил эти жуткие позвонки — да, во множественном числе, один, второй, третий. Дурак, не вздумай все похерить из-за такой мелочи, как физиологические особенности. Это лишь природная гибкость — или пусть даже проблемы с суставами. Это ничего не значит.

Но руку он все же убрал.

Юра выпустил его член, и мышцы отозвались внезапной слабостью. Кажется, эрекция пропала еще некоторое время назад. Жан-Жак сглотнул, по-прежнему пытаясь выстроить объяснения в стройную фразу, но тут Юра шевельнулся и укусил его в живот.

Жан-Жак вскрикнул — не столько от боли, сколько от внезапности — и машинально схватил его за волосы. Злость, подбиравшаяся к сознанию уже несколько минут, наконец отвоевала небольшой клочок территории. В конце концов, он только что из больницы, а Юре в его возрасте уже следует видеть барьеры.

— Хватит! — бросил он. — Давай поговорим. Мы делаем все неправильно. Я... 

Юра дернулся, оставив в его пальцах клок волос, и, пока Жан-Жак изумленно смотрел на свою ладонь без единой связной мысли в голове, выпрямился и издал какой-то влажный, захлебывающийся звук, заставив Жан-Жака перевести взгляд на себя.

Его рот был полон крови.

Жан-Жак не посмотрел вниз. Если бы он посмотрел и увидел — кровавое месиво, вываливающиеся наружу внутренности, — у него уже ни на что не хватило бы сил. Струйки стекали по Юриным — не Юриным, боже, эта тварь не могла быть Юрой — губам и подбородку, капая на одежду, и Жан-Жак, глядя на них, чтобы только не посмотреть ни ниже, ни выше, где серели туманные провалы глаз, попытался резко поднять вверх ногу, чтобы впечатать чужую голову в крышу машины. 

Тварь не пошевельнулась и раздвинула рот в улыбке. Он должен был догадаться еще в больнице — это была не Юрина улыбка, это было настолько не похоже на Юрину улыбку, что теперь он и вовсе не понимал, как мог согласиться уйти с этим... этим... Он забился в отчаянии, выставил вперед кулаки, ударил тварь в грудь, но та даже не поморщилась и, скалясь черным ртом, склонилась к нему, становясь больше и заполняя собой все доступное взгляду пространство. 

Жан-Жак перестал сопротивляться и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку. Тварь приникла к нему, словно ласковый любовник, аккуратно подцепляя зубами кожу под ухом. Жан-Жак расслабил шею, а потом плечи и руки — правая упала, больно стукнувшись костяшками о какую-то деталь дверцы. Не все ли равно — он ведь умирает. В щели за сиденьем пальцы наткнулись на что-то твердое и прямоугольное — телефон, который, вероятно, выпал из его кармана, пока он еще пытался бороться. В любом случае, с этого телефона никуда уже не позвонишь... Тварь влажно облизнула его ухо и голосом Юры томно произнесла его имя.

Жан-Жак стиснул мобильный, понимая, что у него будет только один шанс. А может, и того не будет — откуда-то ведь взялась эта кровь. К тому же, он не знал, открыта ли дверь, успеет ли он расстегнуть ремень безопасности, который до сих пор крест-накрест пересекал его грудь, хватит ли ему сил, — слишком многого не знал.

Он очень осторожно высвободил кулак из щели, а потом размахнулся вверх и ударил, целясь примерно в то место, откуда выпал клок волос, считая его — может быть, необоснованно — по крайней мере отчасти уязвимым. Зубы лязгнули, и тварь просела в сторону, отвлекшись всего на пару секунд, — но Жан-Жаку этого хватило, чтобы, отбросив уже ненужный телефон в сторону, локтем пихнуть ее к приборной панели — на этот раз успешно — а после одновременно нажать левой рукой защелку ремня, а правой — потянуть ручку дверцы. 

В салон буквально хлынул дождевой поток. Тварь опомнилась и попыталась удержать Жан-Жака, но тот, почувствовав, что свобода близка, дважды вмазал кулаком по залитому кровью лицу, которое уже вовсе не напоминало человеческое, толкнул изогнувшееся и перекрутившееся тело, вложив в это движение все оставшиеся, силы, высвободил одну ногу и рванулся наружу, вытаскивая вторую, которая отозвалась болью в растянутой до предела мышце, но все-таки выскользнула, — и побежал, оступаясь на размокшей земле обочины и на ходу застегивая одежду. Ни крови, ни внутренностей нигде, конечно, не было. Иллюзии, все иллюзии. Он очень хотел оглянуться, но понимал, что нельзя — это ничего не изменит, а он лишь потеряет скорость. Дождь, прилепив его волосы ко лбу, а рубашку и джинсы — к телу, почти не позволял открывать глаза, и поэтому он остановился, только когда плотная стена деревьев оказалась уже практически перед носом. Нога проехала вперед по грязи, и он едва сумел удержать равновесие — а после застыл, задрав голову и пытаясь разглядеть верхушки исполинских елей.

Может, дело было не в дожде. Может, лес просто вырос здесь при его приближении несколько секунд назад. Он бежал в ту сторону, откуда они приехали, и прекрасно помнил, что они свернули сюда с шоссе и с того момента двигались прямо, однако игра, очевидно, шла по чьим-то другим правилам.

Он все-таки попытался. Оступаясь в грязи, вломился среди деревьев, но те в ответ, кажется, только плотнее сомкнули ряды. Одна мощная лапа хлестнула его по лицу, заставляя крепко зажмуриться, другая обожгла резким ударом плечо, которое наконец пронзила острая боль. И голова — голова тоже потяжелела, заполнилась густым туманом, а обруч с молотком вернулись на свои привычные места. Он ткнулся вправо, влево, мечась, словно напуганная мышь, и наконец замер, оказавшись в плену двух гигантских веток, сжавших его тело, будто тиски. По шее под рубашку стекали дождевые капли. Он не продвинулся в лес даже на метр. 

Тварь была сзади. Он чувствовал ее спиной и чем-то еще — наверное, каким-то отростком шестого чувства, настроенным на мировую несправедливость. Она молчала, потому что знала: он обернется первым. А если нет, то можно просто ему помочь очередной еловой лапой. 

Жан-Жак обернулся. Тварь стояла неподвижно, и дождь ее избегал. Теперь она могла сойти разве что за злой шарж на Юру: из одежды на длинном теле висели лишь какие-то обрывки, под серой кожей то и дело пробегала непонятная рябь, а сама кожа сочилась темной жидкостью сразу из нескольких мест. На голове еще оставались пряди светлых волос, а вот лица как такового уже не было — ни рта, ни носа, только черные омуты там, где должны находиться глаза. Жан-Жак никогда не видел ничего столь жуткого и столь печального. 

Он усмехнулся. Молоток исправно колотил по черепу, безошибочно попадая в самые чувствительные точки. Он был рад, что теперь, когда пришло время умирать, к нему вернулась чувствительность.

Напоследок он собирался произнести что-нибудь пафосное. Что-нибудь про жизнь и смерть, про судьбу, про неизбежности и предопределенности. Или просто выругаться матом. Или сказать: я люблю тебя, Юра. Но молоток слишком усердствовал, отбивая всякое желание мыслить. Поэтому он просто закрыл глаза.

Боль нарастала. Даже два дня назад она не была такой сильной. Жан-Жак сглотнул, поморщился и, не удержавшись, прижал ладонь правой руки ко лбу — инстинктивный жест, который, конечно, не мог облегчить его страдания. Справа вдруг что-то проскрежетало, стукнуло, а затем грохнуло — и вдобавок звякнуло. Веки сами собой взмыли вверх и тут же опустились обратно, потому что в комнате оказалось слишком светло. Стоп, в комнате? 

Жан-Жак на сей раз осторожно посмотрел сквозь ресницы. Он находился в больничной палате — в той самой, из которой Юра уводил его, кажется, вечность назад. Но что произошло? Как он попал обратно? Неужели тварь из леса вернула его сюда? Но что заставило ее это сделать?

Жан-Жак повернул голову вправо, несмотря на боль. На полу лежала стойка капельницы, которую он, видимо, свалил, когда поднес ладонь ко лбу. Игла до сих пор торчала чуть ниже внутреннего сгиба локтя, и он, потянувшись левой рукой через собственное тело, вытащил ее и тоже кинул на пол. Отцепил еще какие-то трубки и датчики. Рана в плече ныла, голова гудела, будто ее засунули в колокол и устроили концерт звонарей, однако он, напрягшись, все-таки сел и спустил ноги с кровати. В точности как тогда, с Юрой, только теперь каждое движение отмечала вспышка боли. Встать с первой попытки не получилось — пришлось дать себе время, чтобы отдышаться. Жан-Жак, стараясь двигать только глазами, осмотрел палату и заметил, что давешнего шкафа возле двери больше нет. Видимо, как и одежды. А телефон? Он скосил глаза влево: телефон лежал на тумбочке. Интересно, разряжен? Ладно, это потом. Он собрался с силами и медленно встал, придерживаясь за кровать. К гулу и звону в голове добавились карусели и тошнота, но он устоял и выпрямился, разворачиваясь. Его целью была небольшая раковина в углу помещения — ему дико хотелось пить. Чтобы добраться дотуда, он был вынужден отпустить кровать и двигаться мелкими шажками, останавливаясь после каждого, но когда губ коснулась холодная вода, ему сразу стало намного легче. Опираясь левой ладонью о стену, выложенную в этом месте кафелем, и склонившись над раковиной, он одну за другой зачерпывал правой пригоршни воды, которые попеременно то бросал в лицо, то жадно выпивал, слыша, как благодарно урчит желудок.

Когда распахнулась дверь, Жан-Жак вскинулся и едва не отпрыгнул, испугавшись, что тварь все-таки явилась его добивать, но на пороге стояли только незнакомая ему заспанная медсестра и дежурный врач по фамилии то ли Сен-Пьер, то ли Сен-Жорж — в общем, какой-то Сен. Медсестра, увидев его, немедленно оживилась и, подскочив, схватилась за локоть, а врач, грозно нахмурившись, вошел следом за ней и, остановившись посреди палаты, укоризненно произнес:

— Зачем же вы встали?

Жан-Жак поднял брови и указал взглядом на раковину, давая понять, что вопрос риторический. Сестра осторожно, но твердо потянула его к кровати, и он не стал противиться, позволив ей уложить себя обратно. Врач посветил фонариком ему в глаза, попросил посчитать пальцы, оттянул воротник кофты и аккуратно ощупал заклеенную рану. 

— Доктор, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Ко мне кто-нибудь приходил?

— Конечно, приходил, — раздраженно отозвался врач. — Ваши коллеги шастают сюда, как домой. 

— Нет, я имею в виду сейчас. Может, около часа назад?

Поправляющая капельницу медсестра недоверчиво хмыкнула, а врач с усмешкой сообщил:

— Сержант, время — три часа ночи. 

Жан-Жак в знак согласия прикрыл глаза — кивать было слишком больно. Если бы не эта боль, он, несмотря на ответ врача, еще бы, может, продолжил сомневаться в том, что ему всего лишь приснился сон, порожденный лихорадкой, воспоминаниями о случившемся и не вполне приличными мыслями о Юре, которые в последнее время, конечно, отступили на задний план, но так-то никуда не исчезли. Однако столь сильная боль не могла оставить его — а потом взять и вернуться.

— Можно мне обезболивающего? — спросил Жан-Жак, не открывая глаз. Обезболивающее давали вечером, но он понадеялся на то, что врач об этом не задумается — или притворится, что не задумался.

— Леа, сделайте, — сказал врач, обращаясь, видимо, к медсестре. Застучали каблуки, скрипнула дверь. — Вам скоро станет лучше, — негромко добавил он. — Со дня на день.

Жан-Жак не ответил. Если ему и в самом деле станет лучше, он сумеет забыть свой кошмар, оставить его в том влажном, душном, туманном пространстве, куда всегда отправлялся во время болезни. И хорошо бы ему стало лучше до завтрашнего прихода Юры. Если Юра, разумеется, придет.

Правда он почему-то не был уверен в том, что должен забывать.


	14. Something wicked 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра и Джей-Джей продолжают двигаться к разгадке таинственных убийств и идут по следу сбежавшего преступника, попутно пытаясь разобраться в собственных отношениях.

— Я хожу на пробежку, — сказала Вики пару дней назад во время ночного патруля, — почти каждый день. Очень помогает разгрузить мозги, в зале совсем не так.

Разгружать и правда было что: второй сектант будто сквозь землю провалился, хотя дороги перекрыли практически сразу и далеко уйти он не мог. Зацепок у них почти не было: ни отпечатков пальцев, ни внешнего описания. На записях с камер в магазине подозрительными выглядели три человека — двое из них расплатились наличными, и идентифицировать их по карте не получилось, третий вообще вышел, ничего не купив. Никаких отличительных примет работники супермаркета не запомнили, а качество записи оказалось слишком плохим, чтобы составить фоторобот. И, в довершение, все трое были в куртках с капюшоном, скрывающих волосы. Рене, ухватившись за рассказ Юры о незнакомце, которого встретил Патрик, — вначале приказала узнать у местных жителей, не видели ли они кого-то рыжего, но местные жители как один вспоминали Милу, которая сектантом совершенно точно не была.

Так что уже второй день подряд с утра пораньше Юра, вместо того, чтобы спать, уныло трусил вдоль дороги, пытаясь наслаждаться живописностью темно-зеленой стены леса. Привести мысли в порядок получалось плохо — ну, говоря откровенно, он не то чтобы хотел приводить их в порядок. Он вообще предпочел бы, чтобы они ушли куда-нибудь подальше и больше его не беспокоили. Но мозг, оказавшийся без дела, услужливо подсовывал ему темы одна другой хуже. Блуждающий в окрестностях, по мнению большинства коллег, преступник. Дом, пугающе похожий на тот, который Юра видел во сне. Дверь, вроде бы довольно хлипкая — она попросту не открывалась и выдержала несколько сильных ударов. А потом, когда он, уже собираясь отказаться от своей затеи и идти следом за Джей-Джеем, в последний раз нажал на ручку, внезапно поддалась.

Мимо промчалась машина, водитель которой сердито посигналил. Юра мысленно обматерил его и свернул на тропинку, ведущую вдоль забора — насколько он помнил, впереди было поле. Все лучше, чем шоссе. И тем не менее — если преступник еще здесь, то чем он питается? Не корешками же и листиками. Если раньше его приятель, по всей видимости, забирался к Миле через окно, то после случившегося спешно вернувшийся со своей конференции Отабек разве что охрану вокруг дома не выставил. Сколько вообще человек способен прожить вне цивилизации? Чертов сектант сбежал налегке, не захватив ни рюкзака, ни сумки. Хотя кто знает — может быть, на нем под курткой жилетка с тысячью карманов, в которой хранится все от зажигалки до миниатюрного коллайдера. Может быть, он таки проскользнул мимо всех патрулей и сейчас уже находится на другом конце страны. Юра добежал до конца оказавшегося неожиданно длинным забора, но за поворотом его ожидал сюрприз. Деревья росли уже на расстоянии нескольких метров от последнего дома. Сперва шел невысокий подлесок, который он не увидел с дороги — почему и решил, что попадет в поле, — и который чуть дальше превращался в настоящую чащу. Юра не помнил, чтобы лес рос здесь так близко, однако он давно тут не бывал. Он побежал мимо исполинских поросших мхом деревьев — подобных тому, на которое опирался спиной Джей-Джей. Которого ранили, потому что кто-то недостаточно силен, чтобы выбить дверь. Ну да, а потом он, Юра, сделал то, что сделал. И за все время с тех пор они так ничего друг другу и не сказали. 

«Продолжайте в том же духе!» — жизнерадостно произнес голос в наушниках — так внезапно, что Юра вздрогнул, — а затем сообщил, что дистанция составляет три с половиной километра. Пожалуй, надо было разворачиваться, к тому же тропинка становилась все уже, а земля под ногами — все сырее. Юра остановился, достал телефон и включил фронтальную камеру — на экране отразилось его нахмуренное покрасневшее лицо, растрепанные волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста. Так себе звезда инстаграма. Он повернул камеру чуть вбок — и увидел, как сзади, метрах в пятидесяти от него, что-то мелькнуло. Что-то, похожее на человеческую фигуру.

Юра обернулся — за его спиной никого не было, но ветви деревьев в той стороне, где он заметил движение, слегка покачивались. Адреналин нахлынул так резко, что даже уши заложило. Вряд ли это был кто-то из местных — после произошедшего в лес они старались не соваться, — и на животное силуэт тоже не походил. Пистолет Юра с собой не взял, потому что был идиотом. И потому что планировал всего лишь пробежаться и вернуться домой, а не преследовать убийцу. Как быстро приедет подкрепление? Он посмотрел на экран, но сеть не ловила. Странно, здесь же дома совсем рядом — их жители что, вообще не пользуются мобильниками? Юра прикинул, сколько времени займет добраться до ближайших домов и позвонить оттуда — вроде бы не так долго, но сейчас на счету каждая минута. Может быть, получится незаметно проследить за ним? Узнать, где находится его убежище, а потом вернуться уже не одному. Главное, чтобы сектант — если это, конечно, он — его не заметил. А то заманит подальше в лес и выйдет с пистолетом — который у него, в отличие от Юры, имеется. Слава сатане и приятного дня, Юрочка. Ярко-голубая спортивная куртка слишком выделялась на фоне деревьев и он немедленно стащил ее, оставшись в футболке. Плечи и спину обдало холодом, но было не до этого. Юра перебежками добрался до нужного дерева и, остановившись в его тени, осторожно огляделся. Вокруг никого не оказалось — по крайней мере, он никого не заметил. Было тихо, еле слышно шумела листва, и он уже решил, что ему, наверное, все-таки привиделось — как вдруг где-то впереди хрустнула ветка, а затем между деревьями что-то мелькнуло. Юра в отчаянии закрутил головой. Кусты были довольно высокими, и, если не вставать на ноги, его вряд ли обнаружат. Он присел и почти что пополз, продираясь через какие-то колючки — руки скользили по грязи, и, кажется, двигаться бесшумно не получалось. Юра на секунду остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание — зря он пропускал тренировки, — а затем сделал следующий осторожный шаг.

Нога провалилась куда-то вниз, глубоко, почти по бедро. Каким-то чудом ему удалось сгруппироваться и упасть влево, где почва была твердой и надежной. Кое-как поднявшись на колени и потирая ушибленный бок, Юра уставился перед собой. Трава там, где он провалился, выглядела самой обыкновенной и не намекала на то, что под ней болото — или он просто не очень хорошо разбирался в болотах. Блядь, да он вообще не знал, что здесь они есть. Вдруг дальше ему просто не пройти? Хорошо, что он не закричал — велик шанс все-таки остаться незамеченным. Но вообще, если сектант часто здесь бывал, он явно знает места, и, пока Юра полз за ним, успел уйти далеко вперед. Юра, осторожно прощупывая почву перед собой, добрался до ближайшего дерева. Поднялся на ноги — и оцепенел.

Впереди, между деревьями стоял кто-то в черной куртке — Юра попытался вспомнить, похожа ли она на ту, в которой был убийца, но не смог. Он замер, стараясь даже не дышать, и заставил себя успокоиться. Идея выследить преступника казалась хорошей, пока он бежал и полз, но теперь, когда тот стоял в каких-то десяти метрах от него, он не знал, что делать. У него по-прежнему не было оружия, штанина намокла, и ногу пронизывал ледяной холод, куртка осталась далеко позади. Заметь его убийца — и ему пиздец. Юра осторожно, пытаясь делать как можно меньше движений, достал из кармана штанов чудом уцелевший телефон, но сеть так и не появилась. Преступник продолжал стоять на месте, не шевелясь — возможно, он тоже безоружен? Или думает, что Юра здесь не один? Можно было бы попробовать незаметно подобраться, напасть со спины, ударить чем-нибудь по голове или пережать горло. Нет, не получится — слишком много кустов вокруг, его обязательно услышат. Они продолжали стоять, не двигаясь — минуту, две, три, десять? Юра не вытерпел и медленно шагнул, стараясь держать сектанта в поле зрения, потом шагнул еще раз, а когда приблизился достаточно, чтобы как следует разглядеть, чуть не взвыл от досады.

То, что он принял за куртку, оказалось обрывком черной ткани, растянутой на ветвях большой раскидистой ели. Юра на всякий случай подошел ближе и хорошенько ее рассмотрел — тряпка была ветхая, вся в пыльных разводах от дождей и явно висела здесь давно. Он постоял еще, прислушиваясь, обшарил землю в поисках следов — но не обнаружил ничьих, кроме собственных. От холода ощутимо потряхивало, так что он решил возвращаться. Видимо, это и правда было какое-то животное. Или птица. Или он так хотел поймать наконец ебучего сектанта, что мозг начал подсовывать ему картинки того, чего на самом деле нет.

Давно у него не было столь хуевого утра.

Дома он долго стоял под горячим душем, пытаясь согреться и надеясь, что не заработал воспаление легких. Колени украшала россыпь ссадин, на боку наливался огромный синяк. Юра сел на дно ванны, подтянул ноги к груди и сказал себе подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Например, о том, что Джей-Джею намного лучше и сегодня его должны выписать. И они наконец-то смогут спокойно поговорить без того, чтобы их прерывали то медсестры, то врачи, то чересчур заботливые коллеги. В общем, они останутся наедине и... и все обсудят, да. 

Юра наскоро просушил мокрые волосы полотенцем, торопливо натянул форму и выскочил из дома — но все равно опоздал в участок на целых сорок минут — и сразу же получил выговор от Рене. Он начал было оправдываться, но вовремя сообразил, как глупо это будет звучать. Я делал селфи, увидел преступника и битый час ползал за ним по лесам — а нашел только висящую на дереве тряпку. Поэтому Юра, сжав зубы, промолчал, и отправился на пару с Вики, с которой их в отсутствие Джей-Джея поставили вместе, патрулировать город. И к четырем часам дня задержал на углу Арно и Легаре мужчину с огненно-рыжими волосами и роскошной бородой такого же цвета и отвез в участок, даже не зачитав ему его права. Предполагаемый преступник оказался жителем Соединенных Штатов, приехавшим в гости к своей сестре тем же утром и сошедшим с самолета ровно в то время, когда Юра ползал кверху жопой по лесам и болотам. К счастью, Майкл Ходжес — так звали жертву собственной внешности, — жалобу писать не стал, пожелал скорейшей поимки преступника и вообще отнесся к ситуации с пониманием. Кто не отнесся, так это Рене. Это недопустимо! — хмурясь, возмущалась она. — Давайте-ка вы денек отдохнете. Наверное, у Юры на лице отразились все его эмоции, потому что она, смягчившись, добавила: никто вас не отстраняет. Просто вы начинаете действовать, не думая. Зацикливаетесь. Посидите дома, переключитесь на что-нибудь. Юра двадцать минут пытался доказать, что ничего он не зацикливается и вообще не может сидеть сложа руки в такой момент — но Рене осталась непоколебима. Так что он, с трудом сдержавшись и не хлопнув дверью, отправился переключаться на Джей-Джея и его выписку.

***

— Пиздец, — сказал Юра, скривившись, как от зубной боли. — Вы бы еще воздушные шарики притащили.

Вики, которая держала в руках огромный плакат, все время норовящий загнуться пополам, задумчиво посмотрела на него.

— А ведь правда, хорошая идея, — протянула она. — Что ж ты раньше молчал? 

— Давайте лучше обольем Леруа шампанским! — вклинился в их диалог Пьер, которому Вики тут же вручила левый край плаката. — Ну, обычно же победителей обливают шампанским?

— Вроде бы рана еще не затянулась, — неуверенно произнесла Вики.

— Ничего, алкоголь ему там все продезинфицирует, — не сдавался Пьер. Юра тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные видения Джей-Джея в мокрой от шампанского футболке, и приподнял плакат, чтобы рассмотреть его.

— «Живи долго и процветай», — прочитал он вслух. — Это к чему вообще?

— Это из «Стар Трека». — Вики удивленно подняла брови. — Джей-Джей его любит, ты разве не в курсе?

Юра был не в курсе. Он собирался ненавязчиво и очень вежливо спросить, с каких пор она столь хорошо осведомлена о вкусах Джей-Джея, но тут входная дверь хлопнула и в холл больницы вбежала запыхавшаяся Рене.

— Я ничего не пропустила? Леруа что, еще не выпустили?

— Там врачи оформляют какие-то документы, — сказал Юра. — Полчаса назад, по крайней мере, оформляли.

— Что вообще можно столько времени оформлять, — поморщилась Рене. Охранник на ресепшн, укоризненно взглянул в ее сторону — видимо, оскорбленный неуважением к персоналу больницы.

— Я сейчас спрошу. — Юра достал из кармана телефон, который вообще-то проверял каждые две минуты — но неизменно убирал обратно. В последний раз Джей-Джей написал ему, что скоро сделает веревку из простыней и пододеяльника и выберется по ней наружу. Ты на первом этаже, дебил, — ответил ему Юра, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Он начал было набирать «Ты там чего?», но тут сидящий рядом Пьер вскочил с радостным воплем — Юра поднял голову и увидел чуть бледного, но вполне бодро выглядящего Джей-Джея, который пытался избавиться от пылких объятий Мэтта. 

— Ты меня сейчас задушишь, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

— Ох, прости, — сокрушенно произнес Мэтт. — Рана, да.

И ободряюще похлопал его по многострадальному плечу.

— Мы рады, — Рене оттеснила Мэтта в сторону, — что вы снова с нами. Стоите на страже Канады.

Вид у нее был самый что ни на есть торжественный — Юра не удивился бы, перережь она перед носом у Джей-Джея ленточку. 

— Я всегда на ее страже, — радостно сообщил Джей-Джей. — Даже лежа в кровати, я поддерживал коллег морально! И давал им ценные советы.

Юра, подавив желание уточнить, чем были фотографии больничного завтрака — моральной поддержкой или все-таки ценным советом, — наконец-то подошел к нему и в растерянности замер. Хотел обнять его, но плечо, да — к тому же было неловко делать это при всех, поэтому он просто махнул рукой, изображая приветствие.

— С выздоровлением, — сказал он, лихорадочно соображая, что еще добавить. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Джей-Джей и неожиданно тепло ему улыбнулся — хотя он и так постоянно улыбался, и не то чтобы это что-то значило. — Так здорово вас всех видеть. Да, Вики, отличный плакат. 

— Мы как будто из роддома его встречаем, — недовольно заметил Юра, прежде чем сообразил, что может обидеть Джей-Джея. — Я сейчас слезу пущу, честное слово. И вообще, мы мешаем людям. И шуметь здесь нельзя.

— Жаль, не выйдет закатить вечеринку, — вздохнула Вики. — Я на патрулировании. Хотя, если заказать пиццу, ездить по городу и есть ее... Там, правда, у машины заднее сиденье зарешечено, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— На самом деле, рана еще побаливает, — признался Джей-Джей, и внутри у Юры что-то заныло. — Но в другой раз обязательно соберемся.

Они вышли всей толпой на крыльцо — солнце садилось за лесом, и верхушки деревьев на огненно-красном фоне казались почти черными. Мэтт, еще раз похлопав Джей-Джея по плечу — на этот раз, к счастью, здоровому, — пошел вместе с Пьером к машине. Рене, сжав руку Вики чуть выше локтя, что-то втолковывала ей о несерьезном отношении к работе.

— Я подвезу тебя до дома, — наконец произнес Юра, стараясь говорить как можно решительней. Джей-Джей удивленно посмотрел на него — кажется, с решительностью он все-таки переборщил. — Холодно, а ты в этом. — На Джей-Джее были футболка и куртка, которые Юра привез ему на третий день пребывания в больнице — не то чтобы на улице стоял совсем дубак, но идти до дома пешком Джей-Джею было довольно далеко. Конечно, есть такси — но что если в машине ему станет плохо, а водитель растеряется и не будет знать, как помочь? В конце концов, рана еще не зажила.

— Не думал, что буду настолько рад выйти за пределы больницы, — сказал Джей-Джей, когда они сели в машину. — Просто пройтись по улице. В последние два дня, когда мне разрешили вставать, я часами ходил по коридору — туда-обратно. Почему-то медсестрам это ужасно не нравилось.

— Надо же, — не удержался Юра, — я думал, они без ума от тебя и твоей королевской походки.

Джей-Джей засмеялся и откинулся на спинку сиденья, из-под воротника футболки торчали широкая полоска пластыря и краешек бинта. Зачем я говорю это, — подумал Юра, — почему я не могу сказать то, что действительно думаю. Я так хотел бы, чтобы с тобой ничего не случалось. И чтобы не было никаких сектантов, и никакой больницы, и ни одна ебучая медсестра не смела запрещать тебе ходить по ебучему коридору.

— Есть какие-то новости? — спросил Джей-Джей. Юра покачал головой. Об утреннем приключении рассказывать не хотелось — да и к расследованию это не относилось. — Я хотел бы, — продолжил Джей-Джей, — еще раз сходить в дом и осмотреть там все.

— Мы осматривали, — сказал Юра, — несколько раз, и ничего не нашли.

— Я помню, — кивнул Джей-Джей, — но вдруг я увижу что-нибудь новое. Не в том смысле, конечно, что я сомневаюсь в вашем профессионализме — просто иногда свежий взгляд бывает полезен. К тому же все равно до работы меня пока не допустят.

Ну да, — невольно подумал Юра. Сержант Леруа вернулся и готов прийти на помощь своим никчемным коллегам. И тут же одернул себя — мы вообще-то делаем одно дело. И, в конце концов, выбор между поимкой преступника и Юриной профессиональной гордостью был очевиден.

— Давай сходим, — согласился он. — Может быть, и правда что-нибудь обнаружим.

Они остановились перед поворотом на нужную улицу, ожидая, пока загорится зеленый. Юра на секунду зажмурил глаза, затем взглянул на Джей-Джея — тот смотрел перед собой расслаблено и безмятежно. 

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову. Джей-Джей вздрогнул и уставился на него так, будто увидел покойника, — и Юре показалось, что кто-то ледяной рукой сжал его желудок.

— Что? — странным полузадушенным голосом переспросил Джей-Джей.

— Извини, — быстро проговорил Юра. Джей-Джей, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но он перебил: — Забей, правда. 

Дурацкий день, как он и ожидал. День Юрия Плисецкого, который принимал желаемое за действительное — чем не национальный праздник? Хотел поймать преступника — а нашел тряпку на дереве. Хотел верить, что Джей-Джей видит в нем не только коллегу или друга — а тот на безобидную фразу отреагировал так, будто ему предложили принести в жертву парочку христианских младенцев. 

Вообще, кстати — этично ли шутить в данной ситуации про жертвоприношения? 

Юра остановился перед домом и разблокировал двери машины.

— Тебе не нужна помощь? — спросил он, не зная, какой ответ хочет услышать. — Ну, с перевязкой?

— Да нет. — Джей-Джей как-то натянуто улыбнулся. — Я справлюсь.

— Ага, — ответил Юра. — Если вдруг что-то понадобится — пиши. 

Джей-Джей кивнул. Юра, взяв телефон, зачем-то начал вбивать в навигатор свой адрес, хотя дорогу прекрасно знал. 

— Не хочешь зайти? — неожиданно предложил Джей-Джей. Юра хотел зайти еще пять минут назад, представляя, как они целуются прямо в прихожей. А теперь его выдернули из воображения в суровую реальность, где у него болели колени и бок, где его, пусть и на один день, но отстранили от расследования, а Джей-Джей не хотел целовать его ни в прихожей, ни где-либо еще. 

— Извини, — произнес он, выдавливая из себя подобие улыбки. — Ужасный день, давай в другой раз? Из меня сегодня не лучшая компания. 

— Конечно, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — В другой раз, да. Удачи, Юра.

Юра ехал домой и размышлял, что, по сути, ничего прямо-таки страшного не произошло. В конце концов, какие-то полторы недели назад он и не думал воспринимать Джей-Джея иначе как неплохого приятеля — а значит сможет воспринимать его так снова. Не хватало еще начать страдать и упиваться жалостью к себе, особенно теперь, когда у него есть дела поважнее. Ну да, дела, от которых Рене приказала ему отдохнуть.

Дома он зачем-то поставил чайник, хотя чаю совсем не хотелось. Проверил обновления — Мила прислала какое-то видео, и Юра, не открывая его, отправил в ответ стикер с котом. Надо лечь спать пораньше, — решил он, — а утром, возможно, я и думать забуду обо всем этом. Человек способен уйти от того, что любит — а в его случае речи о любви вообще не шло. Если убиваться из-за каждого, кто тебе понравился, никаких нервов не хватит. 

Юра умылся, почистил зубы — испачканная одежда, в которой он был с утра, все еще валялась на полу ванной. Он наклонился и поднял ее, закинул в стиральную машинку, захлопнул дверцу — и замер. Что-то было не так. Юра достал штаны обратно, вытянул перед собой и удивленно на них уставился.

Ткань оказалась абсолютно сухой, хотя, когда он раздевался, долбаные штаны были насквозь промокшими. Грязь на них осталась, но она напоминала скорее песок, чем влажную, черную лесную почву. Юра обессилено сел на бортик ванны. Этому должно быть логическое объяснение. Возможно, он совершенно случайно купил самоочищающиеся и быстросохнущие штаны. Мало ли, каких высот достиг прогресс. Возможно, он, Юра, просто сошел с ума. 

Мила вот тоже думала, что сошла с ума — а потом оказалось, что в ее дом забрался преступник. Может быть, в Юрин дом тоже кто-то забрался? Сделал доброе дело: утащил его насквозь мокрые и воняющие болотной тиной треники, а взамен принес сухие. Не очень, конечно, чистые, но тут уж как получилось. Юра тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать дурацкие мысли. Еще немного — и можно прийти к выводу, что его посетили гномы-штанокрады. Он решительно отправился на кухню и столь же решительно достал из шкафа бутылку коньяка, которым отпаивал Милу. Алкоголь обжег горло и лег горячим комом в желудке — но спокойнее ему ничуть не стало. Юра сделал еще один глоток, проверил телефон — Джей-Джей молчал. Наверное, лег спать — сон способствует восстановлению, все такое. Или просто не хочет с ним разговаривать. Юра вспомнил выражение его лица, и ему стало тоскливо. Вдруг Джей-Джей теперь будет избегать его — чтобы он наверняка понял? Нет, надо просто ему все объяснить, извиниться — и тогда они снова будут нормально общаться. Юра налил себе еще коньяка, выпил, скривившись, и, приготовив все свое красноречие, открыл окно диалога.


	15. Something wicked 2

Первым делом Жан-Жак налил воды — пить ему пока хотелось довольно часто, — а потом с кружкой в руке обошел дом, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Конечно, Юра должен был увидеть, если что-то не так, когда заезжал за его вещами… Жан-Жак остановился у микроволновки, вилку которой, очевидно, именно Юра вытащил из розетки. Он не смог сдержаться, когда услышал, что хорошо выглядит, — и Юра, наверное, это заметил. Глупый сон, который надо как можно скорее забыть, — а потом выяснить отношения. Ему казалось, что сейчас не время, что сначала следует поймать преступника — или окончательно увериться в том, что поймать его невозможно, — а уж потом решать столь личные вопросы, но, с другой стороны, carpe diem. И вообще, с каких это пор он полюбил ждать?

Жан-Жак поставил кружку на столешницу, намочил тряпку и протер сверху микроволновку, показавшуюся ему пыльной. Следовало настоять, чтобы Юра зашел выпить кофе, но теперь было уже поздно, и он усилием воли заставил мысли переключиться на дело. Пока он валялся в больнице, коллеги успели установить личность застреленного Юрой похитителя Анетты, который оказался неким Джейсоном Бартом, уроженцем провинции Онтарио. Барт родился и всю свою тридцатилетнюю жизнь провел в маленьком городе недалеко от границы с Квебеком. Жена ушла от него около двух лет назад вместе с дочерью и с тех пор с ним не общалась. По правде говоря, с ним по доброй воле не общался никто из соседей, самые вежливые из которых называли его чокнутым. Барт предпочитал не показываться на людях, много времени проводил дома, и ни один человек не заметил, в какой момент он пропал. Его немногочисленные связи, его файлы и переписка были проверены и перепроверены полицейскими службами обеих провинций, но все ниточки вели в тупики. Рене не сдавалась и несколько раз лично ездила допрашивать его престарелую мать, но Жан-Жак был склонен согласиться с теми, кто считал, что встреча двух сообщников оказалась случайной. Сумасшедшие, особенно религиозные фанатики, бывают очень убедительны. Они могли познакомиться в каком-нибудь баре, магазине — просто на улице. Рыжий — разумеется, если это действительно был он, — завлек собеседника рассказом о несметных богатствах, обещанных каким-нибудь древним божеством за человеческие жертвы, или даже о спасении души — а то и мира. В конце концов, существуют очень разные секты. Еще бы разгадать символы на полу — но символы, вполне вероятно, тоже подсказал неведомый бог — читай изобрел скрывшийся преступник. Все-таки надо вернуться в дом — не откладывая, прямо завтра. Жан-Жак хотел взглянуть на знаки, которые покрывала в том числе и его собственная кровь, а потом лично простучать все полы и стены. Пошариться в лесу рядом. Кто знает, вдруг удастся что-то обнаружить.

Или пойти прямо сейчас? Чувствовал он себя относительно неплохо. Юра, конечно, будет недоволен, если отправиться одному, но возвращать его обратно неудобно, он выглядел таким уставшим. Жан-Жак болезненно сморщился, вспоминая огромные на исхудавшем лице глаза и тени под ними. Мысли опять завертелись вокруг их недопоцелуя, и он, не позволив им скатиться в сторону своего мерзкого сна, большим пальцем почистил экран телефона, раздумывая, что делать. Телефон в руке вдруг ожил и завибрировал. Софи звонила по Фейстайму.

Жан-Жак замешкался. Они с бывшей коллегой снова начали осторожно переписываться примерно за неделю до его ранения, но, в основном, посылали друг другу дежурные «как дела?» и забавные картинки, до звонков пока не доходило. Он не говорил ни ей, ни кому-либо еще в Монреале, что в него стреляли, — зачем? Рана оказалась неопасной — лучше он просто будет хвастаться шрамом. Потом, когда вернется.

— Почему ты ничего не написал? — отозвалась Софи на его «алло». — Блин, я так волновалась.

— Как раз не хотел волновать, — усмехнулся Жан-Жак. — Давно ты узнала? 

— Три… нет, четыре дня назад. Причем вышло так глупо, я мониторила все сводки из Сен-Катери, но тут как раз произошло двойное убийство, я ездила с Давидом, времени совсем не было… Слышала о сектантах и спасенном ребенке, но даже подумать не могла, что это у вас. Мне потом Марше рассказал. Ну, и ориентировки пришли, на сбежавшего.

— Да какие там ориентировки. — Жан-Жак скривился. — Я сам его даже не видел, а Юра… Юрий Плисецкий — это мой напарник — почти не разглядел, он в капюшоне был и с закрытым лицом. «Предположительно рыжий» — это со слов одной из жертв. 

— Да, знаю, я следила, — ответила Софи. — Лучше скажи, как ты. Тебя выписали? Инспектор Фрадетт говорила Марше, что выписывают сегодня. 

— Выписали. Все нормально — ну, относительно. Еще будет заживать какое-то время. Как у вас? Как Давид? Поль? 

— Без тебя уныло. — Софи вдруг нервно хихикнула. — А Марше становится невыносим. Слушай, я очень надеюсь, что тебя вернут к Рождеству.

— Да, — машинально отозвался Жан-Жак. — Я тоже.

И понял, что это не совсем правда. Конечно, он хотел вернуться в Монреаль, однако что делать с новыми, но уже донельзя понятными чувствами? Наверное, можно изыскать способ увезти Юру с собой — но хочет ли этого Юра? И не слишком ли нагло с его стороны даже думать об подобном?

— Джей-Джей, прости меня, — вдруг произнесла Софи. — Ну, за ту историю. С террористами.

— Софи… — начал Жан-Жак, но Софи его перебила:

— Ты не думай, — со смешком сообщила она, — у меня не мания величия, я не собираюсь брать на себя всю вину. Но отчасти я виновата.

— Ладно, — согласился Жан-Жак, чтобы не спорить. — Ты должна была меня остановить — как более опытный и адекватный сотрудник. 

— Именно, — отозвалась Софи, а Жан-Жак вспомнил, как однажды пробовал пригласить ее на свидание. Она тогда отговорилась тем, что заводить отношения на работе неправильно — да и Жан-Жак был с ней, в общем, согласен, а спрашивал больше из спортивного интереса, чем с какими-то реальными намерениями. Даже думать не хотелось о том, что скажет Софи насчет Юры. Если узнает.

Они в подробностях обсудили произошедшее в доме, пытаясь нащупать еще какие-нибудь ниточки. В конце концов, Софи осторожно заметила, что, раз новых убийств до сих пор не произошло, то, возможно, зачинщиком был тот, кого они ликвидировали, — и в таком случае не выйдет катастрофы, если сообщника в итоге не найдут. Жан-Жак согласился, но эти слова остались в голове мутным осадком. В конце концов, ему удалось перевести разговор на бывших коллег и все-таки послушать как поживает управление в его отсутствие. Управление поживало хорошо — и, в целом, он был рад, что Софи позвонила, однако, когда отложил наконец умолкший телефон, почувствовал себя опустошенным. В дом его больше не тянуло. Лучше действительно завтра, на свежую голову — и с Юрой. Он разобрал кровать и лег, твердо намереваясь выполнить рекомендацию врача и как следует выспаться, но телефон снова завибрировал, едва он закрыл глаза, — один раз и через несколько секунд второй. Сообщение. Он вознамерился было отложить это на потом, но не выдержал, когда вибрация раздалась в третий раз, и все-таки схватил мобильный.

«Прости», — писал Юра.  
«Я понимаю, тебе было неприятно».  
«То, что я сделал».

Жан-Жак нахмурился, не сразу догадавшись, к чему это. Еще два сообщения пришли, пока он тупо смотрел в экран.

«Я просто хотел извиниться».  
«Я больше не буду доебываться».

Наконец сообразив, в чем дело, Жан-Жак потянулся пальцем к символу телефонной трубки, однако остановился, читая выскакивающие одна за другой плашки.

«И что сообщением, тоже извини».  
«Не уверен, что смог бы вслух».  
«В общем, ладно».  
«Не отвечай, я только хотел извиниться, и все».  
«Короче, извини».

Жан-Жак послушался и не стал отвечать, а вместо этого откинул одеяло, встал с кровати и натянул обратно сброшенную пять минут назад одежду. Ситуация напомнила ему одну из тех комедий, где никаких сюжетных неприятностей не случилось бы, если бы герои просто поговорили. А устраивать с Юрой комедию у него не было никакого желания. Он надел куртку, стараясь не совершать лишних движений, — потом подумал и кинул в рот таблетку обезболивающего, запил холодной водой. Уберовское приложение обещало машину только через двадцать минут — то ли час был слишком поздний, то ли местные еще боялись выезжать, — и он, не в силах так долго ждать, решил идти пешком.

Погода немного выправилась — по крайней мере, успокоился ветер, а без него прохладный воздух на коже стал даже приятен. Жан-Жак, притворяясь, что просто вышел на прогулку, и заставляя себя не доставать телефон, который периодически вибрировал в кармане, шел бодрым, но не самым торопливым шагом и обдумывал грядущий разговор. Лишь бы Юра не обиделся на отсутствие какой-либо реакции на свои сообщения. Эта мысль заставила его ускориться. Он юркнул в темноту рощи возле школы и уже сквозь деревья увидел, как по шоссе проехала полицейская машина. Патрулируют — интересно, кто сегодня? Кажется, его не заметили — и хорошо, пускаться в объяснения сейчас было совсем не с руки.

Рощу Жан-Жак преодолел чуть ли не бегом — она хорошо просматривалась и даже вроде бы нигде не смыкалась с окружающим Сен-Катери лесом, но страх все равно не отпускал его, тем более что, спеша выйти из дома, он не подумал взять с собой оружие. Оказавшись вновь на асфальте — на улице, параллельной той, где находился нужный ему дом, — он вздохнул гораздо свободней. Телефон перестал жужжать какое-то время назад. Ночь опускалась с поразительной быстротой — он не успел оглянуться, как до тех пор различимые на синем небе облака превратились в невнятные пятна на черном, как расплылись силуэты построек на задних дворах домов, фасады которых все-таки освещали фонари, как потерялась из виду дальняя часть улицы. Люди ему практически не попадались — городок и без того был тихим, а после недавних событий вообще затаился, словно стайка пугливых мышей.

На секунду Жан-Жак испугался, что заплутает — он бывал здесь всего пару раз, а точного адреса даже не знал, — но вспомнил, когда увидел чистенький бежевый бок двухэтажного дома, который в электрическом свете выглядел почти белым. Красили недавно: летом, вместе с дедом — Юра рассказывал. Сам дом еще при первом впечатлении показался ему слишком огромным для одного человека. Конечно, большую часть жизни Юра провел тут не один… 

Может быть, ему просто одиноко? Может, в этом все дело?

Жан-Жак потряс головой, выгоняя неприятную мысль, прошел на участок, преодолел несколько метров до крыльца и нажал на звонок, который отозвался изнутри мелодичной трелью. В окнах нижнего этажа горел приглушенный свет, но открыли ему не сразу — пришлось позвонить еще раз и даже побарабанить кулаком. Жан-Жак успел слегка забеспокоиться, но дверь, в конце концов, все-таки распахнулась.

Юра выглядел растерянным и взъерошенным. Его щеки раскраснелись, а губы налились, как будто он только что вышел из жаркой сауны. Или как будто он… Жан-Жак мысленно оборвал себя и, улыбаясь, спросил:

— Можно войти?

Юра нахмурился, посмотрел недоверчиво, непонятно качнул головой и ответил:

— Это правда ты?

— Я получил твои сообщения, — сказал Жан-Жак. — По-моему, нам пора поговорить. — Но Юра почему-то медлил, и ему пришлось добавить: — Это правда я. Если ты, конечно, меня ждал. А не собирался скоротать вечер за просмотром какого-нибудь ромкома, например, с Мэттом.

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Юра, однако отступил, пропуская его внутрь. Жан-Жак помедлил, но все-таки снял кроссовки, подошвы которых наверняка были грязными, учитывая что он срезал путь через не просохшую до конца рощу, аккуратно стащил куртку и повесил ее на вешалку, вспоминая, как в первый раз на него с верхней полки бросился Петя. Кажется, вечность назад. 

— Будешь коньяк? — спросил Юра из-за спины. Теперь Жан-Жак уже чувствовал легкий запах алкоголя, хотя Юра не казался особенно пьяным — по крайней мере, говорил четко и держался ровно.

— Я принял обезболивающее, — сообщил он, повернувшись. — Оно довольно сильное — думаю, не стоит.

— Ах, да. — Юра перевел взгляд на его плечо. — Как ты?

— Нормально. То есть примерно так же, как был. Мы ведь виделись не очень давно.

Юра облизнул губы, сглотнул, покачался на мысках. Жан-Жак, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошествовал в комнату и остановился у стола, на котором и стояла початая бутылка. Отпито было немного — меньше половины.

— Ты спал? — Юра последовал за ним, но, не дойдя, упал на диван, сполз ниже по сиденью, вытягивая длинные ноги.

— Нет. — Жан-Жак покачал головой. — Разговаривал с Софи, она позвонила. Я, кажется, упоминал, это моя бывшая коллега.

— Упоминал, — согласился Юра тоном, который чуть не заставил Жан-Жака добавить, что у него с Софи ничего не было. Вместо этого он собрался с духом и произнес:

— Нам надо поговорить. Я, правда, не рассчитывал, что ты будешь пьян.

— Я не пьян. — Юра скривился, подтянул ноги к груди, поставил ступни на край дивана. — Когда писал тебе, был немного. Иначе бы не смог, наверное.

— В любом случае, прощать я тебя не намерен. — Жан-Жак даже с некоторым удовольствием пронаблюдал, как Юра воинственно вскидывает подбородок, — поскольку был немного зол на то, что он не сумел решиться, пока не выпил, — а затем пояснил: — Не за что прощать. 

— Не притворяйся, что не помнишь, — бросил Юра.

— Не помню что?

— То, что я сделал. 

— Давай называть вещи своими именами? — Жан-Жак помедлил. — Можно я сяду?

Юра махнул рукой, и Жан-Жак сел в метре от него, попытался заглянуть в глаза. Юра отвернулся и пробормотал:

— Я же сказал тебе не отвечать.

— И поэтому прислал мне потом еще двадцать сообщений.

— Там глупости, — буркнул Юра. — Забудь.

— Я не читал. Может, там и глупости, но ситуация, в которой мы с тобой оказались, еще глупее. Ты мне нравишься, и довольно давно. Просто я сначала не позволял себе… неважно. Важно то, что, когда ты меня поцеловал, — он с удовольствием отметил, как Юра вздрогнул при этих словах, и даже повторил, — когда ты меня поцеловал, мне было приятно. К сожалению, я не смог адекватно это выразить, потому что мое состояние в тот момент… 

— Ты издеваешься? — перебил Юра, и Жан-Жак наконец-то посмотрел в его горящие возмущением глаза.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Тогда зачем ты говоришь такими… идиотскими фразами?

— Затем, что мне тоже трудно. А ты нисколько не помогаешь.

Юра фыркнул, обхватил руками ноги, прижимая к груди, положил подбородок на колени и пробормотал в них:

— Я сначала думал, что ты не помнишь.

— А потом?

— А потом… не знаю. Я не был уверен. Пока ты лежал в больнице, мы так и не поговорили. 

— Я решил, что ты, может быть, жалеешь. Ну, знаешь, люди иногда совершают очень странные поступки в шоковом… 

— А в машине по дороге домой, — вновь не дал ему договорить Юра, — ты так напрягся, когда я сказал… в общем, я решил, что ты, видимо, все же помнишь. И не хочешь вспоминать. И оставаться моим напарником тоже вряд ли хочешь… Слушай, ты ведь не будешь читать все, что я прислал? Не читай, я удалю. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Насчет машины — просто это напомнило мне сон, который я видел в больнице. Не слишком приятный — но чего еще ожидать в бреду?

— Сон про меня?

— Да.

— И что там было?

— Ты превратился в монстра, — честно признался Жан-Жак, очень надеясь, что Юра не станет выпытывать подробности. Юра лишь усмехнулся и сказал:

— Это в тебе твоя внутренняя гомофобия говорит.

— Должно быть. — Жан-Жак рискнул придвинуться ближе. Юра, который не мог этого не заметить, поглубже зарылся подбородком между колен. — Но это был всего лишь бред, из-за лихорадки. Я бы не стал воспринимать всерьез. Все хорошо, правда. 

— И тебя не смущает, что мы коллеги.

— Смущает. — Жан-Жак уже начал задумываться о том, не довольно ли честности. — Но не настолько. 

— Ладно.

Юра вдруг быстро развернулся, сел на колени лицом к нему, уперся ладонями по бокам от себя. Жан-Жак поискал в его глазах решимость, но обнаружил только волнение. Впрочем, глупости — глаза сами по себе ничего не выражают. Юра поерзал, завалился на правое бедро, но потом снова выпрямился и подался вперед, оказываясь практически на четвереньках. Жан-Жак, которому не нужно было намекать дважды, встретил его на полпути, уткнулся носом куда-то в щеку. Юра хихикнул, шевельнул головой, царапнул зубами. Жан-Жак облизнул потрескавшуюся кожу на его нижней губе, поднял руку и подхватил подбородок, напряг пальцы, удерживая на месте, и осторожно скользнул языком глубже. Сладковатый привкус выпитого Юрой коньяка вновь напомнил ему про сон — но на этом параллели заканчивались. Юра целовался ничуть не лучше, чем тогда, в лесу — точно так же широко открывал рот, пытался зачем-то вертеть головой, вжимался слишком плотно. Жан-Жак успокаивающе погладил его шею, плечо, переместил руку на спину и слегка надавил, притягивая к себе. Юра подчинился, и его теплое — не горячее — тело неловко, но решительно прильнуло к Жан-Жаку, оказываясь вдруг настолько рядом, что ближе уже было некуда. Жан-Жак усадил его к себе на колени — не как во сне, а боком, — не прекращая покрывать поцелуями лицо и поминутно отплевываясь от лезущих в рот волос. Он чувствовал, как стягивает мышцы живота и паха, как неумолимо твердеет член, и надеялся только, что Юру это не смутит. Юра тем временем обвил руками его шею, навалился всем весом, и Жан-Жак невольно вскрикнул — острый локоть прошелся прямо по еще не зажившей ране. Юра, конечно, тут же отпрянул — хотя Жан-Жак успел сомкнуть ладони у него за спиной и не позволить ему встать.

— Бля, прости, — выдохнул Юра. — Я забыл. Больно?

— Нормально, уже прошло, — заверил Жан-Жак, хотя рану болезненно дергало, и потянулся губами к порозовевшей шее. Юра уперся ладонями в спинку дивана по сторонам от его головы и глухо охнул, когда он коснулся языком совсем мягкого и нежного местечка под скулой, где часто-часто бился пульс. Через какое-то время они продолжили целоваться; теперь дело шло медленней — Юра, кажется, осторожничал, пытаясь не задеть поврежденное плечо, а Жан-Жак был только рад узнавать его так — вдумчиво и неторопливо. Они отрывались друг от друга и ловили взгляды — и Юра криво, смущенно улыбался, — а потом прижимались щека к щеке — и Жан-Жак, который стеснялся пока говорить какие-либо пошлости, шептал только о том, как он рад тому, что Юра разделяет его чувства, — хотя сами чувства пока оставались неназванными. В какой-то момент они легли — почти вплотную на узком диване, — и Жан-Жак, не переставая через ткань ласково гладить чужие плечи и спину, вжимался эрекцией в Юрино бедро, однако почти не двигался, удивляясь самому себе. Не то чтобы он не хотел дойти с Юрой до конца — конечно, хотел, — но просто лежать рядом, думая о том, что их еще ждет впереди, оказалось неожиданно волнующе. У Юры, который поначалу проявлял даже слишком много энтузиазма, начали слипаться глаза. Жан-Жак, улучив момент, быстро поцеловал его закрытые веки — правое, а затем левое, — и те в ответ медленно и неохотно поднялись.

— Прости, — опять извинился Юра. — У меня день был пиздец какой-то.

— Что случилось?

— Да много хуйни. Ну, еще до того, как за тобой в больницу приехал. С утра бегал, так мне какая-то хрень в лесу привиделась. Потом арестовал чувака ни за что, ни про что. То есть за то, что он рыжий.

Жан-Жак хихикнул и заметил:

— Хорошо, что рыжих не так много, как, например, брюнетов.

— Да, заебись просто, — ворчливо отозвался Юра, но потом все-таки засмеялся теплым дыханием по щеке, а после добавил, опять посерьезнев: — И Рене из-за этого велела мне завтра оставаться дома. 

— Значит, выспишься. — Жан-Жак носом отодвинул в сторону упавшую ему на лицо прядь волос. Юра вздохнул и спросил: 

— Который час?

— У меня в кармане телефон. — Жан-Жак подмигнул. — Достань.

Юра, молча и безошибочно забравшись рукой в левый карман, ответил на его ожидающий взгляд:

— Что? Я не буду спрашивать, в каком кармане у тебя мобила, а в каком ты просто рад меня видеть. 

Жан-Жак заулыбался и сообщил, что рад его видеть во всех карманах, а Юра, закатив глаза, вытащил, наконец, телефон и щелкнул кнопкой.

— Бля, уже за полночь. Неудивительно, что меня рубит.

— Спи, — отозвался Жан-Жак. Экран показывал двадцать пять минут первого — действительно поздно. 

— А ты?

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Нет. Но тебе неудобно тут — рана, и вообще.

— Мне удобно, — заверил Жан-Жак, однако, когда Юра наконец заснул, понял, что поспешил с выводами. На диване не хватало места, чтобы развернуться, а боль в плече перетекла в руку и под лопатку, поэтому он сдался, осторожно встал и отправился на второй этаж. Удержался от того, чтобы зайти в Юрину комнату, и прошествовал мимо закрытой двери в гостевую, где его встретил Петя, который мирно спал и которого он, естественно, разбудил. Жан-Жак предложил коту остаться, но тот, подняв хвост трубой, убежал вниз. По-хорошему, следовало вернуться домой — надо было выпить лекарства и сменить повязку, — но на это тоже требовались силы, да и что подумает Юра, если не обнаружит его утром? Жан-Жак поборол искушение все-таки взглянуть на сообщения, которые он собирался удалить, однако пока не удалил, снял с кровати плед, забрался под стылое одеяло и уснул, кажется, почти мгновенно.

Утром, когда он спустился, Юра готовил яичницу, которая распространяла по всему дому ароматный запах. Жан-Жак невольно подумал о том, что так может выглядеть его будущее, но это была слишком важная и тревожная мысль, чтобы думать ее сейчас, когда все случилось буквально несколько часов назад. Юра, видимо, услышав его шаги, повернулся и сказал:

— Я сначала решил, что ты ушел. Но потом увидел твою куртку. 

— Слава богу, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Я переживал, что она уйдет без меня.

На порожденную волнением кособокую шутку Юра отреагировал вымученным коротким смешком. Жан-Жак боялся, что утром им будет неловко, — и неловко было, только это, как и вчерашние ни к чему не приведшие ласки, казалось не неудачным свиданием, а частью долгой истории, которая только начинает разворачиваться. 

Юрин телефон зазвонил, когда они, разделавшись с яичницей, сидели над кружками с еще горячим кофе и наконец-то начали налаживать разговор. Юра, недовольно поморщившись, взглянул на экран и нахмурился.

— Рене, — сообщил он.

— Наверное, забыла, что отправила тебя отдыхать, — предположил Жан-Жак. Юра пожал плечами, поднес мобильный к уху и произнес:

— Да, инспектор?

Выражение его лица изменилось почти сразу же. Он выслушал то, что сообщила ему Рене, бросил короткое «да, еду» и, положив телефон, хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Что? — спросил Жан-Жак.

— Труп, — лаконично отозвался Юра. — Причем знакомый мне. 

Внутри у Жан-Жака похолодело — но нет, если бы что-то случилось с Милой или кем-то из коллег, Юра бы сейчас уже выбегал за дверь.

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что попытался арестовать рыжего чувака? — подтвердил его мысль Юра. Жан-Жак кивнул. — Так вот, ночью его убили. Около двенадцати, как раз когда мы… 

— Это никак не связано, — быстро вставил Жан-Жак.

— Я знаю. — Юра вздохнул. — В общем, надо ехать. Блин, рано мы расслабились. 

Жан-Жак хотел возразить, что они не расслаблялись, но, учитывая вчерашнее, это было бы не совсем правдой. Поэтому он сказал только:

— Заедем ко мне? Я сменю повязку и выпью таблетки. 

— Ты вообще-то еще на работу не вышел, — заметил Юра. 

— Ты серьезно? — Жан-Жак наконец отхлебнул кофе. — Я еду с тобой. Этот ублюдок меня ранил. У меня с ним личные счеты.


	16. Something wicked 3

В золотистых лучах закатного солнца дом выглядел так же зловеще, как в дождь и туман — когда Юра увидел его в первый раз. Возможно, дело было в произошедших здесь событиях, которые наложили на местную атмосферу мрачный отпечаток. С другой стороны, за тысячелетия существования человечества люди наверняка успели поубивать себе подобных чуть ли не на каждом квадратном сантиметре — и по такой логике зловещим должно казаться любое место на земном шаре, начиная с Эйфелевой башни и заканчивая пляжем Копакабана. Юра вздохнул и, наклонившись, подлез под желтую ленту. Он определенно предпочел бы находиться сейчас на пляже — причем при любых обстоятельствах.

— Странно, что никто не следит за домом, — удивился Джей-Джей. — Что если преступник решит вернуться?

— Тут везде камеры, — пояснил Юра. — И пока что они никого не зафиксировали. Только лося. Никогда здесь их не видел, кстати. Ты перчатки надел?

— Да, — ответил Джей-Джей, в качестве доказательства помахав у него перед носом рукой, и добавил: — Надо вернуться до темноты.

Юра кивнул. По-хорошему стоило отправиться сюда пораньше, но сначала они осматривали место преступления, потом общались с сестрой погибшего и потенциальными свидетелями — точнее, общался Джей-Джей, а Юра раз за разом возвращался к трупу Майкла Ходжеса. Крови не было, однако хватало одного вида тела, изогнувшегося немыслимым образом назад. Сразу становилось ясно, что сломан позвоночник, но как сломан! Словно тростинка, буквально пополам. Ни остекленевшие глаза, ни мертвенная кожа не могли вызвать такого отвращения, как эта неестественная, жуткая поза. В конце концов, Юру даже начало тошнить — и все-таки он не мог заставить себя не смотреть, вспоминая, как Ходжес с улыбкой отмахивался от его вымученных извинений за необоснованный арест. Свободно он вздохнул только после того, как тело увезли в морг. 

Так что до дома они добрались только ближе к вечеру — и, говоря откровенно, Юра вообще не понимал, зачем они туда идут. До них здесь и так все двадцать раз обыскали и проверили — было непонятно, что Джей-Джей ожидает обнаружить. 

Дверь громко и неприятно скрипнула. Джей-Джей сделал шаг внутрь, затем встал в проходе и пощелкал выключателем.

— Электричества нет, — сообщил Юра. — В подвале генератор, но он совсем древний и не пашет. 

Джей-Джей удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Вообще нет? Они что, все это время сидели здесь без света?

— Жгли свечи, по всей видимости. — Юра включил фонарик и протянул ему. — Не то чтобы в их положении приходилось выбирать.

Джей-Джей прошел в центр комнаты, где на полу были выжжены знаки. Юра видел уже много раз и эти символы — сами по себе совершенно не пугающие, какие-то треугольники, то перевернутые, то загибающиеся гранями внутрь, — и бурое кровавое пятно в центре, но сейчас почему-то ощутил смутное беспокойство. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на открытую дверь, через которую в комнату попадал свет — и через которую в тот день вошел мудила, выстреливший в Джей-Джея. За домом следят, — сказал он себе, — если кто-то появится, Вики сразу сообщит нам. Джей-Джей присел на корточки, разглядывая символы, и Юра снова вспомнил, как он лежал тогда на полу — глаза закрыты, дыхание сбивается, везде кровь. Потом, конечно, выяснилось, что это не только его кровь и рана далеко не смертельная, но Юре все равно было не по себе от этих воспоминаний. Хотя вообще-то его работа подразумевала умение относиться к подобным вещам спокойно и отстраненно.

— Вы не выяснили, что это за знаки? — спросил Джей-Джей, которому, очевидно, подобные размышления были чужды.

— Нет, — произнес Юра. — Скорее всего, они сами их выдумали. Преступники, я имею в виду. Даже пентаграмму поленились нарисовать.

Джей-Джей с сосредоточенным видом начал простукивать деревянные доски пола, и Юра замолчал, чтобы не сбивать его. Однако Джей-Джею, судя по всему, разговоры не мешали, потому что буквально через минуту он заговорил снова:

— Все-таки странно, что про дом не нашли никакой информации. Он нигде не зарегистрирован, нет ни разрешения на строительство, ни каких-либо еще документов. 

— Ага, — кивнул Юра. — Да хрен с ними, с документами. Ты видишь — тут вокруг ебучая глухомань. Как тот, кто его строил, привозил всякие там доски, бревна и прочие материалы? Не с вертолета же спускал. 

— Может, раньше здесь была дорога? — предположил Джей-Джей. — Что если поспрашивать у каких-нибудь местных старожилов?

— Я же говорил. — Юра нахмурился. — В городе никто ничего не знает, а рядом больше домов нет. Сплошной лес кругом, откуда я тебе возьму старожилов? Спою песенку, к нам прибегут лесные зверушки, и мы быстренько возьмем у них показания?

— Прошу, принцесса, — произнес Джей-Джей и фыркнул. Юра скривился:

— Это старый дом, птички и белочки столько не живут. 

Джей-Джей поднялся на ноги и перешел от простукивания пола к простукиванию стен. 

— Есть ведь животные-долгожители, — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Черепахи там.

— Сам ты черепаха, — беззлобно огрызнулся Юра. Ему хотелось пошутить в ответ что-нибудь про бобра, которого Джей-Джей, между прочим, так и не увидел, но было слишком неловко — они до сих пор не поймали второго преступника, а труп Майкла Ходжеса обнаружили не ранее как этим утром. И еще более неловко становилось из-за того, что вчера ему было хорошо — так хорошо, что он на какое-то время забыл об убийствах. И если бы он вместо того, чтобы глушить коньяк, а потом валяться на диване с Джей-Джеем, поехал патрулировать район — была, правда, не его очередь, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах это не имело значения, — возможно, спугнул бы убийцу, и Ходжес остался бы жив.

— Ты считаешь, Ходжеса тоже убил сектант?

— Ну, два маньяка в таком маленьком городе — это как-то слишком. — Джей-Джей поднял взгляд от стоящего в углу ящика, и Юрин фонарик высветил его лицо. — Ты так не считаешь?

— Ты помнишь их жертв? — спросил Юра. — Двое детей и старик. То есть Анетта, конечно, не совсем жертва, но ты понял, о чем я. Они выбирали людей, которые не могут оказать сопротивление. 

— Возможно, они выбирали тех, кто подходит для ритуала? — предположил Джей-Джей.

— Херня, — отрезал Юра. — Как ты это себе представляешь — принесите в жертву ребенка, хотя пенсионер тоже сойдет? Они похищали того, кого было легко похитить, — а Ходжеса я бы не назвал дрищом.

— Его сестра говорила, он занимался какими-то единоборствами, — подтвердил Джей-Джей. — Но занятия — это одно, а способность себя защитить — совсем другое.

— И ему сломали позвоночник, — перебил Юра, — одним движением, потому что следов борьбы мы не нашли. Да что я рассказываю, ты сам там был. А еще ты не видел чувака, который стрелял в тебя, — а я видел, и меньше всего он походил на Халка. 

— Я думаю, пока рано делать выводы, — произнес Джей-Джей. — Посвети сюда, пожалуйста. Ходжес не был в Сен-Катери около года и приехал только вчера — вряд ли у кого-то за это время появились мотивы убить его. Смотри, здесь царапины — как будто этот ящик двигали.

Юра наклонился — на полу и правда виднелись следы. Он попытался вспомнить, были ли они раньше — вроде во время обыска полиция множество раз осматривала все, включая пол, и кто-нибудь обязательно бы их заметил. Джей-Джей отодвинул ящик — ножки издали омерзительный скрип — и уставился на открывшийся за ним участок стены. Никакой секретной дверцы или люка в полу, конечно, не оказалось — но Джей-Джея это не остановило, и он, разок чихнув от попавшей в нос пыли, начал снова простукивать и прослушивать. Юра наблюдал за ним, хмурясь.

— Рене предположила, — произнес он и сглотнул, — что убийца дает понять, что мы арестовали не того.

— Но его же не арестовали, — осторожно заметил Джей-Джей. Юра мысленно застонал.

— Я надел на него наручники, — почти что прошипел он, — посадил в машину и отвез в участок. Не думаю, что со стороны казалось, будто мы едем в луна-парк. 

— Мы не можем знать наверняка, — сказал Джей-Джей, поднявшись и встав напротив него. — Может быть, какой-нибудь его личный враг ждал весь этот год, когда он вернется в Сан-Катери. Может быть, он просто вышел из дома в неудачное время. Даже если Рене права, — он мягко положил руку на Юрино плечо и слегка сжал, — ты не мог предугадать действия преступника. Он, в конце концов, сумасшедший. 

— Угу, — вздохнул Юра и мотнул головой в сторону двери. — Темнеет. 

— Давай вернемся утром? — предложил Джей-Джей. 

Возвращаться Юре не хотелось вовсе, но он все же кивнул, а потом пожаловался:

— Хрень какая-то. Толпа народу не может найти одного сраного преступника.

Джей-Джей кинул еще один тоскливый взгляд на царапины на полу и прошел обратно в центр комнаты, к символам. Юра пнул ногой стену в том месте, где раньше стоял ящик, — и та неожиданно проломилась от удара. Он с трудом удержал равновесие и тихо выматерился.

— Здесь доски сгнили, — пояснил он обернувшемуся на шум Джей-Джею, а после присел на корточки и осветил фонариком край образовавшегося отверстия, затем осторожно дотронулся до древесины — но через перчатки влага, если она там и была, не чувствовалась. Сам пролом оказался небольшим — и хорошо, а то обвалился бы дом прямо им на головы. Внутрь насыпались щепки, и Юра зачерпнул немного — крошево было таким мелким, будто кто-то запихнул доску в блендер, — а потом пальцы наткнулись на какой-то предмет.

— Джей-Джей! — позвал Юра. — Кажется, я что-то нашел.

Он достал и отряхнул от опилок свою находку, оказавшуюся потрепанной книгой в черном переплете.

— Что это? — спросил подошедший Джей-Джей.

— Некрономикон, — серьезным тоном ответил Юра. — Сейчас мы прочитаем ее, в меня вселится демон, и тебе придется отрубить мне голову. И тебя будут называть Джей-Джей — всех убей. Посвети сюда?

— Так себе перспектива, — хмыкнул Джей-Джей. Юра открыл книгу, оказавшуюся на самом деле тетрадью, исписанной неровным почерком, похожим на...

— Бля, — сказал Юра. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. — Кажется, это писал ребенок. Кто-то из жертв?

— Лукаса убили практически сразу, — напомнил Джей-Джей. — И Аннета пробыла в заложниках совсем недолго. 

— Да не тряси ты фонариком. — Юра недовольно поморщился. — И так не разобрать нихрена. Что если были другие жертвы? Не здесь, в смысле — тем более если убийцы приезжие.

Он посмотрел на Джей-Джея, но в темноте его лица было не различить. 

— Мы можем поискать нераскрытые похищения детей в других округах, — ответил он. — Начать с Онтарио, раз Барт оттуда родом. И нужно как следует изучить эту тетрадь — но уже не здесь.

Юра кивнул и вздохнул с облегчением, когда они наконец покинули дом. В вечернем лесу стояла прохлада, которая заставила его поежиться и плотнее запахнуть куртку. 

— Надеюсь, мы не заблудимся, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не звучало беспокойство.

— Не заблудимся, — беспечно ответил Джей-Джей, отодвигая в сторону очередную ветку. — Моя кровать зовет меня так громко, что я слышу даже отсюда.

Юра почувствовал, что краснеет — хотя Джей-Джей вряд ли имел в виду что-то помимо усталости. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он через несколько минут. — Плечо сильно болит?

— Нормально, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Только нужно перевязать.

— Я тебе помогу, — пообещал Юра, с каким-то ужасом ожидая, что Джей-Джей ответит: спасибо, не нужно, я справлюсь сам. Но Джей-Джей улыбнулся — или ему так показалось в темноте — и произнес:

— Было бы здорово, а то самому жутко неудобно. Можем заказать пиццу — или что-нибудь еще, если ты не любишь пиццу.

Юра поспешил заверить его, что пиццу он обожает. В груди разливалось что-то теплое, от чего ему становилось даже немного противно. Как другие полицейские живут с этим? Заключают с собой сделку — сегодня ты был молодцом и нашел важную улику, так что имеешь право немножко побыть счастливым? Он мысленно перебрал своих коллег — Рене периодически заводила какие-то отношения, но в итоге неизменно предпочитала одиночество, Пьер жил с женой скорее по привычке и из-за сына, а единственным романтическим интересом Мэтта были кружка пива с какой-нибудь закуской пожирнее.

Наконец они сели в машину — фары высветили стволы деревьев, и черные просветы между ними почему-то показались Юре пугающими. Он торопливо завел двигатель, развернулся и поехал в противоположную от леса сторону. Машин на дороге не было, несмотря на то, что еще не совсем стемнело — после произошедших убийств люди старались не выходить из дома в одиночку и особенно в темное время суток. Юра убрал правую руку с руля, оперевшись на подлокотник, и Джей-Джей слегка сжал его пальцы. Так странно, — подумал он, — что мне становится лучше просто от того, что мы едем в одной машине. Становится лучше от перспективы жрать пиццу, смотреть тупые фильмы, даже делать перевязку. Мне определенно пиздец.

— Смотри, — Джей-Джей махнул рукой, — там, кажется, Мила?

Юра прищурился — в конце улицы вроде бы действительно мелькнула и остановилась в свете фонаря небольшая фигурка. Наверное, у почтового ящика. Он попробовал присмотреться, но безрезультатно.

— Вроде бы, — ответил он. — Это ее дом, наверное, почту забирала. 

Он нахмурился и на всякий случай снизил скорость почти в два раза. Мила, увидь она его, наверняка будет расспрашивать о том, как движется расследование и нет ли новостей — а ничего радостного он сообщить не мог, да и сил на долгие рассказы не оставалось. Как бы хорошо он ни относился к Миле, когда ей нужно было что-то узнать, разговор с ней начинал походить скорее на допрос. Может, порекомендовать ее в участок?

Фигура тем временем скрылась за воротами — и Юра собрался было пояснить Джей-Джею, что с Милой коротким обменом приветствиями не обойдешься, как вдруг откуда-то раздался истошный женский вопль. 

— Бля, — выдохнул Юра. — Это же там, где она стояла, да?

Джей-Джей кивнул. 

— Кажется, — встревоженно произнес он. 

Юра вдавил педаль газа в пол. Может, это все-таки был не Милин голос? Может, она увидела мышь, или споткнулась, или по почте прислали что-то хуевое? Он резко затормозил, остановив машину чуть ли не поперек дороги, и распахнул дверцу. Вылезая, больно ударился головой о потолок, но не позволил себе даже поморщиться. Невысокая ограда скорее обозначала границы участка, чем охраняла от посторонних глаз и вообще от посторонних, и в свете фонарей Юра разглядел две фигуры. Мила, стоявшая к нему вполоборота, сжимала в руках грабли, выставив их перед собой — очевидно, пытаясь защититься от надвигающегося на нее человека. 

— Руки вверх! — заорал Юра, выхватывая пистолет. — Отойди от нее, быстро!

Нападавший плавно, как в замедленной съемке, повернул голову — и посмотрел прямо на него. Юра на автомате отметил, что куртка на нем та же, что была в день похищения Анетты — но сам преступник как будто был выше и шире в плечах, чем он запомнил. Его голову снова закрывал капюшон, а лицо — шарф, — впрочем, не страшно, все равно в этот раз он от них не уйдет. Юра снял пистолет с предохранителя, поймал темный силуэт в прицел и повторил: 

— Руки вверх! Я буду стрелять!

Сектант — Юра был уверен, что это все-таки он, — склонил голову к плечу и медленно, как будто издеваясь, начал поднимать руки. Слишком неторопливо для человека, который действительно собирается сдаться — но Юра понял это слишком поздно, только когда он вдруг бросился вперед, к Миле. Раздался выстрел, и практически в ту же секунду Юра выстрелил сам. Нападавший дернулся и начал заваливаться набок — они с Джей-Джеем, кажется, оба целили в ноги, — но вместо того, чтобы упасть, резким, рваным движением выпрямился, выхватил у Милы грабли, которые она продолжала к себе прижимать, и откинул в сторону. Мила, до этого момента находившаяся в каком-то ступоре, вскрикнула и сделала несколько шагов назад. Юра выстрелил снова, уже в голову — нападавшего швырнуло вперед, и он неуклюже свалился на вымощенную камнем дорожку, в последний момент выставив перед собой руки, и замер, стоя на коленях. Я же попал, — подумал Юра, — почему этот мудак еще жив? Он посмотрел на Джей-Джея, но тот стоял рядом, так и не опустив пистолет, и на лице у него читалось такое же недоумение. Может быть, под этим ебучим капюшоном шлем? Блядь, да откуда ему взять шлем — он сраный поехавший сектант, а не военный или спецназовец. Юра судорожно сглотнул. Нужно было арестовать его, пока он не пришел в себя, — пиздец, они всадили в него три пули, какое пришел в себя, нужно было увести Милу, которая вместо того, чтобы спрятаться хотя бы в сарае, снова подняла грабли и сжимала их в руках.

— Следи за ним, — с отчаянием прошептал он Джей-Джею. Тот кивнул, и Юра, перемахнув через забор, сделал несколько быстрых шагов по направлению к стоящему в той же позе, что и ранее, преступнику — как вдруг дверь дома хлопнула. Юра кинул туда быстрый взгляд — по ступенькам сбегал Отабек в футболке, штанах и с топором наперевес. Ему нельзя приближаться, — мелькнула в голове мысль, — этот мудак все еще жив, он может быть под чем-то, у него может быть оружие, он может...

— Не подходи! — заорал Юра, и в этот момент тело сектанта странно дернулось — и он приподнялся, опираясь одной рукой о землю. Юра всадил в него еще одну пулю, теперь в спину, уже почти не целясь, — тот вздрогнул всем корпусом, медленно и мучительно, и практически прыгнул на Милу. Юра выстрелил еще и еще раз, в ноги, в голову, Мила каким-то чудом успела отскочить назад, но сектант — блядь, они же прострелили ему колени, — оказался быстрее и схватил ее. Подбежавший Отабек ударил его топором по шее; кажется, брызнула кровь, однако преступник одним движением — Юра даже не понял, как это произошло — отшвырнул его в сторону, и Отабек упал на спину. Пистолет глухо щелкнул — закончились патроны, и Юра, сжав зубы, побежал к ним, до конца не зная, что делать — не пиздить же его прикладом, — но сектант неожиданно вскочил на ноги и развернулся к нему лицом так резко, что он оторопел и остановился. Джей-Джей за спиной крикнул «Юра!», призывая то ли действовать, то ли вернуться, но Юра лишь снова поднял уже бесполезное оружие, зачем-то пытаясь поймать взгляд горящих над шарфом глаз — и поймал. Они смотрели друг на друга всего какую-то долю секунды, а потом преступник молнией метнулся в дальний конец участка, где росли деревья. Юра опомнился и помчался догонять, Джей-Джей побежал следом, и они еще успели увидеть, как он перемахнул через забор и скрылся за дальним рядом домов, но любые поиски сейчас оказались бы тщетны — темный лес начинался слишком близко, а сектант не выглядел человеком, собирающимся вот-вот умереть или хотя бы сдаться, к тому же патроны у них обоих закончились.

Когда они вернулись, Мила лежала на земле рядом с уже почти вставшим на ноги Отабеком, но прежде чем Юра успел испугаться, она медленно, неловко села и принялась рассматривать по-видимому ушибленный локоть. Юра растерянно посмотрел на Джей-Джея, не зная, что делать. Отабек тем временем помог Миле подняться и теперь обнимал, гладя по голове и успокаивая. Она стояла, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, и Юра не смог сходу понять, ранена она или нет. 

— Пиздец, — сказал он Джей-Джею, и тот согласно кивнул.

Топор, которым Отабек ранил уебка, все еще валялся в траве — и Юра, разумеется, чуть на него не наступил.

— Вы целы? — спросил Джей-Джей. — Я сейчас вызову «Скорую».

Мила подняла голову и нервно хихикнула: 

— Я ударила его граблями. Первым, что под руку попалось. Вспомнила, что забыла забрать почту — а тут этот... стоит. — Она поежилась.

— Вы ранены? — терпеливо переспросил Джей-Джей. 

— Нет, — наконец ответила Мила, и Отабек согласно кивнул.

— Я был в душе, — растерянно произнес он. — Вышел и услышал выстрелы.

— Я же сказал не подходить к нему! — Юра все недолгое время их разговора уговаривал себя не злиться — и все равно не смог сдержать раздражения. — Что с тобой не так?!

Отабек метнул на него быстрый взгляд и резким тоном возразил:

— Мою жену пытались убить. Я что, должен был стоять и наблюдать?

Мила снова хихикнула. 

— Мы хорошо смотримся вместе, — произнесла она по-русски. — С граблями и топором. Рабочий и колхозница. Давайте зайдем в дом, — она положила руку мужу на плечо, — а то Отабек простудится.

— Что она говорит? — спросил Джей-Джей. 

— Предлагает зайти внутрь, — пояснил Юра. 

— У нас установлены камеры, — виновато произнес Отабек, когда они устроились в гостиной. — И сигнализация, но мы отключаем ее, когда дома.

— К вам все равно не успели бы приехать, — сказал Юра, тут же пожалев об этом. Не хватало еще панику разводить. — Давайте на английском, а то Мила сейчас опять расскажет, как грешила.

— Грешила? — непонимающе повторил Отабек. Юра нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— Бля, да неважно. Короче, она как-то пыталась рассказать мадам Барановской, что в детстве ходила с отцом ловить рыбу, а вместо этого сказала, что грешила. С отцом, в смысле. В детстве. Дебильная история.

— Почему он сбежал? Он же явно собирался прикончить Милу, — сказал Джей-Джей, ходивший кругами по комнате. — Мила, он говорил что-нибудь? 

Мила сжала губы и нахмурилась.

— Нет, — ответила она. — Он схватил меня за шею, — она положила руки себе на горло, показывая, — а потом как будто отшатнулся. И посмотрел так, словно это он меня боится, а не я его.

— Ты очень храбрая девушка, — произнес Джей-Джей. Мила криво, вымученно улыбнулась.

— Не знаю, это все так дико. Человек, которого не берут пули. Я до сих пор не верю, что мне это не приснилось.

Все замолчали, и в комнате повисла тишина — а затем на Юру снизошло озарение.

— Куда вы дели топор?


	17. Something wicked 4

— Может, ты поспишь? — спросил Отабек, склонившись над Милой. Та мгновенно распахнула слипающиеся глаза, села прямо и помотала головой. Отабек недовольно поджал губы, но отошел и сел в кресло, к которому был прислонен злополучный топор. 

Жан-Жак невольно поморщился. Этот топор пару часов назад чуть не рассорил их всех в пух и прах, потому что кровь преступника — кровь неведомой жуткой твари, — которая, как они все помнили, стекала по лезвию и густыми каплями падала в траву, исчезла. Через двадцать минут после того, как тварь удрала, когда они, немного успокоившись, собрались в гостиной, Юра первым вспомнил про топор: кровь можно было прямо сейчас везти на экспертизу. Не находящий себе места Жан-Жак сразу воодушевился, но увы — лезвие оказалось девственно чистым, будто инструмент все это время преспокойно лежал где-нибудь в чулане. Жан-Жак орал на Отабека, обвиняя его в том, что он вымыл топор — пусть по незнанию, однако в ущерб следствию, — Отабек отнекивался, Мила яростно заступалась, утверждая, что муж не отходил от нее ни на секунду, а Юра побежал на улицу проверять, осталось ли что-то на траве. На траве ничего не осталось, и ссора, в конце концов, утихла. Топор решено было оставить в гостиной — скорее как напоминание, чем как возможную защиту на случай возвращения монстра, которого не смогла остановить даже пуля.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал себе под нос Юра, продолжавший перелистывать страницы. Жан-Жак многое отдал бы за то, чтобы сидеть сейчас рядом с ним, однако это место уже занимала Мила, а небольшой диван вмещал только двоих.

— Чего ты не понимаешь? — спросил он, и Юра поднял голову от тетради.

— Ощущение такое, как будто писал кто-то наглухо ебнутый, — сказал он.

— Почему? — подал голос Отабек.

— Какой-то бессмысленный набор слов, — сообщил Юра. — Вот, послушайте. «Ожидание конца взаимно себя сестра один». А вот еще. «Счастливый возьми доски тело или сделано на боли надежда живет не в доме». О чем это? Тут полно такого.

— Б-р-р. — Милу передернуло. — Звучит… как это… плохо?

— Жутко. — Отабек поднялся на ноги и пересел на подлокотник дивана рядом с ней. — Жутко звучит. Может, у него что-то вроде дисграфии?

— Или это шифр, — предположил Жан-Жак. — Одни слова заменяются другими по какому-нибудь принципу.

— По какому? — заинтересованно осведомился Юра.

— Не знаю. — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. — Может, по какой-то книге, может, надо считать количество букв… Лучше, чтобы посмотрели специалисты.

Юра лишь неопределенно промычал в ответ, и Жан-Жак окончательно уверился в том, что в участок они свою находку не понесут. Может, понесли бы до того, как тварь напала на Милу, до того, как они, не причинив ни малейшего вреда, разрядили в нее две обоймы, до того, как с лезвия топора исчезла ее кровь, — но не теперь. И Жан-Жак, хоть и испытывал некоторые угрызения совести, был с этим согласен. Инспектор Фрадетт — замечательная и понимающая женщина, однако на ее месте он непременно предположил бы, что подчиненные ошиблись и на самом деле просто промазали. Да, каждый по шесть раз. А потом еще и обсуждали важные улики с гражданскими, пусть и потерпевшими.

Сам он решил было, что они столкнулись с обыкновенным сумасшедшим, которому любая рана нипочем только потому, что воспаленный мозг предпочитает игнорировать боль, и который потом рухнет без сил где-нибудь в лесу, чтобы на рассвете тело нашел полицейский отряд, но пропавшая кровь заставила его изменить мнение. Теперь это мнение звучало примерно так: «Я ни черта не понимаю». 

— Ты вроде говорил, что почерк похож на детский, — припомнил он. — Тогда это может быть и не шифр.

— Говорил. — Юра скривился. — Но теперь уже не знаю. Слова слишком вычурные для ребенка.

— Я почерк похуже и у некоторых взрослых видел, — заметил Отабек, перегнувшись через Милу и заглядывая в тетрадь. Жан-Жак, справившись с осадком неприязни к нему, спросил:

— А у вас какие-то идеи есть? По поводу написанного — я имею в виду, если это не шифр.

— Я не психиатр. — Отабек покачал головой. — Но очевидно, что автор — человек не вполне здоровый.

— Фу. — Мила шлепнула его по бедру. — Ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь. Автор, не вполне здоровый… Это не автор, а мудак, и он не просто нездоровый, а совершенно поехавший!

Жан-Жак промолчал — Мила как никто другой имела право на злость, — но Отабек ответил:

— Возможно, автор и тот, кто на тебя напал, — разные люди. Дневник не мог написать первый преступник? Которого вы… обезвредили?

— Может, этот дневник вообще не имеет к отношения к ним? — усомнился Жан-Жак. — Вдруг он лежит там уже много лет?

Юра посмотрел на него, прищурившись, но ответить ему помешала Мила, которая ткнула пальцем в страницу и сказала:

— А вот здесь какие-то символы.

— Те же, что выжжены в полу, — сообщил Юра, глядя на Жан-Жака с торжествующим выражением лица. Жан-Жак лишь повел плечом — откуда ему было знать, если Юра не выпускал тетради из рук?

А Юра, вздохнув, снова шелестнул листом и прочел: 

— «Нет он настоящий откройте давайте ищите последнего…» 

— Звучит, словно какая-нибудь проповедь, — заметил Отабек.

— Подождите, подождите! — перебил его Юра, внезапно подаваясь вперед и перехватывая тетрадь удобней. — Тут дальше становится разборчиво. «Помогите, он морок внутри меня, он постоянно внутри меня, мне нет от него спасения, он выедает мою голову изнутри, он выжигает мои глаза и сковывает мои руки, он больше, чем я могу вместить, он сентябрь так чувствовать держали у ворот»… Нет, опять пошел бред.

— Ужас, — прошептала Мила, а Отабек сказал:

— Видимо, все-таки сумасшедший.

— Дайте что-нибудь заложить, — потребовал Юра. Мила вытащила из кармана и протянула ему какой-то пестрый фантик, который он сунул между страниц. Жан-Жак, поскольку все остальные молчали, напомнил:

— Не забывайте про топор. Точнее, про кровь на нем.

— Этому должно быть разумное объяснение, — произнес Отабек. 

— Скалли в «Секретных материалах» такие вещи на раз объясняла, — поддержала Мила, но тут же протянула: — Хотя я не знаю… 

Юра перевернул очередную страницу, и Жан-Жак не выдержал:

— Ты собираешься все это прочесть? Сейчас?

Тетрадь была исписана почти полностью — и довольно убористо. Юра пожал плечами и ответил:

— А что ты предлагаешь? Возвращаться туда? Еще темно — и вообще, у меня такое ощущение, что мы каждый раз находим там только то, что нам позволяют найти.

— И что это значит?

— Ничего, кроме того, что ощущение мерзкое. — Юра вздернул подбородок, зацепил его взгляд своим, и они смотрели друг на друга, пока Мила, деликатно кашлянув, не завозилась на диване.

— До рассвета не так уж много времени, — дернувшись, быстро проговорил Жан-Жак. — И надо будет решать, что делать. Попробуй лучше полистать наугад, вдруг наткнешься на что-то полезное.

Юра посмотрел с сомнением, однако пролистнул туда-обратно еще не прочитанные страницы, позволяя тетради открыться случайным образом, а потом поднял на Жан-Жака удивленный взор. Жан-Жак кивнул, подбадривая его, и он, глядя в текст, прочел:

— «Он заставлял меня, мне не хотелось, но он заставлял, толкал меня в спину этим ножом, а цепью обмотал мою руку и направлял ее. Я не виновен, он»… Нет, дальше опять бессвязно.

Мила охнула, а затем спохватилась и извлекла из кармана еще один фантик. Юра заложил страницу, закрыл тетрадь и нахмурился. Жан-Жак, облизнув губы, произнес:

— Нам надо поговорить. Мила… и Отабек, вы не возражаете, если… 

— Да, конечно, мы выйдем. — Отабек поднялся было на ноги, но Жан-Жак остановил его жестом.

— Лучше мы. 

Он смягчил эту фразу улыбкой, однако заметил, что Мила недовольно поморщилась. Наверняка собиралась подслушивать — против чего Жан-Жак бы в принципе не возражал, если бы не хотел скрыть от нее один из предметов разговора.

Не сговариваясь, они двинулись по коридору в сторону прихожей и вышли на улицу. Небо начинало сереть, но до рассвета все равно оставалось еще не меньше часа. Жан-Жак полной грудью вдохнул холодный воздух. Ровный ряд кустарника вдоль забора, несколько яблонь в левом углу участка, тут и там островки уже заснувших на зиму цветов — все дышало покоем и не напоминало о произошедшей схватке, не намекало, что где-то в лесу скрывается опасный убийца. 

— Как ты? — спросил Юра. — То есть, как твое плечо? Не болит?

Плечо болело, но до этого момента Жан-Жак о боли не думал. Он повернулся к Юре, мимоходом заметив, что тот взял дневник с собой, качнул головой и сказал:

— Ты же понял, что это он, да? Я имею в виду, вчера.

— Попробуй тут не пойми. — Юра отвел взгляд и спустился по ступеням, встал в мокрой от росы траве.

— Я не хотел упоминать при Миле, — добавил Жан-Жак. — Она, кажется, не в курсе, а парню все-таки сломали позвоночник. Нехорошо было бы, подумай она, что такое могло случиться и с ней.

— Нехорошо, — согласился Юра. Жан-Жак тоже сошел вниз, встал рядом — взял бы за руку, если бы не был уверен, что за ними наблюдают из окна.

— Думаешь, снова убьет? — вместо этого осведомился он — почти не испытывая при этом ни страха, ни жалости. Наверное, ни того, ни другого просто не осталось. — Если уже не убил. Раз не вышло с Милой… 

— Думаю, что нет.

Жан-Жак не стал спрашивать почему. Юра смотрел прямо перед собой и хмурился при этом так, что все вопросы застревали в горле. Поэтому он лишь осторожно произнес:

— Дай и мне взглянуть.

Юра явно понял сразу, что речь идет о дневнике, но замешкался. Сжал тетрадь обеими руками, метнул в Жан-Жака быстрый взгляд — могло показаться, что он просто уже считает находку своей собственностью, однако Жан-Жак знал, в чем дело.

— Это не опасно, — мягко заверил он. — Это просто слова. 

Юра тут же презрительно фыркнул и сунул дневник ему в руки. Жан-Жак улыбнулся — эта неочевидная забота была удивительно трогательной — и, не глядя, раскрыл тетрадь. Куда-то вдруг начала проваливаться одна из закладок, пришлось перехватить, но тетрадь внезапно не далась, выскользнула из влажных от пота пальцев — Жан-Жак неловко взмахнул обеими руками и поймал ее, но несколько страниц помялось, пара надорвалась, а краешек обложки, загнувшись, торчал вбок. И под ним был не исписанный лист, а еще одна обложка. 

— Аккуратно! — запоздало воскликнул Юра.

— Смотри, — отозвался Жан-Жак, протягивая дневник обратно. — Это снимается. 

Верхняя, выделанная под кожу часть действительно оказалась съемной, однако сидела довольно плотно, потому они, наверное, и не заметили сразу. Юра помог Жан-Жаку осторожно высвободить из плена оставшиеся три угла, а после закрыл тетрадь и выставил перед собой. Нижняя обложка была из плотной бумаги, и по центру ее едва проступало несколько черных линий, однако на одной из них кто-то вывел корявое, но четкое и однозначное: «Бенджамин Салливан».

Юра открыл первую страницу, сверяясь, и коротко заметил:

— Тот же почерк.

— Что ж, — отозвался Жан-Жак, сглотнув слюну. — Теперь у нас есть имя. Хорошо бы пробить по базам. 

— В участке, кажется, Пьер дежурит. — Юра поморщился. — Не хочется ему сейчас все объяснять.

— Я могу позвонить в Монреаль, — предложил Жан-Жак. — Софи мне поможет. — Юра в ответ на это посмотрел как-то странно, и он поспешил заверить: — Она никому не расскажет, если я попрошу молчать.

— М-м, — неопределенно промычал Юра.

— И ей не надо ничего объяснять. По крайней мере, сразу.

— Ладно. — Юра тряхнул головой, и Жан-Жак, достав телефон, нашел Софи в недавних вызовах и поднес трубку к уху.

Софи долго не отвечала — неудивительно, ведь была, по сути, еще ночь. Жан-Жак надеялся не отнять у нее больше часа сна, — она часто говорила, что встает чуть ли не с рассветом. Наконец гудок прервался, и заспанный хрипловатый голос негромко и неуверенно спросил:

— Джей-Джей?

— Софи! — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Прости, что так рано, но мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Софи озадаченно молчала около пяти секунд, но потом в трубке раздался ее смешок.

— Я так понимаю, — сказала она, — нет времени объяснять?

— Это точно! — Жан-Жак невольно улыбнулся — а Юра снова нахмурился. 

— Куда ехать?

— В участок. Наверное. Мне нужно пробить одно имя, но в свои базы быстро залезть сейчас не выйдет. Опять же, нет времени объяснять.

— Да уж поняла. — На фоне голоса что-то зашуршало, а потом стукнуло. — Я собираюсь. Какое имя?

— Бенджамин Салливан.

— Навскидку вроде такого не попадалось. Дай мне часок, окей? Я перезвоню.

— Спасибо, буду ждать. Я твой должник, Софи. — Жан-Жак сбросил вызов, и до сих пор нервно переминавшийся с ноги на ногу Юра выпалил:

— Ну?

— Обещает через час. Пойдем в дом?

Юра недовольно поджал губы, но в конце концов нехотя кивнул.

От Милы с Отабеком они свою находку скрывать не стали. Отабек прочитал имя медленно и вслух, а затем покачал головой — оно было ему незнакомо, на что Жан-Жак, впрочем, и не рассчитывал, но мало ли какие бывают совпадения. Вопрос озвучила Мила:

— И как его теперь искать?

— Коллега сейчас смотрит по базам, — ответил Жан-Жак, не уточняя личность коллеги. Однако Мила от этого заявления отмахнулась.

— Классно, но это не поможет его найти. Он же там, в лесу! Какая разница, знаете вы имя или нет? 

— Лес будем прочесывать, когда станет светло, — вмешался Юра. — А имя может дать нам ниточку. Вдруг у него есть сообщники в городе? 

Жан-Жак отметил про себя, что им стоит выработать единое мнение о том, на кого же все-таки они охотятся — на человека или… 

— Какие сообщники у одержимого? — фыркнула Мила. 

— Имя — это тоже оружие, — ответил Жан-Жак, прежде чем Юра успел открыть рот. — Как и информация, с ним связанная. До рассвета мы не можем сделать больше — разве что продолжить читать записи.

Записи читать они действительно продолжили, однако Жан-Жак ясно видел, что Юру снедает беспокойство. Чем помочь, он не знал. Они нашли еще два места, в которых текст становился внятным и рассказывал все о том же — он меня мучает, я не виноват, он не дает мне передохнуть, а я этого не хотел, — но ничего нового находка не давала. Когда со времени разговора с Софи прошло около получаса, Юра, который с каждой минутой все активней ерзал на диване, поднялся на ноги. Жан-Жак подобрался, догадываясь, что сейчас услышит.

— Думаю, стоит проверить в наших архивах тоже, — заявил Юра. — Я съезжу в участок, это быстро. 

— Мне поехать с тобой? 

— Нет, останься, вдруг… Останься с Милой и Отабеком, — поправился Юра. Жан-Жак понял правильно — останься, вдруг он вернется — и, тем не менее, встал.

— Я провожу тебя до машины. 

Небо было заметно светлей, вдалеке слышались редкие птичьи голоса. Трава тут же вымочила снизу штаны, которые набрякли небольшим, но ощутимым грузом. Жан-Жак подумал начать разговор — может, намекнуть Отабеку, что надо бы покосить газон? — но не стал, и до автомобиля они добрались молча. Только когда Юра взялся за ручку, он решился произнести:

— Майкл Ходжес. — Юра застыл, а потом медленно повернулся. — Эта тварь переломила ему позвоночник пополам. Ты действительно думаешь, что ее могут звать Бенджамином Салливаном? Вот так просто?

— По-твоему, это не его дневник?

— Прекрати, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Мила отчасти права. Какая разница, как его зовут?

Юра отпустил наконец ручку, за которую держался все это время, и потер ладони друг о друга. Жан-Жак, заставив себя посмотреть ему в глаза, добавил:

— Нам надо решить хотя бы между собой, с чем мы имеем дело. 

— «Одержимый» тебя не устраивает? Мне кажется, достаточно неопределенно.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы мы друг друга понимали. Мы не звоним Рене и не мчимся за подмогой не потому, что ждем утра.

— Не потому, — согласился Юра.

— Ты думаешь, они нам не поверят?

— Они поверят в то, что людей убивает сумасшедший. Но не в то, что его не берут пули. 

— Но мы это видели.

— Видели. — Юра склонил голову набок. Жан-Жак нагнулся и быстро поцеловал его. Губы дрогнули навстречу, на секунду прижались, скользнули по коже.

— Мы его найдем, — сказал он, отстранившись.

— Я не могу просто ждать, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Юра. — Тошно. Держи меня в курсе, ладно? Ну, когда Софи позвонит.

— Конечно, — заверил его Жан-Жак.

— И… — Юра немного помялся, отвел взгляд и все-таки продолжил. — Я понимаю, что сейчас не время, но… у тебя с ней был роман, да?

— Что? — переспросил немного обескураженный Жан-Жак. — Нет, не было у меня с ней романа. С чего ты взял?

— Ни с чего. — Юра немедленно отвернулся и распахнул дверцу, торопливо забрался на сиденье. Жан-Жак хотел сказать что-нибудь осмысленное, что-нибудь, способное убедить его в возможности безоблачного будущего, но придумал только:

— Удачи.

Юра, подняв голову, кивнул и бегло улыбнулся — а потом захлопнул дверцу. 

Мила, когда Жан-Жак вернулся в дом, клевала носом, а через пять минут уснула. Отабек, заметив это, осторожно встал и махнул рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание, указал подбородком в сторону коридора, а потом, подавая пример, двинулся туда сам. Жан-Жак, прихватив тетрадь, направился вслед за ним, неслышно прикрыл дверь, пересек просторную прихожую и вступил в кухню. Отабек выдвинул из-за стола стул, развернул его и сказал:

— Вам, наверное, надо сменить повязку.

Жан-Жак, переставший даже обращать внимание на постоянную боль, прикинул, сколько времени не перевязывал рану, — оказалось, почти сутки — и кивнул, признаваясь:

— Пожалуй, но у меня нет ничего с собой.

— Я принесу. — Отабек вышел, а Жан-Жак, положив телефон рядом, открыл дневник. До сих пор у него не было возможности как следует вчитаться — находкой безраздельно завладел Юра, — и теперь он аккуратно переворачивал хрустящие от впитанных чернил страницы, выхватывая слово здесь, предложение там. Начертанные на полу лесного дома символы встречались часто, поодиночке и группами, а ближе к концу — полукружиями и кругами. Жан-Жак потрогал указательным пальцем один из треугольников, нарисованных жирными темно-синими линиями, и, задумавшись, вздрогнул, когда Отабек уронил на стол пачку бинтов и поставил рядом какие-то склянки. 

— Нашли что-нибудь? — спросил Отабек. — Снимите рубашку.

Жан-Жак расстегнул и сбросил рубашку с плеч, повесил на спинку стула и сел боком, здоровой рукой придерживая дневник.

— Ничего нового, — ответил он. — Попробую начать с конца… ай!

Отабек резко дернул пластырь и ответил на его возглас блеклой улыбкой и словами:

— Лучше побыстрее с этим разделаться. 

— Это точно, — усмехнулся Жан-Жак. — И не только с этим.

Смотреть не собственную рану было не слишком приятно, поэтому он продолжил читать, заставляя себя внимательно отслеживать и по возможности осмысливать каждую бессвязную фразу. Это занятие очень быстро погрузило его мозг в подобие вязкой глины, которое еще раньше, наверное, замешал недостаток сна, и он не сразу понял, что текст в какой-то момент стал понятным — а когда понял, вернулся и перечитал. Отабек успел обработать рану и приложить к ней марлю, которую теперь тщательно приклеивал. Жан-Жак поднял на него взгляд, стараясь не шевелиться, и сказал:

— Помните, Юра зачитывал что-то про последнего?

— «Ищите последнего», — процитировал Отабек. — Кажется.

— Тут опять об этом. «Ищите последнего, кровь которого не вылилась до конца. Ищите, найдите и убейте его, потому что он держит, как груз». Дальше опять непонятно, а потом повторяется. И на следующей странице, — Жан-Жак шелестнул бумагой, — то же самое.

— И что? — Отабек загладил пластырь и отстранился. Жан-Жак сглотнул. Глина в голове рассасывалась, оставляя за собой кристальную чистоту.

— Это же я, — сообщил он. — Я последний, кровь которого не пролилась до конца.

— Почему?

— Потому что он выстрелил в меня. Бенджамин Салливан он или нет, но это была его пуля. А потом я лежал на полу, прямо на его знаках, и истекал кровью. Но Юра меня вытащил оттуда, пришли медики, мне оказали помощь, и я не умер. И теперь держу… это, чем бы оно ни оказалось.

— То, что вы говорите, очень условно, — спокойно заметил Отабек, заворачивая крышку на бутылке с антисептиком. — И исходит из того, что мы действительно имеем дело с каким-то… демоном.

— А мы не имеем?

— Я не уверен.

— А как же кровь на топоре?

Отабек, пожав плечами, аккуратно заклеил пакет с бинтом и ничего не ответил. Жан-Жак подождал еще немного, а затем все-таки добавил:

— Значит, меня надо убить.

— Не говорите глупостей, — раздраженным тоном отозвался Отабек. 

— Почему глупостей?

— Потому что если вас убить, вы будете мертвы.

— Можно ведь так убить, чтобы этого избежать, — произнес Жан-Жак с полуулыбкой, намекающей на то, что он шутит, хотя на самом деле он был донельзя серьезен.

— Это как?

— Устроить клиническую смерть?

— Да бог с вами! — Отабек явно был готов рассмеяться. — Это же какое-то безумие.

— Но теоретически возможно?

— Ну, теоретически да… — протянул Отабек, и в этот момент на столе завибрировал телефон. Первым порывом Жан-Жака было сбросить вызов, однако звонила Софи, и он одернул себя.

— Джей-Джей! — воскликнула Софи, едва он снял трубку. — У нас тут три Бенджамина Салливана, один проходит как свидетель, другого уже посадили. А вот третий сбежал из психбольницы в Британской Колумбии полторы недели назад. Это же про вашего убийцу, да? Ты думаешь, что это он?

— Пока никому ни слова, — оборвал ее Жан-Жак. — Но… Британская Колумбия? Это довольно далеко.

— Я сперва тоже так подумала, — сказала Софи. — Но понимаешь… он родом откуда-то из ваших мест.


	18. Something wicked 5

Юра медленно закрыл и снова открыл глаза. Он, конечно, не думал всерьез, что это поможет — более того, он, уже подъезжая, знал, что именно увидит, — но все равно не сумел сдержать вздоха. Высокие деревья, которые были видны еще с шоссе, расступились, и перед ним далеко, почти до самого горизонта, раскинулось поле — грязно-зеленые, потемневшие от холода стебли. На густой лес, по которому он блуждал и где почти что провалился в болото, не было и намека. Юра в очередной — уже, кажется, пятый — раз достал телефон, посмотрел на маршрут последней тренировки, сверил его с навигатором: никакой ошибки. Да и не настолько он был тупым, чтобы перепутать места в городе, в котором прожил всю жизнь. Он сорвал метелку с верхушки одного из стеблей и смял в руке. Стебель казался абсолютно реальным — впрочем, реальными казались и грязь на его штанах, и кровь, стекавшая с топора. Юра выкинул остатки истерзанного колоска и пошел обратно к машине. Пальцы резко, неприятно пахли травой. На какую-то секунду он подумал, что им могло привидеться вообще все происходящее — но тут же одернул себя: синяки на шее и запястьях Милы были реальными, и уж самым что ни на есть реальным был труп Майкла Ходжеса, лежащий в морге. При мысли о том, что Милу — а то и Отабека — могла ждать та же участь, его передернуло. Хорошо, что вчера они с Джей-Джеем не стали заезжать сюда: опоздай они на минуту — и... И ничего хорошего, в общем, не случилось бы.

Он залез в машину, включил обогрев — по утрам было холодно — сделал радио погромче. Прошлым вечером ему в первую очередь не хотелось, чтобы Джей-Джей мотался куда-то с больным плечом, но была и другая причина — пусть и не такая важная, но все же: он не желал признавать, что происходящее имеет какую-то сверхъестественную подоплеку. Он, может, вообще не вернулся бы сюда, убедил бы себя, что просто свернул не в ту сторону — но теперь, когда речь шла о ком-то, кому не страшны пули, отрицание становилось опасным. В том числе отрицание того, что его сны были не просто снами: слишком много совпадений. Если что-то выглядит, как утка, и крякает, как утка — то, скорее всего, это утка и есть. Злобная, поехавшая крышей утка по имени Бенджамин Салливан — которая, впрочем, могла не иметь никакого отношения к Бену из его сна.

Юра соврал бы, скажи он, что не надеется на это.

В участке его встретил Пьер, мрачно клевавший носом над чашкой кофе.

— Я хочу просмотреть старые дела, — пояснил Юра в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд. — Вдруг найду какую-нибудь зацепку. Что-то ведь привело его в наш город. 

— Уже все проверяли, — буркнул Пьер, — поумнее тебя люди. 

— Ты, что ли? — Юра скривился, включая компьютер. 

Пьер пожал плечами, явно сомневаясь в целесообразности этих действий — впрочем, на его мнение Юре было наплевать. Поиск по базе ничего не дал — он нашел дело Уолтера Салливана, сбежавшего из детского приюта в соседнем городе сорок лет назад, дело Энтони Салливана, на спор въехавшего на велосипеде в витрину магазина, и совсем недавнее дело студентки Мэллори Салливан, которая взломала сайт городской администрации и разместила на нем изображения порнографического содержания. Сами изображения почему-то отсутствовали. Юра попробовал вбить имя — и получил под сотню записей, просмотр которых занял бы весь день. Можно было установить фильтр по дате — но он не знал даже, какой год выбирать. Во сне ему вроде было лет восемь — однако полагаться на сон все еще казалось ненадежным, да и с чего он вообще решил, что заводили какое-то дело? Нет, — тут же сказал себе Юра, — если с Беном действительно что-то случилось, на это не могли просто забить. Он вспомнил, как недели полторы назад — когда в их жизни все еще не было ни этих убийств, ни этой ебучей мистики, а Лукас и Патрик были живы — Джей-Джей разбирал старые документы в архиве. Может быть, какие-то из дел просто не оцифровали?

— Ну как, — поинтересовался Пьер, — нашли убийцу, мисс Марпл?

Юра молча показал ему средний палец.

Поиск чего-либо в архиве оказался не такой простой задачей, как он предполагал. Судя по всему, работа с документами не была сильной стороной Джей-Джея. Юра потратил на поиски около часа — мозги еле ворочались после бессонной ночи, а глаза норовили закрыться сами собой. Нужное дело нашлось на нижней полке — почему-то на букву «Р». Он собрался было открыть его — но замер, сжав пальцы на пожелтевшем картонном уголке. Как будто боялся прочитать то, что находилось внутри. 

Ну, честно говоря, он действительно боялся.

Юра коротко вздохнул и все-таки открыл папку, пробежался глазами по строчкам, набранным мелким шрифтом, выхватывая отдельные фразы: ушли из дома, поиски начаты на второй день, тело Бетани Салливан найдено в лесу, геморрагический инсульт, Бенджамин Салливан находится в состоянии кататонического возбуждения. Помещен в психиатрическую клинику в Монреале, позже перведен в Торонто, еще позже в Викторию, под наблюдение какого-то медицинского светила. Британская Колумбия, все сходится. Юра перелистнул обратно на первую страницу и начал вчитываться, с каждым словом ожидая, что вот-вот — и на него водопадом обрушится поток воспоминаний. Но слова мелькали перед глазами, а в голове по-прежнему не было ничего связанного ни с Беном, ни с Бетани, кроме этих снов. 

Он дочитал, взял со стола рюкзак, попробовал запихнуть в него папку — та оказалась слишком большой, и он вынул из нее документы и сложил пополам. Убрал и только после этого подумал, что, наверное, совершает должностное нарушение. 

Какая теперь разница. Дверь архива захлопнулась за ним — в тишине участка этот звук показался оглушительным, — Пьер что-то пробурчал ему в спину, но Юра не разобрал. Он вышел из участка, однако вместо того, чтобы сесть обратно в машину, свернул во двор. Баки при виде него радостно залаял и застучал хвостом о пол вольера. Юра открыл дверцу и немедленно был чуть не сбит с ног и с энтузиазмом облизан. Он зарылся пальцами в жесткую шерсть, поглаживая. Надо все-таки забрать пса домой, когда это закончится, — если Рене не будет против. Баки здесь скучно и одиноко, пусть его и выгуливают, и дрессируют — а у Юры даже обычно недолюбливающий чужих Петя отнесся к псу дружелюбно. Юра потрепал Баки по загривку и сел прямо на асфальт, достал телефон. Ему сейчас следовало думать о других вещах — но мозг, как назло, подкидывал абсолютно неуместные темы вроде безоблачного будущего, в котором он долго и счастливо живет с котом, собакой и, блядь, Джей-Джеем.

Телефон показывал семь пятьдесят шесть. Вот будет восемь, — сказал себе Юра, — и я позвоню. Дед вставал рано, чтобы успеть спокойно выпить чаю и прогуляться, но беспокоить его в такое время Юре все равно казалось неприличным. Брось, ты просто боишься услышать что-то хуевое — хотя куда уж хуевей. Он открыл список контактов и выбрал нужный. Раздались гудки - второй, третий, четвертый. Юра внезапно понял, что даже не знает, как задать вопрос. Дед, помнишь, ты говорил, что не было никаких Бена и Бетани? А они были и пропали в лесу — а потом одна из них умерла от кровоизлияния в мозг, а другой поехал кукухой. Да, дедуль, я знаю, что тебе не нравится это выражение. Так вот, точно не припоминаешь ничего такого?

— Юрочка? — произнес в трубке знакомый голос.

— Привет, — сказал Юра. — Я не разбудил тебя?

— Нет, — ответил дед. — Я давно уже не сплю. Что-то случилось? Обычно ты не звонишь так рано.

— Случилось, — вздохнул Юра и тут же торопливо добавил: — В смысле, ничего серьезного, просто... 

— Все в порядке? — обеспокоенным тоном спросил дед. — Ты не ранен?

— Нет. — Юра помотал головой, как будто дед мог его видеть. — Нет, конечно, со мной все в порядке. 

Баки, до этого сидевший рядом с ним, лег и положил морду на лапы. 

— Помнишь, — произнес Юра, — я спрашивал тебя тогда про моих... друзей. Бена и Бетани Салливан. Ты сказал, что таких не было. Но мы тут разбирали старые дела, и... и, в общем, я нашел информацию о том, что с ними случилась беда.

Дед пару секунд молчал, а потом шумно вздохнул.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Сам понимаешь, как бы это звучало. Когда спрашиваешь про друзей детства, не ожидаешь услышать ничего плохого. 

— В деле написано, что Бетани погибла, а Бен сошел с ума, — сообщил Юра, стараясь говорить спокойно. — Но там очень мало сведений. Ты не помнишь никаких подробностей?

— Вряд ли что-то, о чем не знала полиция. Они ушли гулять и не вернулись, а потом их нашли, вот и все.

Юра закрыл глаза. Вообще-то он рассчитывал на то, что дед знает больше — что дед расскажет ему больше, и не придется говорить то, что ужасно не хотелось произносить вслух.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно начал он, — точнее, я вроде припоминаю, что был с ними. Тогда, в лесу. — Дед не ответил, и он продолжил: — Но в деле ничего об этом нету.

— Юрочка, — произнес дед тоном, от которого у Юры внутри все сжалось. 

— Что? — поторопил он. — Это правда?

— Юрочка, я не знаю, — сказал дед. Голос его, обычно бодрый, резко стал больным и надтреснутым. — Тем вечером ты вернулся домой и слег с температурой. Не помнил, где и с кем был, и главное — не помнил вообще ничего про Салливанов. 

Юра сжал кулак так, что ногти впились в ладонь. 

— Полиция спрашивала, не знаешь ли ты, куда они могли уйти, — но я сказал им, что ты болен. Через пару дней тебе стало лучше, но их уже нашли, а ты — ты так ничего и не вспомнил. Врачи говорили, у тебя частичная потеря памяти, однако не смогли ни сделать что-либо, ни хотя бы выяснить ее причины. — Дед вздохнул и добавил: — Я так испугался тогда, что могу потерять тебя. Ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Юра, хотя вовсе не был в этом уверен. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Мне нужно бежать, хорошо? Я тебе потом наберу.

Он сбросил звонок и поежился. Баки положил голову ему на бедро и посмотрел печальными глазами.

— Прости, дружок, — сказал Юра. — Сегодня с тобой гуляет Вики.

Баки заскулил, как будто понимая, о чем он говорит. Юра задумчиво почесал его между ушей, поднялся на ноги и убрал телефон в карман. Он надел рюкзак — и лежащая в нем папка как будто прожгла спину, хотя это, конечно, была всего лишь бумага.

Это моя вина, — мысленно проговорил он. Мысль была неприятной и болезненной, но он повторил ее снова и снова, находя в этом странное удовлетворение — подобно тому, как сдираешь кожу с только начавшей затягиваться раны. Если бы он в тот день сообщил о случившемся, привел помощь, Бетани, возможно, осталась бы жива, а Бен не сошел бы с ума. Если бы он вообще не стал залезать в этот дом, они оба вернулись бы целыми и невредимыми и некому было бы приезжать обратно в Сен-Катери, и совершать убийства тоже было бы некому. Ему внезапно захотелось прилечь, укутаться в одеяло — и вовсе не потому что он хотел спать, хотя он, конечно, хотел. Как будто одеяло могло спасти его — спасти их всех от монстра, в которого, по всей видимости, превратился Бен. Юра попробовал сказать самому себе, что они что-нибудь придумают — все вместе, но получилось жалко и неубедительно, поэтому он зачем-то представил Джей-Джея в костюме Блейда и, закрыв дверь вольера Баки, отправился к машине.

***

Кофе Мила неизменно делала отвратительный — и это было особенно странно с учетом того, что готовила она отлично. Вот и сейчас бурда, которую Юра за неимением лучших вариантов пытался в себя влить, на вкус напоминала скорее воду, в которой прополоскали половую тряпку, чем кофе. В довершение ко всему вместо ожидаемой бодрости и ясности сознания Юру охватило то самое отвратительное состояние нервного возбуждения, когда спать не можешь, но и нормально соображать тоже не получается. В какой-то момент он предположил, что именно из-за этого идея, которую Джей-Джей считал гениальной, кажется такой хуевой — но быстро одумался.

Потому что идея и впрямь была хуже некуда. Юра сообщил об этом сразу же, как только Джей-Джей ее озвучил, — тот попытался его переубедить, но Юра был непреклонен, и Джей-Джей переключился на Отабека. Отабек, с которым они, видимо, начали обсуждение еще до того, как Юра вернулся, выглядел заебанным и уставшим — но мужественно продолжал спорить, приводя все новые и новые аргументы. 

Как будто для понимания того, что пойти и самоубиться в сраном доме в сраном лесу — пиздец отстойный план, вообще нужны были какие-то аргументы. Джей-Джей, конечно, немедленно возразил, что не самоубиться, а войти в состояние медикаментозной комы — а это совсем другое. Отабек в свою очередь ответил, что делать это без необходимой аппаратуры и без врачебного контроля— вполне то же самое. Джей-Джей с неуместной в данной ситуации радостью заявил, что врач у них как раз есть, а Мила, приподняв голову с подлокотника кресла, сообщила, что, если из-за смерти Джей-Джея ее мужа засудят, то она, пожалуй, лучше сама убьет излишне резвого спасителя человечества. Теми самыми граблями.

— Давайте еще раз обсудим все, что у нас есть, — предложил Юра. Больше для того, чтобы сменить тему: имеющуюся информацию они обсудили уже раз, наверное, пять. Софи удалось выяснить, что Бен сбежал из психиатрической больницы аж в Британской Колумбии за пару дней до похищения Лукаса — как он добрался до Сен-Катери так быстро, да еще и подцепил по дороге сообщника, оставалось загадкой. Джей-Джей и Мила считали это очередным доказательством одержимости, Отабек молчал, Юра вообще старался не думать о том, что существо — которое, очевидно, уже не было Беном, — не только обладало неуязвимостью, но и умело телепортироваться или хотя бы очень, очень быстро бегать. За время Юриного отсутствия Джей-Джей просмотрел оставшиеся записи в тетради и среди уже привычного бреда обнаружил: «Он зовет меня туда, где все началось, он должен обрести силу». Знать бы, что именно началось, — с сожалением произнес Джей-Джей, и Юра усердно покивал. Рассказывать о том, что произошло с ним в детстве, показалось ему лишним — он до сих пор ничего не помнил, кто знает — может быть, на самом деле все обстояло иначе. Да и вряд ли эта информация как-то бы помогла. На одной из страниц Юра обнаружил многократно повторяющееся «предатель» — слова были нацарапаны с такой яростью, что в нескольких местах бумага порвалась. Он вздрогнул, но тут же сказал себе — мало ли, кто предавал Бена за эти годы, в которые жизнь хорошенько помотала его по психбольницам. Может, какой-нибудь другой псих отобрал у него десерт в столовой. Может, санитар поманил его конфеткой, а потом вколол галоперидол.

Джей-Джей сел рядом с ним, прижавшись к бедру бедром, почему-то горячим даже через джинсы — или его просто знобило от недосыпа? В руках он держал тетрадь, которую тут же распахнул и сунул Юре прямо под нос. Юра зевнул так, что челюсть хрустнула, и попытался сконцентрировать взгляд на кривых, неразборчивых строчках. 

— Видишь? — спросил Джей-Джей. — Он пишет, что кто-то, кто контролирует его, обретет мощь в месте, где все началось. Это однозначно дом. Они убили там людей — и Салливан, очевидно, стал физически сильнее. 

Юра хмыкнул.

— Так ты это называешь? 

— Я пытаюсь не нагнетать обстановку, — произнес Джей-Джей, быстро сжал его ладонь — и сразу отпустил. — Но мы уже видели, на что он способен. У нас просто нет другого выхода.

— Где гарантии, — Юра нахмурился, — что это не бред сумасшедшего? Что если он все просто выдумал?

— Юра, — почти шепотом сказал Джей-Джей. — Он сломал позвоночник Ходжесу, будто прутик. Какие уж тут выдумки.

— Я имею в виду, что его можно уничтожить, убив тебя.

— Никто не собирается меня убивать, — терпеливо сказал Джей-Джей. — Я уже говорил...

— А я говорил, — вставил с другого конца комнаты Отабек, — что мы не организуем искусственную вентиляцию легких в этой вашей хижине в лесу. И снимать показатели тоже не сможем.

— Хватит вообще обсуждать это! — не выдержал Юра. — Никто никуда не едет и не вентилирует никому ебучие легкие, или что вы там собрались делать. 

Джей-Джей упрямо сжал зубы и посмотрел на него.

— У нас нет выхода, — произнес он. — Скольких еще он может убить? Я должен попробовать сделать это — ради тех, кто погибнет, если ничего не предпринять.

— Прекрати говорить как герой сраных комиксов! — рявкнул Юра. — Знаешь, что я думаю? Ты хочешь сделать это ради себя. Ты почувствовал себя героем — тогда, в той истории с террористами — и тебе понравилось. Ты ждешь, что мы пустим слезу и скажем — о, Джей-Джей, как это самоотверженно с твоей стороны. И даже не видишь, насколько этот план тупой.

Он вскочил с дивана, выбежал в прихожую, сорвал с вешалки и поспешно накинул куртку — и вышел на улицу. День вступил в свои права окончательно — светило яркое солнце, заставляя щуриться, и Юра в очередной раз ощутил, насколько хочет спать — и насколько хочет хотя бы ненадолго перестать думать обо всем происходящем. Он поежился и посильнее запахнул куртку. Интересно, будет ли невежливым попроситься прилечь у Милы и Отабека? Вряд ли стоит садиться за руль в таком состоянии. Дверь сзади хлопнула, и Джей-Джей, спустившись по ступенькам, встал рядом с ним — Юра ожидал, что он положит руку ему на плечо или даже обнимет, но он замер, не шевелясь.

— Извини, — буркнул Юра. — Я... в общем, я на самом деле так не думаю. Просто твоя идея действительно пиздец хуевая, и я заебался доказывать это.

— Возможно, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Но у нас нет идеи лучше. Мы можем сообщить обо всем инспектору — а дальше? Максимум, во что они поверят — что мы видели преступника и сумели его опознать. Начнут прочесывать лес, ожидая встретить агрессивного психа с интеллектом ребенка, — а встретят монстра.

— Я попробую просмотреть тетрадь еще раз, — пообещал Юра, хоть и не верил в то, что обнаружит там еще что-то полезное. — Чуть позже, когда посплю. 

— Пойдем. — Джей-Джей положил ладонь ему между лопаток. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Ага. — Юра вздохнул. — Чуть не ебанулся, пока рылся в архиве. По какому принципу ты вообще все сортировал?

— По алфавиту. — Джей-Джей удивленно приподнял брови. — А что там было не так?

— Да все было не так, — фыркнул Юра. — Джей-Джей.

Джей-Джей посмотрел на него, и Юра сказал, умирая от стыда и от осознания того, как тупо это звучит: 

— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Джей-Джей преувеличенно бодро улыбнулся и ответил:

— Со мной все будет в порядке. 

Юра ему, конечно же, не поверил.

В комнате за их недолгое отсутствие ничего не изменилось — Мила спала в кресле, подложив ладонь под щеку, Отабек в задумчивости стоял у окна.

— Можно я останусь у вас ночевать? — спросил Юра. — То есть не ночевать, конечно, а сейчас посплю. 

— Я атеист, — произнес вместо ответа Отабек, — и не верю в потусторонние силы и сверхъестественное. Но я вспоминаю, как он выглядел, как двигался, как вел себя — и не могу найти этому рационального объяснения. Так что, возможно, план Жан-Жака имеет смысл. 

Юра мысленно застонал.

— Но никаких хижин, — добавил Отабек. — И я буду требовать, чтобы вы подписали согласие на операцию.

Джей-Джей торопливо кивнул, и Юра, тяжело вздохнув, почти упал на диван. Оставленная на подлокотнике тетрадь съехала вниз, распахнувшись на середине — там, где Юра пытался сделать перегиб, чтобы не закрывалась.

«Предатель», — гласила надпись на странице.

***

Дорога свернула в лес, и Юра вопросительно взглянул на сидевшего сзади Отабека — но тот не сказал ни слова, и Юра понадеялся, что они все-таки едут в правильном направлении. И что Отабек на самом деле не замышляет заманить их подальше от цивилизации и там убить. Вроде бы у него не было на то причин — но кто знает. Может, он просто не любит незваных гостей. Юра уже ни в чем не был уверен.

— Лучше сбросьте скорость, — раздался с заднего сиденья голос потенциального маньяка. — Здесь на дорогу часто выбегают животные.

— Уже выбежали, — тихо, чтобы Отабек не услышал, буркнул себе под нос Юра. — Выехали, точнее. Два барана.

Джей-Джей фыркнул и весело посмотрел на него.

— Три, — поправил он. 

Юра скривился. Прекрати шутить, — хотел сказать он, — прекрати вообще вести себя так, будто мы просто едем на пикник. Ему, возможно, было бы легче, веди Джей-Джей себя серьезней — но тот как ни в чем ни бывало болтал обо всякой ерунде, словно не понимая всю серьезность их положения. И, что самое ужасное, Отабек, кажется, не испытывал никаких переживаний относительно того, что собирался сделать. С Джей-Джеем его, конечно, ничто не связывало, они и знакомы до вчерашнего дня не были, но все же. Юра попытался представить, смог ли бы он без моральных терзаний рискнуть жизнью Отабека, но так и не пришел к однозначному выводу. Ему казалось, что не смог бы — но, возможно, он лишь хотел считать себя хорошим и правильным. Или просто был менее склонен рисковать — хотя в конкурсе на самого серьезного парня Отабек легко занял бы все призовые места разом.

— Здесь направо, — сказал Отабек. Юра свернул сразу за указателем, на котором было написано что-то про исследовательский институт — но название разобрать не успел.

— Я думал, вы обычный врач, — не выдержал он. Отражение Отабека в зеркале заднего вида слегка приподняло уголки губ.

— Обычный? 

— Ну, к которому приходят люди, когда у них что-то болит. Горло там, или живот.

— Горло и живот, — заметил Джей-Джей, — лечат разные врачи. 

— А то я, блядь, не знал, — прошипел Юра. Отабек сзади негромко хмыкнул.

— Я занимаюсь в том числе научными исследованиями, — сообщил он. — Но люди ко мне тоже приходят.

Институт оказался трехэтажным зданием, выкрашенным в белый цвет. Практически сразу за оградой начинался лес — и если раньше Юра считал подобный пейзаж умиротворяющим, теперь густые, отдающие синевой ели показались ему зловещими. Машин на парковке не было, так что Юра встал на ближайшее свободное место. 

— Сегодня выходной, — пояснил Отабек, прежде чем он успел спросить, где все. — Обычно по воскресеньям никто не работает.

— Это нам на руку. — Джей-Джей кивнул, затем посмотрел на Юру и ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

— Я скажу, что вам необходимо исследовать улики по этому делу. Охранник не в курсе деталей работы сотрудников, так что никаких вопросов задавать он не станет. Просто покажете удостоверения — этого будет достаточно.

— Звучит как какой-то шпионский план, — сказал Джей-Джей — но, судя по выражению лица, его это вовсе не смущало.

— Там нет камер? — спросил Юра. — Ни у кого не вызовет подозрение исчезновение всяких... препаратов? Вы можете просто приехать в любое время и отправить человека в кому?

Отабек нахмурился, между его бровями легла складка.

— Это уже мои проблемы, — отрезал он и, вздохнув, добавил: — Я должен защитить Милу. Тот... — Он на секунду замолчал, по-видимому, подбирая слово: — То существо может вернуться в любой момент. 

Джей-Джей согласно кивнул. Защитники херовы, — подумал Юра. Он, на самом деле, понимал их обоих — и от этого на душе становилось еще гаже.

Сидящий у входа охранник, до их прихода решавший какой-то кроссворд, поднял удивленный взгляд.

— Решили поработать? — спросил он у Отабека. Тот отрицательно качнул головой.

— Полиции нужно исследовать кое-какие материалы, — объяснил он. — Это очень срочно.

Юра помахал перед охранником жетоном, и Джей-Джей последовал его примеру. Охранник — Фрэнк, как сообщал бейдж на пиджаке — придвинул к себе клавиатуру и начал вбивать их данные. Делал он это столь неторопливо и вдумчиво, будто писал как минимум роман. 

— Я смотрю, вы из Сен-Катери. Вы по поводу этих убийств, верно? — спросил он как раз в тот момент, когда Юра начал раздраженно притопывать ногой. 

— К сожалению, это конфиденциальная информация, — виновато улыбнулся Джей-Джей, — и мы не можем ее разглашать.

— Этот парень — явно какой-то псих, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Фрэнк. — Или наркоман. Если наркоман, то черт знает, что может прийти ему в голову. А если все-таки псих — то надо понять, как он выбирает жертв. И что у них общего.

Гениально, — подумал Юра, наконец-то забирая временный пропуск. Интересно, где этому учат, в академии жирных охранников? Такой ведь талант пропадает — работай он с ними, давно уже поймали бы и Бена, и еще десяток преступников в придачу. Они зашли в лифт — собственное отражение в зеркале показалось Юре бледным и больным. Коридор третьего этажа был выкрашен белой краской — в здании, по-видимому, недавно сделали ремонт, — и это создавало ощущение какой-то стерильности. Мысль о том, что сейчас они будут изгонять монстра научными методами, неожиданно показалась Юре забавной: подобные ритуалы ассоциировались у него скорее с подвалами или чердаками — во всяком случае, с какими-то темными и зловещими местами, а вовсе не с залитыми солнечным светом институтскими коридорами.

— Мы выведем вас из комы практически сразу, — рассказывал тем временем Отабек, — чтобы осложнения были минимальны. Скорее всего, этого будет достаточно. Мы поступим так…

— Откуда вы знаете, — перебил его Юра, — что этого будет достаточно? Может быть, монстр ждет с таймером, пока с момента смерти пройдет два дня.

Отабек задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Вы считаете, нужно увеличить продолжительность?

— Я считаю, — отрезал Юра, — это слишком серьезная операция, чтобы проводить ее, не будучи уверенным в результате.

— Технически, — возразил Отабек, — это не операция.

— Юра, — вздохнул Джей-Джей. — Ты же помнишь, что там написано. «Он держит, как груз». Это должно сработать. 

Юра пожал плечами. Скорей бы все закончилось. Отабек открыл одну из дверей, за которой оказалась палата, похожая на больничную. Юра присел на край кровати — простыня была белой и чистой, как и все в здании. Отабек продолжал рассказывать Джей-Джею что-то про вентрикулярный катетер — и сомневающимся или нерешительным он больше не выглядел. Наоборот, казалось, что ему это действительно интересно: в глазах появился какой-то азарт, и речь, обычно спокойная, зазвучала живее. Как будто Отабек всю свою карьеру не совсем обычного врача ждал, когда к нему придет кто-нибудь вроде Джей-Джея и предложит поучаствовать в очевидно опасном и сомнительном мероприятии.

— Переодевайтесь, — сказал тем временем Отабек, вручив Джей-Джею больничный халат, поверх которого лежала пачка листов и ручка. — И подпишите вот это. Я пока все подготовлю.

Джей-Джей стащил куртку, повесил рядом с дверью, расстегнул рубашку — под ней все так же белела повязка. Юра подумал, что, кажется, у него выработался условный рефлекс — всякий раз, когда он видел забинтованное плечо, то начинал вспоминать о том самом дне и о двери, в которую безуспешно ломился. Но если раньше он винил сломанный замок, рассохшееся от старости дерево, собственный, в конце концов, недостаток физической силы, то теперь дело приобретало другой оборот. Мог ли монстр не давать двери открыться? Звучало абсолютным бредом — но неуязвимость к оружию тоже звучала бредом. До какой степени контролировало Бена нечто внутри него? Как оно могло вообще допустить, чтобы они нашли тетрадь, содержащую такие опасные для него сведения? 

Могло ли оно заставить его написать все это?

— Джей-Джей, — позвал Юра.

— Да? — спросил Джей-Джей. — Помоги мне застегнуть пуговицу сзади, пожалуйста, а то я...

— Нам надо срочно уходить, — перебил его Юра. В голове одна за другой всплывали все те мелочи, о которых он предпочитал не задумываться. Царапины на полу, на которые не обратили внимания с дюжину сотрудников полиции, доски, непонятно от чего раскрошившиеся в труху. — Одевайся, я найду Отабека.

— Юра, — на лице Джей-Джея мелькнуло раздражение, — мы уже много раз это обсуждали, и...

— Это ловушка. — Юра не дал ему договорить. — Он хотел, чтобы мы нашли дневник. Не знаю, зачем ему твоя смерть, но пошли уже отсюда, пока не поздно.

Откуда-то из коридора раздался грохот.

— Оружие с собой? — быстро спросил Юра. Блядь, хоть бы оказалось, что Отабек что-нибудь опрокинул. Или не Отабек. Кто угодно, лишь бы не...

— В куртке. — Джей-Джей кивнул в сторону входа. Юра поднялся с кровати — и тут дверь распахнулась. 

В этот раз тварь оставила лицо открытым — серое, с заострившимися чертами, оно казалось изможденным и резко контрастировало с массивной фигурой. На мгновение Юре показалось, что монстр как будто стал выше и шире в плечах — но у него не было времени раздумывать над этим. Он выхватил пистолет и выстрелил. Пуля вошла между глаз — монстр мотнул головой, словно отмахиваясь от чего-то, и ощерился, обнажив зубы — обычные, человеческие зубы, к тому же довольно кривые. Юра отступил назад, но монстр, почему-то игнорируя его, сделал несколько неуверенных, будто пьяных шагов вдоль кровати с другой стороны, к окну, возле которого стоял Джей-Джей. Юра выстрелил снова и снова — тварь находилась близко, ближе, чем тогда, на участке, — у него просто не было шанса промахнуться. Он и не промахнулся — но монстр продолжал наступать. Ебучий Росомаха. 

Джей-Джея и тварь разделяли буквально пара метров. Почему он не убегает, сейчас же этот урод убьет его. Где Отабек, где, в конце концов, охранник? Патроны закончились, да и толку от них не было. Монстр угрожающе занес правую руку, подался вперед всем телом — но прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, Юра перемахнул — точнее перевалился — через кровать и оказался рядом с Джей-Джеем. Он надеялся хотя бы увести его из-под удара — но понял, что не успевает. Перед лицом мелькнули длинные узловатые пальцы с острыми когтями — и Юра зажмурился. Он ждал, но боль не приходила, и в конце концов он нашел в себе смелость взглянуть. Монстр стоял, так и замерев с поднятой рукой, и смотрел прямо на него. Глаза были воспаленными, с красными прожилками сосудов — Юра поневоле опустил взгляд вниз и увидел висящий на цепочке на его шее нож. 

Выточенный из камня с розовыми прожилками.

Такой же, как в его сне.

Он взглянул на рукоятку, и почувствовал, как к горлу подбирается тошнота. На рукоятке были изображены чертовы треугольники, которые преступники изобразили в доме. Юра сглотнул и, не понимая до конца, что делает, протянул к ножу руку. Тварь вздрогнула всем телом и отшатнулась — а затем развернулась и бросилась вон из комнаты.

— Ты не ранен? — Джей-Джей, наконец, отмер и вцепился ему в плечи. — Он тебя не тронул?

— Почему ты не пытался убежать? — спросил вместо ответа Юра. — И где вообще Отабек?


	19. Something wicked 6

В Сен-Катери они возвращались в полном молчании. Жан-Жак даже в самых сложных ситуациях редко лез за словом в карман, однако тут и он не знал, о чем говорить. Положение становилось очевидно катастрофическим. Тварь бродила где-то около Монреаля — или вообще где угодно, учитывая ее вновь обнаружившиеся способности к быстрому перемещению, — и могла в любой момент на кого-нибудь напасть, а они преспокойно направлялись домой. Конечно, они собирались вернуться — однако просто уносить ноги, не попытавшись сделать хоть что-нибудь, было стыдно.

Впрочем, они, разумеется, попытались. Отдышавшись, Жан-Жак с помощью Юры бросился переодеваться, а Отабек в это время спустился вниз — узнать, что случилось с охранником. Оказалось, что с охранником не случилось ничего — он преспокойно продолжал черкать в своем кроссворде и очень удивился вопросу о том, не проходил ли кто мимо.

— Я сказал, что мы ждем еще одного коллегу из полиции, — сухо сообщил Отабек, — и что он заблудился по дороге. Кажется, Фрэнк ничего не заподозрил. 

Жан-Жак был просто нечеловечески счастлив от того, что Фрэнк ничего не заподозрил — поскольку это означало, что Фрэнк хотя бы жив. Он слишком устал от бессмысленных смертей. 

В конце концов, обойдя здание вокруг, они обнаружили открытое окно на втором этаже и решили считать, что тварь проникла внутрь через него — такой трюк был бы по силам даже какому-нибудь целеустремленному альпинисту, — очень уж не хотелось предполагать, что она телепортировалась прямо в институт. С другой стороны, конечно, если б умела, могла бы телепортироваться прямо на кушетку, которую предстояло занять Жан-Жаку. Жан-Жак представил, как, выслушав наставления Отабека, поворачивается и утыкается взглядом в сероватое лицо, которое приветственно скалится в ответ, и хотел пошутить об этом, но почему-то промолчал. 

Затея с медикаментозной комой отменилась как-то сама собой. Жан-Жак понимал: раз тварь попыталась напасть на него, то его смерть остановит ее с той же вероятностью, что и пуля, то есть с нулевой. Но зачем она вообще приходила? И почему сбежала, так и не причинив вреда? Где она теперь? Слишком много вопросов, каждый из которых было страшно задавать. 

— Что мы собираемся делать? — наконец подал голос Отабек, когда они уже подъезжали к Сен-Катери. — Насколько я понимаю, иного варианта, кроме как просто искать его в лесу, не остается? Возможно, получится взять количеством? Если будет много народа... 

— Вам надо проведать Милу, — перебил его Юра. — А нам... да, сгруппироваться и подумать о том, что дальше. 

— Нужно было заснять его на камеру, — сказал Отабек. — Я как-то не подумал. Ваши коллеги, увидев это, наверняка поверили бы.

Он не уточнил, во что именно, но да: любой, кто посмотрел бы в широко распахнутые, налитые кровью, немного желтоватые глаза, кто взглянул бы на эти длинные серые когти, не усомнился бы в том, что их обладатель по меньшей мере не в себе. Тем не менее, дабы немного разрядить обстановку, Жан-Жак в шутку возразил:

— А вдруг он бы не отобразился на видео, как вампир?

— Вампиры не отражаются в зеркале, — заметил Отабек. — Насчет видео я не уверен.

— Да вы ебанулись! — резким тоном перебил их Юра. — Какие еще вампиры?

После этого вновь воцарилось молчание. Жан-Жак смотрел на Юрины побелевшие пальцы, которые судорожно сжимали руль, и вспоминал то, о чем они начали говорить до того, как Салливан явился в институт, — то, что несколько позабылось в возникшей суматохе. Ловушка. Что если Салливан действительно не перенесся магическим образом на пятьдесят километров от лесов Сен-Катери, а поджидал их заранее? Значит ли это, что может быть замешан Отабек? Но тогда и Мила... Нет, Жан-Жак не мог в это поверить. Автомобиль промчался мимо указателя, отмечающего городскую черту, и вскоре Юра, сбросив скорость, свернул на улицу, где стоял дом Отабека. Солнце, будто издеваясь, ударило в глаза, заставив жмуриться. Жан-Жак невольно подумал о солнечных очках и устыдился неуместности этой излишне летней мысли. 

Высадив Отабека, который просил держать его в курсе и, если это не нарушит полицейский протокол, взять с собой на операцию по задержанию, они двинулись, как Жан-Жак предполагал, к Юриному дому, однако Юра, проехав пару сотен метров, развернулся на ближайшем перекрестке и повел машину обратно. Жан-Жак посмотрел удивленно, и Юра, метнув в него быстрый взгляд, пояснил:

— Поедем сначала к тебе. Надо, наверное, сменить повязку — и ты же пьешь какие-то таблетки?

— Пью, — согласился Жан-Жак и хотел спросить — а что потом, — но так и не спросил. 

Юра поставил машину как-то криво, но Жан-Жак не стал ему на это указывать, напомнив себе, что они ненадолго. Перевязать рану, взять таблетки, проверить, все ли в порядке, — а дальше? Ехать-таки в участок и рассказывать о случившемся Рене? Собирать группу, подключать Монреаль. Небось, если кинуть в эту тварь гранату, она после не соберется из кусочков. Только лучше умолчать о том, что они — что он намеревался сделать. Тем более, теперь стало очевидно, что его смерть была Салливану только на руку — на длинную узловатую когтистую лапу... 

Жан-Жак вдруг понял, что напомнила ему эта рука. В том сне, который он видел в больнице, у притворившегося Юрой монстра были похожие пальцы. Может ли быть так, что ему это приснилось не случайно? Но при чем здесь Юра?

Юра нервно озирался, пока он поворачивал в замке ключ. Ключ как назло не желал слушаться, и ему пришлось несколько раз вынуть его и вставить снова. Наконец, дверь распахнулась, пропуская их внутрь. Жан-Жаку показалось, что он не был здесь очень долго, хотя на самом деле прошло чуть больше суток — они заезжали перед тем, как отправиться на место последнего убийства. 

Довольно странно было думать об убийстве Майкла Ходжеса как о последнем, но с тех пор Салливан действительно никого больше не убил, несмотря на то, что они уже дважды столкнулись с ним лицом к лицу.

Юра прошел на кухню и остановился около холодильника, опершись бедром о стол. Жан-Жак, мельком ему улыбнувшись, полез на верхнюю полку за таблетками, кинул в рот одну, медленно проглотил воду и встал напротив Юры, на расстоянии полуметра, отзеркалив его позу. Юра посмотрел в ответ долгим взглядом, моргнул, взмахнув светлыми ресницами, и сказал неожиданно хрипло:

— Можно мне тоже попить?

Жан-Жак, не задумываясь, протянул ему свою кружку. Юра взял — и развернул так, чтобы прижаться губами там же, где прижимался он. Глотнул, не отводя глаз, из-за чего его лоб забавно сморщился — однако Жан-Жак не засмеялся. Он подождал, пока Юра допьет и отставит кружку в сторону, оближет губы, собирая ускользнувшие капли, и спросил:

— Поможешь с повязкой?

— Конечно. — Юра выпрямился, потер ладони друг о друга, будто не зная, куда девать руки. Жан-Жак вытащил из шкафа бинты, пластырь и антисептик, сел на стул и снял рубашку, невольно расправляя плечи. Юра подошел и взял бинт, но тут же уронил его обратно на стол и подался ближе. Жан-Жак, повинуясь наитию, раздвинул бедра, и Юра ступил между ними. Его пальцы потеребили краешек пластыря, немного помедлили и поехали по ключице к шее, а там нашли и слегка прижали пульс. Жан-Жак обнял его за талию, притянул к себе, утыкаясь носом в районе солнечного сплетения, и почувствовал, как пальцы переплетаются у него на затылке.

— Блядь, — тихо произнес Юра. — Ты же мог умереть нахуй. 

— Не драматизируй, — пробормотал Жан-Жак, возя щекой по гладкой ткани рубашки. Юра нервно хихикнул и сказал:

— Ты, наверное, и подумать не мог, что тебя здесь ждет, когда ехал в Сен-Катери. 

Жан-Жак согласно промычал и потянул ткань вверх. 

— Если бы знал, небось не поехал бы, — выдохнул Юра. Жан-Жак, наконец обнажив бледную кожу и мазнув по ней губами, прошептал:

— Если б знал, что встречу тебя, поехал бы раньше.

— Дебил, бля, — ласково отозвался Юра. — Как будто у тебя был выбор.

Жан-Жак расстегивал чужую рубашку, с каждой пуговицей обещая себе еще только пять секунд — или десять — или пятнадцать. Юрины пальцы, зарывшись в его волосы, осторожно массировали кожу. Прошло пять минут — или десять — или пятнадцать. Жан-Жак покрывал поцелуями впалый живот, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас не время для чего-то большего, но не находя в себе сил перестать. Его руки будто по собственной воле блуждали по податливому телу — вверх, робко задевая горошины сосков, вниз, нерешительно оттягивая и вновь выпуская ремень, а потом назад, сжимая крепкие ягодицы. Когда он сделал это, последнее, Юра сдавленно простонал и дернул его за волосы. Жан-Жак заставил себя отстраниться и, задрав голову, посмотрел на него. Юрино лицо заметно порозовело, крылья носа мерно двигались от дыхания, а губы потемнели, как в тот день, когда между ними все стало ясно. 

— Мы не должны, — сказал Жан-Жак, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как эти губы размыкаются, смыкаются снова, трутся друг от друга, становясь еще ярче.

— Я знаю, — наконец ответил Юра и быстро сглотнул. — Я тебя хочу.

Жан-Жак опустил голову и, немного пригнувшись, прижался лицом к ткани брюк, щекой задел твердое под ширинкой, руками обхватил ноги на уровне бедер. Юра толкнулся вперед, выпустил его волосы и тронул правой ладонью ухо, левой — висок. Жан-Жак стиснул покрепче. Он готов был подхватить Юру на руки и донести до спальни, но не вполне доверял собственному плечу. Юра, впрочем, не стал дожидаться, пока он решится попробовать, и, отодвинув его от себя, перехватил запястье и сказал:

— Пойдем. 

Жан-Жак, нехотя выпустив стройные бедра, позволил ему поднять себя на ноги. Попытался поймать взгляд, но Юра, словно вдруг застеснявшись, отвел глаза. Наверное, это был их последний шанс остановиться, однако они им не воспользовались. В спальне Юра развернулся к нему лицом и, неожиданно прерывисто вздохнув, встал на цыпочки и обнял за шею. Жан-Жак понял без слов: вся эта история могла оказаться фатальной для любого из них — или для обоих. Они жили недолго — не то чтобы несчастливо, но довольно нервно — и умерли в один день от когтей жуткого монстра.

Говорить этого вслух он, конечно, не стал. Юра никак не отпускал его, и он прижал губы к худой шее, зацепил зубами кожу, которая показалась ему удивительно тонкой. Юра издал какой-то полужалобный возглас, и в этот момент Жан-Жак все-таки нагнулся и, подхватив его под бедра, рывком поднял. 

Нести было совсем недалеко, однако плечо кольнуло предупреждающей болью за секунду до того, как он опустил теплое тело на простыни. Юра торопливо выпутался из рубашки, бросил ее куда-то в сторону, а потом сдвинулся дальше по кровати, разводя в стороны ноги, между которыми Жан-Жак немедленно поставил колено. Юра мотнул головой, сглотнул, а затем вздернул подбородок и смерил Жан-Жака воинственным взглядом, прежде чем засунуть пальцы левой руки за пояс его джинсов и потянуть на себя. Жан-Жак подчинился, наваливаясь сверху, и уже не увидел, а только ощутил, как эти пальцы выталкивают из дырки пуговицу, шарят ниже, пытаясь нащупать ширинку. Юра горячо дышал в его здоровое плечо, и от этого дыхания становилось щекотно — лишь внизу живота щекотка завязывалась тугим узлом. Жан-Жак не сомневался в том, что Юра чувствует его возбуждение. Юра тем временем, справившись с молнией, провел, кажется, костяшками пальцев по натянувшейся ткани трусов, и задышал еще горячее. Жан-Жак осторожно погладил его по дрожащей спине, остановил ладонь на талии, помассировал большим пальцем позвонки. Юра фыркнул, завозился, задевая его член своим, отчего все нервные окончания словно встрепенулись и загудели, а потом пробормотал:

— Давай, чего ты тормозишь. 

Жан-Жак просунул руку между ними и дернул ремень, одновременно с этим скользя губами по его скуле. Юра чуть повернул голову, и их губы столкнулись — сперва неловко, но очень быстро поцелуй стал смелей и настойчивей. Ремень поддался и выскользнул из пряжки. Жан-Жак стянул брюки вниз вместе с бельем и, лаская чужой язык своим, мягко, но решительно взял рукой упирающийся ему в бедро член. Тот лег в ладонь приятным и теплым весом. Юра выдохнул ему в рот и шевельнул головой. Жан-Жак не стал противиться и позволил прервать поцелуй. Юра опустил голову, упираясь лбом в основание его шеи, и негромко произнес:

— С-сука. Сейчас, конечно, уже поздно, но, наверное, надо сказать, что я этого никогда не делал.

— Я догадался. — Жан-Жак сдвинул руку вниз, оттягивая кожу, и большим пальцем обвел полукруг по основанию головки. — Все нормально.

— Это что, так очевидно? 

— Пока я не снял с тебя штаны, было не так очевидно, — успокоил его Жан-Жак. Юра прыснул, а потом спросил торжественным шепотом:

— У тебя есть резинки?

— Есть. — Жан-Жак чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, но он только плотнее зарылся носом между ключиц. — Не обязательно делать именно это.

— Я хочу, — заявил Юра. — То есть, мне надо. Понимаешь?

Жан-Жак вместо ответа выпустил его член и, перевернувшись, поднялся с кровати. Презервативы лежали в тумбочке, где им и положено было лежать, а в ванной могла найтись смазка, которую он специально не брал, но, скорее всего, выгреб из ящика вместе со всей остальной косметической ерундой, когда собирался в Сен-Катери. Смазка действительно нашлась — почти полный тюбик в шкафчике над раковиной. Жан-Жак захлопнул дверцу и прислушался. В комнате что-то прошуршало, стукнуло, скрипнули пружины. Он избавился от остатков одежды, а потом посмотрел на собственное лицо в зеркале и невесело усмехнулся. Смуглая кожа позволяла ему особенно не краснеть, но глаза горели безошибочным влажным блеском, а волосы с одной стороны прилипли к вспотевшему лбу. Удивительно, что ни недавние приключения, ни грядущие трудности, ни даже лихорадочный бред про явившуюся в больницу тварь не мешали ему действительно хотеть Юру — не от отчаяния или попавшего не в ту часть мозга адреналина, а от чего-то другого, чего-то, что растекалось вязкостью между сердцем и легкими, время от времени перехватывая дыхание.

Когда Жан-Жак вернулся в спальню, Юра лежал на животе на белых простынях. Он снял брюки и нижнее белье, переложил на стул одеяло и подушки, и его сравнительно миниатюрная фигура по центру двуспальной кровати казалась еще меньше. Жан-Жак замер, глядя на бледные — впору сравнивать с простыней — ягодицы, которые под его взглядом напряглись и снова расслабились. Юра, повернув голову набок — но не в его сторону, — тихо позвал:

— Джей-Джей?

Жан-Жак отмер и сел на кровать, бросив рядом с собой тюбик, положил руку на лопатку, которая испуганно дрогнула в ответ на прикосновение, и сказал:

— Так не пойдет. 

— Я не боюсь! — немедленно и слишком уверенно отозвался Юра.

— Я понимаю. Но я не об этом.

Жан-Жак повел ладонь вбок и, обхватив его поперек туловища, перевернул. Юра не стал сопротивляться, но в глаза не посмотрел. Его щеки пылали, словно сладкие яблоки. Жан-Жак наклонился и поцеловал ту, что была к нему ближе, быстро лизнул пересохшие губы, а после раздвинул их языком. Юра, повернув, наконец, голову, нерешительно ответил на поцелуй, и Жан-Жак пробежал пальцами по его шее и груди, аккуратно пару раз коснулся отвердевшего соска, скользнул ладонью по ребрам, животу и в конце концов опять обхватил даже не подумавший обмякнуть член. Сделал несколько нарочито неторопливых движений, а потом отпустил и, поднырнув рукой, несильно сжал в пальцах мошонку. Юра охнул и толкнул его коленом, но тут же расслабился и подцепил его язык своим. Жан-Жак, воодушевившись этим, забрался на кровать и лег сверху, придавил плечом плечо, а свободной рукой нашарил тюбик и щелкнул крышкой, которую, к счастью, не надо было отвинчивать. Юра то ли не услышал, то ли был действительно готов ко всему. Жан-Жак, не видя, что делает, положил тюбик и надавил основанием ладони — на пальцы вылилось скользкое и прохладное. Он перекатился чуть влево, разорвал поцелуй и, не давая Юре опомниться, сунул колено ему между ног, одновременно втискивая руку куда-то в центр всего этого переплетения тел. Юра не противился, но его мышцы непроизвольно зажимались, пытаясь, видимо, оградить хозяина от незнакомых и подозрительных воздействий. Жан-Жак неспешно размазал то, что было у него на пальцах, а потом добавил еще — жалеть смазки точно было чревато. Дважды предложил остановиться — в первый раз Юра лишь мотнул головой, а во второй бросил «бля, да иди ты на хуй, Джей-Джей», после чего задышал тяжело и выгнулся, прижимаясь плотнее. В ответ на это Жан-Жак, который до того осмеливался лишь осторожно надавливать на горячее отверстие, скользнул одним пальцем внутрь. Мышцы тут же сжались вокруг, Юра шумно втянул носом воздух, и Жан-Жак замер, не будучи уверенным, что стоит продолжать. Опыт у него был, но не слишком обширный, а с девственниками — так вообще нулевой. Возбуждение откатило, как волна, уступая место мыслям о твари в лесу, с которой им рано или поздно предстояло столкнуться. Какое-то безумие — что они позволяют себе, в то время как люди в опасности? Что они... Юра, вдруг шевельнув бедрами, на выдохе произнес:

— Ну?

— Все в порядке? — спросил Жан-Жак, двигая палец чуть дальше и чувствуя, как волна накатывает снова. Расслабившиеся было мышцы опять напряглись, однако Юра ответил, пусть и с трудом, но насмешливым тоном:

— Я не развалюсь. Или, хочешь сказать, это все? 

— Еще чего, — возмутился Жан-Жак, добавляя второй палец. 

Он думал, что будет гораздо сложнее. Что Юру, когда дело дойдет до чего-либо серьезного, придется уговаривать, а потом долго и терпеливо готовить. Но Юра после нескольких минут неловких ерзаний и болезненного шипения замолк, а затем начал помогать ему бедрами и глухо стонать в ответ на каждое движение. Жан-Жак, в который раз отлипая от искусанных и излизанных губ, прижался щекой к его щеке и прошептал в ухо:

— Ты делал это сам. 

— Что? — выдохнул Юра.

— То, что я делаю. Пальцами. 

— Немного, — признался Юра, чуть помедлив. — Мне двадцать лет, что ты думаешь? 

— А еще что-нибудь?

— Я же сказал, нет.

— Я имею в виду, не с партнером, а... 

— Нет. — Юра нервно засмеялся, и его мышцы вновь напряглись вокруг уже трех пальцев Жан-Жака. — Боже, нет. Я бы даже заказать эти штуки на «Амазоне» никогда в жизни не смог. А засовывать туда какие-нибудь огурцы — это уж совсем... 

— Все, помолчи. — Жан-Жак чмокнул его в висок. — Только это будет больнее. 

— Больнее, чем огурцы?

— Тихо. — Жан-Жак осторожно вытащил пальцы, выпрямляясь, оставил эту руку в паху, а другой схватил с тумбочки заранее припасенный презерватив и, подумав, уронил его Юре на грудь. Юра, скользнув взглядом по его лицу, надорвал упаковку, аккуратно вытащил и растянул резинку, приподнялся на локте. По крайней мере, надевать презерватив он умел. Жан-Жак помог ему раскатать латекс по собственной коже, а потом перехватил, поднес ко рту и поцеловал гибкое запястье. Юра поднял ноги и пихнул колени ему под мышки, запрокинул голову, потерся макушкой о простынь — и Жан-Жак, решив не мучить его и не требовать более явных выражений согласия, толкнулся внутрь.

Конечно, ему было больно — Жан-Жак понял это сразу, но заставил себя не останавливаться, понимая, что Юра только разозлится, если он опять начнет спрашивать, все ли в порядке. Разумеется, не в порядке — но это вопрос времени. Он медленно вошел глубже, чувствуя, как сладко сдавливают его плоть мышцы, и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать двигаться быстрее. Юра часто вдыхал и выдыхал через рот. Жан-Жаку оставалось только гладить его бедра, живот, обхватывать и ласкать член, безмолвно умоляя расслабиться — но в конце концов эти нехитрые приемы принесли свои плоды. Юра задышал ровнее и легче, а в какой-то момент посмотрел на него и едва заметно кивнул. Жан-Жак подался немного назад, а затем снова внутрь, на сей раз проникая чуть дальше. Вновь назад и вперед, раскачиваясь все сильнее. Он не уловил, когда именно Юра перестал зажиматься и впустил его до предела, двигаясь навстречу, — только понял вдруг, что ему становится слишком уж хорошо, — и замедлился. Опираясь здоровой рукой сбоку от Юриной головы — волосы выбились из хвоста и разметались, лицо покрыли бисеринки пота, ресницы подрагивали, а приоткрытые губы призывно темнели, — он ладонью второй взял член, погладил набухшую головку, несколько раз дернул, прижимая кожу к уздечке. Юра выгнулся и заныл, поднял руки вверх, упер пальцы в изголовье кровати. Жан-Жак задвигал рукой быстрее, и через пару минут мышцы сжали его собственный орган так сильно, что стало даже больно, а по пальцам разлилась горячая влага. Ему самому после этого потребовалось совсем немного времени.

Когда он снял и завязал презерватив, как мог вытер себя и Юру бумажными салфетками, сил уже почти не оставалось. Юра развернулся, чтобы забрать со стула одеяло, и Жан-Жак обнял его сзади, прошептал в затылок:

— Надо в душ. А потом ехать в участок и все рассказать. 

— Да, — отозвался Юра. Одеяло накрыло их сверху приятной прохладой. — Сейчас, пару минут.

Жан-Жак согласно промычал, коснулся губами по-прежнему разгоряченной кожи и провалился в сон.

***

Ему опять снился Бен.

Тот стоял посреди поляны, перед черным провалом входа в дом, и, когда Юра приблизился к нему, поднял огромные серые глаза.

— Ты бросил меня, — сказал он, и его рот искривился в беззвучном плаче. — Мне было так страшно, а ты сбежал. Предал нас, оставил ему.

— Кто он такой? — Юра наконец смог разлепить губы, но Бен печально помотал головой. Лес, стоявший за домом стеной, начал разрастаться, окружая их. — Если ты скажешь, я смогу помочь тебе.

Он обернулся — прямо за его спиной из-под земли прорывались темные колючие ели, — а когда снова посмотрел на Бена, на его месте стоял монстр. 

— Ты сделал его сильнее, — прохрипел он низким рычащим голосом. 

Монстр протянул к нему руку — как будто просил о помощи. Лес подобрался уже вплотную, иглы впивались в тело через одежду, и в тот момент, когда Юра все-таки протянул руку в ответ, ветви возникли прямо перед лицом того, что раньше было Беном, — Юрины пальцы скользнули по чужой руке, почему-то без когтей, — а затем их обоих поглотила темнота.

Юра подскочил на кровати и сразу же зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать. За окном стеной лил дождь, и даже не начинало светать — сколько сейчас времени, пять часов, шесть? Он взглянул на лежащего рядом Джей-Джея, но тот продолжал спать. Телефон, который он вытащил из-под подушки, услужливо подсказал, что сейчас четыре. Юра сел на кровати и поежился — в доме было прохладно, — а потом с тоской посмотрел на одеяло — но одеяло любовно обнимал Джей-Джей, так что он, тяжело вздохнув, отказался от этой идеи. 

Наверное, как-то так это и происходит, — подумал он, открывая буфет в поисках чашек и стараясь делать все как можно тише. Сначала ты рискуешь собой, чтобы защитить человека от монстра, потом не можешь спиздить у него одеяло. Что дальше, я отдам ему корочку с куриных крыльев? Юра налил воды, сделал несколько глотков — и понял, что пить ему совершенно не хочется. Он вернулся в кровать, поставив на всякий случай чашку на пол рядом с собой, подвинулся к Джей-Джею, окинул внимательным взглядом его расслабленное во сне лицо, и обнял правой рукой за плечо — осторожно, чтобы не тревожить рану, — а левую подложил себе под голову, но было неудобно — и Юра, так и не решив, куда ее деть, перевернулся на другой бок. Неловко поерзал, пытаясь придвинуться ближе, прижался спиной к чужой груди. Спать больше не хотелось — то есть он, конечно, не выспался, но лучше потом выпить кофе или энергетик, чем снова видеть эти сны. Нужно было съездить покормить кота и вообще проверить, как он там — только предупредить Джей-Джея, что он не съебался насовсем. Можно отправить сообщение — с другой стороны, вдруг оно его разбудит. Юра повертел головой в поисках ручки и бумаги, но ничего не обнаружил — поэтому сдался и решил подождать до того момента, когда Джей-Джей все-таки проснется. Не до двенадцати же он будет спать.

Юра взял телефон, открыл Инстаграм — но тут же заставил себя закрыть. У него, в конце концов, имелись куда более важные темы для размышления. Во сне Бен сказал, что из-за Юры то, что управляло им, стало сильнее — и это могло бы быть просто сном, если бы не факты. Во время нападения на Милу, монстр упал после выстрелов по ногам — потом, конечно, поднялся, но ведь упал же. А вчера он как будто вообще не обращал на пули внимания. Может быть, нанесенный урон и сделал его мощнее? Но он, скорее всего, перестал быть человеком прежде, чем его кто-то ранил — после того, как выстрелил в Джей-Джея. Можно предположить, что тем самым он завершил ритуал призыва — но ведь Джей-Джей тогда не умер. И — Юра вспомнил их разговор в доме, — если уж говорить о ритуале, то Джей-Джей вообще не походил на предыдущих жертв. Впрочем, Майкл Ходжес и Мила на них тоже не походили — да и между собой у них было мало общего. В основном, то, что они общались с Юрой. 

Юра повторил эту мысль, и ему показалось, что потолок падает — прямо на него. 

Он арестовал Ходжеса — и после его смерти полиция думала, что преступник указывает на ошибку. Милу могли убить — и это была бы Юрина вина, потому что он упустил нападавшего. Они могли бы воспринять указания в книге буквально, без этих ебанутых планов с искусственной комой, и Юра собственными руками убил бы человека, которого... который, в общем, был ему дорог. По всему выходило, что нечто хотело заставить его страдать от осознания собственной вины, — а что дальше? Допустим, он мог бы покончить с собой — но, судя по тому, что монстр не стал убивать его тогда, в институте, тот к такому исходу не слишком стремился. Или, как во время нападения на Милу, почувствовал прилив любви к ближнему? Юра с трудом сдержал стон. Возможно, Бен и правда периодически возвращал контроль над собственным телом — но если Милу он действительно не хотел убивать, то Юру... Бен определенно злился на него — одни надписи в дневнике чего стоили — и, скорее всего, не стал бы сдерживаться. Юра вспомнил про Бетани и поежился. Наверное, херово так думать, но хорошо, что она умерла. Бегали бы по лесам сейчас уже два одержимых монстра. Бетани была младше брата — может, ее разум просто не выдержал? Бен, по информации от Софи, конкретно поехал кукухой и находился по умственному развитию примерно на том же уровне, как когда с ними все это случилось. Неудивительно, что он почти не мог сопротивляться влиянию. Возможно, будь он постарше…

Мысль мягко толкнулась в виски, и Юра тут же отмахнулся от нее — слишком уж бредовой она была, — однако та не уходила. Он напряг память, пытаясь отыскать что-то, что могло бы ее опровергнуть, но нашел только подтверждения — и все равно. Надо было выкинуть эти глупости подальше из головы, а утром рассказать Рене все, как есть — и надеяться на то, что она поверит, а еще на то, что твари не поебать, десять пуль в нее выпустят или тысячу. Так и сделаем, — говорил себе Юра, уже понимая при этом: нет, не сделаем. На часах было четыре двадцать — еще рано, он вполне мог полежать минут пять. Или десять. Как будто пытаясь урвать последние мгновения покоя, прежде чем зазвенит будильник, поднимающий на работу. Юра заблокировал телефон и закрыл глаза. Если постараться, можно представить, что ничего вообще не случилось. Что он сейчас просто закутается поплотнее в одеяло и заснет, а утром они проснутся вместе. Юра сглотнул и с усилием, как будто это было физически трудно, сел на кровати. Джей-Джей что-то пробормотал во сне, и Юра погладил его по щеке, осторожно провел пальцами за ухом. Нужно было одеться и уйти как можно незаметнее. Брюки, которые он так и не повесил, валялись на полу — он поднял их и тоскливо на них уставился. 

Я делаю это для себя, — мысленно повторил он слова, которые вчера говорил Джей-Джею. Потому что не могу просто сидеть и надеяться на то, что все разрешится само собой. Потому что один раз я уже... — он попытался подобрать менее унизительный аналог слова «сбежал», но так и не смог — и не стал додумывать эту мысль.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Юра на секунду задумался, не запереть ли Джей-Джея в доме — на тот случай, если он проснется слишком рано и решит идти за ним, — но сразу же передумал. С Джей-Джея сталось бы вылезти в окно — а так, возможно, все пойдет по плану и не придется никого искать. О том, что что-то может пойти не так, размышлять вовсе не хотелось — поэтому всю недолгую дорогу до собственного дома Юра, конечно, именно об этом и размышлял, прокручивая в голове различные варианты событий. Поднимаясь на порог, он ощутил странную ноющую боль в груди — как будто должно было случиться что-то плохое, хотя куда уж хуже, — и почувствовал нестерпимое желание отказаться от своей идеи. Вернуться, рассказать все Джей-Джею — и вместе они что-нибудь придумают. Он открыл дверь и вошел, ожидая, что Петя выбежит ему навстречу с требовательным мявом — но кот лежал на диване и при виде него лишь снисходительно приподнял голову. Юра, не разуваясь, прошел в гостиную, взял его на руки, уткнулся носом в пушистую шерсть, от которой тут же захотелось чихать. Петя его действия не оценил, практически сразу же извернувшись всем телом и выскользнув из объятий. Юра проводил взглядом его пушистую задницу, суетливо потопавшую на второй этаж, и, пожав плечами, насыпал ему доверху корма. Затем достал из шкафа глубокую тарелку, из которой ел сам, и положил еды еще и туда — но этого ему все равно показалось недостаточно, так что он потянулся за второй. Интересно, дедушка заберет Петю, если с ним что-то случится? Он сам много раз говорил, что скучает без кота. Или Джей-Джей — хотя шерстяной говнюк все еще относился к нему настороженно. 

Юра с грохотом поставил на пол кастрюлю — налитая до краев вода всколыхнулась, выплеснувшись на пол. Я просто не могу втянуть его еще и в это, — с отчаянием подумал Юра. Это сделал я, и это мой сраный монстр, который вышел из леса и идет ко мне. 

Он нервно хихикнул и добавил про себя: и не знает, что я тоже к нему иду.

***

Юра не ожидал, что этого импульса хватит надолго — но с каждой минутой с момента принятия решения ему становилось легче и спокойней. Он должен был бояться, должен был нервничать — а вместо этого чувствовал себя ученым, который подобрался к разгадке сложнейшей задачи. Впрочем, если он прав, ему понадобится сохранять бодрость духа и рассудок в целом — так что азарт в данном случае куда лучше паники.

Под дождем куртка быстро промокла, высокая, почти до пояса, трава хлестала по рукам и бедрам, в кроссовках хлюпало. Будет смешно, если он выживет после встречи с монстром, зато потом умрет от воспаления легких. Юра прошел метров десять вперед и планировал пройти еще немного, но влетел ногой в кротовую нору и решил считать это знаком. Он достал из-под куртки пистолет и поднес к виску.

— Я нужен тебе, — сказал он. — И ты не хочешь, чтобы я это сделал.

Над его головой пролетела ворона, громко каркнув — видимо, выражая сомнения по поводу Юриных интеллектуальных способностей. Юра и сам не был уверен, что идея хорошая — монстр мог и не следить за ним, мог не иметь возможности быстро перемещаться, хотя нападение в институте доказывало обратное. Может, он вообще преспокойно спал — шесть утра, в конце концов. Юра вздохнул и перехватил пистолет поудобней. Будет глупо, — подумал он, — если я сейчас пожму плечами и просто уйду. Но, видимо, это мне и придется сделать. 

Грязь под его ногами чавкнула, так что он сделал шаг вбок — и стал проваливаться. Юра инстинктивно схватился за мокрую траву — стебли обожгли кожу, когда он все-таки упал на колени. Земля была влажной, но при этом твердой — и Юра, по-прежнему сжимая пистолет, начал подниматься. Оперся ладонью левой руки, встал на четвереньки — а затем поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой знакомую фигуру.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — произнесла тварь, и ее лицо — то, что раньше было лицом, — исказилось в ухмылке. Позади вырастал, чернея, лес, дождь хлестал по лицу и плечам ледяными струями. Юра все-таки поднялся на ноги, на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться, — и неожиданно для себя понял, что ему больше не страшно. 

Может быть, он просто устал бояться.

— Почему ты не бежишь? — прохрипел монстр. — У тебя ведь так хорошо это получается.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Юра, — Бен, я не должен был оставлять вас. Это я виноват.

Он сделал шаг вперед — а потом еще один, оказавшись почти вплотную к твари. Та была ростом уже под два метра — ему пришлось задрать голову. Вместо привычной куртки тело облепляла плотная черная ткань — и Юра мог разглядеть, как под ней проходит рябь, будто все мускулы непрерывно двигаются.

— Бена больше нет, — выплюнул монстр — но затем судорожно дернул головой и выдавил захлебывающимся голосом: — Ты сбежал. Ты бросил меня!

Юра несколько раз моргнул — перед глазами все почему-то плыло. Тварь — нет, теперь уже Бен — смотрел на него, и, хотя Юра все еще ничего не помнил, тот сон как будто до сих пор стоял перед ним: искаженное лицо, лежащая на земле Бетани, протянутая в безмолвной просьбе рука.

Нож по-прежнему висел у Бена на шее — розовые прожилки стали темно-красными. Юра сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду.

— Я больше тебя не брошу, — пообещал он и потянулся вперед. Бен отшатнулся — но Юра оказался быстрее, и его пальцы успели сжаться на неожиданно горячем лезвии.

Он ожидал боли, готовился к ней — но боли не было. Просто как будто кто-то выключил свет и прижал его голову к кровати подушкой. Дождь продолжал идти, но его шум теперь звучал где-то совсем далеко. Юра попробовал открыть глаза — темнота не рассеялась, попробовал вдохнуть, произнести хоть что-нибудь — но безрезультатно. Только не паникуй, блядь, пожалуйста, только не паникуй. Он должен был взять верх над этой тварью, должен был сопротивляться — но даже не понимал, чему именно. Ничто не контролировало его, не пыталось подавить — вокруг царила непроглядная темнота и раздавался тихий, еле уловимый шорох дождя. И он, Юра, был здесь совсем один. Ты справишься, — сказал он себе. Думай о том, что тебе дорого. Если бы он был ебаным супергероем, сейчас бы к нему пришел... да хотя бы дед. Ага, и сказал бы — Юрочка, я же говорил, нужно поступать в университет, а не заниматься ерундой. Юра попытался заставить себя улыбнуться, но не смог — и это оказалось страшнее, чем когда у него не получилось вдохнуть. Давай, — мысленно повторил он, — если Бен, всю жизнь пускавший слюни в психушке, мог сопротивляться, то ты точно должен. Шум дождя нарастал, пальцы нащупали что-то холодное и скользкое — и Юра не сразу понял, что это означает, а когда понял, рванулся изо всех сил в этой бескрайней пустоте. Перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, все чувства вернулись разом — мягкое и влажное под затылком, ледяной дождь, бьющий по лицу, серое небо и трава над головой.

Трава, — понял он, — не лес, — и чуть не разревелся от облегчения. Привстал, опираясь на колено, которое почему-то ужасно болело, и огляделся. Лес отступил, вокруг снова простиралось поле. Сбоку кто-то застонал — Юра посмотрел вниз и увидел Бена. Теперь уже действительно Бена — он лежал на земле и жадно хватал воздух ртом, ткань размоталась, и Юра заметил, что волосы у него и впрямь рыжие. 

— Он еще здесь, — простонал Бен. — Я пытаюсь бороться, но этого недостаточно.

Юра хотел сказать, что им нужно уходить, — но прежде чем он издал хотя бы звук, что-то черное и вязкое накрыло его волной и сдавило череп так, что в ушах зазвенело. Он попытался обхватить голову ладонями в надежде уменьшить боль — руки послушались не сразу, с задержкой в несколько секунд, а потом правая ладонь развернулась, пальцы сжались в кулак.

Кто-то другой сжал его пальцы в кулак, а затем разжал и покрутил кистью, прикоснулся костяшками левой руки, изучая. Обвел синяк на косточке запястья и надавил на него. Юра смотрел, не в силах отвернуться — или это нечто внутри него не давало отвести взгляд. Происходящее казалось таким безумным, что на секунду сдаться и потерять сознание показалось ему не такой уж плохой идеей. Вдруг ему повезет, и он очнется в собственной постели, или в постели Джей-Джея, или в больничной палате, где приветливая медсестра скажет — наконец-то вы пришли в себя. Правую руку пронзила боль, пальцы выгнуло, сухожилия напряглись — и кулак снова сжался, а когда разжался, перед Юрой была чужая нечеловеческая кисть, обтянутая синеватой, как у мертвеца, кожей. Увиденное будто подстегнуло его — он заорал, каким-то чудом вернул себе контроль над левой рукой и с силой ударил ей по правой. В кисть словно вонзилась тысяча иголок, но теперь он был рад боли. Блядь, да он был рад чувствовать хоть что-либо. Волна чужого сознания отступила — однако вряд ли надолго. Юра прислушался к собственным ощущениям, напоминая самому себе школьника, который пытается убедить родителей, что горло у него уже в порядке и мороженое ему можно. Тупая, сдавливающая виски боль возвращалась — медленно, но неумолимо. Его план не сработал, но — Юра с сожалением вздохнул — у него был запасной.

Бен, до этого лежавший на земле, приподнялся на руках, а затем издал какой-то полувсхлип-полустон. Дернул челюстью, будто пытаясь схватить зубами невидимую добычу. Юра торопливо, пока тело его еще слушалось, сел перед ним на корточки, и, замахнувшись, ударил кулаком в лицо — куда-то в область носа, который отозвался неприятным хрустом. Возможно, твари действительно было сложно контролировать сразу двоих, возможно, он не ошибся, и она черпала силу из его чувства вины — но тело Бена, совсем недавно неуязвимое для оружия, обмякло после первого же удара. Юра поднял его, перекинув руку себе через плечо, и потащил в сторону машины, оставленной, к счастью, неподалеку. Боль становилась невыносимой, сознание как будто выключало — ненадолго, меньше, чем на пару секунд, но часто. В ушах звенело и скрежетало, и сквозь этот скрежет Юре мерещился чей-то голос — однако он старался не вслушиваться, сконцентрировав все усилия на том, чтобы идти. Словно во всем мире не существовало ничего, кроме его леопардовых кед, теперь уже безвозвратно испорченных, и мокрой травы под ними. Это, как ни странно, сработало — он добрел до машины, разблокировал двери и запихнул все еще бессознательного Бена на пассажирское сиденье. Пристегнул его запястье наручниками к дверце — кожа на нем была такой же синеватой, как пять минут назад у самого Юры, — сел за руль, достал вторые наручники. Щелкнул замок — Юра выкинул ключи в окно, и только после этого позволил себе облегченно вздохнуть.

До реки было ехать минут пятнадцать, однако в нынешних обстоятельствах это расстояние казалось непосильным. Юра несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, будто это могло помочь ему сконцентрироваться. В прошлом году он однажды ездил с температурой под сорок — ему стало плохо ночью, когда аптеки уже закрылись, и пришлось тащиться аж в соседний город, где была дежурная. И ничего — никуда не врезался, никого не сбил, даже штрафов ему не выписали. Вряд ли сейчас будет сложнее. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что да — конечно, будет. Он завел машину и медленно тронулся с места. Перед глазами периодически мелькали черные всполохи, словно кто-то на мгновение выключал свет, рулить одной рукой на особенно крутых поворотах было неудобно, но он, кажется, справлялся. Ограждение на мосту достаточно хлипкое — машина должна пробить его, если как следует разогнаться. Левую кисть свело, запястье вывернуло, кромка наручника врезалась в кожу, ногти царапнули пластик обшивки. Юра втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и приказал себе смотреть на дорогу — а через мгновение свободная рука до упора выкрутила руль. Колеса заскребли по земле, когда он вдавил тормоз в пол, машину подкинуло — а затем раздался металлический лязг, и его накрыла темнота.


	20. Эпилог

— Бля, — сказал Юра. — Нахера ты вообще это хранил?

Джей-Джей задумчиво оглядел пачку засохшего печенья, которую только что извлек со дна ящика, и потряс ей в воздухе.

— Перед тобой, — торжественно произнес он, — реликвия времен мезозоя. 

— Гномий хлеб, — скривился Юра. — Выкинь это говно.

Джей-Джей посмотрел на него с деланым возмущением. 

— Я купил его в первый день здесь. Когда встретил тебя. 

Юра ответил ему скептическим взглядом.

— И что? Так охерел, что потерял аппетит?

— Вообще-то Рене отправила меня патрулировать центр города, — признался Джей-Джей. — А потом как-то забыл про него.

Юра застонал и уронил голову на сложенные руки. Джей-Джей разгребал свой стол уже добрых полтора часа — каким-то неведомым образом за три месяца работы в участке он успел обрасти горой вещей. Хотя нет, — поправил себя Юра, — это у Вики гора вещей. А у Джей-Джея просто ебучая помойка. Возможно, он подсознательно надеялся, что не пробудет здесь долго — и поэтому не утруждал себя особой организацией. 

Ну, в этом его надежды оправдались.

Юра повернул голову набок и, прищурившись, уставился на вещи на своем собственном столе: монитор, подставку для ручек, чистые бланки документов, почетную грамоту за спасение представителя исчезающего вида водоплавающих птиц — последнюю ему на полном серьезе дали буквально через день после выхода из больницы. Его доставали всю неделю, что он там провел, — коллеги, видеть которых не очень хотелось, какие-то важные полицейские шишки из Монреаля, пару раз даже пыталась пробиться пресса. Все это внимание было утомительным, но в какой-то степени приятным — а потом он пришел на работу, где ему при полном составе отделения вручили грамоту за поимку блядского гуся. Рене вместе с Джей-Джеем и Вики дружно пытались его успокоить, убеждали, что там, наверху, штампуют эти благодарности не глядя, что все знают, что он сделал, и никто не умаляет его заслуг. Пьер возмущался, что Юра совсем обнаглел, и он на его месте был бы рад грамоте хоть за поимку убийцы петуха. Тут Джей-Джей смутился — пока они ездили в институт, Вики, воодушевленная его рассказом о заколотой ножом птичке, взяла лопату и Седрика и на четвертый час поисков все-таки откопала труп. Труп был тут же доставлен криминалистам, которые вынесли вердикт: петуха убило какое-то животное, возможно, бродячая собака — а вовсе не Бен с сообщником. Смотри, это ножевые ранения, — нарочито высоким голосом передразнивал Джей-Джея Юра, сидя в больничной койке и страшно жалея, что не присутствовал в участке в тот момент, когда был определен истинный убийца петуха — а то он припомнил бы Пьеру все его рабочие промахи, а Мэтту — походы в бар в обеденный перерыв. Джей-Джей, кажется, искренне расстраивался из-за своей ошибки, поэтому Юра поспешил заверить его, что им обоим просто не везет с птицами. Джей-Джей, впрочем, не сдавался, и даже предпринимал попытки подружиться с обитающей рядом с его домом вороной, которую назвал Марлой. Марла попыток не ценила, зерна, которые оставлял ей Джей-Джей, игнорировала, а когда в единственное за последнюю неделю солнечное утро Юра вышел во двор с чашкой отвратительного кофе — другого у Джей-Джея все еще не водилось, — чуть не ударила его клювом по голове.

Возможно, и среди ворон водятся мизантропы.

— Ты в порядке? — Джей-Джей осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу. — Все хорошо?

— Да. — Юра обернулся — в кабинете они все еще были одни, и он слегка сжал чужие пальцы в ответ. — Просто задумался.

Он ненавидел эти вопросы и этот внимательный, обеспокоенный взгляд, с которым Джей-Джей задавал их. Они словно напоминали — ты не в порядке и никогда уже в порядке не будешь. Как будто он и без того не думал об этом большую часть времени.

— Ого, собираешь вещи? — В кабинет вошел Пьер со стаканом кофе в руке. — Плисецкий выжил еще одного напарника?

Джей-Джей широко ему улыбнулся.

— Печеньку? — любезно предложил он.

Еще через полчаса вещи Джей-Джея были собраны и упакованы в огромную коробку, норовящую вот-вот развалиться. За соседним столом вернувшаяся с обеденного перерыва Вики грустно вздохнула. 

— Даже не верится, что вы, ребята, уезжаете.

— Ну, пока уезжаю только я, — ответил Джей-Джей.

— У них там какая-то ерунда, и вакансия откроется только через полтора месяца. — Юра скривился. Несмотря на то, что раньше речь шла о переводе после Нового года, эта отсрочка все равно была обидной — потому что Джей-Джей переезжал, а он — нет. Зато мы не успеем заебать друг друга, — говорил Юра сам себе, и тут же хмурился. Как бы тупо это ни звучало, он хотел верить в то, что не заебет Джей-Джея — и что Джей-Джей его тоже не заебет.

— Жаль мы больше не будем напарниками, — продолжил Джей-Джей.

— Вы можете открыть собственное детективное агентство. — Вики улыбнулась.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Юра. — Будем искать пропавших гусей.

Лицо Пьера вытянулось — и Юра подумал, что, кажется, лишил его любимой шутки.

Не то чтобы ему было за это стыдно.

Они с Джей-Джеем вынесли коробку, чуть не врезавшись в коридоре в Седрика, и запихнули ее в багажник, который с трудом захлопнулся. Машина, которую Юре выдали в участке на время ремонта его собственной, оказалась меньше, медленней и в целом неудобней, и он никак не мог к ней привыкнуть. Заднее сиденье предназначалось для транспортировки арестованных и было отгорожено решеткой — что совсем не радовало привыкшего закидывать туда рюкзак Юру, зато очень радовало Милу, которая сразу же изъявила желание устроить фотосессию в образе преступницы. Юра в гробу видел и Милины безумные идеи, и машину, которая к тому же не всегда заводилась с первого раза — но в результате не очень приятной встречи с деревом его «Форд» остался с разбитым всмятку капотом, а сам Юра — с сотрясением мозга. Зато на Бене, попытка побега которого стала официальной причиной аварии, не было ни царапины. Впрочем, на этом его везение закончилось — ему пришлось вернуться в психбольницу. Юре было жалко его — по-настоящему жалко, но даже после того как... все закончилось, разум Бена соответствовал скорее разуму десятилетнего ребенка, чем взрослого человека. Оставалось надеяться, что это не навсегда.

— Не хочешь перевезти часть вещей вместе с моими? — Голос Джей-Джея вырвал его из раздумий. — Я все равно грузовик заказал. 

— Для перевозки своего эго? — спросил Юра. 

— О, нет, для него будет отдельный. — Джей-Джей засмеялся.

— Давай сначала с твоими вещами разберемся, — предложил Юра. — А то придется оставить эго здесь, в Сен-Катери.

Джей-Джей картинно схватился за сердце. Юра, хмыкнув, сел, наконец, в машину, и Джей-Джей плюхнулся рядом, на пассажирское сиденье.

— Ты дверь не закрыл, — сказал Юра. — Ее надо ебнуть как следует. Бля, ну и ведро.

— Ну, — глубокомысленно произнес Джей-Джей, — все могло быть куда хуже. Тебе могли вообще не дать машину.

Юра насупился. Все действительно могло быть хуже — если бы он и правда доехал до моста. Или если бы кто-нибудь другой, не Джей-Джей, нашел его первым. Не то чтобы сейчас все было хорошо, нет — но приемлемо. Юра мысленно повторил это слово, покатал на языке. Как будто ты в аду, но научился абстрагироваться от боли и иногда тебе кажется, что ты не в кипящем котле, а в джакузи. Эта мысль заставила его поморщиться. Откуда столько подросткового пафоса? Никто не варит тебя ни в каком котле и даже не колет вилами. Ты выжил в аварии, не стал инвалидом, тебя наконец-то повышают. Джей-Джей собирается перевозить твои сраные шмотки в Монреаль. Если уж подбирать метафору — у него все хорошо, но раз в сутки приходится сожрать кусок отборного говна. 

Не так поэтично, зато куда ближе к правде.

— Спать хочется, — пожаловался Юра, когда они подъезжали к «Метро». — Заедем за кофе?

Джей-Джей кивнул, и Юра повернул на парковку. Он заглушил двигатель, и тут у Джей-Джея зазвонил телефон.

— Это мое начальство, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Джей-Джей. — В смысле, новое начальство.

— Взять тебе что-нибудь? — спросил Юра. Джей-Джей отрицательно помотал головой. Юра хотел было поцеловать его, но тот уже поднял трубку — и он только улыбнулся и махнул рукой.

У ларька с кофе царил небывалый ажиотаж. Тощая девица со светлыми волосами заказала мокко аж с тремя сиропами и теперь ожидала заказ, периодически утыкаясь в телефон и улыбаясь при этом так счастливо и так тупо, что Юра задался вопросом — неужели он со стороны выглядит так же? За девицей стояла мадам Барановская, которая глядела на нее со смесью презрения и негодования. 

— Некоторые люди совершенно не знают меры, — бросила она, когда девица забрала свой кофе. — Двойной эспрессо, пожалуйста.

Ну-ну, — подумал Юра. А потом кто-то говорит, что у него сердце больное и бессонница мучает. Он оперся на барную стойку и нетерпеливо постукивал по ней пальцами, наблюдая, как Барановская достает из сумочки телефон, как прикладывает к платежному терминалу — рукав пальто чуть сполз вниз, оголив запястье, тонкий, металлический браслет — и синеватую, мертвенно-бледную кожу под ним. Терминал запищал, сигнализируя, что платеж прошел, худые, похожие на птичьи пальцы сомкнулись вокруг бумажного стаканчика, мадам Барановская церемонно кивнула баристе и, развернувшись, направилась к выходу.

— Стойте! — Юра наконец отмер и бросился за ней. — Что у вас на руке?

Она смерила его ледяным взглядом и сказала: 

— Это браслет. Картье, если вас интересует.

Юра пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом схватил за запястье, потянул вверх шерстяную ткань. Руку под ней покрывала тонкая сеточка морщин, кожа была чуть сухой — но это была обычная рука живого и здорового человека.

— Мне же не показалось, — растерянно произнес он. — Зачем вы... как...

Лицо мадам Барановской неожиданно смягчилось, а взгляд как будто потеплел.

— Есть вещи, — сказала она, — с которыми человек не может бороться один. 

Юра стоял, не зная, что на это ответить, и она добавила:

— Вокруг больше людей, готовых вам помочь, чем вы думаете, — а затем произнесла уже привычным холодным тоном: — Кажется, вы хотели кофе.

Кофе, да, — вспомнил он, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается темная волна высотой с дом, с небоскреб, с гору, как до луны и обратно.

Твой план сработал, — сказал Джей-Джей, когда он очнулся после аварии, — и, прежде чем Юра успел предупредить об опасности, улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. Ровные, белоснежные зубы с заостренными краями. Юра хотел тогда заорать на него, избить, хотя бы заплакать, но в итоге лишь сидел, трясся и повторял — я не хотел этого, — и Джей-Джей обнимал его, убаюкивал, как ребенка. Откуда ты знаешь, — спросил Юра. Бен рассказал — перед тем как его забрали. Было сложно понять, но я понял. Мы использовали тот же нож. Кто еще, — спросил Юра. Отабек, Мила, Вики. Они взрослые люди, и это их решение. Это было приемлемо.

Волна на мгновение застыла в наивысшей точке — а затем обрушилась вниз.

Юра вышел из магазина, так и не купив кофе — тошнота подкатывала к горлу, — засунул руки в карманы. Правая нестерпимо болела, но он даже не взглянул на нее.

Он и так прекрасно знал, что увидит.

Отабек, Мила — логично. Вики — ладно. Но Барановская? Почему? И кто еще кроме нее?

Джей-Джей улыбнулся, когда он сел в машину, — но тут же посерьезнел.

— Юра, — обеспокоено спросил он, — что-то случилось?

Юра мотнул головой и опустил подбородок вниз, к груди — так, чтобы волосы упали на лицо и Джей-Джей не мог его разглядеть. 

Я сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы с тобой ничего не случилось, — написал Юра в ту ночь, когда Джей-Джей вышел из больницы, пришел к нему домой и поцеловал его. Красивые слова, продиктованные желанием выразить все то, что разрывало его изнутри, — и немного алкоголем. Как далеко он смог бы зайти на деле? Стал бы он человеком, который жертвует многими ради одного? Тем, кто в фильмах про зомби приводит в лагерь выживших одержимого в надежде на то, что тот излечится? Джей-Джей взял его за руку — правую, и Юра попытался выдернуть ее, но Джей-Джей сжимал крепко — и Юра наконец осмелился взглянуть.

Кисть была нормальная, настоящая — ни этих кошмарно длинных пальцев, ни острых ногтей — и рука Джей-Джея в его собственной была живой и теплой. Юра закусил губу, чтобы не разреветься, надеясь, что Джей-Джей не будет ничего спрашивать — потому что если он начнет говорить, то точно расплачется, как какой-нибудь сраный лох. Но Джей-Джей молчал, притянув его к себе и продолжая сжимать руку — и через какое-то время, показавшееся ему вечностью, Юра наконец-то произнес, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно беззаботнее:

— Поехали собирать вещи. Я должен проследить, чтобы ты не взял в Монреаль этот говеный кофе.


End file.
